Hombre contra mujer
by Nailea
Summary: Él se llama Yamato Ishida, ella Mimi ¿Tachikawa?, ambos unidos menos de lo que querrían y más de lo que les hubiera gustado saber nunca.
1. Racconto

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**HOMBRE CONTRA MUJER**

"_Hombre contra mujer…"_

_Las últimas notas sonaron, los acordes y la música poco a poco se fueron apagando y un rugido general se escuchó en el estadio seguido de los aplausos de un público enfervorecido y extasiado después de haber presenciado un soberbio concierto. Todos excepto una persona, de unos veinte años aproximadamente que observaba embelesada al vocalista del grupo cuyas hebras doradas y desordenadas se pegaban a su perlina tez, ahora sofocada, por el esfuerzo de dos horas y media de concierto. Sus ojos azules, comparables al más magnífico y cristalino zafiro, tenían ese brillo especial que siempre adquirían cuando cantaba pero a pesar de ese brillo eran unos ojos fríos, impertérritos y tristes. Su cuerpo, trabajado en el gimnasio y moldeado con la natación era capaz de exaltar a cualquiera que sintiera atracción por el género masculino, y añadiendo unos finos y seductores labios, ambas orejas agujereadas y con dos o tres pendientes y un tatuaje en el antebrazo derecho con la cita: "Was mich nicht umbrignt, match mich stärker"(1) , puritano como era, escrita en alemán, tal como la dijo Nietzsche en el capítulo Sentencias y Flechas del libro Crepúsculo de los Dioses, quedaba coronado su nórdico atractivo semejante al David de Miguel Ángel. _

_Segundos antes de abandonar el escenario la volvió a buscar entre la multitud. No aplaudía, no gritaba, sólo lo miraba con sus enormes ojos caramelo ensombrecidos por el dolor. Su largo cabello castaño con reflejos dorados jugaban coquetos con la luz, lacio y bucleado en los extremos caía, suave y sinuoso por su perfecto cuerpo formado por horas y años de ballet clásico. Los carnosos y rosados labios que continuaban a su chata nariz formaban un conjunto que la convertía en princesa, en la Venus que idealizaron los clásicos. Se preguntó que habría sentido al escuchar esa última e inédita canción, si la habría aceptado._

_Él se llama Yamto Ishida, ella Mimi ¿Tachikawa?, ambos unidos menos de lo que querrían y más de lo que les hubiera gustado saber nunca._

**##########**

**N/a: ¡**New fic! Esta vez va a ser larga, esto es únicamente una breve introducción a modo de racconto, donde parte importante de la acción ya ha sucedido. Esta acción pasada se narrará en los capítulos iniciales hasta llegar a este punto donde continuará desarrollándose la historia hasta finalizarla. Empleo la cursiva para que se entienda mejor que no es el inicio inicio real de la historia ni de la trama sino un salto al futuro empleado para presentar a los personajes principales y, si lo consigo, dejar algo de intriga por saber que es lo que ha sucedido. Espero que se haya entendido, si hay dudas respecto a esto, preguntar y intentaré aclararlo ;).

Apenas tengo escritos 9 capítulos y no me gusta publicar hasta que el fic esté acabado pero como la historia va para largo en cuanto a publicar se trata y además tardará mucho en estar acabada me he animado y ¡ale!

¡Espero que os guste ^^! Aunque como inicio no diga mucho, por eso no creo que tarde en publicar el primer capítulo.

(1) La traducción del tatuaje al español es: "Lo que no me destruye me fortalece".


	2. Tal para cual

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo 1: Tal para cual**

Nunca había creído poder amar tanto, ni siquiera con su ex novia, con la que creyó desvivirse y morir cuando lo dejo, había experimentado sentimientos semejantes. Ella le había dado luz y una nueva visión a su vida, tan contrarias a la suya que las necesitaba para complementarse.

Dejó a un lado los borradores y el bolígrafo con el que intentaba escribir algo coherente y la admiró mientras tumbada en el sofá aireaba una pluma que su gato, sobre ella, intentaba cazar –bella, grácil, inocente- al notar que la miraban se giró hacia él haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, retomando la conexión perdida y se perdieron…ella le sonrió tierna y él le sonrió bobo, sólo era necesario eso para que él pareciera idiota. Sólo les era necesario eso para sentir que estaban vivos.

Un ambiente empalagoso se había formado con ese encuentro, hasta que el felino necesitado de atención y de su trofeo cazó la pluma y rasgo algo por el camino.

-¡Me ha arañado!- gimió ella con ojos llorosos y sentándose; el gato saltó despavorido de su regazo.

El rió desde su escritorio al ver su expresión de niña dolida en el cuerpo de una mujer.

-¡No rías!- sentenció enfurruñada, pero con esto sólo provocó que las risas aumentaran- ¡Ishida! – avisó inminente antes de tirarle un cojín y atinarlo en su cara.

-¿No le han enseñado a la señorita que lanzar cojines con furia a otro ser vivo es agresión?- preguntó serio mientras le daba una calada al cigarro para después dejarlo en el cenicero.

-Escuece, ¿sabes?- dijo apartándole la mirada y sintiéndose culpable por el cojinazo.

Se formó un tenso silencio en el que ella de vez en cuando lo miraba observando con precisión cada mínimo detalle de su figura: su ancha y fuerte espalda, sus músculos tensos moviéndose al compás de lo que su mano izquierda marcaba, sus hebras rubias, claras y sedosas cayendo medio centímetro por sus hombros…no podía creer que ese niño odioso, de ocho años, que se mofaba de hacerla rabiar, se hubiera convertido en un ser tan perfecto como el que ahora podía observar y, mejor, que le perteneciera.

Matt bufó y la tranquilidad que parecía poseer el rubio minutos atrás se transformo en nerviosismo, lo miró curiosa, y sin pensarlo mucho, eso no era lo suyo, se levantó hacia él.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó apoyando la cara en su hombro observando los papeles que él tenía sobre la mesa. No esperó contestación y se sentó encima de él, que dejó de escribir para girarse hacia ella.

-Fea- silabeó mientras le daba un toque a su, ahora arrugada nariz.

-Será porqué no te has mirado al espejo- le contestó la chica orgullosa.

-Entonces me enamoraría de mí mismo - rebatió seguro.

-A ver... -dijo cogiéndole la mano arañada – Tama malo – se giró a regañar al gato que estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón. El animal ni tan siquiera cambió de posición, se limitó a mover la oreja como única seña de que la voz lo había molestado. Volvió a la mano – sana, sana, culito de rana si no se te cura hoy se te curará mañana…- cuando acabó la cancioncita le dio un beso al rasguño en el reverso de la mano -¿mejor?- le preguntó cariñoso.

-Sí- contestó ella maravillada. Sólo un niño era capaz de creer que algo así funcionaba.

-¿Qué haces?- volvió a las notas.

-Componer- respondió cogiendo las hojas rápidamente agrupándolas en un montón.

-Lo quiero ver-pidió alargando la mano hacia las notas pero Matt se lo impidió.

-No, aún no está acabada.

-Sólo un poquito- rogó.

-No.

-Un poquitito-volvió a pedir haciéndole pucheros.

-¡Yama!- volvió a intentar quitarle los papeles pero él se lo volvió a impedir.

-Cuando esté acabada Meems- era demasiado íntimo para sus cosas.

-Pero estabas atascado y te podría ayudar.

Sin duda ella lo conocía, era capaz de saber cosas que él ni tan siquiera le había contado sólo con observarlo, no entendía como podía llegar hasta ese punto y menos con alguien como él que se consideraba frío y hermético aunque, a su favor, era la única capaz de encontrar ese trasfondo.

-De acuerdo- aceptó tímido dándole los papeles, al fin y al cabo, era la inspiración para aquella canción.

Mimi empezó a leer atenta, a ella también le gustaba la música y el canto, esa fue la llave que abrió las puertas a su futura relación, por eso, aún se maravillaba más con ese arte.

Era una canción sencilla, pero hermosa y afectuosa. Se sentía identificada con ella si se la imaginaba cantada por Matt.

_Somos almas diferentes,_

_con el mismo remitente,_

_lloramos también por los mismo…_

_Yo me río de la vida,_

_y me vale el cinismo,_

_y tú siempre en misa el domingo…_

_En mis ojos tú ves igual que yo,_

_y Dios no nos mira distinto._

_Tú prefieres luz,_

_yo que caiga el sol…_

_Tú soda y yo vino tinto…_

_Y me dices que no somos igual,_

_para mí somos…_

A partir de aquí es donde había diversos borrones pero ninguno definitivo para acabar la estrofa. Repasó de nuevo la canción, concentrada, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

-Tal para cual- dijo al fin, sonriente, como un resorte.

-¿Qué?- la escrutó extrañado.

-Aquí- señalo la parte de la hoja en la que estaban los tachones- _Y __me dices que no somos igual, para mí somos__…_¿No es dónde te habías trabado? – Él asintió con la cabeza- Ahí quedaría bien "tal para cual", ¿no crees?

-¿Somos tal para cual?- le preguntó bromista sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Yo diría que no somos igual-respondió ella inocente.

-Para mí somos tal para cual- reiteró divertido- me gusta- le quitó la hoja y añadió la oración, después la abrazó por la espalda aproximándola más a él -Gracias- la tomó por sorpresa, había palabras tabú en el vocabulario del ojiazul y "gracias" sin duda, era una. Mimi se giró aún encima de él para mirarlo y apoyó su frente en la del rubio.

-De nada- le contestó.

-¿Te gusta la canción?- volvió a parecer tímido al preguntar.

-Sí- sonrío la castaña.

-Es por ti…- se sonrojó – no es de mis mejores canciones, pero me parecía distendida, quería que expresara la alegría que me produce estar contigo y, sin duda, cuando tenga música ayudará mucho…

-No necesito explicaciones, me gusta todo lo que hagas por y para mí…

-¿De verdad?- el intentó ser dulce.

-De verdad- ella sonrió dulce.

-No sé que haría sin ti…- realmente le costaba expresarse.

-¿Mirarte al espejo?- preguntó divertida imitando la ironía de minutos atrás.

-Supongo pero no sería capaz de…- paró de repente, de nuevo le costaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

-¿De…?- lo animó ella y acarició su mejilla.

-De amarme tanto como te amo a ti- estaba rojo a más no poder.

-Yo tampoco seré nunca capaz de amar tanto a nadie como te amo a ti…- mientras decía esto acercó su rostro más al de él. Él como perfecto polo opuesto que era de ella también se aproximó más y se unieron en un tierno y afectuoso beso que dejaba atrás todo lo que parecían ser para dar paso a todo lo que eran realmente.

**##########**

**N/a: **Capi 1, no dice mucho únicamente que Mimi y Matt mantienen una relación, como la llevan se irá descubriendo en los siguientes capítulos, el como se conocieron y parte de su pasado habrá que irlo leyendo y averiguando entre líneas, de momento no tengo pensado y prefiero no recurrir a hacer flashbacks.

Los primero capítulos van a ser sumamente azucarados, sobretodo los previos al climax y desarrollo de la parte importante de la trama. Puede resultar empalagoso xD, pero creo que es necesario.

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis reviews (XANHEX, Chizuma, Eri, Ana Riche, Adrit126 y Mimi-Cullen) , los contestaré por MP, es lo mínimo para agradecer vuestro tiempo, pero hoy no tengo NADA de tiempo, lo siento…vv".

Canción: **Ha*ash © Código Postal**


	3. Discusiones ¿absurdas?

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo II: Discusiones ¿absurdas?**

Despertó con un dulce aroma penetrándole la nariz, abrió los ojos lentamente y los cerró rápida de nuevo cegada por el paso de la semioscuridad del cerrado letargo a la luz. Tras unos segundos abrió nuevamente los ojos con más cuidado y se sentó en la cama; alargó su brazo derecho para apagar la lamparita de la mesita de noche y se desperezó con un silencioso bostezo. Miró el reloj que había en uno de los estantes de caoba frente a ella, las 9:52, no era tarde, demasiado pronto para ella en un día normal de verano, supuso que el dulce habría causado deseosos estragos en ella y por eso se había despertado. Sentía curiosidad por saber que era, aunque como experta –catadora, que no cocinera- apostaría a que eran gofres, pero antes de aventurarse a nada, por muy grande que fuera su gula, se asearía.

Se puso en pie de un salto, se colocó unas afelpadas zapatillas verdes y se encaminó rauda hacia el elegante armario empotrado que había a la derecha. Era una habitación sencilla, minimalista y elegante: muebles de caoba oscuros, paredes blancas, un amplio ventanal a la izquierda con cortinas rosas puestas por ella misma cuando se instaló allí, una cama unipersonal con mesitas a ambos lados y una lamparita en el lado derecho, un cuadro moderno e indefinible al lado de la ventana, alguna que otra foto de Matt, de su familia o con ella y el reloj en los estantes eran los elementos que concluían la decoración. Abrió las puertas correderas del mueble y sacó la ropa necesaria para mudar. De nuevo el olor la hizo desconcentrar pero lo primero iba a ser la ducha, se dijo para si en un ataque de voluntad.

Se dirigió veloz al lavabo, que estaba en la misma habitación y, sin más, se metió en la ducha. Un grito fue la reacción a su distracción, las prisas la habían hecho meterse en agua helada. Calada y fría volvió a salir de la tina y una vez fuera no se metió hasta cerciorarse de que el agua estaba a una temperatura aceptable.

Lo que en otra ocasión hubiera sido una ducha relajante y larga, se convirtió en una a toda prisa por averiguar y probar aquello que emitía aquel olor. En quince minutos ya había salido de la ducha y tras otros veinte minutos más –todo un récord para ella– salía del cuarto de baño alistada para afrontar un feliz día empezándolo con algo dulce.

Salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, pasó por el pasillo casi corriendo, bajó las escaleras prácticamente de dos en dos, atravesó el amplio comedor y, por fin, llegó a la cocina. Un rubio con un cigarrillo en la mano sentado en la encimera la recibió radiante mientras Tama ronroneaba en el suelo.

-Buenos días preciosa- utilizó su sonrisa de revista número doce.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar Yami?- preguntó impaciente escudriñando la cocina.

-He hecho gofres- dijo alargándole el plato a la chica que esbozó una sonrisa radiante y rápidamente alargó el brazo –pero si no me das los buenos días no te los voy a dar- le apartó el plato y la sonrisa glotona en la cara de Mimi desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Buenos días- dijo básicamente para obtener su recompensa.

-¿Y el besito? –preguntó poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-No quiero más con sabor a nicotina –fue algo áspera en aquella contestación, aunque aquella no hubiera sido su intención, detestaba el sabor a tabaco y, cuando Mimi detestaba algo, podía llegar a ser insufrible- además para cantar no es nada recomendable Yama- le dijo seria olvidándose por primera vez del dulce y cruzándose de brazos- sin tener en cuenta el cán…- ya empezaba otra reprimenda por el tabaco y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Había imaginado una mañana ideal junto a su pareja, ahí el porqué de los gofres, y no recriminándose nada.

-Vale, vale, Meems, pareces mi padre…- la cortó, se levantó de un golpe enfadado, le lanzó el plato a través de la encimera y salió dejando tras él un portazo y un –a todas las chicas a las que he besado antes les ha encantado y han estado deseosas de repetir…- había herido su ego, más allá de la nicotina o no, le había negado un beso.

El gato al notar el malhumor de su dueño había salido disparatado del lugar anticipándose a él.

Esa reacción de Matt la molesto sobremanera, le pareció sobreactuada y, ¿a qué venía que le hablara de otras? Sabía que la ponía celosa y que ella no podía rebatirlo con lo mismo porque no había ningún "otros" –pues si a ellas no les molestaba que se hubiera quedado con alguna– pensó, pero rápidamente refutó la idea.

Tabaco, otra palabra tabú en el diccionario personal de Matt, pero estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano iba a ganar, como en muchos otros temas de los que él no había querido hablar y al final lo hizo, abriendo así, lentamente, esa odiosa lata en la que se había metido para protegerse. Matt no aceptaba críticas y esa había sido una.

Miró el plato de gofres, estaba convencida de que los había preparado para ella aunque si ahora le preguntaba, estaba segura de que no lo admitiría; no pudo resistir la tentación y le dio un morisco a uno, para saciar su hambre y lo volvió a dejar en el plato dispuesta a buscar al rubio por la casa.

Salió al comedor y con sólo mirar a la derecha se lo encontró, en la espaciosa terraza que presidía aquella habitación. Se acercó a la cristalera dubitativa y picó, él ni se inmutó, volvió a picar, nada, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, nada, siete, ocho…cuando quería podía llegar a ser orgulloso hasta extremos insospechados, incluso más que ella, cansada, abrió y, temerosa, salió, mirando a izquierda y derecha para después centrar la mirada en su novio. Era la primera vez que veía aquella parte de la casa. Él ni tan siquiera la miró, permanecía con la vista clavada en el horizonte, pensando en quién sabe qué.

-Matt…-silencio- oye… -intentó proseguir pero él la cortó.

-¿Ya no te importa salir a la terraza?- seguía sin mirarla.

-No abrías y quería hablar contigo.

-¿Y qué crees que dirán tus papaítos si se enteran de que Miyako es rubio, tiene el pelo corto y está más plano que una tabla?- no la miró pero sabía que había sido mordaz e hiriente, estaba siendo injusto pero necesitaba desatar su malestar.

Ahora fue ella la que no contestó y él la miró por primera vez. Tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Yo sé lo que diría: que no conocía esa doble personalidad de la señorita Inoue y que la rubia no le gusta porque es demasiado masculina, demasiado cantante de tres al cuarto y demasiado, demasiado poco para su perfecta hija.

-Eso no es cierto…- sabía por donde quería ir Matt y prefería evitarlo.

-¿No? - ella negó con la cabeza y él sonrió irónico- E incluso me denunciaría por secuestro y por forzar a su inocente hijita a pasar la noche en mi casa y a mentirle diciendo que está con una amiga.

-Yama creo que eso no viene a cuento…

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Nunca vendrá a cuento que les digas a tus perfectos padres que estás saliendo con alguien tan imperfecto como yo ¿no? Alguien que cuando nació no tenía dinero para comprar ni tan siquiera medio bote de champú del que utilizas. ¡Para ellos siempre seré ese mugriento inmoral que hacía llorar a su hija!

-¡Eso ha cambiado y ahora te va bien, te aceptarían!

- ¿Seguro? No se te da nada bien mentir, sino ya se lo habrías dicho hace tiempo.

El tema se había desviado por completo, la rabia que sentía por el "desprecio" de la chica con el tabaco había sido expulsada evitando un tema en el que tenia las de perder por otro en el que tenía las de ganar y, además, le había recordado ella misma al salir a la terraza cuando nunca antes lo había hecho por temor a que algún habilidoso paparazzi la fotografiara con él, aquello se publicara y sus padres se enteraran de la relación que llevaba un año y tres meses oculta.

-Es cierto, te aceptarían- rebatió ella no muy convencida.

-¿Sí? Puede que tengas razón….-volvió a sonreír- había olvidado que tus padres son incluso más superficiales que tú…

Había dado en el blanco, era la virtud hecha defecto que tenía conocer tanto a una persona, advertías a la perfección cuales eran sus puntos débiles.

Ahí finalizó la discusión, Mimi no quería escuchar más, salió de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y de un portazo, el ojiazul supo que ella había salido de su casa.

**##########**

**N/a:** Siempre he pensado que Matt era susceptible por sus propias inseguridades y que detesta perder e aquí el porqué del capítulo, él hace algo por agradar, cosa que le cuesta muchísimo y recibe una reprimenda banal de una quejica Mimi, como consecuencia se enreda en una discusión importante, tema de la cual, es algo relevante en el desarrollo del fic. No quiero que se odie a los padres de Mimi xD, simplemente son sobreprotectores y no aceptarían que su niñita, de clase bienestante, anduviera con cualquiera, es clasista sí, pero me he basado en los padres de una amiga para ayudarme en su desarrollo xD.

Daa, todas las parejas, amigos, familiares etc. discuten alguna vez y me apetecía que ellos dos lo hicieran, en mi opinión les pega porque hay grandes diferencias en su personalidad que los pueden hacer chocar, eso no quita que se amen muchísimo y que se complementen a la perfección ^^. Aparte el tabaco es odioso y eso que soy hija de fumadores empedernidos ¬¬

Wow hay un detallito en el primer parágrafo que nos desvela un trauma de Mimi que más adelante se desarrollará.

Se hace mención a Yolei, que no será un personaje relevante pero sí capitular y esporádico.

¡Muchísisisisiiiiiiiiimas gracias por los reviews! ¿Os respondí a todas no? Espero que os haya gustado el chapter, poco a poco la historia irá cobrando forma, pero antes es necesario algo de información sobre la relación de la parejita.

Eri: Gracias mil por tu review a ti también que no te puedo responder por MP. Pero eso de xoxo ¿qué ser? Es que por aquí se emplea para denominar cierta parte de la anatomía femenina de manera mal sonante xDDDD.

¡Soy tan pesada con las n/a vv"!


	4. Consejos entre chocolate

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo III: Consejos entre chocolate**

En cuanto escuchó el portazo se arrepintió de sus palabras y de su infantil comportamiento, podía haber alabado la valentía de Mimi al salir a la terraza, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, pero prefirió recriminarle el porqué no salía; estaba harto de esconder ante la mayoría que estaba enamorado de ella, quería gritarlo, que no hubiera ser en el mundo por más remoto y pequeño que fuera que no lo supiera pero existían peros en esa idea, en un principio fueron dos: los padres de Mimi y la discográfica. Ahora ya hacía más de medio año que, cansado de tanto secretismo, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la empresa para la cual trabajaba, que lo obligaba a decir que era un eterno soltero, fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias, pero el segundo pero probablemente era mayor y Mimi no estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo por miedo a que impidieran la relación. Le parecía surrealista que en pleno siglo XXI, todavía existieran padres que condicionaran a sus hijos, mayores de edad, sobre quién les convenía o no como pareja. Sus padre siempre había sido muy liberal y, su madre, por lo que conocía por T.k, también lo era.

Sabía que lo hacía por él, porque si los Tachikawa se negaban eran capaces de desprestigiarlo a nivel público y si se lo proponían podía llegar a ser muy influyentes y Mimi nunca permitiría conscientemente algo así, a él ya le daba igual; mientras no le prohibieran verla ya podría estar mendigando en la calle que en el cartel donde pedía dinero añadiría: "Estoy enamorado de la mujer más fascinante que podáis llegar a conocer nunca, envidiadme". Sonrió divertido imaginándoselo, tal vez exageraba, él que era como un tempano, no estaba convencido de que llegara a tales extremos…

Una brisa de aire fresco recorrió su rostro, ahora se sentía más relajado, tenía un temperamento fuerte pero tan rápido como venía se esfumaba.

Miró hacia abajo y vio como Mimi salía a toda prisa del edificio y se adentraba en un taxi, probablemente lo habría pedido en recepción. La culpabilidad se apoderó de él mientras el Sol matutino le acariciaba cálido el rostro, suspiró, le tendría que pedir perdón, no había duda y tendría que pensar en algo grande y bonito…

Se quedó mirando como el vehículo en el que había subido la castaña desaparecía por la carretera y se metió en el apartamento.

***

Entró en el taxi echando humo por la nariz y con paso firme, abriendo boquetes sobre el arcén, le dijo al taxista de malos modos su dirección y continuó pensando en lo sucedido. Si se hubiera quedado en casa de Matt hubiera empezado a expulsar una gran retaíla de insultos hacia su novio, así que prefirió marcharse.

Lágrimas de rabia, orgullo y dolor se agolpaban y liberaban rápidas por su rostro. Le había echado en cara su superficialidad y aquello la había herido, era consciente de su defecto y por mucho que lo intentara no lo podía cambiar aunque sí perfilar, además el también lo era como para recriminar nada.

A veces Yamato podía ser hiriente y encontraba que en ese momento, además había sido injusto, no entendía por qué le echaba en cara lo de sus padres, muchas de sus discusiones eran por ese motivo y siempre acababan igual, sin nada nuevo: se enfadaban, se pedían perdón y pasado un tiempo empezaban de nuevo, un círculo vicioso del que no podían o no se atrevía a salir.

-Señorita –pero la señorita parecía estar in albis– disculpe… -el corpulento y calvo taxista le dio un golpecito en el codo, ella salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró- ya hemos llegado.

Al taxista le incomodó tenerla que avisar, irremediablemente había notado que la muchachita no estaba del todo bien pero no tenía otra opción puesto que ya habían llegado.

Mimi pagó lo acordado y se apeó en el arcén enfrente de su casa, unas rejas presidían la amplia entrada que se atisbaba rodeada de un gran y cuidado jardín delantero, con rosales amarillos, rosas, blancos y azules y jazmines que desprendían un característico y agradable aroma, un camino de piedra blanca conducían a la puerta de la mansión propiamente dicha, que se atisbaba en la lejanía. Para entrar primero tendría que abrir la fría reja de hierro que se postraba inmóvil ante ella, entonces recordó algo, había olvidado el bolso en casa de Matt y las llaves junto con otros efectos personales estaban dentro. Dio con rabia una fuerte patada a la reja y, evidentemente, perdió la batalla, la reja continuaba intacta mientras ella daba saltitos de dolor creyendo que se podía haber roto algún dedo. Su rabia aumentó, esperaba que eso no afectara a sus puntas o entonces la próxima vez que viera a Yamato lo estrangularía por afectar a sus prácticas de ballet.

Rezongando llamó al timbre, un hombre calvo, de pelo cano, bigotillo daliniano y expresión amable apareció en la pantallita que había sobre el interruptor.

-Señorita, no la esperaba tan pronto –dijo sorprendido al otro lado.

-Es que a Miya le ha surgido un imprevisto… -mintió poniendo cara de corderito- ábreme Albert, por favor.

El mayordomo, crédulo, apretó el botón pertinente y la reja emitió un ensordecedor chirrido mientras le abría paso a la castaña –Deberían engrasar la reja o un día nos dejará sordos- pensó para si. Empezó a andar más tranquila ya en terreno conocido, adoraba su hogar, aunque si pudiera escoger, en vez de blanco lo pintaría de rosa. Tuvo que andar casi un quilómetro para llegar hasta su verdadera entrada pero ya no le hizo falta tocar al timbre porque Albert la esperaba sonriente frente a la puerta doble.

Cuando la castaña se encontró con él, ambos flexionaron medio cuerpo en señal de saludo.

-Adelante –dijo cortés abriéndole paso.

-Gracias –contestó sin más y se adentró veloz en la mansión. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera quedado hablando con su criado y le hubiera recriminado su tonta cordialidad.

Albert Stewart era una personita realmente importante para ella, era como un abuelo que la cuidaba, mimaba y protegía cuando se metía en líos, pero ahora lo único que quería era ir a la cocina, coger una tarrina de helado de chocolate, comer y comer hasta que aumentara tres tallas de pantalón y llamar a Yolei y llorar y llorar hasta que tuviera que salir de su casa en barca por haberla inundado. Y, como la mayoría de sus deseos, estos dos también se hicieron realidad: cogió la tarrina, se hundió en su acolchada cama forrada con sábanas de seda y rodeada de peluches y marcó el número de su mejor amiga, esperando impaciente a que ésta descolgara; cada toque era una cucharada al helado, hasta que por fin escuchó indicios de vida al otro lado.

-Aquí Miyako Inoue, fea, amargada y loca, por eso ningún hombre me aguanta. ¿Si preciosa? –todo hubiera parecido más o menos lógico si no fuera porque la voz al otro lado era claramente masculina. Mantarou Inoue, el hermano mayor de Yolei, alocado y superfluo como ella, aunque con apariencia de intelectual, había adoptado la costumbre de los Inoue de idealizar a Mimi y, en su caso, de intentar seducirla.

Aquello se solucionó rápido antes de que Mimi pudiera tan siquiera sollozar.

-¡Viejo! ¡Dame mi móvil, pedazo de idiota! ¡Y no digas esas cosas porque son mentira! ¡Además te he dicho mil veces que no es demasiado perfecta para ti!–otra voz enormemente grave aunque con cierta connotación femenina se añadió a la conversación.

Mimi esbozó una leva sonrisa, había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Tras dos o tres gritos más, cuatro o cinco improperios y algún que otro golpe Miyako consiguió hacerse con su teléfono.

-Mimi, ya sabes lo troglodita que es Mantarou.

-Miya… -en cuanto todo volvió a la realidad al otro lado de la línea, volvió la realidad para Mimi, y no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar- Yama y yo… --no pudo acabar la frase porque su sollozo se había convertido en un ligero llanto.

-¿Mimi qué ha pasado? –su amiga cambio de inmediato a un tono serio. Podía ser extremadamente excéntrica pero en las situaciones difíciles sabía actuar de manera coherente.

-Lo de mis padres… -consiguió decir mientras hipaba sobremanera.

Yolei conocía perfectamente ese tema, no era necesario que la ojimiel dijera nada más, aunque no de manera exacta, simaginaba qué había sucedido en la disputa y cómo había acabado.

-Mimi, lo siento, pero si de verdad te quiere te tiene que entender…

-Sí, pero siempre pasa lo mismo y yo…yo no se si lo mejor sería dejarlo –le dolió decir eso, pero de las miles de ideas que tenía en la cabeza esa le pareció la más lógica.

Su amiga al otro lado se quedó petrificada, tras varios segundos de analizar lo dicho reaccionó.

-Retira eso que has dicho ahora mismo –parecía notablemente enfadada.

-Pero Miya…yo no quiero que…

-¡No te victimices y retíralo ahora!

-No me estoy victimizando, sólo que…

-Tachikawa, nos conocemos y aunque no creas hacerlo te victimizas, en este caso, llegando hasta el estúpido extremo de decir que vas a dejar a Matt –ahora ya no parecía estar enfadada, lo estaba- ¿Qué crees que diría él si te escuchara decir eso?

-Pero yo no quiero que sea infeliz si no puede ser libre si está conmigo…

-Meems… -dijo en un tono cariñoso- infeliz será si no está contigo.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó temerosa mientras engullía una gran cucharada de helado y algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Su aparente seguridad siempre se desmoronaba ante temas y expectativas desconocidas.

-Sí Mimi, no conozco mucho a Matt, ya sabes como es, frío, serio y reacio, con ese aire de rebelde sin causa que hace que te dé miedo acercarte y siempre con esa apariencia desaliñada perfectamente milimetrada, aunque parezca que no se peina sí lo hace, y aunque parezca que ha olvidado abrocharse algún botón de la camisa deja los justos para insinuar y, -apuntó tan segura como el profesor que se sabe a dedillo un tema en concreto- aunque parezca que los pantalones se le caigan para enseñar la goma de los calzoncillos, de marca, y sean viejos son así y carísimos seguro –Mimi rió mentalmente al escuchar el análisis que su amiga hacía de su novio- nos vuelve locas y lo sabe, por eso precisamente lo hace…¿por dónde iba? –permaneció en silencio un rato- ¡ya me acuerdo! El punto es que al volverme loca no me atrevo a acercarme ni a hablarle demasiado, por eso no lo conozco todo lo que me gustaría, pero no te preocupes que aunque me vuelva loca, sé que es tu novio y lo respeto, ¡Dios me libre de intentar algo con Matt, con la bonita pareja que hacéis! Por eso te decía –parecía que encabezaba de nuevo la conversación delirante hacia un punto más serio- que estoy segura de que sin ti sería infeliz, porque alguien capaz de hacerte tan feliz, no es que seas una amargada ya me entiendes, siempre has sido muy alegre, pero con Matt tienes una felicidad nueva que antes no conocías y que ya quisiera yo para mí y…me he vuelo a olvidar del porqué de esto –suspiró- Mimi, es que sois tan bonitos que no puedo resistir la tentación de decirte todo lo que pienso y… -rió nerviosa, se había aturullado demasiado y no sabía cómo seguir, pensó un momento, suspiró de nuevo y añadió volviendo a un tono más serio- puede que no sepa nada de Matt, pero s mucho de ti y alguien capaz de hacerte tan feliz indudablemente tiene que ser muy feliz a tu lado para provocar ese gran sentimiento.

Mimi se sorprendió por esas palabras, nunca había pensado que la felicidad que sentía por Matt era equivalente a la que él sentía por ella, su amiga la reconfortó.

-Miya, ¿qué hago? –preguntó suplicante.

Era vergonzoso admitir que, alguien como ella, no tenía ni idea de relaciones de pareja. Había leído muchísimas novelas rosa, había visto un sinfín de películas de amor a altas horas de la madrugada, llorando como una tonta deseando que algo llamado amor tocara su corazoncito y, ahora que lo había hecho descubría que las películas eran películas y las novelas, novelas, resumido en una palabra: ficción, y en la ficción, aunque parecía que a veces sería imposible, el protagonista siempre acababa sabiendo que hacer, incluso si habrías el libro por la página cincuenta y ocho ya lo había hecho y sin saber cómo. Todo tenía un orden detallado que su autor o director decidía y el personaje era una mera marioneta que lo interpretaba, siempre con un final hermoso que la gran masa exigía.

Pero en la vida real no había autores, ni directores, ni personajes, ni marionetas, ni finales ni escenas hermosas así porque sí, estaban ella, Matt, sus padres y sus amigos, y ahora, precisaba de la ayuda de un ser de la vida real: Miyako Inoue. Siempre había valorado la amistad y Matt la había ayudado a potenciar esa cualidad. Él, que parecía impertérrito ante todo, tenía la amistad como uno de sus siete grandes tesoros(*) pero como todo tesoro lo guardaba y escondía evidenciándolo y vigilándolo.

-No sé que parte de culpa tendrás ésta vez, pero dos no se pelean si uno no quiere, pídele perdón y hazle entender que te importa –respondió el lado sabio de Yolei.

-Miya…gracias –su amiga había conseguido calmarla y reordenarle las ideas de nuevo.

-¡La gran Miyako Inoue siempre al servicio de su adorada Mimi!

Después de mucho rato Mimi pudo reír algo mas aliviada.

**##########**

**N/a:** ¡Hello! Sinceramente esperaba haber podido actualizar antes, pero estuve enferma y me fue imposible.

En mi opinión, capi que no tiene mucha chicha ni mucha limoná xD, pero que nos ayuda a conocer a una de las mejores amigas de Mimi y, uno de los problemillas que asedian a la relación, aunque, creedme, esto es algo irrelevante comparado con lo que les espera…(pobres muajajajaja)

No mucho que comentar, es que el capi es largo y ya no me acuerdo de lo que podría ser comentable al principio xD, sólo que espero actualizar pronto la próxima vez ya que el siguiente capi tiene vinculación, aún, con la disputa desde el mundo de Matt, para ya empezar a cerrar el temita xD, que quedan algunas cositas por venir interesantes (a mi modo de ver)

Snif…el título del capi es pésimo -.-, pero mi corta imaginación no da para más xD.

¡Gracias muchísimas por los reviews a Adrit 126, snoopyter, Eri, Mimi-Cullen, XANHEX y Novaly Izazaga de Brieff!

Eri: Jajaja gracias por la aclaración de xoxo, no lo sabía ^^. Gracias por tu review, see, peleillas de estas las tiene todo el mundo, y, siempre se sabe que acabaran en un perdón vv", entonces ¿para qué te peleas? Bah, supongo que es inevitable. Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te parezca diferente. Jajajaja a las 2 de la mañana leyendo el fic, qué ánimo ^.-. Besitos.

_(*) _LOS SIETE GRANDES TESOROS DE MATT: Mimi, la familia, T.K (Tk y Mimi podrían ser considerados parte de la familia, pero por su gran estima son independientes), los amigos, su grupo, la música y los recuerdos


	5. Guau

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo IV: Guau**

-Gracias Tai.

-No hay de qué, para eso estamos los amigos –dijo un castaño que andaba a su lado, algo más bajo que él pero también de cuerpo atlético ganado con horas de fútbol.

Taichi Yagami era uno de sus mejores amigos, lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y era una de las pocas personas que conocía esquemáticamente toda su vida, puede que nadie supiera aún todo de él, ni tan siquiera Mimi; aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que lo consiguiera, ella sabía cosas que muchos todos ignoraban y tenía ganas de contarle todo aquello que guardaba y lo atormentaba aunque todavía no se veía con el valor para afrontarlo. Tenía miedo de que si ella se enterara de todos sus secretos, la oscuridad en la que la envolvería fuera tan grande que no la pudiera aceptar, por eso hasta el momento había callado.

Ahora estaban enfadados, sí, pero le iba a pedir perdón y, sabía que ella lo perdonaría.

Tai había sido un buen consejero y un mejor oyente, se sentía orgulloso de tenerlo como amigo.

-¿No crees que llamas más la atención con esas gafas y el gorro?

-Si me destapara la cara te puedo asegurar que causaría más de un accidente entre las conductoras femeninas –fanfarroneo sonriendo de medio lado.

Iban caminando por una de las calles más céntricas de Odaiba, repleta de rascacielos, edificios de hormigón y tiendas de todo tipo, rumbo al Decks Tokyo Beach, uno de los centros comerciales más importantes de la ciudad.

Había sido idea de Tai acompañarlo hasta allí, después de una visita relámpago a su casa en la que le había contado la pelea con Mimi. El moreno se lo había tomado con humor, más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de riñas que consideraba tontas pues creía que con tiempo y paciencia todo se solucionaría.

Matt no había visto a Mimi desde el día anterior en el que habían discutido, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo o hablarle, deseo acrecentado porque las cosas entre ellos estaban regular. Esperó durante todo el día de ayer a que ella diera el primer paso y, al ver que no lo hizo, también era cabezota y orgullosa, decidió enviarle un simple mensaje de –Buenas noches. Te quiero- al que ella contestó con lo mismo.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en el centro comercial. Matt se percató rápidamente de que eran el blanco de las miradas de muchos de los grupos de mujeres y adolescentes que por ahí rondaban, lo encontró lógico. A pesar de que no sintiera ni un mínimo interés por los hombres reconocía que Tai era atractivo, puede que fuera algo desgarbado y no llamara la atención en un primer momento, pero si se sabía mirar más allá del pelo alborotado y esa sonrisa desaliñada tenía su encanto.

Se jactaba de que lo miraran, de ver como intentaban seducirlo o provocarlo sin saber que lo único que hacían era perpetuar y aumentar su, tan desarrollado, ego, sin saber también, que estaba fielmente emparejado y que lo único que le gustaba de ellas era que lo admiraran.

Desde que unió las palabras Mimi y amor ninguna mujer le parecía hermosa, tal vez era menospreciar al resto, pero sentía que la castaña no tenía rival, su lado mujeriego tan exaltado, había quedado reducido a la más insólita nada con el descubrimiento de su amor.

A pesar de gustar de sentirse admirado, agradeció que nadie les dijera nada, aunque desconocía los motivos, puede que porque no le habían reconocido o, puede que sí y fuera por falta de valor, pero fuera por lo que fuese suspiró aliviado ya que no le apetecía atender a nadie en su tiempo de ocio cuando no estaba bien anímicamente y tenía un objetivo fijo en aquel lugar junto con otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

Mientras sólo miraran no le importaba, rió solo al recordar sus insólitas salidas con Mimi a lugares densamente públicos en las que fingían ser sólo amigos y, ella, celosa, al ver que muchas giraban a mirarlo, acababa insultando a alguna atrevida y se enfadaba con él. En momentos así, disfrutaba sobremanera de las reacciones de su novia y reía de sus rabietas y de las muecas que adoptaba su bello rostro, desde que era pequeño le había maravillado emberrincharla.

Lo que desconocía, la muy ingenua, era que a ella la miraban igual o peor –el dicho de que los hombres son más zafios con la mirada no era en vano y lo había comprobado con Mimi-. Si ella tenía que reprimir los celos, él tenía que reprimir las ganas de darle un tremendo y sonoro puñetazo a más de algún depravado que había osado disfrutar con la visión de su novia –su- posesivo. Volvió a reír solo.

Nunca había deseado ni necesitado estar tanto con alguien, y eso lo asustaba, la dependencia a alguien o algo era algo que se había negado desde su infancia y ahora aquello lo estaba cambiando una niña con ojos de bebé y cuerpo de mujer. Tampoco había sentido nunca que le perteneciera a alguien más y, que, ese alguien era su otra mitad. Pensó que si tal vez el ser humano era una creación divina, antes de existir en el mundo de a pie era una ser insustancial que al aparecer en el planeta Tierra y tomar forma se rompía, quedando su alma y cuerpo dividido en dos, creando así dos seres que individualmente viven en una constante búsqueda de esa parte pérdida en el momento de existir, para ser de nuevo un ser perfectamente imperfecto, complementado y completo, creando un uno en un dos. Por eso creía que el amor verdadero sólo se sentía una vez y hacia una persona: ese ser anterior a la existencia con el que se era un todo perfecto dividido en dos partes en el momento de existir y naciendo cada una en un lugar y días aleatorios, pudiendo, así, no llegar a encontrarse nunca ese ser productor, de algo semejante al efecto imán. Un ser creado a gusto y medida para nosotros(*).

Pensando en los paradigmas de su relación recordó otra.

-¿Qué tal están Kari y Davis? –preguntó mientras miraban los escaparates de las tiendas en busca de lo que necesitaban.

-No sé que ha podido ver mi hermana en alguien tan histriónico como él…pero está radiante y se aman –se encogió de hombros- así que no me puedo quejar -Era un alivio que dijera algo así puesto que en un principio se había negado a aceptar esa relación.

Antes de estar con Davis, Kari estuvo saliendo con T.k, el hermano pequeño de Matt, pero al poco tiempo de estar juntos se dieron cuenta de que su relación no era más que una bonita y tierna amistad. Tai también se opuso a ésta relación y, para cuando se había hecho a la idea y, había idealizado a Takeru como pretendiente perfecto para su hermanita, ya habían roto y, el moreno, neardental, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que retomaran su relación algún día. Esperanza que se rompió cuando se enteró de que Kari salía con Davis: no dudó en poner el grito en el cielo, hasta el más elevado de los seres divinos lo pudo escuchar a la perfección, estuvo enfadado con el mundo durante días e ideando mil y huna formas de asesinar al pobre joven osado, pero por suerte, parecía que las cosas se habían normalizado.

-Aunque te puedo decir que sus peleas son mucho más maduras que las tuyas con Mimi… -Matt le lanzó una mirada asesina, una de las cosas que más detestaba era que lo llamaran inmaduro, sólo aceptaba la inmadurez complementadora que le ofrecía Mimi.

-Habló el que aún utiliza pijama de ositos para dormir… -le rebatió.

Tai se rascó la cabeza y sonrió. Muchas veces discutían, de pequeños alguna vez habían llegado a las manos, incluso estuvieron algo más de un año sin hablar cuando él se erigió defensor y protector de Mimi en sus peleas infantiles con Matt, en las que el rubio disfrutaba tirándole bolas de barro y haciéndola llorar, pero con el tiempo, la relación de ambos chicos con Mimi pasó a ser nula durante un largo período y, sin una damisela en apuros que defender, consiguieron paliar esas diferencias que, en su mayor parte, eran similitudes.

-Aquí es…-anunció Tai mirando una de las cristaleras a su derecha.

_**##########**_

**N/a:** ¡Soy consciente que a mucha de la gente me matará! Yeah…Daikari…I'm sorry, pero nunca he sido fan del Takari, a pesar de que lea muchísimos fics en los que aparece ésta pareja de rebote, y éste es un pequeño guiño a mis gustos paregiles (Kari e Izzy también me gustan xD) Sé que se sale de la regla but...

A pesar de no ser un gran capítulo en cuanto a desarrollo de la historia me gusta, yes, yes, yes, no es gran cosa but I love it, porque muestra a un Matt enamorado…azucaradamente enamorado a pesar de intentar seguir manteniendo esa apariencia narcisista que también adoro.

El título, nuevamente horrendo, da una pista de lo que ha ido a hacer Matt al centro comercial.

Tai es un personaje que me gusta mucho, pero en el fic, apenas ocupará más de 100 líneas, es bastante céntrico en lo que se refiere al Mimato a pesar de que irán apareciendo y desapareciendo personajes que formarán parte activa o pasiva de la historia.

Este capítulo y el anterior son una humilde condecoración a la amistad, básicamente ¡Vivaaa! Básicamente para eso los idee n.n.

¡Gracias muchísimas por los reviews! ¿Los he respuesto verdad? Os adorooo *.*

Aeris: ¡Don't worry! Sé lo que es no tener tiempo ni para respirar por el agobio de trabajos y estudio. Daah los profesores son unos insensibles que disfrutan amargándonos ¬¬·. Mientras sepa que lo lees seré feliz aunque no dejes nada ^^.

Me agrada la valoración que has hecho de Yolei, en mi opinión puede ser algo hilarante pero demuestra que en los momentos en que realmente se la necesita sabe estar al nivel de lo que exige la situación.

Jojojo yo también soy de esas que me inflo a leer y a soñar con cuentos de hadas y después a la hora de la verdad ¡plof!¡cataplof! xD.

Es un alago para mí que te puedas sentir identificada con parte de lo que escribo, creo que nunca me había pasado, aunque en ocasiones dejo algunas pinceladas, secretas, de experiencias personales, como todo escritor, supongo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review me gustó mucho! Besitos.

(*)¡Pa-ra-no-ia!, lo siento, no puedo dar más explicación. A veces me pregunto de dónde saco semejantes burradas y/o cursilerías xD…


	6. Reconciliación sólo para ti

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo V: Reconciliación sólo para ti**

Un veraniego y sencillo vestido rosa pastel de tirantes y unos zapatos de ligero tacón formaban su atuendo. El pelo suelto, libre y un suave brillo labial resaltaban su pura belleza.

Estaba nerviosa, Yolei la había dejado en cuanto vio aparecer a Matt; la estuvo tranquilizando durante toda la tarde, pero no había servido de nada. En cuanto su novio hizo acto de presencia fue trasladada a otra dimensión, sentía como le costaba focalizar y estaba convencida de que si intentaba hablar lo más probable era que emitiera algún ruido incoherente por su hermosa boca. Matt se sentó a su izquierda dándole las buenas noches, ella sólo asintió y desde entonces ya habían pasado cinco minutos.

Le gustaba el silencio con Matt, pero no ése, incómodo, esperando un algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar, tenso e indeseable. Lo miró de reojo, estaba odiosamente atractivo, incluso juraría que en ésos días que no se habían visto su belleza había aumentado. Empezó a traquetear los dedos sobre el blanco mármol del banco, nerviosa, hasta que notó algo cálido que ejerció presión sobre ellos y le impidió el incesante movimiento.

-Están frías… -su voz parcialmente rota y grave, seguía igual, calma sosegadora y tentadoramente seductora.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se armó de valor y lo miró; la estaba mirando, con esos cristalinos ojos azules que sentía que la atravesaban y podían penetrar su interior a través de los suyos. No supo qué hacer.

-Estás hermosa –dijo bajito agarrándole uno de sus característicos mechones delanteros. Le costaba hacer ese tipo de comentarios, prefería obviarlos, pero en aquél momento había perdido todo raciocinio posible, se dejaba llevar y la situación, además, lo requería.

Mimi alargó su mano y la posó sobre la de él, apretándola fuerte, también se dejaba guiar por impulsos, algo común en ella, pero si pensaba no sabría cómo actuar.

Y…lloró, la traicionera y ahogante presión la obligó a llorar. Y Matt…la abrazó, sintiendo que algo le oprimía el pecho al ver el líquido salado que salía de los grandes ojos avellana de su amor. La apretó contra si, fuerte, sintiéndola, intentando transmitirle que todo iba a ir bien, que él estaba allí a su lado y, por muy grande que fuera el agujero que se les presentara, lo saltarían o, si caían, caerían juntos y lo treparían juntos. Nunca el uno sin el otro.

-Lo siento tanto… -dijo siendo completamente sincero, aún en el abrazo, masajeándole la cabeza con la diestra.

-Yo también –añadió Mimi apretando la camisa de Matt con sus puños – te prometo que… -pero él la calló.

-No es necesario que prometas nada, porque pase lo que pase yo creo en ti.

Se sumergieron en el silencio de nuevo pero a diferencia del anterior, este dulce y necesario, en el que tenían puestos seis de los cinco sentidos en sentirse.

-Te amo tanto Matt… -dijo sin poder aún calmar el llanto.

Matt se inclinó hacia ella con suavidad y le besó un ojo, luego el otro, borrando así todo rastro de lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo… -dijo después. Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor duda de que su amor era equitativo.

La apartó un poco para agarrarla de la barbilla y besarle la frente, ella cerró los ojos al taco y sonrió.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado…perdóname –dijo la castaña aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No tengo nada que perdonar –se hundió en el cuello de Mimi notando su suave piel entremezclada con su cabello que desprendía un dulce aroma a coco. Se le erizó el bello al sentir la delicadeza de la mujer con la que estaba- perdóname tu a mí –le pidió mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla izquierda y poso un tierno beso en su cuello notando que al hacerlo ella tembló, después, sorpresivamente, notó se introducía le era introducido en el dedo anular zurdo, giró a ver que había sucedido.

Un sencillo aro de plata enrollado en una trenza de dos tiras y dos tiras con un brillante rosa en el centro presidía su dedo.

-¿Mimi, qué? -pregunto inquieto.

-Lo he hecho yo –contestó tímida, no era una persona con dotes para la artesanía y le había costado sobremanera hacerlo. No era gran cosa, ni estaba bien hecho, pero lo hizo pensando en él y con el sentimiento que ello conllevaba.

-Algo extraño –frunció el ceño- pero es el anillo y el regalo más bonito que me han hecho nunca –acabó sonriéndole.

Mimi alargo de nuevo el brazo y le enseño uno que pretendía ser igual pero con la piedra azul. Matt la miró a los ojos y lo entendió de inmediato: cogió el anillo que le mostraba y se lo puso gentilmente a su novia en el mismo dedo en el que ella se lo había puesto a él.

-Quería algo que demostrara que estoy unida a ti. Todo lo que soy te pertenece por eso tu diamante es rosa.

-Ya… -la miró dulce, admirado, pensando en la niña que un día fue- y todo lo que soy yo es tuyo, por eso el tuyo es azul –sentenció el rubio.

Unieron las manos en las que llevaban la alianza.

-No soy nada sin ti…

-Yo no soy nada sin ti –repitió él mirándola con amor.

Y lentamente el efecto imán que los caracterizaba volvió a hacerse presente fundiéndolos en un cálido y tierno beso. A través de esa unión un poco más de ella pasó a formar parte de él y algo más de él pasó a formar parte de ella.

***

No sabía porque pero Yamato le había pedido que pasara la noche con él, llamó a su casa y volvió a mentir, no era demasiado buena haciéndolo pero por teléfono disimulaba esos rasgos de su expresión que la delataban.

Se adentro en el coche del rubio y ambos se sumergieron en la oscuridad e imprecisión de la carretera. Hablaron, se miraron, se mantuvieron en silencio…daba igual lo que "se", estaban juntos.

*

Media hora después estaban en el ascensor rumbo al piso cuarenta y ocho. Silencio, era la palabra exacta para definir aquella situación, sólo miradas que tenían voz propia.

Estaba nerviosa aunque intentaba no parecerlo, no entendía el empeño que él le había puesto en que se quedara hoy en su casa. Volvieron a coincidir en sus miradas y sonrieron como acto reflejo. Nunca se cansarían.

El "cling" que indicaba que ya habían llegado los saco de su ensoñación. Mimi fue la primera en salir en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron; antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, unas manos grandes pero suaves se posaron en sus ojos.

-Yama… -iba a preguntar pero él la cortó.

-Sorpresa –le susurró al oído mientras la empezaba a guiar hacia su apartamento.

-Pero si ya conozco tu casa y el camino hacia ella.

-Sorpresa –repitió.

-Ishida…

-Sorpresa, no te voy a decir nada más –dijo en tono divertido mientras le tapaba ambos ojos con una mano y abría la puerta de madera coronada por el número tres cientos dieciocho.

Ambos se adentraron en el lugar, Mimi aún seguía con sus intentonas de averiguar algo y Matt con sus evasivas -sorpresa-, la guiaba por detrás mientras ella, nerviosa, intentaba recordar cómo se andaba bajo su estupor y con Tama jugueteando entre sus piernas acrecentando la posibilidad de que acabara en el suelo. No supo cuánto ando, ni, a pesar de conocer el lugar, dónde la había llevado, sólo notó que Matt había movido algo que les impedía el paso para después sentir una cálida brisa y que las manos desaparecían de su rostro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y la imagen de Tokio iluminada, o la pequeña Nueva York, como se conocía a Odaiba, llena de pequeñas luces de colores y vides desconocidas caló su retina, complementada por el manto azul oscuro moteado de pequeñas luces blancas y un gran circulo brillante y misterioso que parecía sonreír.

Se giró a mirarlo y a su derecha pudo ver una mesita redonda decorada con velas, prácticamente derretidas, un bonito centro de jazmines rojos, pétalos esparcidos sobre la esa y alrededor y platos misteriosamente tapados. Había dos sillas y justo en la que estaba en frente de ella, apoyada a la derecha, pudo ver una guitarra eléctrica. Volvió a mirar al frente, la había llevado a la terraza, lo pensó fríamente y tenía ganas de huir, de esconderse, tenía pánico de que la vieran con él, pero todo se volvió difícil y difuso cuando sintió que el mentón de su novio se apoyaba en su hombro.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó temeroso.

-Precioso… -dijo siendo sincera, giró a mirarlo- gracias, es de las cosas más bonitas que me han hecho.

-Y sólo acaba de empezar –dijo volviendo a su estilo chulesco. La cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la silla que estaba más alejada, la apartó amablemente y ella se sentó, le destapó el plato y miro curiosa lo que había en él -Chilaquiles vegetarianos-

-¿Lo has hecho tú? –Matt asintió y se fue a sentar justo delante de ella.

Volvió a mirar curiosa las velas que prácticamente exhalaban su último suspiro y dio el primer mordisco a su plato: frío, helado, incomible…Miró a su novio y por su expresión pudo intuir que él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella aunque lo intentara disimular. Volvió a mirar las mini velas, el plato, la comida, Matt, velas, comida, Matt, velas, comida, Matt, Matt, Matt, el rostro de Matt intentando fingir normalidad en una mueca forzada...y sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír.

Desahogándose, sincera, divertida y sobretodo, sobrellevada por aquella cómica situación que había pretendido ser romántica. Matt la miró, en un principio molesto porque su plan no podía haber salido peor, pero después contagiándose por ella, empezó a reír. Lo contagiaba, hacía que se dejara llevar, que mostrara facetas que intentaba ocultar, rompiendo aquellas barreras como si fueran finas hojas de papel. De acuerdo, había salido mal pero, ¿qué podía ser mejor que verla reír y compartirlo con ella?

-Yama, ¿qué ha pasado? –consiguió decir entre risas.

-Lo he hecho antes de ir a buscarte y no he calculado que podía pasar esto –él también reía.

Ella empezó a reír más fuerte.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó retórica- ese error es algo más común en mi que en ti. Te tendrías que haber visto la cara cuando has probado la comida.

Continuaron riendo hasta que sus barrigas empezaron a quejarse y les empezó a molestar hacerlo, lágrimas de alegría brotaban de los ojos de la castaña.

Hasta que poco a poco las risas se fueron apagando y sólo quedaron sus miradas divertidas, el sonido de la noche y la alegría creada por ambos respirándose en el ambiente y traspasando sus corazones enamorados.

Un sonoro estruendo sonó en el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Mimi asustada. Matt se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ¿podría salir algo peor?

-Ven –le alargó el brazo para que lo cogiera de la mano y la internó de nuevo en su apartamento. Otra cosa que amenazaba con no salir como la había planeado.

Mimi lo siguió a la zaga algo más rezagada. Subieron las escaleras hacia la segunda planta en la que únicamente había habitaciones –la de Matt, la de su hermano, la que ocupaba Mimi cuando se quedaba allí y otra completamente desocupada, a esta última es a la que la dirigió el rubio- antes de entrar se giró hacia ella.

-Prométeme que no gritarás porque se podría asustar.

Mimi asintió intrigada y su novio abrió la puerta, probablemente tardó sólo unos segundos pero a ella le parecieron una eternidad puesto que estaba expectante. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo intentó divisar el interior de la cámara pero no pudo ver nada, estaba a oscuras, Matt se dispuso a encender el interruptor pero ella se le adelantó impaciente. Al hacerse la luz buscó con la mirada ese algo pero no vio nada que se saliera de lo normal: desorden y muebles polvorientos era lo único que había allí porque aquella habitación estaba en desuso.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Yamato cuando notó que un barullo de mantas que había en el suelo se movió, miró a Matt y éste le indicó con la cabeza que se acercara. El barullo se volvió a mover. Se dirigió dubitativa, se agachó hacia el revoltijo y lo vio: unos ojos mimosos la miraron entre las mantas pidiéndole cariño y sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de haberlo prometido, gritó provocando que el animal asustado ladrase.

-Te lo avisé –susurró el moviendo la cabeza.

-¡Es precioso Yama! –y aúna riesgo de ser mordida lo cogió sin dudarlo. Un pequeño cachorrito Shar Pei amarronado, con sus arruguitas coquetas características y con un enorme lazo rosa en la cabeza se encontraba ahora apretujado en sus brazos lamiéndole la cara. Volteó ilusionada con su máxima expresión de niña retratada en el rostro-. ¿Es para mí?

-Sí, era otra sorpresa que ha salido fatal –contestó con cierta apatía.

Mimi lo miró ladeando la cabeza, se acercó a él aún con el perro en brazos.

-Me encanta Yamato, mucho, míralo, es precioso, desde pequeña he querido tener uno y tú lo sabías por eso me lo has regalado. Da igual cómo.

-Pero ha sido un gran desastre, nada ha salido como tenía pensado –resopló.

Ella lo miró de soslayo.

-Tonto Ishida…ha sido fantástico, nos hemos reído, estoy contigo, ¿qué más puedo pedir? No cambiaría el día de hoy por nada. Y si te preocupa no haberme sorprendido, aprende que me sorprendes día a día con cada guiño de ti que me descubres.

Siempre dulce, siempre atenta, reconfortándolo, queriéndolo, derritiéndolo, la acercó a él y la cogió en brazos perro incluido.

-¿Qué haces? –lo miró entre sorprendida y encantada.

-No sé cuántas veces me has hecho esa pregunta hoy –sonrió burlón-, por cierto, no es perro, es perra, sinó no tendría el mal gusto de haberle puesto ése lazo rosa.

-Aunque fuera perro el lazo quedaría encantador –él sólo rió, para su gusto sería espantosamente hortera.

La llevó, aún en brazos, hacia el sofá del salón y la acomodó en él.

-Espera aquí –le guiñó un ojo.

Mimi vio como salía a la terraza y al poco volvía a entrar con la guitarra en el hombro, lo miró sin decir nada y él apagó la luz dejando como única iluminación la luz artificial que se filtraba por el amplio ventanal.

En silencio se acercó a la castaña bajo su atenta mirada y se sentó detrás de ella, acomodándola sobre él, entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalada de elle en su pecho con delicadeza. Pasó la guitarra a través de Mimi y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro femenino.

-Cierra los ojos y no hagas trampas –le susurró al oído.

Ella obedeció expectante y casi a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar. Los primeros acordes de la guitarra llenaron el vacío salón y de inmediato transportaron a Mimi a otra dimensión. Era una melodía dulce, nostálgica, amorosa. No sabía que era exactamente lo que quería transmitirle Matt pero si que se embriagaba con aquel azucarado sonido. Y, cuando sólo esperaba que tocara la guitarra empezó a cantar.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_lo que mi alma vacía_

_quería sentir._

En cuanto escuchó su voz, grave y rota, el bello se le puso de punta. Lo había escuchado cantar muchísimas veces pero desde el primer día que lo había oído cuando aún se llevaban mal hasta ahora experimentaba ese sentimiento.

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_lo que en sueños buscaba_

_y que en ti descubrí._

Lo amaba como nunca imaginó que podría amar y le estremecía que le cantara al oído, que le dedicara ésas palabras que perfectamente podrían ir en dirección inversa.

_Tú, has llegado a encender_

_cada parte de mi alma_

_cada espacio de mi ser._

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_ni ojos para nadie_

_sólo para ti._

Sentía que era irreal, que no se merecía esas palabras, eran demasiado hermosas…las lágrimas irreflexivas e indomables empezaron a caer por su rostro tiernas y dulces.

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_el destino lo sabia_

_y hoy te puso ante mí._

Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_siempre pertenecí._

Su voz la llenaba.

_Tú, has llegado a encender_

_cada parte de mi alma_

_cada espacio de mi ser_

_ya no tengo corazón_

_ni ojos para nadie_

_sólo para ti._

Ésta canción siempre sería su canción, tan real, tan verdadera.

_Sólo para ti._

_Sólo para ti._

Sólo para él.

_Esto es de verdad_

_lo puedo sentir_

_sé que mi lugar_

_es junto a ti._

El momento álgido llegaba. Sentía cómo se iba a volver loca de amor. El pulso se le aceleró, la enamoraba más, cada letra era una dosis de amor extra que se filtraba por cada poro.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_lo que no conocía_

_y que en ti descubrí…_

Lo podía sentir a la perfección.

Poco a poco su voz se fue apagando. Se hubiera tirado horas, incluso días ininterrumpidos escuchándolo. El sonido de la guitarra fue muriendo dejándole una inmediata y ligera melancolía y finalizó la canción hecha declaración.

Ambos sonrieron, Mimi todavía lloraba y él la miró con esa inexplicable mirada típica de los enamorados. Apartó las manos de la guitarra y las bajó hacia la cintura de su novia para pegarla más a si.

-Te amo –le dijo ella bajito.

-Yo también –le respondió en el mismo tono.

Callaron durante unos minutos esperando que las últimas notas que habían impregnado el salón y permanecían en sus oídos se apagaran. Sentían como si hubieran descargado una gran cantidad de adrenalina y se sentían bien.

-Duerme conmigo –le pidió afectuoso como una gato ronroneante dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_**##########**_

**N/a:** Capítulo largo donde se precie teniendo en cuenta mis estadísticas, aunque la longitud será variable dependiendo del capítulo, habrá larguísimos, cortos, medios, daah, lo que decida xD.

Creo que en las n/a anteriores debí advertir que para este capi se abstuvieran los diabéticos, ha sido empalagoso incluso para mí jajajaja, lo releía y me decía: esto tan cursi no, mas cursilerías no Nai, pero…es necesario para contraponerlo con lo que sucederá más adelante y, que todo sea más ¡BOOM! (o esas son mis pretensiones)

Mimi, ella que está acostumbrada a conseguir con dinero y ¡dash! Hace unos anillos (horrendos pero hechos por ella) ¿cómo cambia a la gente el amor ne? Y, ¿Matt? Jujuju no sé si consigo mantener su frialdad y su carácter a pesar de las ñoñerías…es difícil…

¡Ay! Ishida, a pesar de tus "necesidades" no sabes lo que le estás pidiendo a tu novia y en qué desenvocará todo eso ¡je!...en el próximo capítulo lo sabremos.

Por cierto, ¿no son monísimos los Shar Peis? *.*

¡Millones de gracias por los reviews a: aerismimi, Meimi, snoopyter, Adrit126 y XANHEX y, a todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejan review, si hay alguno al otro lado de la pantalla, a ti también te estoy agradecida por interesarte en mi trabajo! ^^

Besos.


	7. Trauma infantil

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo VI: Trauma infantil**

Ella se tensó ante aquél comentario, calló pero su respuesta inmediata era un no. No es que no quisiera dormir con él, tal vez era una de las cosas que más quería pero simplemente no podía.

-Sólo será dormir, lo prometo. Sólo quiero observarte cuando duermes, ver las expresiones que adopta tu cara cuando está completamente relajada y no eres consciente de lo que haces, verte despertar. Amanecer a tu lado. Quiero que seas lo último que vea antes de irme a dormir y lo primero que vea al despertar. Sé que te dije que esperaría, pero te necesito… -la apretó contra si.

No podía, no sabía cómo decirle que no, se empezó a odiar a si misma, lo había rechazado tantas veces que no tenía el valor suficiente para darle otra negativa. Tenía pánico.

-Ni tan siquiera te tocaré si no quieres que lo haga, dormiré en la esquina para no rozarte, Mimi, por favor –volvió a ser el quien habló al ver que no recibía respuesta.

-Sí –al final no supo cómo decirle que no.

Él la giró rápidamente sobre si y Mimi pudo ver una de las sonrisas más naturales que había visto nunca.

-¿Sí? –le preguntó, ella asintió.

-Te amo –dijo ahora él mirándola bizco por la cercanía de sus rostros.

***

No entendía por qué le había dado un sí, sólo sabía que no quería que se sintiera mal con un no. Hacía mas de veinte minutos que había entrado en el cuarto de baño y no se atrevía a salir, aunque lo tenía que hacer si no quería preocuparlo. Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo detestando su reflejo por la falsedad que estaba mostrando. Intentó relajarse, dejar de pensar y antes de arrepentirse abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba Matt, sentado sobre la cama, ataviado únicamente con el pantalón del pijama. Contadas veces lo había visto sin camiseta y siempre que lo hacía se sonrojaba, lo encontraba irresistiblemente atractivo; le apartó la mirada y se dirigió hacía el lado que le había sido reservado en la cama, lo miró de reojo y sin saber que hacer se estiró.

-¿Quieres dormir ya? –le preguntó el amable tumbándose un momento sobre ella, sólo la luz artificial de una lámpara de noche los iluminaba. Ella asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué decir, lo cierto es que estaba cansada; aunque hacía rato que no miraba un reloj calculaba que debían sobrepasar las tres de la madrugada. Matt se la quedó mirando durante largo rato, con ambos brazos, fuertes y musculosos a ambos lados de su rostro, intentando memorizar cada detalle de la mujer que estaba acostada con él, le dio un beso en el cuello y, con gran esfuerzo se apartó de ella deseándole un:

-Buenas noches princesa. Descansa –al que ella sólo atinó a devolverle el -buenas noches- con un hilo de voz y después la luz desapareció provocando que se tensara de golpe.

No había luz y Matt estaba allí con ella sin poder ver lo que hacía, intentó calmarse, auto concienciarse de que no pasaría nada, que su pánico era infundado, que ya no era una niña para necesitar de luz para dormir…pero los fantasmas del pasado y los monstruos la atormentaban. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos y seguía sin poder ver nada. Notó como Matt se movía a su lado.

-¿Yamato? –titubeó utilizando su nombre completo.

-¿Sí? –preguntó el rubio tal vez esperanzado.

Él estaba allí, era joven, fuerte y sano, no ocurriría lo mismo que aquella vez.

-No veo nada –le dijo, él rió atónito ante aquella absurda respuesta.

-Estamos a oscuras Meems es normal.

-Ya, pero ¿no se supone que el ojo se acostumbra y acaba viendo levemente? –él suspiró.

-Será noche cerrada, no lo sé.

-¿Tú me ves? –notó como el chico se movía.

-Algo… -y sintió como le acariciaba la cabeza- tal vez tú tardes más en adaptarte…

No contestó ni dijo nada más, no veía nada, tal vez por la ofuscación que sentía, Matt aún seguía con la mano en su cabeza masajeándola con ternura. No lo quería sentir, quería auto convencerse de que estaba sola así que se movió de manera que la mano del chico abandonara su tarro. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba su novio pero seguía sin ver. Empezó de nuevo a ponerse nerviosa, el silencio la atormentaba aún más, quería volver a hablar par que Matt no se durmiera, pero no le iba a hacer algo así.

Empezó a recordar y como consecuencia a ponerse más nerviosa, un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago, si se dormía quedaría inconsciente y al despertar no sabía que era lo que podía suceder…Empezó a hiperventilar, los traumas infantiles volvían a postrarse burlones ante ella como rápidas y repetidas ráfagas –el dulce y sabio cuento de antes de dormir, los mayores y endebles brazos que la rodeaban mientras dormitaba, el abrir los ojos preparada para un nuevo día u que aquellos brazos inertes y fríos que aún la abrazaban no los abriera más…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras que su respiración aumentaba en milésimas de segundo.

No podía, no quería que se repitiera aquello, empezó a llorar; todo había sucedido en apenas dos segundos, Matt notó que algo pasaba pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar su novia chilló.

-¡Enciende la luz Matt! –exigió sentándose sobre el colchón.

-¿Mimi qué pasa? –intentó preguntar.

-¡Qué la enciendas! –ordenó asustada. Matt se asustó y obediente la encendió.

Luz, por fin. Miró presurosa a su novio con la mirada perdida, viendo algo que él era incapaz de divisar, los ojos anegados en lágrimas y respirando entrecortada.

-Lo siento yo no… ¡yo no puedo! –consiguió decir antes de levantarse dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

Matt no entendía nada de aquella situación, sólo que una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho al verla así y una parte de la desesperación que transmitía Mimi le fue transmitida a él, sólo sabía que quería y necesitaba explicaciones. Se levantó ágil y antes de que la castaña abriera la puerta la interceptó con un brazo quedando ella en el centro.

Se encontraba entre Matt y la puerta y, claramente Matt era la espada que probablemente exigiría explicaciones y la puerta era la pared que no se abriría hasta que las diera.

-¿Qué ha pasado Mimi? –dijo mirándola con ojos interrogativos, aún continuaba con la mano apoyada en la puerta.

-Déjame salir –pidió agachando la cabeza y agarrando el pomo, pero Matt impidió que se abriera ejerciendo más presión sobre ella.

-Mimi me lo puedes contar –dijo cogiéndole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza, pudo leer desesperación de su rostro.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? –preguntó sin encontrar ninguna explicación lógica e intentando comprenderla.

Negó de nuevo, odiaba la oscuridad, cierto, pero ese no era el problema exacto de su causa.

-¿No confías en que sólo quiera dormir? –preguntó dolido. Ella volvió a negar- He notado como apartabas la cabeza mientras te la estaba acariciando, yo no te haría nada que tú no…

Mimi lo calló rápida poniendo ambas manos en su boca, volvió a negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No es por eso –atinó a decir- pero, por favor, déjame salir.

Matt apartó una de las manos, que aún continuaba en la barbilla de Mimi para quitar las de la castaña de su boca.

-Entonces explícamelo –le dijo serio fijando su dura mirada en ella –volvió a negar- . Quiero poder entenderte para ayudarte.

Ella negó de nuevo, pareciendo que eso era lo único que sabía hacer, estaba cerrada en banda, aquel problema no había conseguido contárselo nunca a nadie en sus diecinueve años de vida. Sabía que la quería ayudar pero no se atrevía a dejarlo, no sabía cómo empezar.

-Por favor, cree en mí –era una suplica, podía notar la angustia en su, siempre, segura voz.

Lo miró a los ojos y se dejo caer resbalando por la puerta, se sentó sobre el frío suelo escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas, su llanto aumentó en intensidad y agonía, tal vez, si él la empujaba un poco más conseguiría saber cómo empezar.

Él se agachó para estar a su altura, nada quedaba del Yamato frío u altanero que fingía ser, con ella había aprendido el Yamato dulce que tanto le exigía Sora pero que ella no había conseguido sacar porque evidentemente no era Mimi; esa personita alegre y dicharachera que ahora se mostraba diminuta y frágil, tan pura que había conseguido limpiarlo de todos aquellos miedos y preceptos

-Ayúdame –le pidió entre sollozos indefensa.

¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía, dejarse llevar…

La rodeó con los brazos acunándola en ellos, tenía miedo, miedo a hacerlo mal y, al fallar, que se volviera a cerrar, pero no se dejaría llevar por ellos, no de nuevo, no cuando hacía poco más e un año que conocía con exactitud y plenitud lo que era la palabra felicidad.

-Sea lo que sea estoy contigo, ayudándote a que ésta carga se te haga menos pesada compartiéndola contigo.

Mimi no lo abrazó, seguía con la misma posición pero en sus brazos; sentía que Matt era sincero, que por primera vez podía dejar ir aquella maldita pesadilla que guardaba desde los diez años.

-No sé empezar… -la abrazó más fuerte.

-Explícamelo como quieras, tómate el tiempo que sea necesario, no te soltaré hasta que acabes…y tenemos toda la eternidad –ironizó- porque no me voy a ir de aquí nunca.

Su voz serena la tranquilizaba, si lo contaba se acabaría todo, podría liberarse de esas cadenas que la mantenían presa.

-Cuando era pequeña todos los fines de semana mi abuela los pasaba con nosotros, ¿recuerdas que era ella la que me llevaba al parque? –sonrió melancólica aún escondida entre lágrimas. Gracias a ella se conocieron.

Él asintió, cómo olvidar a aquella tierna mujer que siempre le sonreía, le daba caramelos y lo animaba en secreto para que pinchara a Mimi.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando cumplí diez años dejé de ir al parque y nos dejamos de ver?

Por aquel entonces ya no disfrutaba de aquellos menesteres. Ya tenía doce años y empezaba a ser aquel adolescente retraído y solitario que pasaba de todo, si alguna vez se pasaba por el parque ella, chinchorra e infantil como ya era, lo empezaba a molestar y él, a ignorar, por eso en su momento no le dio importancia al hecho que se dejaran de ver pero ahora que lo pensaba bien ahí empezó el paso de odio-afecto-necesidad a una total indiferencia en su relación puesto que cesaron todo tipo de contacto hasta que por azares del destino coincidieron en aquella escuela de canto, al fin asintió con la cabeza.

-Dejé de ir porque –sollozó- ella murió –se abrió de círculo que se había formado y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

De lo inesperado Matt calló tumbado al suelo quedando ella sobre él. No entendía que tenía que ver la muerte de abuela con todo aquello que estaba viviendo ahora.

-Todas las noches me contaba un cuento que ella misma inventaba antes de dormir. Lo adoraba, era la niña más feliz del planeta y después se acurrucaba a mi lado y dormíamos juntas. Me daba igual tener diez años y ser demasiado mayor para dormir con alguien, sólo era dos veces a la semana…-hizo una prolongada pausa y tras un sollozo ahogado prosiguió-. Un día, todo parecía ir normal, me contó el cuento correspondiente, me dio el beso de buenas noches, se acostó dormir conmigo y a la mañana siguiente…a la mañana siguiente –su llanto se hizo más prolongado- ya no despertó –dijo tan bajo que a Matt le costó entenderlo, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, apretó con fuerza sus puños sobre el torso desnudo de su novio y sin querer lo arañó, Matt no lo notó, toda su atención estaba en ella.

-Si cierro los ojos aún puedo sentir sus fríos y rígidos brazos sobre mi cuerpo, agarrándome fuerte, su expresión calma, serena y siniestra dibujada por la muerte. Todo su cuerpo helado oliendo de manera extraña sobre mí… -sintió nauseas al escuchar aquello- idiota de mí, intenté despertarla, que abriera los ojos, la agité, le grité, pero permanecía estática…–silencio de nuevo sólo roto por el llanto de Mimi- entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no habría más cuentos…Mis padres me intentaron hacer creer que no había muerto en mis brazos pero siempre fui consciente de lo que sucedió. Desde entonces he dormido con la luz encendida y sola temiendo que si algún día se apagaba la luz con alguien a mi lado, al despertar la muerte habría hecho su trabajo –lloraba como nunca antes la había visto, había una enorme dosis de dolor en aquellas palabras que sentía le sería muy difícil paliar. Sólo podía abrazarla y acariciarle la espalda de manera fraternal.

Él también lloraba, cristalinas lágrimas caían por el rabillo de sus zafiros para encontrar el suelo de parquet como destino final; lo hacía en silencio.

Se arrepentía de haberla arrastrado hasta aquella tormentosa reacción.

Sólo pudo reconfortarla con el silencio, un largo silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el pesar de Mimi.

-¿Crees en mí? –ella alzó la mirada hipando puesto que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que expulsar- ¿confías? –volvió a preguntar. Mimi asintió- Duerme conmigo… -ella abrió los ojos sobremanera- te juro que no moriré –le dijo limpiando la humedad de sus ojos. Era un comentario que sacado de contexto podía sonar surrealista pero necesario en ese momento. No contestó se limitó a continuar mirándolo.

-Me has pedido que te ayude, si es necesario pasaré toda la noche despierto.

Ella lo continuó mirando, esos ojos que le hablaban solos, ahora estaban húmedos.

-¿Has…llorado por mí? –Matt rápidamente se llevó las manos a sus ojos intentando borrar todo indicio que lo delatara, la castaña intentó sonreír aunque sólo esbozó una mueca extraña y forzada- Creo en ti –fue su única respuesta, confiaba y creía en él a ciegas.

Matt se sentó y Mimi lo hizo con él, la cogió de la mano y se levantó con ella para llevarla a la cama. Se sentaron apoyándose en el cabezal, abrazados.

-No me llores más por favor…

Lo intentaba, de verdad que sí, pero no se podía controlar era un acto inconsciente, los postreros retales del llanto se negaban a esfumarse sin presentar una última batalla.

-Si no quieres no apagaremos la luz.

-No, hazlo… -no supo porqué lo dijo, pero lo dijo. Tal vez las cadenas estaban aflojando y le permitían hablar.

-Hazlo tú… -la miró a los ojos transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

Temió, pero la seguridad que le transmitió la hizo aceptar, alargó el brazo temblorosa hacia la lámpara, sentía que en cualquier momento se pararía en seco y no lo haría pero otro brazo se posó al de ella.

-Juntos mejor… -le dio algo más de valor y en unos segundos se apagó todo.

Nuevamente oscuridad…

_**##########**_

**N/a:** ¡Hi! Diría que nadie esperaba algo tan Angts como esto, pero todo tiene un porqué que no es gratuito: lo ideé para demostrar que Matt también es de gran ayuda para Mimi, aunque por caracteres pudiera parecer que siempre es al revés y se exalta más el otro camino de la relación. Jajajaja en la trama, referente a este capítulo añadí: "fuerte prueba de amor", aunque creo que a lo largo del fic irán enfrentándose a una prueba tras otra, sobre todo cuando empiece el nudo, que es de aquí a dos-tres capítulos, donde todo empecerá a enfocarse hacia un camino más claro y la trama será mucho más definida.

Referencias del trauma en el capítulo 2: "_Despertó con un dulce aroma penetrándole la nariz, abrió los ojos lentamente y los cerró rápida de nuevo cegada por el paso de la semioscuridad del cerrado letargo a la luz. Tras unos segundos abrió nuevamente los ojos con más cuidado y se sentó en la cama; __alargó su brazo derecho para apagar la lamparita de la mesita de noche__ […]" _¡jujuju!

Mattie tiene patience: aguantar un año y tres meses con alguien y no compartir ni tan siquiera cama…está enamorado, enamorado ^^U, digo yo…jajaja si no lo sé yo que soy la autora xD…

En el siguiente capítulo concluirá todo este tema de una manera muy cuca y tierna *.* (al menos a mi me lo pareció cuando lo escribí).

¡Gracias a todos por los reviews Chizuma, snoopyter, Mimi-Cullen, Glisa, XHANEX; me guustan todos y me hacen que dibuje una sonrisa al verlos ;)!

Besos.


	8. EL cuento del gato solitario

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo VII: El cuento del gato solitario**

El miedo volvió a hacerse presente, pero era un miedo diferente, miedo a lo desconocido no a los fantasmas de su pasado. Parecía que al desahogarse había expulsado también sus temores. Buscó rápido los brazos de Matt para acurrucarse y sentirse protegida, antes rezachaba cualquier contacto en la oscuridad, ahora estaba con él, creía en él y le había prometido que todo iría bien.

-Nunca lloré por todo lo que pasó y nunca se lo había contado a nadie- confesó siendo cómplice tras muchos años de la oscuridad.

Matt se sorprendió, ella era llorona y extrovertida hasta límites exagerados, supuso que aquella escena siendo tan solo un infante con un grado de inocencia superior a la media debería de haberle causado un shock que aún no había asumido. Mimi no entendía la muerte, no entendía que alguien dejara de existir ni que su alma desapareciera.

-Eso quiere decir que te has hecho más fuerte y que ahora eres capaz de aceptarlo y superarlo –dijo apartándole un mechón de pelo del rostro. Pudo notar como la ansiedad de Mimi aumentaba por su respiración- Ey…todo va bien, estoy contigo, no te pasará nada, intenta dormir… -le dijo calmo al oído mientras la estiraba junto a él.

Mimi sintió como la mano de Matt le agarraba la cintura apretándola fuertemente contra él, su pierna fuerte y masculina enredándose sobre la suya y su frente pegada a la propia. Sabía que la intentaba calmar pero, a pesar de haberlo conseguido en un principio ya no lo lograba, no, estaba recayendo, siempre que lo intentaba retomaba aquella imagen de hace nueve años y la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella.

Se le taponaron los oídos. Se lo había prometido, él estaba ahí –muerte- creía en él –muerte- se había abierto –muerte- no pasría otra vez –muerte- su abuela –muerte, muerte, muerte…- se ahogaba, no veía, el no hablaba y la muerte vendría y vendría con su guadaña a burlarse de ella en la oscuridad.

No sentía las piernas, necesitaba aire, necesitaba luz para ver que es lo que pasaba.

-¡No Matt, enciende la luz! –gritó intentando moverse pero él se lo impidió apretando su abrazo.

-Calma no pasa nada…

-¡No, sí que pasa, enciéndela! –intentó forcejear.

-No Mimi, está bien…

-¡Me da igual, enciéndela! –estaba desesperada y volvía a llorar.

-Mimi… -no sabía que decirle o qué hacer, sólo intentaba que permaneciera allí con él.

-¡Déjame! –lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió soltarse de su agarre para después encender rápida y desesperada la luz. Matt se levantó con ella.

-Mimi puedes hacerlo cálmate.

-¡No, no quiero, no pedo! –chilló con la mirada desorbitada agarrando fuertemente las sábanas. Matt la cogió por los hombros.

-Has conseguido mucho hoy, sólo estás a un paso de acabar con esto –intentaba ser comprensivo.

-No…tú no lo entiendes, ¡no puedo! –gruesas lágrimas caían sin permiso por su rostro.

-Eres fuerte Mimi, sí puedes –no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanta paciencia, si se tratara de otra persona probablemente ya la habría ahogado con la almohada.

-Mentira, yo no soy fuerte ¡déjame! –lo empujó sin cuidado alguno para que la soltara, pero él apretó más su agarre haciéndole daño en los hombros para después agarrarle con una mano el rostro con fuerza forzándola a que lo mirara.

-¡Deja de decir que no, joder! –en cuanto acabó se arrepintió de haberle chillado pero lo había alterado y no lo pudo evitar. Mimi centró su mirada perdida en él, nunca le había gritado de una manera tan dura.

-Matt, por favor… -suplicó con un hilo de voz.

-Escúchame –volvió a asir su rostro con fuerza- lo podemos hacer ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué? –lo miró con ojos desamparados de niña.

-Quiero superar esto contigo, tú has hecho tanto por mí que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Necesito ayudarte, llámalo egoísta si quieres.

Lo miró, estaba escondiendo una buena causa en egoísmo por orgullo.

-Haremos una cosa, te hablaré hasta que te duermas –las cinco de la mañana estaban a punto de marcar.

Asintió de nuevo miedosa, por él, por no inmiscuirlo más en aquel infierno, temiendo que otro ataque de pánico se apoderara de ella y lo volviera a alterar.

Repitieron el mismo ritual que habían establecido anteriormente y una vez ya tumbados Matt le empezó a hablar mientras le acariciaba el cabello de manera dulce y empezó a hablar con el mismo nivel de dulzor.

-Lo que te voy a contar ahora, es un secreto que me contó Tama, así que tienes que prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie… -no notó que su novia reaccionara ante sus palabras pero aún así continuó- Había una vez en un lugar no muy lejano un gatito chiquitito que no tenía amigos –interrumpió su relato un momento-, pregúntame por qué no tenía amigos Meems -Mimi se sorprendió por aquella pregunta-. Va, pregúntamelo o Tama se enfadará porque cuento la historia mal –la animó por tercera vez.

-¿Por qué no tenía amigos? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, la ansiedad había vuelto aunque la voz de Matt parecía apaciguarla.

La idea del rubio rea que al preguntar su novia se inmiscuyera en la historia y olvidara por completo la situación, centrándose en su relato hasta que el cansancio venciera la batalla.

-Muy bien, no tenía amigos porque su mamá y su papá se acababan de divorciar. El vivía solo con su papá, su mamá se había llevado a su hermanito con ella, y odiaba al resto de animalitos porque pensaba que ellos los tenían a ambos.

La castaña empezó a prestar atención a aquella historia, intuía quién era el gato y quería descubrir un poco más de esa historia que conocía sin detalles.

-Cada día papá gato, preocupado porque su hijo era muy arisco y siempre estaba solo, llevaba al gatito al parque intentando que se divirtiera, pero el gatito siempre se quedaba solo mirando por encima de la pata a los otros animalitos sin jugar nunca con ellos.

-¿Siempre estaba solo? –ahora fue ella la que preguntó por voluntad propia.

-Sí, siempre –asintió Matt algo más alegre al ver que había sido ella la que había intervenido sin su ayuda-. Siempre, hasta que un día llegó una perrita muy hermosa, muy alegre y muy pero que muy impertinente que le preguntó con una enorme y bella sonrisa porque nunca jugaba con el resto de animales. Ese día el gatito le bufó y le dijo que se metiera en sus asuntos y lo dejara en paz. Odiaba a las perritas y más si eran ricas, infantiles, inocentes, mimadas y caprichosas.

-¿Y…la perrita lo dejó en paz?

-Ese día sí y se fue llorando tras su abuelita pero al día siguiente, parecía que ya había olvidado lo del día anterior y volvió con el gatito para pedirle que jugara con ella. Diciéndole que ella sí quería ser su amiga, eso al gatito le sorprendió y alagó mucho aunque nunca se lo dijo.

-¿Y jugaron juntos?

-No –rió- todavía no. Lo que hizo fue volver a bufarle y ella se volvió a marchar llorando. Y así fue todos los días hasta que llegó un momento en que el gatito se dio cuenta que empezaba a echar de menos la sonrisa de la perrita los días que no iba al parque…

-¿De verdad? Pero eso la perrita no lo sabía… -podría jurar que se estaba empezando a serenar y que, la oscuridad, no le parecía tan siniestra.

-No, el gatito preferiría morir antes que decirle a la perrita que la echaba de menos, él era fuerte e independiente. Pero llegó un día, como la perrita era tan bonita, en que los otros animalitos se empezaron a meter con ella porque no les hacía caso y estaban celosos.

-¿Y el gatito lo vio? –sí, estaba empezando a tranquilizarse y a olvidarlo todo, sentía que los parpados cada vez se le hacían más pesados.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hizo? –conocía la respuesta pero la quería escuchar.

-La defendió.

-¿Y a partir de ese día se hicieron amigos? –preguntó bostezando y acomodándose en los brazos de su novio. No existía nada más que la voz de Matt.

-Bueno, el gatito empezó a jugar con al perrita, a su manera. Era mucho más perspicaz que ella y, queriendo fingir que no le importaba en absoluto, la ensuciaba o la hacía enfadar y llorar porqué le divertía verla así y provocaba que ella centrara su atención en él por haberla molestado.

-Pobre perrita…

-No, no te creas, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, le estiraba del pelo o le sacaba la lengua o, incluso, lo pegaba y eso que presumía de ser femenina y bien educada.

-¿Y por qué hacía eso el gatito? ¿Tanto la odiaba por aquel entonces? –prácticamente no tubo fuerzas para acabar la pregunta. Morfeo la había invitado a adentrarse en sus terrenos y ella había aceptado gustosa.

Matt la miró y entrevió en la oscuridad que tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió y añadió bajando levemente el tono de voz.

-Lo que no sabe la perrita es que el gatito nunca la odio, sólo fingía hacerlo porque la envidiaba, ella tenía todo lo que él deseaba: una familia, amigos, felicidad, luz propia...era todo lo que él creía pedir y querer tener pero de lo que no se daba cuenta ni entendía, porque era aún muy pequeño, era de que en realidad lo único que quería era que aquella perrita compartiera todo eso que admiraba tanto con él. El gatito no era capaz de entender aún que la perrita era su amor… -la admiró unos segundos, estaba seguro de que aquella última parte que siempre había guardado en secreto no la había escuchado aunque puede que la hubiera oído.

Posó un suave beso en sus labios para después asentarse mejor en la cama y cerrar los ojos junto a ella.

Lo habían conseguido, habían creído uno en el otro y habían vencido al miedo.

_**##########**_

**N/a:** ¡Hello! Por fin se acaba esta parte Angst, ¡buf! ¡qué traumático y chof todo!

El primer párrafo es bastante optimista y parece que todo se ha solucionado pero de repente y sin avisó, ¡plof! Recae, lo hice básicamente porqué un trauma así no se supera tan de repente -suficiente rápido haré que lo supere como para hacerlo megaultrahiperrápido, aunque ciertamente creo que la superación de los traumas va ligada a la fortaleza y modo de ser de cada persona y el tiempo no tiene porque ser igual para todos -

Ups! Matt diciendo tacos, sinceramente, no me gusta, pero la gente normal los utiliza ¿no? Yo sería más de las de: jopetas o jopelichi o cualquier cutrada del estilo xD. Además creo que va acorde con la personalidad de Matt meter un taquito por ahí cuando está alterado y que se altere por mucho que quiera a Mimi…

El cuento es bonito ¿no? xD. A mí es lo que más me gustó escribir de los dos capítulos *.*. ¿Quién no querría a alguien tan aparentemente duro como Matt contándole un cuento de un modo tan tierno?

Jejejeje así se sabe como se conocieron Matt y Mimi –más o menos…-

Zulema: Tienes toda la razón y estoy contigo al 120 %, el centralismo es uno de mis mayores puntos débiles y defectos, aunque sí aparecen muchos más personajes a lo largo del fic, nunca me explayo demasiado con ellos, es una costumbre odiosa que me cuesta muchísimo perfilar. ¡Gracias por el review ^^!

Eri: Jajajaja no hace falta que te disculpes, mientras sigas leyendo y aunque en el review me dejes solo un punto (por decir algo) soy feliz ;). Un drama dulce…mmmm…en un principio parecen términos excluyentes pero pensándolo bien pueden ser incluyentes perfectamente xD. Merci beaucoup ^^

¡Gracias por los reviews a Zulema, Eri, Glisa, Adrit126, Ashaki y XHANEX!

Besos


	9. Una cosa sin la otra no es amar

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo VIII: Una cosa sin la otra no es amar**

Despertó sintiendo la calidez del Lorenzo picándole en el rostro. Abrió los ojos lenta y perezosa y, tomando consciencia de sus extremidades, pudo sentir que estaba sobre alguien; podía sentir un torso firme y musculado contra el suyo y unos brazos que la rodeaban –el izquierdo en los hombros y el derecho algo más debajo de la cintura incomodándola algo-. Centró su atención en ponerse en situación: intentó recordar la noche anterior…No recordaba haberse puesto a dormir, únicamente la apaciguadora voz de Matt contándole un cuento y como este poco a poco se fue haciendo más difuso hasta que se apago con un final inconcluso. ¿Puede ser que se hubiera dormido? ¿Puede ser que se hubiera dormido con Matt? Lo miró, su expresión comúnmente dura ahora era serena y calma, cual ángel caído del cielo y posado suavemente en la cama para su disfrute, alargó el brazo y apartó con dulzura algunas hebras doradas de su rosto y se quedó embelesada observando su atractivo –era tan perfecto que no podía formar parte de su mundo-, entonces el corazón le dejo de latir durante un par de segundos y acabó de despertar en la cruda realidad.

Brusca se deslizó hacia abajo sobre él hasta apoyar la cabeza en el lado izquierdo de su pecho: silencio, miedo y, después, pum pum pum, acompasado y reiterativo.

-Late… -susurró feliz.

-Por tu culpa… -alzó la mirada para verlo sonreír.

Lo había, no mejor, lo habían conseguido, todo por fin había pasado. Escuchó el "clinc" que abría la cerradura de sus cadenas y como éstas, oxidadas y envejecidas, ya no sólo no la apretaba sino que ya no existían.

Volvió al pum-pum del pecho de su novio; era la mejor melodía que le podía haber ofrecido nunca.

-Me gusta…nunca me cansaría de escucharlo… -era empalagosa sí, pero le encantaba. Esa parte de niño que hizo a un lado en su interior cuando era muy pequeño se despertaba con ella.

Se permitieron unos minutos de silenciosa complicidad hasta que Mimi se percato de un prominente bulto que ejercía presión en su barriga proveniente de un punto muy específico de la anatomía masculina, pero su capacidad asociativa en estos casos era prácticamente nula.

-Yama, ¿ayer te quedaste dormido con el móvil? -¿Móvil? ¿De qué hablaba?-. Es que se me está clavando en la barriga… -dijo con toda intención de coger el supuesto teléfono.

Móvil-clavar-barriga, Mimi tenía la barriga en ese punto exclusivamente masculino sin teléfono alguno. Por suerte su capacidad de reacción fue rápida y antes de que Mimi cogiera "nada" le agarro el brazo y la sentó en la cama rojo como nunca, lo miró con ojos interrogativos que a él, sugestionado, le parecieron acusadores. La contempló de arriba abajo: pelo desordenado cayendo en cascada por su silueta haciendo más evidentes sus curvas, el pantalón corto del pijama arremangado mostrando parte de su ropa interior y sus bien formadas piernas que lo tentaban a acariciarlas y subir con sus manos por ellas hasta gozar del punto en que la espalda pierde su nombre y como colofón el tirante derecho de la camiseta que resbalaba ligeramente por el hombro mostrando una parte importante de su voluptuosa intimidad.

Todo en general era demasiado sutil y doloroso, añadiéndolo a su estado de despertar natural. Se le estaba mostrando un visión virginal, salvaje, aniñada y pura de la mujer que amaba excitándolo y provocándole un deseo irrefrenable. El "móvil" creció amenazando con desbordarse.

-M-me-me t-tengo que ir a duchar –tartamudeó aún sonrojado y apartándole la mirada.

Salió disparado hacia el cuarto de baño antes, incluso, de que Mimi pudiera respirar, dejándola perpleja y buscando el móvil entre las sábanas.

Era una inconsciente incapaz de reconocer cualquier sentimiento obsceno que pudiera provocar. Al común despertar matutino había que añadir el cuerpo femenino sobre él pudiéndolo sentir entero y la imagen posterior. Otra provocación así y la tomaría bruto y sin consideración, sin querer eso para ella pero sin poderlo evitar sucumbiendo a su instinto más primitivo, animal y placentero. Necesitaba aliviarse y olvidar aquella visión onírica deseando que el agua fría fuera suficiente.

***

Bajó ya más relajado a la cocina para desayunar pues el hambre apremiaba, hechó un vistazo al sofá y vio al Shar Pei enroscado durmiendo tranquilamente, se habían olvidado por completo de él después de la canción, pero supuso que habría pasado la noche allí –descuidada- pensó.

Mimi no estaba revoloteando por ahí así que supuso que también se estaría aseando. Miró el reloj por primera vez desde que se había levantado: las tres y cuarto. Tal vez era mejor preparar la comida.

*

Estaba a punto de retirar las verduras cuando un estruendo se escuchó en el apartamento. Apagó rápido el fuego y salió veloz para comprobar que había pasado, en el comedor halló la respuesta cuando vio a la castaña sentada al borde de las escaleras, en el suelo con la perrita ladrando en sus brazos y riñendo a Tama que daba vueltas sibilinas en rededor.

-¿Qué has hecho Meems? –preguntó divertido.

-Ha sido culpa de Tama que ha intentado atacar a Miau.

-¿Miau? –arrugó el ceño.

-Sí, la perra –contestó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-¿Le has puesto Miau a un perro? –estaba a punto de romper a reír.

-Sí, es precioso ¿a que sí? –dijo ilusionada.

-Algo hortera, cuando se consciente de su nombre corres el riesgo de que se suicide… -dijo con su típica ironía y riendo mientras le daba caza al gato, no sin dificultad y lo espetó para que se alejara de allí.

-Es precioso –rebatió levantándose digna y dejando al animal en el suelo más calmada- ¡Y no te rías que me he caído por las escaleras! –infló los carrillos y paso por delante de él rumbo a la cocina,

Matt rió de medio lado y fue tras ella, cuando la alcanzó la abrazó por detrás para seguir andando con ella.

-Hueles bien –dijo hundiendo la cabeza en su pelo- y estas preciosa cuando duermes…

-Déjame estoy enfadada –respondió sin mucha credibilidad.

-Estaba haciéndote la comida, no soy tan malo –sopló el cuello de su novia y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-No hagas eso… -él volvió a hacerlo- Que no lo hagas… -se paró.

-¿Por qué? –dijo seductor aún sin soltarla.

-Porque no, punto –la ponía nerviosa, en aquellas ocasiones no sabía como actuar, sentía vergüenza-. Mientras estabas en la ducha ha llamado tu madre –desvió el tema de manera descarada, Matt la soltó.

-Una respuesta muy madura Mimi –se le adelantó y se metió en la cocina sin decir nada más notablemente serio.

-Yamato… -lo llamó desde e umbral mientras lo observaba entre fogones, la ignoró.

-Quién es ahora el maduro –él se detuvo pero no la miró.

-¿Qué quería? –empleó el tono frío que utilizaba para con los demás.

-Hablar contigo…

-Ya, ¿de qué? –volvió a emplear ese tono que Mimi odiaba.

-No lo sé, no me lo ha contado, pero ha sido muy simpática.

-Con mi padre también lo fue… -susurró- es engañosa ¿sabes? ¿Le has dicho quién eras?

-No.

-Bien, no tiene por qué saberlo, cuanto menos sepa de mí mejor.

-Pero Yama es tu madre, creo que…

-Las cosas están bien así y no hay más que hablar –sentenció gélido.

Odiaba a su madre. Cuando tenía ocho años se separó de su padre y se llevó a su hermano con ella, impidiéndole así verlo de manera asidua. Sólo la culpó a ella y a partir de ese punto es cuando forjó el carácter y las inseguridades que tenía ahora.

Mimi se sentó en la encimera.

-¿Nunca le has preguntado a tu padre por qué se divorciaron? –preguntó curiosa.

-No…es obvio, supongo… -ella lo miró fijamente clavando sus ojos miel en los azules de su novio.

-Deberías, yo creo que las circunstancias no fueron tan obvias cuando tú y T.k os separasteis, a los hermanos normalmente no se les separa. Tal vez así la comprendieras y lo comprendieras todo –Matt le dirigió una mirada indefinible a Mimi.

-Nada justificaría lo que hizo.

-Pero tal vez la entenderías.

-Meems, tus padres son perfectos no entiendes lo que supone algo así.

-Sí, más perfectos que normales –ironizó- pero entiendo que hablando se solucionan las cosas. ¿No sientes curiosidad? –Matt la miro contrariado.

-Puede… -estaba cayendo.

-Pues por qué no lo intentas, te estaré apoyando –le sonrió y…cayó.

-Lo pensaré –aceptó. Mimi siempre conseguía lo que quería de él…

La castaña bajó de la encimera de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo, abalanzándose sobre él, emocionada.

_En aquel momento les pareció una prueba más que tendrían que superar ignorando que sería el inicio del reto más grande de sus vidas._

_**##########**_

**N/a: **¡AVISO!: No me gusta nada este capítulo, bueno nada sería demasiado absolutista puede que la parte final sí. Me da igual que sea mi historia y que, como buena autora la deba de vender, nanai, no porque algo sea mío tengo que decir que me gusta xD, pero, ¿por qué lo hago? Porqué lo encuentro necesario. Como canta Diego Martín: _"…alguien que me llene el alma y a la vez que despierte mi cuerpo, que una cosa sin la otra no es amar"_. Pues eso que Mimi despierta a Matt vv", es normal son pareja por eso creo que es necesario, en una pareja estas cosas existen no tendría sentido omitirlas pero como no me gusta escribir sobre estos temas, básicamente porque no se me da bien y no es mi estilo, he intentado que fuera algo "divertido" y sutil, aún así admiro a la gente que sabe hacerlo y creo que si son normalizados y escritos con gusto, sin duda, pueden llegar a ser ¿encantadores?, no sabría definirlo xD.

Cambiando de tema, ¡Ponerle Miau a un perro es lo más!*.*

¡Yeah! ¡En el próximo capítulo empieza a dibujarse el círculo que rige la trama principal del fic! Algo sobre Matt y su familia será descubierto…jujuju ¡se admiten apuestas!

Gracias por los reviews a melisa, MitsuChaan, Sakura Tachikawa, Glisa, zulema, aerismimi y Eri!

Melisa: ¡Gracias por tus ánimos y tu review! See son una pareja monísima, no entiendo por qué no acabaron juntos si lo tenían todo para ser el pack perfecto vv".

zulema: Hi! Qué ilu que sigas dejando review a lot of thanks! Me gusta que te guste mucho ^^

Eri: Mmmm… no se me ocurrió la idea de darle un golpe en la cabeza… hubiera sido todo más sencillo pensándolo bien. _"Había conseguido alterar a Matt hasta límites insospechados, él creía que todo se había solucionado y ella no hacía más que gritar histérica. No le gustaba verla así, no, la quería sí, pero había conseguido desquiciarlo hasta límites insospechados, no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanta paciencia, era una práctica que aún no había adquirido. Sin saber porqué lo hizo, pero dejándose llevar por el miedo, la desesperación y la impaciencia de ver a Mimi en semejante estado agarró una de las zapatillas a los pies de la cama y sin más se la endosó en la cabeza. Se arrepintió de hacerlo en el momento en que vio que los ojos de miel se cerraban de repente y algunas lágrimas cristalinas caían rápidas por su hermoso rostro como consecuencia del repentino cierre de su puerto de salida. La acunó en sus brazos, maldiciéndose a si mismo por aquella estúpida reacción, pero lo hecho, hecho está. La arrulló y se acomodó con ella en la cama, apagando de nuevo la luz. Mañana sería otro día y, tal vez, con la perspectiva del Sol, las cosas se verían de un modo distinto. Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos, aún con el malestar reconcomiendo su fuero interno por lo que había hecho, aún así, tenía la seguridad de que hoy ya habían conseguido dar un gran paso…A la mañana siguiente Mimi despertó sin saber dónde estaba, cómo se llamaba y quién era el pervertido que tenía la mano puesta prácticamente en su trasero" _ Dedicado e improvisado sobre la marcha, una versión alterna de la historia, especialmente para ti xD. La historia del gato y la perrita es la propia de cómo se conocieron Mimi y Matt ¿se entendió? ¡Gracias incondicionales por tu apoyo!

Besos


	10. Secreto familiar

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo IX: Secreto familiar**

-Recuerda que estoy a tu lado. Si te pones nervioso apriétame la mano fuerte –animaba a su novio mientras andaban por le corredor de un bloque de apartamentos aunque ella también estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, cual loro o disco rallado, más para calmar sus propios nervios que los de Matt; era la primera vez que la Mimi adulta vería al padre de su novio y quería causarle una buena impresión.

-Es aquí –dijo parándose delante de la puerta 11-B.

Mimi nunca había estado en un lugar tan humilde e irremediablemente se sintió descolocada. El ojiazul respiró hondo, alargó una mano temblorosa y presiono el interruptor de plástico cerúleo, ahora sólo quedaba esperar… Cuando los primeros pasos se escucharon tras la puerta buscó torpe la mano de su novia a su lado, ella la apretó y segundos después un hombre fuerte, algo más bajo que Matt, castaño, de ojos pequeños y arrugados sustituía la puerta.

-Matt, te esperaba –dijo mirando más a Mimi, sorprendido por la inesperada invitada, que a su hijo que al percatarse de eso decidió hacer las presentaciones.

-Lo siento, debía habértelo dicho. Ella es Mimi Tachikawa, ¿la recuerdas? –su padre lo miró extrañado-. Sí, el monstruo llorón –intentó decir a su padre en tono confidencial para que él recordara, pero Mimi lo escuchó.

-¿Monstruo llorón? –le dijo alterada.

-Era un niño Meems, los niños siempre ponen motes –rio nervioso. Ella infló los mofletes.

-Yo no te puse ninguno.

Su padre observaba a la pareja divertido, no era usual ver a su hijo así de cercano con alguien y sin ninguna defensa.

-Sí que te recuerdo… -dijo haciendo memoria, lo cierto que al mencionar el mote la ubicó a la perfección-. Sigues teniendo los mismos ojos grandes, inocentes y vivos.

Descentraron la atención el uno del otro. Mimi sonrojada por el cumplido y Matt mirándola de reojo, rojo también, opinando lo mismo que su padre.

-Gracias.

-La sonrisa sigue siendo igual de pura… -Matt nuevamente estaba de acuerdo con su progenitor- Pasar, no quiero que pienses que soy descortés –dijo abriéndoles paso.

Matt dejó pasar a Mimi para quedarse unos segundos rezagado.

-Es mi chica… -le susurró tímido pero orgulloso, era absurdo guardarlo más y, antes de venir, se habían puesto de acuerdo en dejar de escondérselo a su padre.

-Evidente –fue lo único que respondió el mayor sorprendiendo a su hijo-. Entre otras cosas porque babeas cuando la miras –añadió al ver el rostro sorprendido de su hijo-. Aunque la próxima vez que decidas hacer presentaciones de este tipo sería mejor que avisaras, básicamente porque la casa no está muy presentable que digamos.

Sí, sí… -le dijo absorto dándole la razón simplemente por reflejos.

Avergonzado, dejó a su padre atrás. ¿De verdad babeaba? No, imposible, él no era de ese tipo. Avanzó hacia la sala u vio a Mimi delante del acuario de su padre, dándole toquecitos con la uña para asustar a los peces –distraída e infantil, indudablemente encantadora-, un brillo especial inundó su mirada al creer que sólo era necesitaba eso para ser feliz…de acuerdo sí, probablemente debía empezar a plantearse el usar babero para no mancharse la camiseta. Su propio padre fue el encargado de sacarlo de su ensoñación al entrar a la sala y dirigirse a la castaña.

-¿Te gustan? –preguntó el patriarca Ishida observando a los animales acuáticos, colocándose a su lado.

-Sí, mucho, de pequeña me hubiera gustado tener algunos pero mamá siempre decía que daban mala suerte –lo miró amable.

-Cuando Matt era un niño siempre decía que quería jugar con los peces –rió-, y un día me lo encontré dentro, empapado, con uno espachurrado en la mano y con cara de enfadado. No sé cómo consiguió meterse –Mimi lo miró sorprendida para después mirar a su novio.

-¿De verdad Yama? –él le apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-Era pequeño –se excusó.

Ella rió bajo la atenta mirada del padre, dos cosas más le habían parecido curiosas: que le permitiera utilizar su nombre real y, para más inri, en diminutivo y que le apartara la mirada.

-Siento el desorden, Matt no avisó que venias, pero sentaos –ofreció amable con ganas de conocerla mejor, mientras se dirigía al sofá, cogía una bolsa de palomitas a medio consumir e intentaba limpiar las migajas restantes sobre el mueble con la mano.

Mimi miró la sala, era pequeña, con la cocina en la misma habitación y algunos platos y vasos sin fregar en la pica. El espacio destinado al comedor no era pulcro pero sí decente, algún puñado de revistas encima de la mesa, varios ceniceros repletos de comida o alguna que otra lata de cerveza esparcida por el piso eran algunos de los elementos discordantes; calculó mentalmente lo que debía medir todo el apartamento y se apenó al darse cuenta de que todo aquel piso no debía medir más que su habitación y ropero juntos. Nuevamente se volvió a sentir descolocada ante aquella modestia que, no le acababa de agradar del todo.

Los tres se sentaron: Hiroaki en un sillón y la pareja en el sofá a la derecha que había limpiado el hombre.

-¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? –directo al grano. Mimi se sonrojó y miró a Matt que también estaba acalorado.

-Hace un año y tres meses –respondió él.

Hiroaki miró a su hijo, una pequeña mota de decepción le había entrado en el ojo, le molestó que hasta ahora no le hubiera dicho nada y lo más sorprendente es que estuviera con esa chica. La última imagen que recordaba de ella era la de una niña con hermosos bucles casi dorados con un bonito vestido manchado de barro, llorando y gritando como una descosida y pellizcando a su hijo.

-Hace tiempo…pero me alegra. Se os ve felices.

-Mucho –respondió seguro y tajante Matt queriendo dejar en claro que aquello era indudable y que se había acabado hablar de sentimientos o, al menos, de los suyos.

*

Continuaron hablando durante algunas horas que sirvieron a Mimi para conocer más a Hiroaki y a Hiroaki para conocer mejor a la novia de su hijo. Se aceptaron, puede que incluso desde el primer momento en que tuvieron contacto ya crearan lazos de simpatía irrompibles.

Pasaron la mañana allí, comieron juntos opinando y bromeando con lo que había preparado Matt –Mimi no sabía cocinar y a Hiroaki no se le podía catalogar de experto-, hablaron de todo aquello que se les pasaba por la cabeza pero siempre desviando el tema principal por el que habían hecho aquella visita y que el padre de Matt desconocía.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que era mi habitación? –preguntó el rubio aprovechando que se habían quedado solos ya que Hiroaki alegó que tenía que ir a hacer un encargo para dejarlos un rato a solas.

-Sí –le respondió Mimi notablemente emocionada.

La agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia un pequeño y estrecho pasillo en el que sólo había tres puertas. Abrió al última a la derecha, mostrándole un pequeño habitáculo que no tenía más que una cama individual pulcramente hecha, un escritorio de madera, un armario del mismo material y una pequeña ventana por la que se filtraba la luz solar a través de una cortinilla azul.

–Eso era todo –pensó Mimi, sobrio, sin detalles ni decoración alguna, como hubo sido el Matt adolescente. Aunque puede que su escasez de complementos también se debiera a que él ya no vivía allí.

-Hace siglos que no entraba –le dijo empujándola hacia adentro para cerrar la puerta y, descubrió que había estado equivocada, la habitación sí estaba costumizada. Un póster del Professional Music Conservatory Japanese y justo debajo dos fotos, una suya con T.k y la otra…

-Ya te he dicho que hacía una eternidad que no entraba por aquí –dijo arrancando veloz la foto y arrugándola entre su mano.

-No hace falta que la rompas Yama, son recuerdos –aunque dijera eso era cierto que le había molestado ver aquella foto allí y probablemente Matt lo habría leído en su cama.

-No quiero este tipo de recuerdos…- salió de la habitación y en menos de treinta segundos ya había llegado a la cocina, donde había abierto la papelera y había arrojado la foto de una chica pelirroja de ojos como rubíes abrazada a él y deformada por su palma. Mimi lo siguió, se volvió a acomodar en el sofá y suspiró.

-No era necesario…

-Sí lo era…y sé que para ti también, se sentó a su lado y tras esto se sumieron en el silencio.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir? –preguntó ella al rato. Matt la miró intentando contextualizar aquellas palabras.

-No lo sé, es difícil Meems –contestó al fin cuando comprendió a lo que se refería para después encender un cigarrillo.

Ella lo miró indignada pero no dijo nada entendiendo que estaba nervioso.

-¿Quieres que sea yo quien se lo pregunte? –se ofreció.

-Creo que es algo que debería hacer yo…

-Sí, puede ser –dudo-. ¡Pero haz el favor de sonreír! –le dijo tirándole uno de los cojines amarillos.

Matt dejó el cigarro en el cenicero, agarró el cojín fingiendo irritación y se lo relanzó a ella, empezando así una divertida guerra de cojines en la que ambos se liberaron, olvidando los preceptos que marcaban su edad y disfrutando así el uno del otro sin apariencias. Continuaron con aquel juego alocado bajo la atenta mirada del cigarro consumiéndose desde la mesa hasta que sin quererlo ella resbaló y cayó sobre él, quedando tumbados en el sofá, impresionada al sentirlo debajo.

Matt de un solo y ágil movimiento cambió las posiciones quedando sobre ella. Mimi sintió como, una vez más, la atravesaba con la mirada y, al igual que en otras ocasiones, se sintió incómoda.

-Preciosa… -susurró él probablemente intentándola provocar, aunque sólo consiguió intimidarla,

-No digas tonterías –le apartó la cara con la mano.

-Pero es verdad… -reiteró acercándose más a ella-. Eres preciosa…

-Yama… -rogó.

Él se aproximó un poco más a su cuello besándolo y extasiándose con el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabella, queriendo hacer algo más. Pero sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde la alejó de nuevo.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió con una mezcla de indignación y resignación en la voz. Se sentó para volver a encender otro cigarrillo al percatarse de que del anterior sólo se conservaba la boquilla. Mimi se reincorporó también algo abatida por el corte.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no quiero forzar nada, cuando tenga que llegar, llegará y seguro que será precioso todo –semironizó. Mimi se acercó para besarle tierna y profunda la mejilla.

-Gracias.

Así es como debía de ser, la amaba, y esto conllevaba cada uno de los aspectos que envolvía la palabra: amor y deseo, aún así podía suplir la segunda con la primera. Antes de estar con Sora ya había estado con otras chicas sin nada serio. Cuando estuvo con la pelirroja no tardaron un mes en culminar su relación y creyó que aquello no tenía comparación, pero al descubrir a Mimi se percató de que realmente descubriría el significado de hacer el amor con ella y sólo con ella. Recordaba a la perfección su primer beso, el bello de su piel erizado, el aceleramiento de su corazón, su respiración entrecortada y agitada y miles de mariposas recorriendo su estómago con ganas de más a pesar de la adorable inexperiencia de su partener; en ese momento se percató de lo que era sentir de verdad haciendo sentir.

Le revolvió el cabello como adulto que acostumbra a hacerlo a un niño.

-_Tú y yo estamos unidos más allá de todo eso._

Mimi no supo por qué pero esas palabras ahondaron en su ser, sin saber que más adelante sería ella quien se las tendría que recordar a él.

-Cuando te quitas la coraza eres encantador –dijo abrazándolo mientras él, aunque rígido le devolvía el abrazo.

Una puerta cerrándose les indicó que Hiroaki había vuelto. Se separaron y ella le deseó ánimo.

-Papa me gustaría preguntarte algo… -le anunció nada más verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta, aprovechando el impulso de Mimi.

-De acuerdo, dime –aceptó natural. Matt le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo.

-Es serio, siéntate –el tono de profunda seriedad advirtió a su padre que se sentó en el sillón.

-Empieza –le ordenó él igual de serio. Matt pudo sentir como la mano de Mimi se entrelazaba a la suya.

-Ayer me llamó Natsuko –una mueca de dolor pudo leerse en el rostro del mayor-. No sé que quería, ya sabes que no suelo hablar con ella, pero me gustaría que me aclararas una cosa –claro y directo, como acostumbraba a ser.

-Larga –a Mimi le sorprendió la solemne frialdad del padre, entendiendo, en parte, el porqué Matt era así.

-¿Por qué os separasteis? ¿Por qué de ese modo, Tk con ella yo contigo? –parecía una lucha por ver quién permanecía más impertérrito. Mimi sintió la tensión en el ambiente y como empezaba a sobrar en aquel lugar.

-¿Realmente lo quieres saber?

-Sino no habría preguntado ¿no crees? –dijo mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano este momento podría llegar… -suspiró y tras una breve pausa continuó-. Tu madre y yo a los dos años de tenerte a ti discutíamos mucho.

-Vaya novedad –ironizó.

-Puede que eso no lo sea, pero el porqué de las discusiones sí.

-Sorpréndeme –lo retó.

Mimi observaba atónita a ambos interlocutores, cual partido de ping-pong.

-Cuando tú tenías un año y medio –se llevó las manos al rostro temiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Tuviste una hermana –dijo tan bajo que Mimi tubo que esforzarse por entender lo que había dicho; sintió como la mano de Matt dejaba de ejercer presión sobre la de ella sintiéndose, también, impresionada por aquella confesión-. Pero no la podíamos mantener, fue un embarazo no deseado y en cuanto tu madre dio a luz… -parecía que le costaba concluir aquella frase-, se la vendimos a unos ricachones. Natsuko nunca lo llegó a superar y me acusó a mí de forzarla a hacer aquello. Al poco tuvimos a Takeru, para intentar redimirnos, pero fue un imposible y decidimos que lo mejor era tomar caminos separados o siempre nos seguiríamos culpando el uno al otro por todo aquello. Os separamos porque ninguno podría haber soportado el hecho de quedarse sólo y perder a un hijo, fue más sencillo decirle adiós a uno que a dos…

Mimi miraba atónita a Hiroaki jurando que lo había visto enjugarse algunas incipientes lágrimas. Matt por su lado permanecía inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha, parecía que ni tan siquiera respiraba. La tensión se colgaba incluso con un suave trozo de algodón.

Cinco minutos de silencio fueron los precedentes al estallido. Matt se levantó agitado y golpeó con rabia la mesa.

-¿Y has esperado casi veinte años para contármelo? ¿O es que si no te lo hubiera preguntado nunca lo habrías hecho! ¡Claro el tonto de Matt no hace falta que se entere de nada!

-Hijo yo…

-¡No quiero oír nada más que salga por tu boca! ¡En todos estos años no habéis tenido tiempo de buscarla? –exclamó exaltado.

-Las cosas están mejor así…

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir por los demás con la decisión de mierda que tomasteis! ¡Separar a tres hermanos por el propio beneficio! –estaba fuera de si-. ¡Con lo que hicisteis ya demostrasteis como erais, ahora entiendo porque acabasteis juntos! –Mimi nunca lo había visto tan agresivo. Su padre se levanto también.

-Un niñato engreído como tú no va a venir a darme lecciones populistas. Y si eres tan cerrado de miras que no eres capaz de empatizar con tu propia familia, el que tiene un problema eres tú –dijo alzando cada vez más el tono de voz hasta acabar chillando, acercándose peligrosamente a su hijo y encarándose con él.

Mimi se levantó como un resorte al ver la proximidad de ambos varones, temiendo que llegarán a las manos. Alejó a su novio de su padre.

-Me das asco –sentenció al sentir el temor en la mano de su novia sobre su pecho para después marcharse de allí dejando un sonoro portazo tras de si haciendo que temblara todo el lugar.

Mimi miró apenada a Hiroaki que se volvió a sentar abatido, apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos.

-No es capaz de entender lo mucho que nos dolió tomar esa decisión, no me ha dejado acabar de explicárselo, pero era lo único que podíamos hacer para darles una buena vida a él y a su hermana –se excusó prácticamente orgulloso ante ella.

Mimi se arrodilló a su altura apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas para intentar transmitirle calma.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo e intentaré hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero entienda que para él todo esto tiene que ser muy duro –le dijo en tono dulce aunque apremiante, deseando ir a la zaga de su novio. Hiroaki la miró con dolor y le dio las gracias.

Cuando ella desapareció el hombre se quedó observando el espacio vacío por el que se había marchado la castaña.

-Es un ángel creado para Matt –susurró complacido por aquella chica.

_**##########**_

**N/a: **No sé que decir...¡Ah bueno sí, el capi es bastante largo a comparación con otros xD!

¡Gracias por los reviews a Chizuma, snoopyter, Eri, zulema, Adrit126, Melisa, MitsuChaan, XHANEX y XHANEX (x2)!

Eri: Jajaja gracias por los 20 puntos…debería empezar a plantearme si cambiarla…xD Cierto, cierto, yo descubrí que los bebes no los traía la cigüeña a los 7 u 8 años. Pero quiero hacer que Mimi sea reultra inocente, sin pasarme demasiado, al fin y al cabo poseyó el emblema de la pureza ^^. Cuando tenga el dinero y la independencia suficientes para comprarme un perro (o en su defecto cuando se me muera el gato) no dudaré en ponerle Miau *.*. Jajaja no hace falta que lo niegues Yamato Ishida está muy muy sometido jaajja pero me parece que el premio como mucho va ser una golosina (¡Va Matt, Matt levanta la patita! Muy bieeen, una galletita perrito! O algo así…). En cuanto al lemon es…no encantador no es pero a veces no me apetece pensar y suelto la primera palabra que se me pasa por la cabeza…el lemon es…debería ser algo normal si es tratado de manera normal, es decir, si es tratado como una escena más, comparable a una descripción de ir a comprar el pan xD (lo he arreglado ¿ne?). Bezazoooos

zulema: ¡Gracias por el ánimo! He aquí la continuación espero que te guste ;)

Melisa: ¡Gracias por el review! Jajaja intente que fuera uno de los capis menos dulzones xD. Besitos


	11. Albert Stewart, un nuevo cómplice

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo X: Albert Stewart, un nuevo cómplice**

No lo entendía, su cabeza no era capaz de procesar aquellas horribles palabras que conformaban parte de su historia, las lágrimas que había reprimido durante la discusión con su padre fueron liberadas. Tenía una hermana a la que desconocía y de la que no sabía nadie. Alguien que compartía su sangra vagaba por el mundo sin conocer a sus dos hermanos.

-¡Yamato!

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba pero no se giró, simplemente se detuvo.

-Vete –le ordenó cuando notó que la tenía cerca, pero ella se mantuvo en su posición.

-Yama creo que…

-¡Qué te largues! –la interrumpió chillándoles. Ella observo su musculosa espalda tratando de comprenderlo.

-No voy a hacer eso, no contigo así.

-No quiero que estés aquí.

-Yo quiero estar –dijo seria. De nuevo Matt estaba armando los mecanismos para su defensa y le tocaba destruirlos.

-Yo no quiero que estés, déjame solo.

-No.

-¿No lo entiendes? –dijo girándose hacia ella- ¡No quiero que estés aquí! No quiero obligarte a compartir mi dolor, ¡es sólo mío, no quiero mancillarte con mi porquería! –lloraba por primera vez delante de ella.

Mimi se acercó lentamente hacia Matt, que al verlo dio un paso atrás, pero a pesar de su fingida resistencia, al fin dejó que lo abrazara.

-Eres idiota –le dijo envolviéndolo con su pequeño cuerpo.

-Por qué Mimi… -preguntó devolviéndole el abrazo en busca de auxilio.

-Hay cosas en la vida que no escogemos y ni tan si quiera entendemos pero nuestro deber es aceptarlas. Su tú no puedes solo yo estoy contigo.

Incapaz de decir nada lloró en sus brazos enterrando la cabeza en su hombro durante escasos minutos, no se podía permitir más tiempo de debilidad que eso.

-Me gustaría encontrarla –se atrevió a proponer.

-Te ayudaré.

-Gracias…

Mimi se separó unos centímetros de él.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –le preguntó apartando los mechones dorados que se adherían a su sudorosa frente. A él le sorprendieron esas palabras, que a pesar de no parecer premeditadas, estaba convencido que las había estado pensando durante todo aquel rato o, incluso por más tiempo- Mis padres no están –aclaró-. Y te podría presentar a Albert. Nos tomaríamos el día de hoy como el día oficial de las presentaciones –esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

Matt conocía a Albert por lo que Mimi le había explicado –un hombre amable que la cuidaba como un abuelo-. Él asintió deseoso de conocer parte del mundo en el que vivía su novia.

-Cuando comprendas que tu dolor es mi dolor, y no me importa, me costará menos acercarme a ti –dijo rodeando su cuello y poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo, saboreando con gusto la humedad salada de las lágrimas que habían caído por el rostro de Matt.

Él se perdió en aquel beso, como e todos los que se procesaban. Puede que llegara a entender que compartía su dolor pero no lo quería.

*

Mimi llamó a Albert para que los fuera a buscar a casa de Matt. El hombre amable que era con ella se puso en posición de alerta al ver que estaba acompañada de un chico –un niño mono y soberbio- es lo que le pareció a primera vista.

Salió del coche dirigiéndole una mirada dura a Matt.

-Albert, éste es Yamato Ishida –lo presentó algo confundida por la mirada que le lanzaba a su novio.

-Me suena su cara.

-Será porque es el vocalista de k2y_(1)_-añadió orgullosa.

-¿Por qué está aquí?

-Había pensado que podía cenar en casa… -se empezaba a sentir incómoda por la actitud de su mayordomo.

-¿Des de cuando lo conoces?

-Hace muchísimo tiempo pero es una larga historia.

-¿Dónde lo conociste? Tú no acostumbras a ir con chicos.

-No creo que le importe –respondió esta vez Matt, harto del tercer grado al que estaba sometiendo a Mimi. Alberto lo miró con severidad.

-Me importa desde el momento en que me dijo que estaba con Yolei y que he visto que lleváis el mismo anillo –si una cualidad tenía Albert es que era muy observador.

Mimi se tocó el anilló de manera inconsciente.

-Somos amigos no hay –empezó a alegar Matt, pero se vio interrumpido por Mimi.

-No continúes Yama –le dirigió una mirada cómplice-, somos pareja Albert –le dijo mirándolo directa a los ojos no sabiendo adivinar que pasaba por la mente de su mayor amigo.

-Entrad al coche, creo que hay muchas cosas que explicar.

Ambos obedecieron y el mayordomo, que ejercía de chófer, los sacó de la tenue oscuridad del parking rumbo a casa de Mimi. La riqueza del interior del coche llamó la atención de Matt.

-No me gustas muchacho –fue lo primero que dijo Albert al volver a hablar-. Me pareces el típico superficial que sólo está con Mimi por razones físicas y económicas obvias. Pero si ella te ha escogido es por algo, así que necesito explicaciones para que me convenzas.

-Albert, Matt no es así –lo defendió Mimi desde el asiento trasero, empezando a pensar que nada de aquello había sido buena idea.

-Que me convenza –era extremadamente protector con ella y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

-Me ha convencido a mí y no creo que necesite convencer a nadie más –la confianza con el hombre le permitía decir las cosas como las pensaba sin ningún tipo de falsa educación ni cordialidad.

-De acuerdo. Si no hay necesidad de que me convenza tampoco la habrá que se lo oculte a tus padres porque intuyo que no tienen ni idea y no te apetece mucho que la tengan.

Ella no respondió y Albert se tomó certeramente ese silencio como un sí.

-¿Desde cuando estáis juntos? –la misma pregunta que Hiroaki.

-Un año y tres meses –respondió Matt.

-Bien, hace tiempo, ¿dónde os conocisteis?

-En el parque, cuando éramos niños, sus padres me habían visto en alguna que otra ocasión.

-¿Y desde entonces os habéis estado viendo? –parecía un periodistas que anotaba con precisión cada palabra y detalle sobre su entrevistado para hacer una valoración general de las respuestas.

-No, nos dejamos de ver durante un tiempo, hasta que coincidimos por casualidad en una escuela de canto.

-¿Y poco después empezasteis a salir?

-No, nos soportábamos. Además de aquello hará unos seis años.

Mimi los miraba emberrinchada por no poder ser ella la que contestara.

-¿Y con cuantas chicas has estado? Mimi no tiene experiencia en este tipo de relaciones y no me gustaría que se aprovecharan de ella.

-¡Albert! –le recriminó Mimi por lo grosero de la pregunta. Ni ella misma se había atrevido a preguntar algo así.

-No importa –contestó Matt seguro-, no importa con las chicas que haya estado anteriormente porque ahora comprendo que eso no era nada –Albert esbozó una leve y oculta sonrisa-, pero si le interesa saberlo se lo contaré –al mayordomo con la respuesta anterior le bastaba y ya había ganado parte de su aceptación, pero por curiosidad dejó que continuara hablando-. Empecé a mantener relaciones con trece, no sé con cuantas chicas estuve, bastantes admito, pero a los 16 empecñe una relación seria de dos años con una chica de la que creí estar enamorado, pero me dejó. Después conocí a Mimi y me enseñó que era amar y a olvidar todo lo anterior.

Mimi se sonrojó a más no poder y desvió la mirada hacia a ventanilla al escuchar esas palabras, gustándole pero no acostumbrada a que él se abriera así.

-Confío más en Mimi que en ti pero creo en su elección y la apoyo, siempre lo he hecho –se giró un segundo para mostrarle la sonrisa amable de la que tanto hablaba Mimi.

-Le aseguro que no lo haré –dijo firme.

Albert volvió a sonreír sabiendo que a partir de ese momento se añadía un secreto más que mantener a la lista que tenía la castaña para con sus padres.

El resto del viaje fue ameno, destensando el ambiente que el lado protector de Albert Stewart había creado. Con un divertido Albert, un Matt más relajado, aliviado e irónico y una Mimi alegre contando detalles y curiosidades de su vida con Matt que había disfrazado ante su familia, como que Miau era un regalo de él y no de Yolei, a la que siempre utilizaba como tapadera, o como se las ingeniaban para esquivar a los ávidos paparazis.

Al entrar por la carretera que precedía a la mansión, Matt se sorprendió, había estado en algunas semejantes tocando con el grupo o en fiestas privadas pero nunca imaginó que ella viviera en una así, las pocas fotos que le había enseñado no le hacía justicia a la enorme residencia.

Cuando legaron Mimi lo obligó presurosa a salir del coche y, cogiéndolo de la mano, y sin enseñarle nada de la casa, lo dirigió a su habitación, al entrar abrió los ojos de par en par: era una amplísima estancia presidida por el rosa a pesar del ligero toque verde pastel en la pared, tan claro que si no se prestaba atención parecía blanco, una cama amplia pero individual al fondo situada al lado de lo que parecía un gran ventanal con lo que parecían sábanas de seda llena de peluches le llamó la atención, así como el sofá y conjunto de pufs a la derecha, las enormes puertas de caoba a la izquierda o el escritorio decorado con fotos de ella con amigas, a excepción de alguna con Michael o una con T.K. La castaña al ver que prestaba más atención a ese punto lo acercó más para enseñarle una foto algo más grande y estratégicamente colocada en la que aparecía él con Ken y Kyo, los otros dos miembros del grupo. Eso dentro del disgusto por no salir en ninguna con ella lo alegró.

-Cuando me preguntaron dije que ya sabían que era fan de la buena música.

-Me sorprende una idea tan buena viniendo de ti, pero tengo que decirte que hay muchísimas otras en las que salgo mejor, incluso dos o tres sin camiseta que al resto las vuelve locas y por las que Ken se pone colorado cada vez que le piden que las firme –le dijo odiosamente seductor.

-Ésa está bien, sino pareceré una pervertida –contestó sentándose en la cama, intentando ignorar su provocación.

-¿Me estás llamando pervertido? –preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

-Puede –él esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-El puede cambiara a un sí cuando conozcas mi última faceta –añadió. Ella evitó su mirada-. Te alegrarías la vista –asintió con su rabiosa seguridad y sentándose a su lado.

-Creído –lo miró sonriendo y se hecho hacia atrás. ¿Provocación, invitación o inocencia después de aquellas palabras? Matt la imitó intentando evitar los peluches.

-Admite que tengo motivos –la retó cogiendo una coqueta y suave tortuga. Mimi aparto de nuevo la mirada y él sonrió para si.

Tras un período de silencio Matt habló, recobrando la seriedad.

-He pensado que no le diré nada a Takeru hasta que no tenga una pista –dijo mirando al techo, Mimi viró para verlo-. Él no sabe nada, sino me lo hubiera contado, estoy seguro. Siempre he creído que mi padre era mejor que mi madre pero hoy me he descubierto que son iguales –Mimi pudo leer rabia en esas palabras.

-Yama creo que aunque lo que hicieron no estuvo bien, tuvieron sus motivos.

-Ningún padre tiene motivos para hacer algo tan deleznable –la miró dolido.

-Tal vez se equivocaron pero en ese momento sólo pensaban en ti y en el bebé que venía de camino. Hace falta sentir un gran amor para entregar a un hijo porque no lo puedes mantener, aún sabiendo que eso te romperá.

-Lo hicieron por dinero Meems…

-Pero por ti y por ella, para daros una vida mejor –dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Yo nunca lo haría –seguía firme en su posición.

-Tal vez tendrías que ponerte en su situación-

-¡No! –se levantó-. Preferiría mendigar por la calle a vender a un hijo.

-¡Pero eso es egoísta! Estás pensando en ti. En el dolor que te causaría la separación u no en darle una mejor vida.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo cuando tu mayor problema es que no se te rompa una uña.

Mimi le dirigió una mirada dolida y enfadada y él sólo bufó y salió al balcón donde el Sol, ya invisible, se resistía a desaparecer dotando de diferentes gamas naranjas y ocres al cielo. Mimi salió tras él.

-Lo siento… -se arrepintió él al percatarse de que su novia estaba allí, ella se puso detrás de él masajeándole los hombros para relajarlo.

-No te preocupes, es verdad que me da mucha rabia que se me rompan las uñas –el rio agrio.

-No sé cómo llevar esto Meems.

-Está bien, poco a poco lo iremos descubriendo –Matt le detuvo una de las manos, uniéndola a la suya.

-Tampoco sé que decir ahora…

-¡Qué soy la novia más maravillosa del mundo! Porque lo soy, sin duda, no lo puedes negar -bromeó abalanzándose por detrás mientras él, esta vez, reía más tranquilo.

-Lo eres –asintió mientras ella lo abrazaba.

-No sabía que tenías piscina –dijo observando las maravillosas vistas del jardín que se le ofrecían desde aquella altura.

***

La una de la madrugada tocó, tras haber cenado con Albert, jugado a cartas con él, notado que era un gran jugador y haberlo podido conocer mejor olvidando la imagen de ogro que conoció horas antes habían decidido darse un baño ellos dos solos en la piscina a la luz de la luna.

Era lo bueno de las vacaciones de verano, cero compromiso, no menos de treinta grados fuera de día o de noche.

La piscina estaba situada en un lugar elegante de la parte trasera de la casa, con hamacas, mesas, sombrillas y sillas de mimbre, más dos sofás blancos.

Mimi le había prestado uno de los bañadores que su padre tenía por estrenar, hiriendo su orgullo al comprobar que utilizaban la misma talla a pesar del alegato de ella diciendo que se cuidaba, si no recordaba mal, el señor Tachikawa tenía más de cincuenta años. La estaba esperando sentándose en el bordillo con los pies en el agua, aunque fuera para ponerse un bikini tenía que tardar, sino dejaría de ser Mimi.

Ya llevaba un buen rato esperando cuando, sin previo aviso, se sorprendió en el agua, giró rápidamente ciento ochenta grados sobre si y la vio en tierra firme riéndose.

-¿Te ríes de mí? –preguntó entre herido y divertido.

-No, contigo –respondió entre risas y alejándose lenta al ver que él se disponía a salir.

-Yama ni se te ocu- -al verlo fuera empezó a correr mientras él la perseguía, hasta que obviamente la atrapó.

-Ahora verás –amenazó reviviendo ese lado infantil al que le encantaba fastidiarla. La cogió mientras ella pataleaba y se quejaba, la dirigió al bordillo y al pesar del no te atrevas con voz aguda en su oído la lanzó con él a la piscina, hundiéndose ambos en el agua, divertidos. En cuanto salieron a flote ella le lanzó agua y así empezaron un combate de ahogadillas y tonteo típico de enamorados con la luna y las estrellas como único testigo en el infinito que estos elementos ofrecían como escenario.

Pero, a pesar de la alegría del momento y la maravillosa belleza, claramente resaltada por su interior que en aquellos momentos sostenía en sus brazos, Matt continuaba con una idea rondándole en la cabeza: su hermana.

_**##########**_

**N/a: **¡Hola! En primer lugar me gustaría pedir disculpas por el retraso, lo siento, pero tiene una justificación he estado ocupadísima con trabajos para la universidad, en Enero tengo los primeros parciales, he estado de viaje, he ido a un concierto en otra ciudad, estoy hasta el gorro de decorar y hacer postalitas con photoshop, estamos en Navidad y siempre tocan las típicas comidas, cenas y agotamientos familiares, etc.

Ahora, en cuanto al capítulo, decir que lo hice porque Albert –personaje original inventado por mí y que siempre hace de mayordomo de Mimi- es uno de los personajes que más me gustan y quería dedicarle un capítulo o parte de él. También es una contraposición del capítulo anterior, en el que se muestra la vida y la pompa de Mimi con la humildad de la vida de Matt, la básica y simple aceptación de Hiroaki y su sencillez, versus al escrutinio estricto al que somete Albert a Matt.

También ideé este capítulo para conocer algo más del pasado de la relación de la pareja protagonista y de los sentimientos sobre Matt, que me parecía que estaban algo más obviados que los de Mimi.

Anunciar que a partir de aquí los capítulos felices empezarán a ir en detrimento.

Por último sólo me queda añadir que éste capi acababa en: _[…]-No sabía que tenías piscina –dijo observando las maravillosas vistas del jardín que se le ofrecían desde aquella altura.[…]_, la última parte después de los tres asteriscos no estaba incluida, pero por ser Navidad y por el retraso he decidido añadirla ^^.

_(1)_ Nombre del grupo: k2y o lo que, pronunciado asemeja algo parecido a "Key to Way" (Clave para el camino). Nombre ideado porque sus componentes, que aparecerán más adelante, son Kyo, Ken (dos K, K2) y Matt, nombre original del cual es, Yamato (Y). Salió así y después surgió la idea de que fonéticamente se podía asemejar a a Key to Way y de ahí extraer un significado algo más profundo xD.

¡Gracias por los reviews a: zulema, Sakura Tachikawa, Sakura Tachikawa x2, MitsuChaan, snoopyter, Adrit126, Mavi-neko, Eri, SangoLuna, melisa y Hana Echizen! Siempre me parece que todos los gracias se quedan cortos para expresar la alegría que me provocan pero mi estrecho vocabulario no me permite emplear otras palabras vv".

¡Gracias también a XHANEX!

zulema: Mmm…hace muchísimo tiempo que quiero meter a Sora en el fic, pero los capítulos avanzan y avanzan y no sé como embucharla, no te puedo prometer que salga, pero mi intención es que aparezca si ideo una manera que me convenza para ello vv". Tal vez es porque el personaje no me motiva lo suficiente…Besazos y gracias por el review ^^. ¿Matt y Mimi serán hermanos? ¿Seguro? Jajajaja nosep

Eri: ¡En serio te cortarías las venas? ¡OMG no quiero ser la causante de un suicidiooooo ."!!!! Aunque bien es cierto que Meems no es rubia ni tiene los ojos azules, pero…¿Hiroaki es rubio y tiene los ojos claros? Aunque…bien podemos observar que los genes de la madre han afectado a los dos hermanos, ¿la hermana no iba a ser la excepción, o sí?

Mmm…estoy planteándome el contratarte para que hagas los sptichs (la palabra me parece que no existe, pero creo que existe una muy parecida que significa lo que quiero decir) de los capítulos siguientes, aunque te tendría que anticipar de qué va el capítulo…mmm…bueno si el caché es bajo haré una propuesta seria xD.

Pellizcos y patadas no que salen moratones ¬¬". Besiitoooos ^^

SangoLuna: ¡Millones de gracias por tu review! ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! Jajajaja ¿la historia tomará el camino A o el camino B? Está decidido desde un principio y dejé una pequeña pista desde el segundo 5 apróximadamentexD. Besos ;)

melisa: Me apetecía muchísimo que la historia llegara a este punto, y me alegra que nadie se esperara lo de la hermana. Gracias por tu review ^^. Besos y abrazos.

A todo el mundo, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD hou, hou, hou! ¿Papa Nöel ha sido bueno?

Besos.


	12. Caminando hacia atrás

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XI: Caminando hacia atrás**

-Adagios. En primera.

-Plié, plié, relevé, développé, grand fouetté en tournant, dégagé…

-Tachikawa parece una avestruz, haga el favor de concentrarse o la expulsaré ahora mismo –regañó una fina cincuentona que, a pesar de su estirado moño, era buena amiga de las arrugas.

-Lo siento –refunfuño la aludida intentando volver a concentrarse en la clase.

Llevaba días distraída más de lo normal, dos semanas, en las que junto a Matt, habían intentado buscar algún resquicio de buenanueva en la batida de su hermana consiguiendo, como único resultado, una decepción tras otra. Parecía que no había testigo viviente que supiera nada de aquella muchacha, como si la tierra entera hubiera decidido descansar el día en que la vendieron.

Habían propuesto centenares de ideas pero a medida que afloraban se percataban de que la siguiente era mucho más absurda que la anterior y, para colmo, Matt había refutado la única idea que a ella le había parecido buena haciendo así que aumentara su apatía.

-Tombé, grand jetté….Tachikawa… -el tono en que pronunció su apellido denotaba cierto histerismo disfrazado de paciencia.

-Sí, sí… -le dio la razón a la instructora como a los asnos.

Ir a un talk show. Esa había sido su maravillosa idea, allí seguro que los podrían ayudar, por lo que parecía, aunque no sabía como conseguían desentramar el misterio propuesto, siempre funcionaba, pero Matt se negó tan en rotundo que no se atrevió a volver a mencionarlo ni a aportar ninguna idea nueva.

Todo el mundo era ya consciente de su nuevo estado de ánimo. Sus padres habían regresado de Hollywood la semana anterior y, a pesar de que también eran asiduos residentes de un mundo azucarado aún a su edad avanzada edad, también habían empezado a notar que algo extraño le sucedía a su hija, cosa que la obligó a recurrir a los genes teatrales que debería de haber heredado de su madre para mentir, alegando que estaba enfada con Yolei –nuevamente el pretexto perfecto- y agradeciendo día a día el tenerla como amiga.

-¡Tachikawa! –chilló ya sin poderse reprimir la instructora. Ella la miró cansada.

-¡De acuerdo, ya lo sé! ¡Me voy, me voy! –dijo exaltada saliendo de la clase con paso firme ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

Un bien formado rubio de pelo rizado y ojos claros que había estado pendiente de ella durante toda la clase la siguió sin importarle los comentaros de, en su mayoría, compañeras.

Mimi no se podía concentrar y menos ejecutar más de dos pasos limpios seguidos. Se sacó rápida las puntas y las lanzó frustrada contra la pared.

-Con esa agresividad I don't understand como Matt todavía no ha run away –escuchó como una conocida voz bromeaba.

-Déjame Mike –contesto áspera y asesinándolo con la mirada. Él le sonrió.

-Ok, haremos lo siguiente fierecilla, now I going to sit by your side and you're not going bite me. Promise? – ella nuevamente lo fulminó con la mirada y aunque no contestó Michael se sentó a su lado.

-You know? Me es difícil encontrarte el punto así… -siguió con el tono bromista.

-No hace falta que me encuentres nada –contestó todavía apática.

El le revolvió el pelo y ella enfadada le apartó la mano con un manotazo.

-What happens Meems? –suspiró entendiendo que con la ironía no llegaría a ningún sitio.

-Qué más te da –contestó orgullosa.

-Mucho, somos amigos.

Mimi lo miró enfuruñada, eran buenos amigos, cierto, probablemente los mejores, superando a Yolei.

-No sé que hacer… -por fin se dignó a contestar.

-¿Con qué?

-Con todo lo de la hermana de Matt, ya no sabemos por dónde buscar, ni tenemos una pista a la que agarrarnos –admitió cansada.

-¿Habéis preguntado a sus padres?

-No, él se niega a hablar con ellos aunque hablamos con su tía y llegamos a la conclusión de que nadie lo sabe –estaba empezando a deprimirse.

Michael la miró largo rato con su típica sonrisa.

-Is it really hard, right? –preguntó empático. Mimi se lo quedó mirando fijamente provocando que se sonrojara levemente.

-Yeah–admitió-. Matt está cada día más susceptible y últimamente nos peleamos por cualquier tontería.

El rubio la rodeó con el brazo izquierdo para atraerla hacia si.

-My little girl becomes a woman –intentó animarla con una sonrisa. Era una de las muchas cosas en las que se asemejaban, puede incluso que la sonrisa de Michael fuera mucho más constante que la de Mimi. Siempre que miraba atrás lo recordaba sonriendo. El día en que lo rechazó no perdió su blanca sonrisa ni un instante y, a pesar de eso, había continuado a su lado conformándose con una amistad. Con ese gesto y a partir de ese día supo que podría contar con él para siempre, deseando que él encontrara el amor lejos de ella, ignorando que, de momento, aquello no había sucedido y no había muchas esperanzas para que cambiara.

-Have you asked in the hospitals? Deberían de guardar el resguardo del parto…

Una corriente de energía positiva y renovada la envolvió.

-¡No! –dio un respingo y se puso de pie ilusionada- Voy a llamar a Yama ahora mismo. Muchísimas gracias Mike –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo disparada hacia los vestuarios dejándolo solo con la única compañía de su pensamiento y las ordenes de la instructora al ritmo de la música clásica, por lo visto los bailarines ya habían abandonado la barra.

Acarició el lugar en que la castaña había posado aquel inocente beso –daño, dolor y frustración-. Mientras ella fuera feliz él también lo sería, se repitió mentalmente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo menos efecto surgían aquellas palabras. La mejor máscara que se pudiera crear nunca era la que él llevaba, aprovechándose de la credulidad de Mimi y disfrazando el dolor tras una sonrisa; fingiendo que no pretendía nada más que su amistad cuando lo que realmente quería era su atención, sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus gritos… -suspiró-, a ella.

Miró hacia el frente, las zapatillas de ballet permanecían estáticas en el suelo, parecía que se reían de él olvidadas por su dueña. Se levantó a recogerlas sin poder evitar pensar que la castaña era un desastre, un adorable desastre, a la vez que su corazón le decía que era inevitable no quererla.

***

No había nada nuevo, pero por lo menos habían descubierto un nuevo camino por el que andar. Puede que no funcionara, apenas tenía información, más que la edad –diecinueve aproximadamente-, sobre su hermana porque se negaba a hablar con sus padres pero no doblegaría su ego y fuera como fuese la encontraría.

-Yama es a la derecha –informó Mimi sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

La había ido a buscar en cuanto recibió su llamada, soportando a todas las insufribles niñas pijas que se le abalanzaban para una foto o un autógrafo y aprovechaban la ocasión para tocar partes indebidas, olvidando que supuestamente eran recatadas. Ése era el motivo por el cual intentaba no ir a buscar su novia a aquel lugar en el que la jauría se agolpaba y arañaba por un trozo de carne de primera clase.

-La pelirroja de pelo corto es un peligro –esbozó una sonrisa pícara, el comentario iba con la clara intención de provocar.

-¿Quién, Nanami? –preguntó sin entender.

-No sé cómo se llama, sólo que sabe dónde poner la mano –volvió a sonreír y se percato de que ella se volvía feroz a mirarlo.

-¿Le habrás dicho algo, no!

-Meems, tengo que cuidar a las fans.

-¿¡No!? –él rió divirtiéndose por la situación.

-Pensándolo bien no estaba tan mal… -dijo mirándola de reojo.

-¡Yama! –lo empujó en el asiento.

-Meems, quietecita que conduzco.

-De acuerdo, si no está tan mal vete con ella, cuando quieras te la presento –dijo en tono notablemente enfadado. Matt la volvió a mirar de reojo disfrutando de aquello.

-Ellas tocarán pero lo bueno es sólo tuyo –le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla aunque ella continuó enfadada mirando la carretera.

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron al hospital, Matt se dedicaba a conducir y Mimi a mirar la carretera.

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? –preguntó para dar a entender que se le había pasado el enfado.

-Aquí es donde nacimos T.k y yo, supongo que también daría a luz a mi hermana.

-Entremos.

Ambos se internaron en el Sensoji Hospital . Centenares de médicos, enfermeras y pacientes andaban de un lado a otro del pulcro recinto. Se dirigieron hacia recepción donde una chica morena de pelo corto y bata blanca atendía a los que precisaban de ayuda.

Tras esperar a que acabara de atender a una pareja de ancianos delante de ellos y adecuadamente ataviado con gafas oscuras para no desatar pasiones se acercó al mostrador.

-Buenos días, me gustaría solicitar el expediente clínico de Natsuko Takaishi, por favor.

La chica lo miro embobada, pero resistiéndose a sus encantos y como buena trabajadora contestó.

-¿Tiene los papeles pertinentes para la solicitud? –preguntó amable.

-No, lo siento pero no la entiendo, ¿qué papeles? –parecía que aquello se complicaba nada más empezar.

-Lo siento, pero sin los papeles no pudo mostrarle nada, es información confidencial.

-¡Pero es mi madre! –dijo nervioso.

-Lo siento, pero necesita autorización médica y del paciente para examinar un historial.

-¡Pero ya le he dicho que soy su hijo!

-Lo siento pero…

-¡Pero nada! Si tanto lo siente haría el favor de enseñármelo –aporreó con fuerza el mostrador con el puño.

Mimi que hasta el momento había sido una mera espectadora intervino para intentar apaciguar a su novio.

-Yama ella sólo está haciendo su trabajo, teníamos que haberlo pensado todo antes de actuar. Vámonos.

-No me volveré a ir con las manos vacías ¡Vete tú si quieres!

Estaban empezando a llamar la atención; mucha de la gente que rondaba por allí se giró para observar el espectáculo.

-Yama estamos llamando la atención.

-¡Me da igual Meems! ¡Qué aplaudan, incluso, si les parece bonito!

-La señorita tiene razón, no pongo en duda su palabra pero ya le he dicho lo que hay. Si continúa con ese comportamiento y no se marcha inmediatamente me veré forzada a llamar a seguridad –añadió la recepcionista.

-¡Hágalo, llámela, como si me importara! –la retó. La adrenalina le hacia creer inmune a todo.

-Yama, por favor… -rogó Mimi, empezaba a temer la agresividad de su novio.

-¡No intervengas, te he dicho que si te sientes incómoda te largues, pero yo estoy en mi derecho de exigir algo sobre mi madre a un desconocido que tiene más información que yo!

No supo por qué ni de dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo, pero en milésimas de segundo sucedió: llevó con furia su mano hacia la mejilla de Matt, abofeteándolo así, tras el cúmulo de sentimientos que se habían agolpado en ella al ver la escena que estaba protagonizando, dotándola de un soberbio final. Matt dejó su perorata y la miró incrédulo.

-Vámonos, por favor, ya es suficiente… -suplico temblante, tirándole de la camisa, intentando resistir las ganas de llorar por la vergüenza y el estado de ira en el que se encontraba él.

Para Matt fue más dolorosa la bofetada interna al haberla hecho sufrir que la propiamente recibida. Recuperando la cordura, y tras varios segundos de silencio, se giro hacia la recepcionista.

-Lo lamento… -dijo en un tono apenas audible.

Agarró tímido la mano de Mimi y salieron de allí viendo como la gente les abría paso, algunos con miradas recriminatorias, otros lastimeras, otros cuchicheando…

*

Ya en el aparcamiento Matt recostó la cabeza sobre el techo del automóvil con impotencia. Mimi lo observó en silencio, entendiendo que precisaba de soledad, y se sentó en el capó dispuesta a esperar, paciente, lo que fuera necesario. Era una cualidad que no entendía de Matt, ella era incapaz de convivir con la soledad, sentía que lo único que perseguía aquel ser, fil representante de la nada, era su cordura, pero él, como una perfecta antítesis, la necesitaba para no perderla.

Tras largo tiempo de reflexión él fue el primero en hacer cambiar la situación acercándose a ella y encerrándola entre sus brazos, apoyando ambas manos en ambos lados de la carrocería que quedaban libres.

-¿Te he asustado verdad? –preguntó arrepentido. Mimi sólo movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha incapaz de articular palabra-. No mientas –ella continuaba sin responder-. Perdóname –la miró a los ojos y tras esto, sin esperar respuesta, entró en el coche.

Mimi se internó también en el vehículo abrumada tras aquella breve conversación.

-Te llevó a casa –exigió más que propuso mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Están mis padres –lo reprobó.

-Te dejaré en la esquina –estaba decidido.

Ahora la que estaba enfadada por el tono de comando empleado era ella. Haciendo uso de su flexibilidad le aventó un golpe con el pie en la cara para sorpresa del rubio.

-¡Ostras Mimi! ¡Qué haces?

-¡Haz el favor de quitar esa cara de amargado que estás horrible! –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido otra manera de decírmelo!

-No –dijo adoptando una pose infantil-. ¡Es que me pones de los nervios! –Matt resopló.

-¿Así te parece bien niñita? –esbozó una tétrica sonrisa forzada.

-¡No! ¡Dios! Eso es peor, tonto.

-¿Entonces dime que quieres que haga!

Otra vez empezaban una de sus infantiles y absurdas discusiones en las que Matt se veía arrojado por Mimi.

-Decirme lo que te pasa, por ejemplo, no estaría nada mal… -dijo cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

El la observó breves segundos para después golpear el volante haciendo que el claxon sonara.

-Creo que lo mejor sería acabar con esta absurda búsqueda. Llevamos dos semanas y no hemos avanzado nada –estaba cansado de todo, de ofuscarse, de chillar, de pensar opciones absurdas que no lo llevaban a ningún sitio y aunque lo hicieran, tenía pavor a que el final no fuera bueno.

-Podemos probar a hablar con tu padre. Puede que sepa algo más.

-No voy a volver a hablar con él.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no, Meems –sentenció severo arrancando por fin el coche.

-¿Y con tu madre? –hubiera sido la última propuesta que hubiera hecho nunca, pero no se le ocurría nada más.

Al escuchar la palabra madre todos los músculos de Matt se pusieron en tensión.

-No y no se hable más. Lo voy a dejar y punto.

Mimi gesticuló algo con la boca queriendo rebatirlo pero en el último instante pareció pensarlo mejor y calló.

-Como quieras –aceptó dándose por vencida. Era de las pocas veces en las que él ganaba o, por lo menos, creía haber ganado.

***

-¿Si te dejo aquí estará bien? –estaba enfadado consigo mismo y por consiguiente con el mundo.

Apagó el motor y detuvo el coche a cinco metros de la mansión Tachikawa.

-Sí –asintió desganada contagiada por el malhumor de su novio. Abrió la puerta del automóvil negro pero antes de que pudiera salir la voz de Matt la detuvo.

-Te amo… -hacía días que no se lo decía y a pesar de saber que era cierto, sentía que se lo decía por obligación. Mimi volteó a mirarlo para responderle educadamente.

-Yo también, Yama –tras esto salió del coche cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Mimi se encaminó bajo el falleciente crepúsculo hacia su casa con la única compañía del desasosiego tras los últimos acontecimientos. La ausencia de gente, común en las urbanizaciones en las zonas altas, ayudó a acrecentar ese triste sentimiento. Tal vez Matt tenía razón y lo mejor era dejar aquella búsqueda sin frutos pero sin saber por qué sentía que aquel asunto los perseguiría hasta ser resuelto y, aunque, en contraposición, había algo en su interior que le pedía que lo dejaran no pensaba hacerlo porque sabía que Matt no descansaría hasta completar la búsqueda.

**##########**

**N/a: **FELIZ 2010 a todos aquellos que leéis y comentáis, a aquellos que leéis y me añadís a fav. o añadís a la historia, a aquellos que sólo leéis a aquellos que sólo comentáis…¡espera! A esos no xD, que comentar sin leer sería un absurdo. A lo que ibamos,¡ FELIZ 2010 a todos los que estén leyendo esto y emplean una porción de su tiempo en mí! Y como regalo de año nuevo un capi por adelantado ^.-.

Me hubiera gustado que el hospital fuera público, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea. Sólo encontré el Sensoji y el International en Odaiba así que supuse que ése sería el más humilde but…ni flowers xD.

Aaa pobretes empiezan los problemas (Yamato debería tomarse una manzanilla o fumar algo más que tabaco antes de intentar lidiar con la gente xD), juju la tensión se masca en el ambiente pero uno no se entera todos los días -con 21 años- de que tiene una hermana que ha sido vendida por sus propios padres. Tiene que ser duro y difícil de superar, más para alguien como él que apenas exterioriza lo que siente y se automachaca continuamente…

Mmm…creo que el próximo capítulo será interesantillo aunque el mimato directo brillará por su ausencia. Yeah! algo de descansillo no va mal.

Waa! Adoro a Michael, muuucho, muuucho, pero muchooo aunque siempre como el eterno enamorado que se conforma con el papel de amigo *.*.

¡Gracias a Ashaki, zulema, MitsuChaan, Sakura Tachikawa, Melisa y Niku Black!

zulema: ¿Te ha gustado la escena de la piscina? En un principio no iba a estar, así que me alegra, a mí no me acabo de convencer…:S. Yo también adoro el apoyo incondicional de Mimi hacia Matt, creo que es lo que el hombre necesita, aparte de alguien completamente contrario a él para que lo complemente. ¿Serán hermanos? ¿Síiii, noooo? En el próximo capítulo creo que se aclarán la mayoría de dudas. Besazos. FELICES FIESTAS.

Melisa: Jajaja el interrogatorio surgió como un método para expresar algo más de los sentimientos de Matt, yo creo que no lo hubiera aguantado, me extraña que él lo hiciera…xD. Matt en bañador, Matt en bañador, Matt en…¡stop! No más que sino necesitaré salir de casa en barca, las babas ya están empezando a inundar la habitación xD. ¿Serán hermanos? Hombre tal vez si no lo fueran tendría que haber hecho aparición algún extraño personaje femenino, para después decir ésta es, o puede que no y aparezca de repente…O puede que llegue un momento en que crean serlo y al final no lo sean…o…que directamente ni se les pase por la cabeza…o que la hermana no esté viva o…que la verdadera opción aún no la haya dicho o…que el bebé fuera un chico en vez de una chica y hubiera habido confusión o…o…o… Besoooos y FELICES FIESTAS ^^.


	13. La familia de Mimi

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XII: La familia de Mimi**

Satoe Tachikawa entró soñolienta a la habitación de su hija abriendo sigilosa y cuidadosamente la puerta, se recostó en el umbral para observarla. Su respiración pausada estaba en desacorde con su basta postura, semidestapada, olvidando por completo que era una señorita. Sonrió para si al contemplar tal escena, esa niña que se estaba convirtiendo en una tardía mujer había sido un rayo de sol en sus vidas, haciendo que retomaran la esperanza perdida el día en que pasó a formar parte de su familia. Se acercó lenta para taparla de nuevo pero al hacerlo se topó con unos brillantes ojos color miel.

-Lo siento azucarito, no quería despertarte –se excusó cariñosa la madre-. Duerme un ratito más si quieres.

A pesar de ser las doce de la mañana le consentiría el sueño hasta que fuera necesario.

-Vale… -le agradeció Mimi volviendo a cerrar los ojos y reacomodándose la fina sábana.

La señora Tachikawa le besó maternal la frente para después ir a apagar la luz de la mesita de noche como acto instintivo, al hacerlo se sorprendió al comprobar que no era necesario, ¿acaso su hija había dormido con la luz apagada? Sonrió nuevamente creyendo en esa posibilidad y se marchó de la habitación pudiendo escuchar un leve y vago –gracias mami- antes de cerrar la puerta.

Adoró sobremanera el día en que por primera vez dijo –mamá-, de manera torpe con sus regordetes labios moviéndose al compás de esa hermosa palabra, a partir de aquel entonces le hizo repetir emocionada el mote constantemente, hasta que la niña, cansada, empezó a aprender otras palabras y a negarse a decir articular siempre la misma.

Nunca creyó poder llegar a ser madre y, cuando ya a su tardía edad, apareció Mimi como su más excelente regalo, supo que pasara lo que pasara lucharía por tenerla a su lado eternamente.

Bajó al salón principal y se encontró con su marido sentado en el enorme sofá de piel blanco. Keisuke Tachikawa era un hombre de pelo negro gracias al tinte y ojos oscuros, endeble pero con cierto atractivo a pesar de su avanzada edad, aún conservaba el aire bohemio y soñador de su juventud tras el opaco de sus gafas. Director cinematográfico, deseaba que su hija fuera una prestigiosa actriz a sus órdenes pero había ciertas restricciones que no podía obviar, sobretodo para continuar manteniendo su privacidad, para la gran mayoría, el rostro de Mimi Tachikawa era todo un misterio. Sobornaba a la poca prensa que le sacaba fotos y escaseaban las apariciones públicas en las que asistían con ella.

-He dejado a Mimi dormir un rato más –le comunicó Satoe a su marido dándole un rápido beso que él correspondió y acomodándose a su lado.

-Entonces no se levantará hasta la hora de comer.

*

Y como si vidente fuera, su hija hizo acto de presencia pasadas las tres de mediodía con Miau en brazos, dispuesta a saltarse el desayuno para pasar directa a la comida.

La familia al completo se reunió alrededor de la mesa en la parte trasera de la casa esperando a que la comida les fuera servida mientras disfrutaban del apacible día de verano al aire libre y la perrita, que ya había crecido de manera notable, jugaba con las flores y los insectos del jardín.

Los tres miembros hablaban de temas triviales con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, fingida o no, hipócrita o no, dotaba a la familia de un aire de felicidad y armonía raramente visto en otros hogares. La trivialidad en la conversación quedó reducida a la nada cuando Satoe se percató de un curioso detalle en la mano izquierda de su hija.

-¿Ese anillo tan horrible es nuevo? –preguntó inocente la madre.

-Ya hace un mes que lo tengo –respondió Mimi irritada por la etiqueta de "horrible".

-¿Y de dónde lo has sacado?

-Lo hice yo –su madre emitió una risita forzada.

-Lo que quería decir azucarito es que… -titubeó-, ¡la piedra! El color de la piedra no te pega para nada…

-Yo creo que sí, forma parte de mi otro yo… -alegó tajante mientras le daba vueltas al anillo. Era de las pocas veces en las que había respondido de manera tan agria a su madre y pudo notar que ésta se molestaba por su expresión-. Lo siento mami –se apresuró a añadir-, es que me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Para gustos los colores, nunca mejor dicho.

Sus padres no la rebatían, apenas la regañaban, lo único que hacían era consentirla, admirarla y mimarla profesándole un gran amor constantemente, lo que ella ignoraba era el trasfondo de esta actitud movida, a parte de por todo lo que significó para ellos poder tener una hija, por miedo a que algún día los abandonara.

No pudieron continuar la conversación porque una criada regordeta y remilgada les empezó a servir la comida y ellos, mostrando su pulcra educación, esperaron en silencio a que ésta acabara, cuando lo hizo, le dieron las gracias amablemente y tras el típico y unísono: "buen provecho", empezaron a comer la ensalada con nueces queso y setas que correspondía al espíritu vegetariano de Mimi; no siempre era así, la dieta de los señores Tachikawa se podía asemejar a la de cualquier ser omnívoro pero la de su hija, al empezar a tener conciencia de que parte de lo que comía eran animales promulgó a los cuatro vientos que se haría vegetariana, creyendo tontamente que así morirían menos animales.

Mientras comían en silencio, como acostumbraban, Mimi no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volaran hacia el problema de su novio: _"Se la vendimos a unos ricachones"_, recordó las palabras de Hiroaki de semanas atrás. Una fugaz idea tomó forma en sus labios.

-¿Vosotros no conoceréis a nadie de vuestro círculo en Japón que tenga una hija adoptada?

Sus padres dejaron de comer de repente ante la pregunta y la ignorante y a la vez interrogante mirada de su hija. Ambos se miraron y crearon un incómodo silencio, la pregunta fue como una corriente eléctrica que les atravesó la columna por sorpresa.

-¿Mami, papi? –cuestionó para llamar la atención a sus progenitores.

-¿Bomboncito por qué esa pregunta ahora? –se atrevió a preguntar su padre intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y normalizar la situación.

-No lo sé, curiosidad –respondió desviando la mirada hacia el plato, sus ojos eran unos claros delatores de sus mentiras- pero, ¿la hay o no? –insistió tímida mientras jugaba con un champiñón.

-No, claro que no –esta vez fue su madre la que contestó. A pesar de ser una buena actriz no pudo evitar parecer alterada-. No entiendo como se te puede pasar una idea tan absurda así porque sí por la cabeza.

Mimi miró escéptica a su madre, aquella reacción no era normal en ella.

-Lo siento… -se excusó abandonando el tema, no estaba en condiciones de rebatir mucho sobre él sin dar unos porqués que no estaba dispuesta a dar y sus padres no parecían dispuestos a hablar del tema. ¿Era cierto que ignorarán algo así?

Con esas disculpas se dio por concluida la conversación y no entablaron ninguna nueva durante el resto de la comida. Mimi se apresuró a acabar de comer incomodada por la tensión que aquello parecía haber creado y, cuando hubo acabado y en silencio se retiró de la mesa.

Tras ver marchar a su hija con Miau en brazos el matrimonio se apresuró a poner sus ideas en común para así reordenarlas.

-¿De dónde habrá podido sacar una idea así? –preguntó Satoe preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero creo que nosotros no le hemos dado motivos para que piense nada de eso.

-¿Crees que alguien le haya podido contar algo?

-Eso es imposible Sato, nadie sabe nada… -dudó Keisuke pensativo.

-¡Pero Kei! Yo no quiero que nos la quiten o se decepcione con nosotros –dijo al borde del llanto. Su marido se levantó para sentarse encima de ella y rodearla con los brazos.

-Eso no va a pasar Satoe, ella es nuestra niña y nosotros somos sus padres… -intentó tranquilizarla para así poder tranquilizarse él.

-¿Pero y si se llegara a enterar y nos odiara? –continuó con esa idea nerviosa.

-Es imposible que nadie diga nada y sabes que Mimi nunca llegaría a tales extremos, es más creo que lo comprendería…

-¡Me da igual! ¡No quiero que se entere nunca Kei! –rogó mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-Nunca… -le dijo amoroso acunándola.

_Lo que ambos ignoraban es que un secreto de tales magnitudes no podía ser callado durante tanto tiempo. Él mismo pedía a grito ser revelado, y sus deseos muy temprano se harían realidad aportando dramáticas consecuencias para todos los implicados._

**##########**

**N/a: **¡Tatáaa! Mmm…este capi en el planning original no estaba pensado pero a medida que avanzaba la historia él mismo me exigió ser escrito.

Diría que, a pesar de que no es un capítulo que avanza mucho en tiempo y espacio es un capítulo que da "un pequeño paso para el hombre pero un gran paso para la humanidad", aunque como las apariencias engañen como en el contexto en que fue dicha ésa frase lo llevamos claro xD.

No me acaban de convencer los oficios de Satoe y Hiroaki, hubiera preferido que fueran pijos pijos pijos de los de toda la vida, que provienen de pijolandía y todos los rollos glamurosos esos pero pensé: Mimi, enamorada de la música y el baile…los padres gusto por lo artístico han de tener, para que la niña les salga así y a su vez han de tener dinerillo y ser famosillos pues ¡ele!: actriz y director de cine.

Lo de azucarito, papi y mami, etc. puede resultar cursi y ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que Mimi tiene 19 años, pero os aseguro que tengo una amiga que habla así con sus padres xD.

¡Por diós! ¡Un aplauso para mi, cada día más original, capacidad de inventiva para poner títulos a los capítulos!

Creo que para la próxima actualización tardaré mínimo tres semanas porque empiezo los parciales el miércoles y los acabo la semana siguiente. ¡Sorry!

¡Gracias por los reviews a: Mimi-Cullen, zulema, Melisa, eri, Ashaki, snoopyter x2, MitsuChaan, Adrit126, Glisa x4 xD y Sakura Tachikawa!

zulema: Jajajaja sale Michael porque es uno de los personajes que más me gustan xD. Pero entiendo tu decepción por lo de Sora, te juro que intento meterla porque su pasado con Matt me parece interesante, tanto por su historia con Matt como por el desarrollo inicial de su historia con Mimi, pero no hay manera, no sé donde embucharla. Es una cosa extraña en mí, pero acepto proposiciones de cómo hacer que Sora aparezca en el fic xD, aunque sería Joera.

Melisa: Jajajaja suerte que después de la muerte producida por el capi eres capaz de resucitar para dejar review xD. Sabe mal que las cosas se enfríen eh, pero es una situación difícil de soportar…bueno dentro de poquito se volverán a calentar lo prometo ^^.

Eri: Primero me gustaría comunicarle que me estoy pensando seriamente lo del perdón y las posibilidades del no son mayores que las del sí…

En cuanto al resto, un Matt en MÍ cuarto sería violación *.* ¡muajajajaja! ¿violación? Emmm…no no quería decir que sería…inhibición (¿se parecen las palabras?)…jujuju, me moriría de vergüenza…

No, no, perdona, ¿Matt y Michael? ¿los dos para ti? No abusemooos, y ya me estás devolviendo a Michael que lo necesito para próximos capítulos y va a ser muy importante ¬¬", otro porque del NO al perdón: secuestro juju.

Puedo decir a out of script que en un principio Matt si que estaba celoso de Michael aunque, al final, ha acabado "aceptando" a su manera, la amistad que tiene con Mimi, más adelante se verá la interacción entre los 3 ^^.

En cuanto a la hermana: te confieso, así en plan confidencia, que a los 17 se hizo un cambio de sexo en Estados Unidos y decidió irse a vivir a Milán como diseñador, he aquí el porque de las dificultades en encontrarla: ya no es una mujer y no vive en Japón xD. Pero tú ¡shhh!

¿Empezaste el 4? O.O ¿Y el día de reyes? Yo empecé el 7 vv"

Besazooos enormes ^^ jejejeje me divierto con tus reviews xD


	14. Gambatte ne!

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XIII: Gambatte ne!**

Un amplio estudio de blandas paredes grises insonorizadas y suelo grana recogía expectante en su interior a los tres atractivos miembros de K2Y, uno de los grupos revelación de Japón durante los últimos dos años y con prometedoras expectativas de futuro a nivel internacional.

Un teclado, una cara batería, millones de cables y un ordenador de mezclas conformaban su único y permanente decorado.

Descansar, olvidar, serenarse, reír…eran algunas de las cosas que no había sido capaz de hacer la última semana; su odioso instinto familiar lo obligaba a seguir buscando a pesar de no seguir encontrando.

Ahora estaba intentado ensayas con el grupo aunque estos le habían dicho que no era necesario, pero, ¿qué sentido tenía ensayar sin su sustento principal? El vocalista se había negado en rotundo a no hacerlo creyendo que así desconectaría momentáneamente del problema que lo acechaba; no fue una idea desacertada, aunque sólo lo había conseguido de manera parcial: desconectaba y cuando ya creía haber olvidado volvía a conectar. A su pésimo humor actual había que sumarle que desde el día en que sucedió lo del hospital no había vuelto a ver a Mimi y de eso hacía tres días. Habían hablado por teléfono pero nada más, se sentía incómodo por su postrero encuentro, sabía que la había asustado aunque ella no lo admitiera y, por eso se negaba a admitirlo hasta que no estuviera más calmo. Temía volver a tener una situación similar y asustarla de nuevo.

Nuevas inseguridades nacían así en su interior haciendo que rechazara a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Cualquier ignorante que no supiera nada de Matt diría que parecía imposible que alguien como él, guapo, popular y de buena posición económica pudiera tener tantas inseguridades cuando aparentemente lo tenía todo.

-Tierra llamando a Matt, ¿me recibe Mister Sonrisa Perfecta? –escuchó que decía Kyo con su sarcasmo para sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

Kyo Daidouji, teclista de K2Y. Pelirrojo, pelo largo, de estatura media y ojos negros mordaces, alma libre que no tenía de reglas y sagaz y punzante hasta dañar.

-¿No has pensado que tu pasión frustrada es ser astronauta? Últimamente siempre estás en la luna.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada dura.

-Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso K.

-Lo sé, gracias. Creo que para estar así hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en casa –una inminente discusión se avecinaba.

-¿Perdona pero cómo pretendes ensayar sin tu vocalista, cantando tú? –esbozó una sonrisa irónica-. Eso seria una tortura para Ken. Preferiría escuchar a un cerdo a punto de matadero que a ti –alegó mirando al tercero, sabía que aquello no era cierto Kyo además de tocar el teclado era el sustento grave de los coros.

Ken Ichiyouji, batería, moreno, media melena y, sin duda, el más amable de los tres viendo la discusión que se avecinaba decidió poner paz.

-Vamos Matt no es para tanto y K., ten en cuenta que todos nos despistamos alguna vez.

-Sí pero su problema es que lo hace más a menudo que "de vez en cuando". Si su despampanante novia no le da lo que le tiene que dar que se busque a otra. Seguro que hay miles de chicas que estarían dispuestas a dárselo y nosotros no tendríamos que tomar ibuprofeno cada vez que la escuchamos hablar.

Un puñetazo es lo que se hubiera llevado si Ken no hubiera agarrado a Matt para impedirlo.

-Que a ti te rechazara no quiere decir que conmigo lo haga –le contestó soberbio el rubio.

Era cierto, cuando la amistad de Matt creció con Mimi el pasar más rato juntos fue aumentando y eso significó presentarle a los otros dos miembros del incipiente grupo que por aquel entonces empezaba a hacerse popular a nivel local. Kyo, indudablemente, se había fijado en ella desde el primer momento y no dudó en intentar conquistarla, no estaba enamorado, para nada, pero veía a Mimi como a una niña mona con la que pasar un buen rato. Ella lo rechazó en innumerables ocasiones hasta que un día, conoció el lado maligno de la castaña, repitiendo una de las escenas muchas veces vistas pero no por eso menos graciosa para el espectador ni vergonzosa para el protagonista: le siguió el juego durante uno de sus muchos intentos de seducción sin que apenas la tocara y, consiguiendo que quedara prácticamente desnudo en mitad de una fiesta, logró dejarlo en ridículo y que la dejara de molestar. ¿La otra cara de la moneda? Un profundo y justificado odio del pelirrojo hacia la castaña.

-¡Já! Es una mojigata y una arpía juntas –volvió a apuntar.

Esta vez Ken no sirvió de nada, Matt se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió hacia Kyo, que a pesar de creer que estaba preparado, no pudo evitar recibir un fuerte puñetazo que provocó que le sangrara la nariz. A Matt no le importó lo que vendría después sólo descargar la rabia que los comentarios de Kyo había incrementado.

-Para hablar de ella deberías lavarte la boca primero, despechado… -le dijo con el mayor tono de desprecio del que fue capaz.

Tras este comentario siguió otro puñetazo esta vez dado por Kyo que le partió el labio al ojiazul; estaban dispuestos a enzarzarse en una barriobajera pelea sino hubiera sido porque Ken, rápido, se interpuso recibiendo algún que otro golpe y alejando a Matt del altercado, empotrándolo contra la pared. Kyo pretendió volverse a acercar pero el moreno lo detuvo alargando el brazo de manera imponente.

-¡Ya, os estáis comportando como dos críos! –los riño.

-¿Crees que no me he fijado en cómo la mira? Se ve a leguas lo que le gustaría –dijo Matt rabioso en un tono arrabalero impropio de él mientras intentaba inútilmente limpiarse la sangre del labio. Kyo se limitó a reír ante el comentario.

-Eso es lo que te da miedo a ti, que pruebe y le guste más que tú. A las pijas reprimidas les va la marcha –respondió hiriente sin incomodidad alguna al emplear un tono tan zafio.

El rubio hubiera contraatacado si no fuera porque un muy enfadado Ken lo hizo por él.

-¡He dicho que ya! –sentenció firme provocando que ambos se callaran pero sin poder evitar que se lanzaran sendas miradas de odio.

-No te parto la cara por respeto a Ken, imbécil –dijo en un tono tétricamente calmo. Kyo no le contestó, simplemente se dirigió al teclado, dispuesto a retomar los ensayos como si nada hubiera pasado.

***

_Y como se suele decir popularmente: "hablando del Papa de Roma por la puerta asoma"._

Lo único que pretendía con aquella visita era que su novio volviera a ser el de antes: esquivo, sibilino y frío pero tierno y amable a escondidas, no malhumorado y agresivo como lo veía últimamente, consecuencias de ser tan fastidiosamente cerrado.

El estudio se encontraba en uno de los barrios del casco antiguo, probablemente hubiera sido una vivienda pequeña que su dueño, a precio de coste, se quiso sacar de encima. Lo compraron los tres en sus inocentes inicios y ahora se resistían a cambiarlo puesto que conservaban recuerdos agradables que se negaban a perder.

Albert la apeó de mala gana, aquello le parecía un suburbio en el que su protegida podía correr peligros, así que, importándole poco la señalización, la dejó justo frente a la puerta. Mimi se resistió a entrar hasta que convenció a Albert de que se marchara, lo hizo, pero a regañadientes.

Cuando, por fin, la castaña se disponía a entrar se topó sin querer con alguien que la hubiera tirado al suelo sino fuera porque la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo creándole la sensación de que se lo había descoyuntado. El otro la aproximó a él inconsciente pero al percatarse de quién se trataba la alejó rápido.

-Tu príncipe te espera en la cámara real princesa –ironizó aunque esa no fue su intención. Mimi miró atónita como Kyo le decía eso y después pretendía alejarse, a una distancia prudente viró a mirarla-. Entra ya, estos sitios son peligrosos para alguien como tú, así que no esperes a no poderme ver el trasero para desembobarte y recordar a que venías –le recomendó usando su típico tono arrogante. Ella lo miró indignada, resopló, dio media vuelta y digna entró al estudio-. Tonta… -susurró al verla desaparecer y se marchó en silencio arrastrando los pies.

Mimi entró dubitativa en el estudio buscando a su novio con la mirada, estaba sentado en una esquina tocando la guitarra mientras Ken lo acompañaba con la batería, al percatarse de su presencia ambos se detuvieron.

-Hola –musitó sorpresivamente tímida, ambos le respondieron el saludo.

Se concentró en su novio y observó una nota discordante en su sereno rostro. Se acercó rauda hacia él y se agachó a su altura.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Yama? –preguntó preocupada acariciándole el labio inferior.

-Nada –mintió apartándole la mirada. Ella lo obligo a devolvérsela moviéndole la cara con la mano izquierda.

-Yamato… -le recriminó como una madre amonestaría a su hijo.

-Yo ya me voy –se despidió Ken en un segundo plano queriendo dejar sola a la pareja-, un placer volver a verte Mimi.

Cuando se hubo marchado el pelinegro únicamente sus miradas los mantenían en contacto. Mimi bufó y rebusco algo en el minibolso morado que llevaba, sacó un clínex y lo roció con un poco de colonia que llevaba en un potecito plateado para después llevarlo a la herida de su novio.

-Pelearse es de niños chicos Yama .dijo mientras él esbozaba muecas de dolor con los toques amorosos que le daba Mimi en el labio.

-Kyo es imbécil –fue lo único que él atinó a decir-

-Tú no piensas eso…

-¡Claro que sí! –ella continuaba con los toques- ¡Auch! –se quejó-. No entiendo como dejo que hagas esto con colonia.

-Porque lleva alcohol y es lo único que tengo a mano así que no te quejes…

-Meems…

-¿Qué? –preguntó distraída pendiente de la herida.

-Lo siento –Mimi se detuvo para mirarlo.

-¿Sabes qué quiero para perdonarte? –Matt negó con la cabeza-. Una cita –propuso sonriente.

***

Era una mañana calurosa, puede que de las más calurosas que recordaba en sus veintiún años de vida. Se miró al espejo y unos fríos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, se alborotó algo el pelo, unas gotas de perfume y listo. Estaba perfecto, sinceramente pensaba que necesitaba poco para estarlo. Esbozó una de sus sonrisas de revista y salió del cuarto de baño. Mimi le había dicho que pasaría por él a las once así que intuía que le tocaría esperar un cuarto de hora de más mínimo. Se acomodó en el sofá mientras Tama aprovechaba para ponerse sobre su regazo, encendió un cigarrillo para relajarse y se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos. ¿Una cita? Había dejado de emplear ese termino con ella desde que empezaron a salir "oficialmente", ¡qué ocurrente! Y lo iba a pasar ella a buscar cuando lo más lógico es que ese rol lo desempeñara el chico y más tratándose de una tierna y frágil princesita como lo era ella, con esto sólo corroboró lo que siempre había pensado: Mimi era una caja de sorpresas tan predecible como impredecible. ¿Su hermana? Lo sentía pero no, hoy no, obviaría el tema durante el día para que todo fuera perfecto, aunque sabía lo que significaba encontrarse con ella al aire libre: ponerse el disfraz de amigos. Hacia poco, tras su última discusión fuerte no lo habían hecho y tuvieron suerte pero ahora no podía garantizar ese éxito a poco tiempo de su vuelta a los escenarios.

El timbre, había sonado el timbre, así que se levantó a abrir para recibir a la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos verían nunca, estaba sencillamente, radiante.

-Sólo nueve minutos tarde, un récord –bromeó.

-Es culpa de Albert que no quería ir más rápido –se excusó frunciendo el ceño, Matt sólo rió.

-¿Pasas o nos vamos?

-Nos vamos –respondió ella animada, sacó a Matt de su apartamento de un tirón y se agarró a su brazo.

-¿Meems?

-¿Si?

-¿Vas a salir conmigo asó?

-¡Claro! Es una cita de pareja, ¿no Yama? –él asintió escéptico-, pues nos comportaremos como tal. Si alguien nos ve ya daré explicaciones y sino, mejor.

Esa contestación dejó un sabor agridulce en Matt, si Mimi hubiera suprimido el "mejor", habría sido perfecta, pero aún así lo agradecía, su inconsciente sinceridad era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

Salieron de la comunidad para encontrarse con el ajetreo normal de cualquier calle de la zona alta de Tokio.

-¿Y bien, dónde me llevará hoy? –preguntó en un fingido tono cortés bajando la mirada hacia su novia.

Mimi se había negado en rotundo a coger el coche queriendo ser ella la que lo llevara.

-Es una sorpresa –dijo emocionada- pero tenemos que coger el "metor".

-¿El qué?

-El "metor", eso que va bajo tierra con mucha gente dentro –explicó completamente convencida.

Matt no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Se llama metro Meems –dijo sin parar de reír, ella se sonrojó sobremasía-, y vamos en la dirección equivocada –giró sobre su eje haciéndola girar a ella también y se encaminaron hacia el "metor".

-Nunca lo he cogido antes así que deja de reírte –murmuró igual que un infante enfuruñado.

Ir en metro fue revivir la Odisea en su propia piel. Mimi no supo coordinar meter el ticket en la máquina y pasar por la barrera, metía el bono, lo sacaba rápidamente y al intentar pasar se le cerraban las puertas justo delante de ella, incluso en una ocasión estuvo a punto de ser atrapada entre ellas. Resultado: unas puertas rotas que cansadas y vencidas permanecían abiertas, una Mimi recriminándole a un guardia de seguridad que se había acercado a amonestarla que aquello era un peligro para la ciudadanía y una Matt riendo sin parar observando el espectáculo.

Otro percance, la llegada del metro al andén. Mimi al verlo aproximarse alargó el brazo en señal de parada, por suerte Matt estaba a su lado y se lo apartó a tiempo antes de que el medio de transporte se lo arrancara, ella como explicación sólo dijo que había visto que la gente lo hacía para parar taxis y autobuses y supuso que en este caso se haría igual. Resultado: Matt asustado y Mimi sin percatarse del peligro.

Todo esto sin tener en cuenta los saltitos, grititos, señalizaciones y demás reacciones al descubrir la inmensidad de un mundo subterráneo que ella ignoraba –tiendas, restaurantes, gente de toda clase social, multitud de mendicidad, pasillos laberintísticos, señalizaciones, pintadas- era como una niña en el País de los Maravillas. Matt lejos de estar avergonzado estaba maravillado al ver a su novia así de ilusionada, infantil y aparentemente desprotegida –no olvidemos que él le hacía de vigía-. Se embucharon dentro de uno de los vagones y para intentar protegerla de cualquier tocón intentó rodearla todo lo que pudo con su cuerpo. La decepción llego entonces a Mimi al descubrir que por las ventanas sólo se vislumbraba una opaca y triste oscuridad.

Llamaban la atención, él por ser famoso, ella por ser hermosa y llamativa. Tuvieron que parar en numerosas ocasiones a que él atendiera a las fans mientras Mimi las miraba molesta y aceptaba de mala gana ser el títere que les hiciera las fotos; como contrapunto, Matt se dedicaba a lanzar miradas asesinas a cualquiera que la mirara más de lo normal.

Tras media hora de trayecto en pie, en la que Mimi creía que moría y ya estaba empezando a protestar, llegaron a la estación de Aoyama en la que se apearon. Matt no entendía que podía haber por allí que les interesara, aún así se dejó guiar por su novia –error-, estuvieron dando vueltas durante hora y cuarto porque ella se negaba a decir a dónde lo llevaba y cuando se acercaba a preguntar a alguien lo hacía con un total secretismo. Le extrañó que Mimi comprara un ramo de rosas blancas y, cuando le pregunto para qué eran, lo único que le dijo es que era secreto y que al llegar lo descubriría. Aguanto paciente y, a mediodía llegaron a su destino: El cementerio. Un golpe gélido le recorrió el espinazo, ¿qué habían ido a hacer allí? Miró a Mimi, ella sólo sonreía, y lo adentró en el lúgubre lugar.

Cientos de resquicios de vida que se negaban a abandonar el mundo terrenal permanecían allí entre las lápidas y la arena húmeda. Memorias y recuerdos de familiares y amigos que ya no volverían…no le gustaban los cementerios ni el desasosiego que producían en él y dudaba que a Mimi le agradaran pero se le escapaba el porqué de aquella cita –en ése lugar- por más que se exprimiera el cerebro, hasta que llegaron a una lápida de mármol blanco finamente tallada decorada con flores de bajo relieve con toques de oro, del mismo tono dorado, pero ahora en alto relieve, estaba esculpido el nombre de la fallecida: Mitsuki Tachikawa.

Mimi miró a Matt, parecía sorprendido, la expresión de sus ojos lo delataba.

-Es mi abuela –dijo soltándose de su agarre y posando cuidadosamente las flores sobre la lápida-. Mira Miki, el es Yamato Ishida, ¿lo recuerdas? –se agachó-, es mi novio –susurró ante la contemplativa mirada del rubio-, sé que él siempre te gustó aunque de pequeña me hiciera rabiar, estoy segura que veías todo el bien que era capaz de hacerme pero papá y mamá no son como tú así que no saben que estamos juntos, sé que si estuvieras viva me lo recriminarías pero…todavía sigo siendo cobarde –continuó con un tono frágil mientras quitaba ramas y hierbecillas que deslucían la tumba-. Es alguien maravilloso que me ha ayudado y centrado mucho, me ha ayudado con mi miedo a la noche ¿sabes? Es el príncipe de tus cuentos y estoy…estoy convencida de que estarías orgullosa de mi elección.

Matt la miraba atónito, una mezcla de compunción, dolor y afecto lo invadía ante tal confesión, no había esperado algo así, lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero le pareció bien, era algo emotivo que le mostraba parte de lo poco de la vida de Mimi que aún desconocía.

-Sé que te tendría que haber avisado y si no te gusta nos vamos pero me apetecía… -no pudo acabar porque Matt se agachó y la calló con un beso.

-Está bien –la agarró de la mano y la dirigió hacia la estática lápida-. Hola…no sé bien que decir, hablar no se me da muy bien pero me alegro de volver a encontrarme con usted. Tiene una nieta maravillosa, le prometo que la cuidaré siempre y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que sea feliz –dijo seguro. Tras la confesión de propósitos Mimi lo abrazó.

-Gracias Yama, quería que supiera que eres tú quien me ayuda a superar su muerte.

_Y ahí se acabó, el fantasma de su abuela permaneció para siempre al lado de aquellas blancas flores y pasó a formar parte de su espíritu como un bello recuerdo._

Ambos se levantaron perfectamente coordinados y Mimi le sonrió aliviada, una brisa de aire fresco los envolvió alborotando el pelo de la castaña y aportándoles vitalidad renovada.

-¡Ahora empieza la verdadera cita! –exclamó con ojos vivaces y reanimada, haciendo un gesto de satisfacción con el puño.

-Esto me ha gustado Meems –le dijo tímido pero devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Yeah! ¡Pero ahora queda lo mejor! –agarró a Matt para salir del inerte lugar que tanto detestaba-. ¡El resto te encantará! Iremos a comer y… -lo soltó y se cruzó delante de él-, el resto lo descubrirás poco a poco y si te portas bien –le guiño un ojo.

-¿Qué entiende usted por portarse bien? –dijo él en tono cortésmente burlón.

-A que debe tratarme como un príncipe trataría a una princesa –se llevó una mano al mentón simulando que pensaba y empezó a enumerar con los dedos-. Debe decir a todo que sí, sonreír mucho y contentarme en todo lo que sea necesario.

-¿Sólo eso? –Mimi asintió- Me cuesta encontrar la diferencia entre príncipe y esclavo aunque en realidad esperaba más así que acepto su propuesta –dijo divertido haciéndole una reverencia-, pero dígame dónde vamos porque sino se nos hará de noche dando vueltas.

-No –contestó ella resabiada.

-Señorita es por el bien de su pareja.

-Se equivoca, por el bien de mi pareja es que usted no lo sepa y se limite a seguirme –empezó a andar.

-Cabezona… -le susurró al oído cuando al hubo alcanzado provocando que ella se agitara.

*

Comieron por mutuo consenso en un restaurante de comida rápida después de que Matt la convenciera de que lo probara, exponiendo que le apetecía que comiera en un lugar del que él era asiduo en sus orígenes humildes.

Un nuevo y divertido espectáculo los alcanzó. Todo parecía transcurrir con cierta normalidad, sin tener en cuenta detalles como que Mimi hablara al dependiente de usted o lo recta que era comiendo cuando, al acabar la comida, se levantó para –solicitar una audiencia con el chef- al dependiente para felicitarlo por su excelente comida. Por la expresión que se atisbaba a trasvés de la gran gorra de pollo del chico Matt pensó que probablemente creía que Mimi acababa de salir del psiquiátrico; no le quedó más remedio que excusarla entre risas y llevársela de allí.

Tras esto todo fue más emotivo y ameno: visitaron algunos de los sitios más emblemáticos de la ciudad, disfrutaron, se hicieron fotos que guardaría para el recuerdo, Mimi se empeñó en que un artista ambulante los retratara juntos, comieron algodón de azúcar que Mimi logró, divertida, enganchar en el rostro de Matt, coquetearon, rieron…lo típico en una pareja que no es necesario detallar.

Deberían de ser las siete de la tarde cuando Mimi lo condujo a Odaiba para llevarlo a un sintió al que ambos apreciaban pero ya no visitaban.

Luces vivas de neón les penetraron la vista evocándolos hacia recuerdos que siempre permanecerían intactos en su memoria.

-¿El karaoke? –preguntó Matt intentando fingir indiferencia para ocultar que estaba emocionado.

-El lugar en que empezó y acabó todo –dulce melancolía la invadió.

-Entremos –esta vez fue él quien tiró de ella para su sorpresa.

A pesar de haber sido Matt quien tomo la iniciativa, Mimi fue la que lo condujo hacia un set reservado –el 48-, esa sala era especial, miles de sentimientos indescriptibles se agolparon en su corazón y una sonrisa se dibujó automática en su rostro.

-Yama entras o qué –interrogó Mimi ya en el interior convencida de que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él.

Matt salió de su aturdimiento y se adentró en el set junto con ella para después cerrar la puerta.

-¿Está igual verdad? –preguntó Mimi ilusionada.

Matt sintió que aquella expresión en el rostro de su novia seguía siendo la misma que la de aquella niña de apenas seis años que conoció en el parque.

-Exactamente igual que hace un año y tres meses –dijo maravillado.

Miró a Mimi y la vio más hermosa que nunca, envuelta en aquel precioso escenario que eligió para declararse un año atrás. La música siempre jugó un papel importante en sus vidas.

Se acercó a ella si saber que hacía, sólo que necesitaba, la cogió de la mano y la guió hacia el sofá mientras ella obedecía ignorando sus pretensiones. La sentó sobre él, sintiendo que se tensaba, alargó un brazo y con delicadeza acercó su cabeza enredando sus dedos en la seda castaña para acercarla a su propio rostro y así poder besarla, descontrolado, pasional, amoroso, anhelante. Mimi no deseaba que parara si se limitaba a aquello pero si iba a más sí, la mano que Matt tenía en su cintura y hacia que se presionara contra él le molestaba, le apretaba demasiado y le empezaba a hacer daño, la castaña se separó de él agitada pegando su frente a la de su novio.

-Yama… -fue lo único que atino a decir atraída por su aquamarina mirada.

¿Era una suplica, un suspiro, un deseo? No lo sabía, lo único que había querido decirle era que parara consiguiendo decir sólo su nombre.

-Calla… -le exigió él con la voz extrañamente ronca y apartando la mano que tenía en su cabeza para acariciar sus sonrosados labios, con un dedo primero y después con la humedad de su lengua.

Mimi temblaba, sentía que con cada acción le arrebataba un poco más de su fuerza y rompía su recatada moral, no estaba bien, tenía que pararlo. Matt subió su gran mano por la pierna que tantas veces había deseado y tan pocas había tocado, se extasió con el tacto, tersa, bien formada, suave….quería seguir subiendo pero otra mano se lo impidió interrumpiéndole el avance, emitió un gutural gruñido y la miró. Lo observaba con esos grandes orbes de miel limpios que parecían no entender nada y…lo entendió. Apartó la mano de donde no debía estar y resignado de nuevo la abrazó intentando calmarla y calmarse mientras respiraba y anhelaba el aroma que nuevamente tendría que esperar.

-A veces… -empezó él.

-Ya, pero yo no…yo…yo…es sólo que…

-No te preocupes, lo malo es que no soy tan de piedra como parezco y menos contigo –sonrió agrio.

-Lo siento.

-No, no lo sientas –dijo meciéndola sobre él probando de calmarse.

Se permitieron unos segundos de silencio en que ambos pretendieron serenarse.

¿Mimi había temido? Había temblado al jurar que la mirada de Matt se oscureció milésimas de segundo cuando lo miró.

-Hemos venido a cantar, ¿no? –Matt parecía animado tratando de animarla a ella también. Mimi asintió en su regazo-. Bien, empezaré yo –propuso levantándose hacia el karaoke-. Contigo hago una excepción ya sabes que mi voz vale millones de yenes y la discográfica se debe de llevar comisión –bromeó guiñándole un ojo. Ella le sacó la lengua y le hizo un gesto obsceno-. Te corrompo –rió divertido ante el gesto.

-Va canta –rogó avergonzada por su propia actitud.

A Matt le gustaba hacerse rogar pero creyó que ya era suficiente y rompió el hielo. Para Mimi era simplemente hipnótico escucharlo cantar, era él, desinhibido, libre, disfrutando, brillando como nunca…esa luz, ese yo interior débil que no se escondía porque se sentía fuerte al cantar era parte de lo que la había arropado y enamorado. La voz del cantante se apagó y Mimi aplaudió emocionada cual fan.

-Mi turno –se levantó coqueta y le cogió el micro.

Hacía tiempo que no cantaba, tarareaba cancioncillas pero nada largo; tenía una voz dulce, suave, melódica y clara que embelesaba a cualquiera. Matt se vio envuelto en aquel dulzor, no sólo por su voz sino por su emisor, todo un conjunto que creaba una atmósfera rosa como ella, pero que precisaba como contrapunto a su azul. Probablemente visto desde fuera parecería estúpido –con la boca abierta y los ojos desechos por ella-, pero le daba igual, siempre había fingido que no le importaba el qué dirán, con ella, realmente le era indiferente porque era feliz.

Continuaron cantando por separado durante un largo tiempo bastándose con la contemplación del otro hasta que…

-¿Yama, por qué no cantamos juntos? –preguntó Mimi desde el mini-escenario mientras elegía la siguiente canción.

-Por qué no –se levantó hacia ella y cogió el micro que le ofrecía-. Espero que te puedas concentrar teniéndome tan cerca –fanfarroneó-

-Lo mismo digo –le rebatió ella acercándose peligrosamente a Matt para su sorpresa, pero al estar a escasos milímetros de sus labios comenzó a reír-. ¡Te tendrías que haber visto la cara!

-Va, pon la canción –intentó parecer indiferente pero lo había tomado por sorpresa, ese tipo de licencias no eran comunes en ella.

Mimi obedeció entre risas y, de repente, al escuchar la melodía –un fogonazo-, aquel lugar lo evocó de nuevo al pasado, pero a uno mucho más lejano guiado por la música. Uno que marcó el paso del odio a la amistad, o incluso algo más…

Mimi empezó a cantar observando atenta la reacción de Matt.

_Nota sobre nota van sumándose_

_a la curva por la vista al_

_instrumento hasta el oído que_

_lo lleva al corazón._

_Una Mimi de apenas trece años, irradiando felicidad, incordiándolo en el conservatorio y siguiéndolo a todos sitios a pesar de su abierto desagrado. _

_Sol fa mi re do la_

_Sol si la si la sol_

_Fa do re do mi do_

_La fa mi la do la_

_Sol fa mi sol_

_La fa mi sol._

Esta estrofa anterior la cantó él, el mismo Sol desafinado de siempre…

_Una Mimi riendo en corrillo con sus estúpidas amigas que parecía inmune a los males ajenos y dejándolas atrás al verlo pasar para acercarse a molestarlo de nuevo._

_Sol fa mi re do la_

_sol si la si la sol_

_fa do re do mi do_

_la fa mi la do la_

_sol fa mi sol_

_la fa mi sol._

Se unió ella a él repitiendo el estribillo provocándole que se le erizara la piel.

_Un Matt de quince años cansado de aguantarla chillándole y una muy insufrible Mimi devolviéndole los gritos con su vocecita de niñata._

_Hondo es el misterio que_

_las musas distribuyen en_

_compás y melodía que sosiega_

_y nos endulza el caminar._

Esta vez fue Matt el que cantó la estrofa, Mimi se giró a mirarlo y como acto instintivo se cogieron la mano formando una cadena que los unía.

_Y sin saber por qué acabaron en una sala en la que sólo había un piano que Mimi tocaba mientras enseñaba y corregía a Matt._

_Sol fa mi re do la_

_sol si la si la sol_

_fa do re do mi do_

_la fa mi la do la_

_sol fa mi sol_

_la fa mi sol_

Mimi hizo el solo del estribillo para que después se le uniera Matt; la voz aterciopelada de ella empastaba a la perfección con la voz rota del rubio creando una adicta necesidad entre ambas.

_Tal vez era pija, mimada, caprichosa, consentida, tal vez su mundo era superficial, rosa, feliz, pero era sincera, inocente, siempre reía, se preocupaba por los demás, escondía una cara oculta como él, tenía un brillo especial que emitía su alama pura y lo estaba ayudando a que no lo expulsaran, aquella canción que se le atragantaba había tomado forma en su garganta. Se habían hecho amigos._

_Sol fa mi re do la_

_sol si la si la sol_

_fa do re do mi do_

_la fa mi la do la_

_sol fa mi sol_

_la fa mi sol._

La última estrofa le perteneció a Mimi.

_Sin banda sonora_

_este misterio que es._

_La vida queda en joya_

_sin pulir, ángel_

_sin alas, beso sin hechizo._

_La audición, los nervios, los ánimos de Mimi, el SÍ, la permanencia en la escuela como becado, la alegría compartida con ella, el amor que aún tardaría cuatro años en reconocer…_

Acabó la lírica canción pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta, perdidos en la inmensidad que les proporcionaba el ser que tenían delante intentando no romper la magia que junto a la música sus recuerdos habían creado.

***

Una brisa cálida los envolvió. Vistos desde cierta distancia no serían más de dos puntos entre la multitud de las luces de colores y el ir y venir de los coches. Apenas había gente, era noche avanzada y deberían de estar durmiendo. El puente Rainbow era indescriptible, la transición que unía Odaiba con el resto de Tokio ofreciendo una vista espectacular de ambas ciudades durmientes acompañadas por las estrellas y la serenidad del mar sobre el manto azul del cielo sobrepasaba todos los sentidos.

-Es perfecto, todo ha sido perfecto hoy –le dijo Matt a Mimi al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Lo necesitaba, últimamente sentía que tu hermana nos estaba alejando –contestó siendo completamente sincera.

-He estado demasiado ofuscado, encerrándome en mi mismo… -ella giró sobre su eje para encararse con él.

-Sí y no estás solo en esto, te quiero ayudar en todo lo que sea necesario –dijo comprensiva jugando con su cabello.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo -sus orbes azules parecieron inseguras, Mimi lo alejó de si con cuidado.

-Don't worry my dear! ¡A partir de ahora daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! –sonrió alegre con esa sonrisa que lo reavivaba a él mientras otro soplo de aire jugueteaba con ella.

La miró, la amaba, no había más explicación ni más que añadir, se acercó a ella y la alzó ante su estupor.

-Eres ligera –dijo sonriendo natural mientras la cogía por la cintura, giró divertido con Mimi en brazos, uniendo ambas sonrisas en un mismo sonido-. Ok! Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo my Little princess.

El Rainbow sintió celos de aquella pareja pero se sintió afortunado por poder presenciar parte de aquel amor.

Cumplirían lo que habían prometido, acabarían de dar su mejor esfuerzo, un esfuerzo cuyos resultados los llevarían a la destrucción.

**##########**

**N/a: **Hello! Siento mucho muchísimo el retraso, pero por fin soy "liberrima" xD, una de las cosas por las que no me gusta actualizar de uvas a peras es porque el hilo, la esencia y la expectación por el fic se pierden pero espero que esto no suceda -.-".

Es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento y, a partir de aquí, los siguientes también irán siendo un poco más extensos que los anteriores.

A pesar de que no me considero una persona supersticiosa, al ser el 13, quise hacer este capítulo especial, aparte de que era necesaria la reconciliación quería algo algodonoso *.*, y me costó muchísimo, no sé porque pero es uno de los capis que más me han costado escribir.

Si os fijáis a pesar de ser narrador omnisciente, la historia siempre estaba más focalizada desde el punto de vista de Mimi hasta el momento, pero éste está más focalizado en ver lo que siente y piensa Matt, necesario también, muy, muy, muy necesario.

Daa no sé, ah yeah! El conflicto con las puertas del metro está basado en un hecho real –me cargue las puertas de verdad-, que me sucedió a mí la primera vez que fui a Madrid, aquí también tenemos metro, pero no sé porque funciona diferente (?) xD.

Quería recordar también el problema con su abuela y más o menos dejarlo cerrado.

¡AH! Lo de la canción es algo lioso, me gustaría aclarar que lo que está en cursiva son los recuerdos de Matt, je, una manera de rememorar como aceptaron ambos que se querían llevar bien ya que aparentemente no se soportaban.

MMmm…estoy pensando en, cuando finalice el fic, que queda la tira, hacer una continuación aunque sería más un: "antes de todo esto y de que empezaran a salir" que narraría la infancia de ambos, como se conocieron, se odiaron, se maltrataron y se acabaron amando-se me dan tan bien las explicaciones- xD

_Cancion:_ **No entiendo de solfeo © Nacho Cano** (¡la recomiendo miles de millones de veces, es una canción sencilla cantada a su vez y valga la redundancia con sencillez pero con una voz tal dulce y hermosa que embelesa. También recomiendo "A" el musical en el que aparece la canción cuarenta mil millones de veces -el chico que hace de antropólogo y de rey es un prodigiooooo *:*, me lo comía vivo xD-!)

¡Gracias a Sakura Tachikawa, zulema, Chizuma, Mavi-neko, Eri, MitsuChaan, Glisa, Sakura Tachikara (otra vez xD), Melisa, XANHEX, campanilla y AnDsI!

zulema: Pronto, pronto, lo que se dice pronto no lo he continuado, pero lo he continuado al fin y al cabo xD. ¡Gracias muaas!

Eri: Mmmm…¿cómo estás tan segura de que no te puedo ver? Quién sabe, puede que tenga poderes extrasensoriales secretos –que ahora mismo dejarían de ser secretos- y me dedique a espiar a la gente que hay al otro lado de la pantalla. [cof!cof! yo que me considero una persona seria -.-"]. Aquí los Zucaritas se llaman Frosties xD y te puedo jurar y perjurar solemnemente y por mi padre y padre de todos, Dios, que mi mejor amiga mantiene ese tipo de conversaciones con sus padres –mamita bonita, azucarito, bomboncito, etc-. Claro tú ya sabes que Matt y Mimi no son hermanos porque sabes que la hermana no es hermana sino "hermano" y ya sabemos que Mimi sería hermana ¿no? O.o xD. Además, en el capítulo anterior queda perfectamente esclarecida su nula relación consanguínea… -o al menos eso es lo que quiere creer la gente- [lo siento, ahora hago un paron para ver LOST 815 muajaaja, espera 8 minutos xD] Ale ya, por dónde iba…mmm…[¿he dicho que me considero una persona seria no?pues eso]. En fin, se me ha olvidado, corto el rollo ropollo. Besooooos ^^. pD- Tsee mi inventiva es deliciosa y súperoriginal gracias, gracias. ¡Con el título de este capi me he rebanado los sesos y todo! XD

Melisa: ¿Por qué hay tanta gente de vacaciones? Todos menos yo…ains… Jajaja en este capítulo hay Yamato Ishida para rato. ¡Por cierto, ya te agregué a ver si coincidimos ;)! ¡Gracias por el review muaas

AnDsI: ¡Dios! Tú dejándome review a mí, qué extraordinario placer, no sabes la ilusión que me hizo leerlo *.*. Tú a mí, tú a mí, tú a mí…Oiiix dudo muchísimo que escriba lemon en el fic, en éste ni en nada de lo que escriba en mi vida –por lo menos con mi mentalidad de hoy en día-, ¿por qué? Porque escribiendo ese tipo de cosas corres el riesgo de traspasar la línea de lo soez y lo grosero y me gustaría, que el día que escribiera algo así, fuera sutil, elegante y puede que incluso, algo abstracto y, de momento, no creo fuera capaz de escribir algo así.Yo de pequeña era más partidaria de los Huskies hasta que descubrí a los Shar Peis –te voy a explicar la historia que me apetece xD, si no quieres leerla deja de leer llegados a este punto-. Cuando salíamos de clase mis amigos y yo íbamos siempre a comprar chucherías a una papelería que teníamos justo enfrente del colegio y, daba la casualidad, que al lado de la papelería había un bar y, uno de los hombres que frecuentaban el bar tenía un Shar Pei que siempre dejaba atado en uno de los poyetes y el animal era súpercariñoso y siempre nos acercábamos a tocarlo y a hacerle monerías. Así descubrí que las arrugas pueden llegar a ser bonitas ^^.Me pasaré por tu blog y leeré tu otro fic, ¿cuándo? Espero que pronto ^^. Muuuuasees


	15. Los sentimientos de una madre

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XIV: Los sentimientos de una madre**

Estaba nerviosa, no le había contado a Takeru por qué simplemente el qué, eran muy buenos amigos, por eso él le había consentido el capricho. No se había planteado que le diría, ni como empezaría, aquella persona era una completa desconocida, ni tan si quiera la había visto en fotos, Matt no tenía, sólo había hablado con ella por teléfono en alguna ocasión puntual y, a pesar de lo que Matt dijera le había parecido buena persona, T.k. también se lo había asegurado, pero hasta que no la tuviera en frente no se tranquilizaría.

T.k. las había puesto de acuerdo para que se vieran en la cafetería Daiba Sweet, una de las más antiguas de la ciudad, pequeña y artesanal, él no podía asistir, tenía un importante partido de baloncesto y eso la favoreció, sino tendría que haber buscado cualquier excusa para que el rubio no asistiera, el tema a tratar no podía ser desvelado delante de él. Miró el fino reloj de plata que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda –llegaba tarde-, así que sin más empezó a correr maldiciendo su propia impuntualidad entre dientes.

¿Cómo la reconocería? Ni ella lo sabía, T.k. le había contado que era rubia y tenía los mismos ojos azules que Matt, nada más.

Había sido todo muy precipitado, después de haber pasado la tarde con Matt intentando convencerlo inútilmente de que hablara con su madre se le ocurrió ser ella la que lo hiciera si él no tenía valor –iban a dar su mejor esfuerzo-, así que llamó a T.k- y le propuso que acordara una cita con su madre para poder conocerla . Pero lo había organizado todo de manera regular obviando detalles importantes como el quién es quién.

Corrió sorteando viandantes y chocando con algunos; odiaba correr y si existía mujer en el mundo capaz de hacerlo de manera ágl con tacones agradecería que se la presentaran para mostrarle su admiración.

Llegó cinco minutos tarde, con el corazón en la boca y los nervios a flor de piel, buscó con la mirada alrededor de la cafetería, una mujer ancha con un carrito y un niño pecoso de pelo rizado, una pareja joven paseando tranquila, un hombre mayor calvo y de barba espesa, una mujer castaña con gafas de sol…¿sería esa? No era tan rubia como Matt y T.k. pero el discernimiento entre rubio y castaño son relativos dependiendo de la gente con la que trates y la montura de pasta negra y cristales opacos le impedía verle los ojos, aún así era su única opción.

Se encaminó hacia ella dubitativa, cada paso era un punto nuevo de nerviosismo que se sumaba en su interior. Miles de ideas, de temas de conversación, de frases de saludo se acumulaban en su cabeza acrecentando su agitación.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la señorita Tachikawa? –una voz grave pero femenina hizo que Mimi se detuviera de golpe. Se heló, sintió como las piernas le temblaban amenazándola con tirarla al suelo.

-Oh, perdón, ¿no es usted? Debo de haberme equivocado mi hijo me había…

Mimi, sin pensar, se giró brusca, notando como se le encendía la cara.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! ¡Usted debe de ser la señora Takaishi! ¡Encantada! ¡Encantada! –dijo sin centrar bien la vista en ella y haciéndole diversas reverencias seguidas tirando por la borda todos los años de buenos modales inculcados por sus padres.

La mujer rió, era una sonrisa madura y clara, muy parecida a la de Matt. La castaña alzó la vista por primera vez para mirarla y sin saber por qué sintió una gran presión en el corazón.

Natsuko Takaishi era una mujer sencilla, de media melena de un rubio oscuro que tildaba el castaño y grandes y expresivos ojos azules. T.k. había errado, puede que la forma y el color se asemejaran a los de Matt pero no en su expresividad, incluso osaría decir que en eso eran casi iguales a los de ella, así como en su gran sonrisa. Era una mujer hermosa, sin duda, aunque no sabía sacarse partido.

-Takeru me ha dicho que te reconocería porque eras llamativa y seguramente llevarías algo rosa –dijo la mujer para probar de calmar a Mimi.

¿Era llamativa, por qué?, ¿rosa…? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la cinta del pelo; había tenido que estar muy atenta para darse cuenta. Mimi sólo rió sin saber que decir, tonta, había sido ella la que propuso aquel encuentro y ahora parecía lela cuando las únicas palabras que había articulado las había dicho gritando.

-Veo que Yamato tiene buen gusto –insistió Natsuko. Ella también estaba nerviosa aunque lo disimulara mejor, aquella chica le había parecido divertida y "muy muy hermosa", palabras exactas que había empleado T.k. aunque por complicidad con su hijo hubiera empleado la palabra llamativa. Era delicada y tenía un largo y brillante pelo castaño, tal y como soñó ella alguna vez para su hija.

-Gracias –susurró Mimi.

-¿Eres tímida? –preguntó comprensiva.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! Sólo que…no lo sé…si Yama siempre me dice que soy demasiado extrovertida y que sería capaz de hablar hasta con un aparato de música si la canción que suena en él tuviera alógica con mi conversación! –volvió a reír nerviosa.

Natsuko la miró interesada, la quería conocer mejor, así, indirectamente podría conocer mejor a su hijo.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería? –propuso con madurez maternal. Mimi se limitó a asentir rápida con la cabeza.

*

Era una mujer agradable, tras los primeros minutos de tensión habían conseguido relajarse, Mimi pensó que el té tal vez la había ayudado a conseguirlo. Se habían dedicado a intercambiar información, Natsuko sobre detalles divertidos de los primeros años de vida de Matt y Mimi sobre su actualidad.

-Sólo sabía de él lo que veía en la prensa o lo poco que me cuenta Takeru –dijo en tono sintió lástima por aquella mujer, no entendía por qué Matt la negaba continuamente, si ella fuera su hija estaría orgullosa; le agarró la mano que tenía sobre la mesa para mostrarle apoyo-. No sé que he hecho mal con él Mimi…

-Yama en ocasiones cree que su verdad es absoluta y que el negro siempre es negro, aun así estoy convencida de que tarde o temprano entrará en razón, es orgulloso pero yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Se tuteaban entre si; cogerse confianza fue sencillo, un sentimiento indefinible corría por sus venas y ambas se sentían como si aquel no fuera su primer encuentro.

-Eres una buena chica –Mimi sonrió y hizo la señal de victoria con la mano.

-Será un secreto de mujeres –intentó animarla.

Natsuko rió también ante aquella ocurrencia y la reafirmó.

-A pesar de que Takeru me había asegurado que eras simpática al verte he temido que fueras una cabeza hueca que sólo estaba con mi hijo por ser una Barbie –se sinceró la rubia.

A Mimi aquel comentario no le agradó, aunque disfrazo su incomodidad con una nueva sonrisa, en realidad ya estaba acostumbrada, siempre daba esa primera impresión, que en ocasiones mejoraba tras conocerla y, en otras, como es lógico, empeoraba.

-Sí, lo aparento, pero no le puedo hacer nada –admitió con total naturalidad. Pero mejor causar una mala impresión y después una maravillosa que al revés, ¿no? –rió y Natsuko rió también.

La señora Takaishi era una mujer joven, no se aventuraría a preguntarle por la edad, pero mínimo unos quince años menos que su madre. Necesitaba preguntarle por la hermana de Matt, ese era el propósito, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Hará un tiempo conocí al señor Ishida –se atrevió a decir. Natsuko borró la sonrisa de repente-. Matt quería saber por qué os separasteis –dijo rápido y mirando al té al que le daba vueltas con al cucharilla pudiendo sentir como se le clavaba la mirada de Natsuko en la nuca.

La rubia contaba con dos virtudes de las que Mimi carecía: madurez y perspicacia.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Mimi? –preguntó seria.

Mimi alzó la mirada y al encontrarse con la escrutadora azul la volvió a bajar veloz.

-Yo…sólo quería… -no sabía qué decir o cómo decirlo.

-¿Qué por qué os dio Hiroaki? –la seriedad en la voz de Natsuko la acobardó; no contestó-. Mimi… -la presionó a sabiendas de lo que hacía.

-¡El real! –soltó-. El de la hermana de Yamato.

No quiso ver la reacción de Natsuko sabiendo que probablemente aquellas palabras habían causado algún tipo de reacción negativa en ella, sólo la escuchó respirar hondo.

-Ya, así que Hiroaki ha sido valiente por una vez en su vida –su tono de voz era más apagado-, yo no lo soy tanto, nunca he pensado en decírselo a Takeru.

Mimi armándose de valor la miró, ahora si que sus ojos eran igual de fríos que los de Matt.

-Yama no le ha dicho nada…aún.

-Aún –repitió amargada la señora Takaishi, la pierna le empezó a temblar incontrolada.

-Hasta que no la haya encontrado –Mimi parecía una niña confesando el mayor de sus delitos.

La mujer se sorprendió no pudiendo evitar las lágrimas.

-Eso es imposible…mi niñita…lo intenté tantas veces… -lloraba sin importarle el lugar. La castaña se levantó afectada y molesta consigo misma por haber hecho aquello, para sentarse a su lado y rodearla con el brazo-. ¡De verdad que lo intenté! Pero fue imposible…esa gente no dejó ni rastro…mi bebita…he soñado tantas veces con ella…con peinar su pelo, largo…me lo imagino largo y brillante, así como el tuyo… -dijo con la mirada perdida y acariciando el pelo de Mimi-. Pero no me culpéis, ¡por favor! Fue Hiroaki, él, él decía que eso era lo mejor ¡y yo le creí! Ni tan siquiera a pude tener en brazos….me dijeron que les diera las gracias por decirme el sexo y sólo…sólo pude escucharla llorar mientras ese hombre...¡ese desgraciado Hatori Saotoe! –un nombre-, se la llevaba…¡mi niñita! –subía y bajaba el tono de voz sin importarle el lugar y el murmullo general- ¡Yo no quise Mimi de verdad! –agarró a la muchacha de la cara con la mano izquierda obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos-. Créeme cariño, mi hijita… -usurró acariciándole el rostro, continuando con su lloro pero esta vez en silencio.

Mimi se sintió mal al ver como el rostro de aquella mujer se desfiguraba por el dolor. Notó que aunque la rubia buscaba el perdón de un tercero lo que intentaba era personarse a ella misma.

-Yo no los culpo señora Takaishi, creo que hicieron lo que consideraron correcto para que sus dos hijos tuvieran una vida mejor.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó temerosa.

-Sí… -Mimi se esforzó por mostrarle su sonrisa más cálida.

La madre de su novio la abrazó entonces provocando que se sonrojara por el acto afectivo de su "suegra". Había mencionado un hombre, sabía que debía preguntar por aquella novedad pero de nuevo no encontraba el momento sin parecer oportunista.

Dejó que la mujer se calmara, a los cinco minutos pareció que su respiración volvía a la normalidad y sus ojos, aunque algo hinchados, ya no derramaban lágrimas. Era duro ver aquello, ver parte del desmorone de la familia de su novio pero no pudo imaginar cómo sería vivirlo cuando su ambiente familiar transcurría entre algodones de azúcar. Se sintió impotente.

-Siento haber armado este espectáculo, creía haberlo superado comentó amarga mirando el culo de café que quedaba en el tacita de porcelana que tenía en frente, Mimi negó si atreverse a articular palabra-. ¿Has dicho que mi hijo la busca? –asintió-. Supongo que en algo podría ayudar en algo aunque advierto que esa gente no dejó huella alguna. No le crees falsas ilusiones a Matt, por favor… -Mimi volvió a gesticular lo equivalente a un no.

-¿Quién es Hatori Saotoe? –preguntó la castaña, al final había acabado siendo oportunista pero ese momento era el ahora o nunca.

La ojiazul mujer suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras la mano le empezaba a temblar.

-El intermediario entre la familia rica y nosotros. Nunca vimos a la familia, ni tan siquiera supimos quiénes eran, sólo conocimos su maldito y sucio dinero.

Mimi la observaba atenta pudiendo notar que cuanto más hablaba más aumentaba la crispación de Natsuko.

Puede que esa sea una buena pista, Matt probó de ir al hospital para –Natsuko se volvió para mirarla sorprendida.

-¿Al hospital?

-Sí.

-No, cariño, no, tuve al bebé en mi casa, con un médico sobornado por los bien estantes haberlo tenido en el hospital hubieran sido demasiadas pistas y demasiadas cuestiones turbias por resolver –Mimi se sorprendió de que la mujer hablara de turbiedad en un asunto tan oscuro como ese-. No encontrasteis nada, supongo…

-No, ni tan siquiera pudimos ver tu historial porque nos pidieron tu autorización, sólo conseguimos que Yamato se enfadara muchísimo.

-Vaya, veo que va en serio.

-Mucho, Yama tiene el sentido protector familiar muy arraigado –lo soltó sin pensar en lo que aquellas palabras pudieran afectar a la rubia.

-Menos conmigo.

Silencio, se quedaron en silencio un buen rato sin saber que decir hasta que Natsuko retomó la conversación detallando como sucedió todo aunque sin aportar nada relevante a excepción de aquel nombre pronunciado minutos atrás. Las horas pasaron y en su transcurso en aquella cafetería crearon unos lazos de afecto que a partir de aquel momento sería casi imposible romper.

**#########**

**N/a: **Mi gran duda existencial, la madre de Yamato es ¿rubia o castaña? Yo la veo castaña pero como siempre tengo discusiones con mis amigas para discernir entre quién es rubio y quién es castaño puede que mi visión no sea la misma que la del resto, ya advierto por anticipado.

Y ¡tadá! Vemos a una Natsuko profundamente rencorosa con Hiroaki y, todavía, muy dañada por lo sucedido.

Me gusta el valor de Mimi en este capítulo, aunque también, en cierto modo aunque lo haga para ayudar y sin mala fe, la encuentro algo impertinente metiéndose directamente en la vida de su novio y eso me re-gusta aún más xD.

No sé que más añadir, simplemente que en el capítulo se nos presenta un panorama fuertemente hostil, una situación difícil, una Natsuko de la que se entrevé no tiene ni un mínimo contacto con su hijo, destrozada –puede que incluso injustamente- e incluso bastante sincera y directa como Matt aunque cautelosa y dulce como Tk xD, una pista que siempre ha estado ahí y que les ayudará a saber qué sucedió de verdad y una Mimi aparentemente comprensiva, comprensiva porque, de momento, todo lo está viviendo desde fuera aunque le importe porque está relacionado con Yamato.

¡Qué pena! Tk aún no aparece de cuerpo presente pero lo hará y tendrá cierto papel crucial en la historia ^^.

¡Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo a zulema, Melisa (x2), Chizuma, AnDsI, snoopyter, MitsuChaan, Sakura Tachikawa, Adrit 126, Eri -.-", liz, XANHEX () y mym09!

zulema: ¡La primera! Gracias, gracias muchas ^^. Quise poner algo de humor al capítulo para desengrasar la tensión pero AVISO, ¡las puertas del metro son un auténtico peligro, es una reivindicación xD!. Muakis muakis

Melisa: "El hecho de que no se atreva a profundizar más en su relación con Yamato"…en cierta manera es raro, aunque en otra cierta manera no es raro…mmm…para serte sincera es una de las cosas que no sé por qué salieron así en el fic, pero así salió, supongo que porque es la portadora de la pureza y decidí enfatizar esa característica de manera literal xD. ¡Oh! Para mí también fue un placer conversar contigo, jojo ahora recuerdo lo que dijo Maradona pero no lo repetiré, aún así por aquí Argentina es tomada muy en cuenta y sobretodo los argentinos jajajaja sólo diré que una de las fantasías de la mayoría de las españolas es estar con un argentino xD. A ver si volvemos a hablar prontito ¡Gracias muchísimas por los dos reviews! Besazos.

Eri: _I believe I can fly…_, pobrecita, un caso claro de psiquiátrico…¿o acaso volaste? Jajaja recuerdo que cuando era pequeña jugaba con mi primo a simular que volábamos –batallitas de la abuela cebolleta primera parte- nos subíamos a un poyete y nos tirábamos moviendo los brazos en círculo y frikis de nosotros nos creíamos que así aguantábamos más en el aire –fin de las batallitas de la abuela cebolleta primera parte si te has quedado con ganas de más espera al próximo capítulo-. ¿Te ha gustado Kyo? ¡¡Wiii dame un abrazo amiga del almaaaaa!!! –Nailea se precipita emocionada hacia Eri y…. [to be continued…]. ¿Qué es eso de "algún día Yama, algún día"? Eso será si je veux recuerda que soy DIOS muajajajaja. Y lo de la hermana no se va a poder olvidar…es la trama central del fic. Por cierto, no me menciones a la CIA que mis dos sueños de toda la vida han sido: ser arqueóloga y ser espía –imaginate la cara que se le quedaba a la gente cuando me hacían la típica pregunta: ¿qué quieres ser de mayor?- a mis padres los maté de un soponcio, así que, para no rematarlos decidí decantarme por la primera en vez de por la segunda muy a mi pesar, siempre será mi sueño frustrado vv". ¡Gracias por el revieeeew xD, de nada, de nada Nailea los escribo encantada ^^! Muases.

liz: ¡Wow! Muchísimas gracias por tus halagos y por dejar review, me hace especial ilusión ^^. Besitos.


	16. Últimos resquicios de felicidad

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XV: Propuesta tras los últimos resquicios de felicidad**

Risas entre el repiqueteo de la lluvia, carreras por llegar rápido a refugio, un portazo un juguetón abrazo y un beso.

-Te amo… -susurró contemplativo apartando un mechón que caía por su cara para ponérselo tras la oreja.

Día a día se sorprendía por la facilidad con la que decía esas palabras frente a ella, del lado desconocido que despertaba en él.

-Yo más –bromeó Mimi.

-Mentira –ironizó Matt.

-No, sólo estas conmigo por mi físico –continuó dramatizando ella.

-Creo que la que saldría ganando en ese tema eres tú muñeca.

-¿Muñeca? –preguntó ella alejándose un poco de él para verlo mejor, anonadada y divertida.

-No lo sé, es lo que se me ha ocurrido –respondió Matt. En sus ligues sin amos lo había empleado alguna que otra vez, pero nunca con ella por requerir mayor delicadeza en el trato-. Va, vete a secar –la empujó levemente alejándola de él.

-Ven conmigo –le insinuó agarrándole la mano. Matt no lo dudó y se dispuso a seguirla. Mimi rió-. Es broma.

-Cruel –rezongó, ella se limitó a volver a reír y a marcharse hacia el cuarto de baño que pertenecía a la habitación que ocupaba en el apartamento de su novio.

Matt se quedó embobado viéndola desaparecer, analizando minuciosamente como el vestido mojado se pegaba a su cuerpo delineando sus formas, olvidando por completo su propia humedad. -Una inesperada lluvia veraniega los había pillado de improviso a la salida del cine, calándolos en le camino de regreso-. A su modo de ver, Mimi era la perfección hecha persona. Tama se restregó por sus piernas y al notar el frío mojado del tejado se apartó maullando débilmente, miró inconsciente al gato y agitó la cabeza saliendo de su aturdimiento. Tras varios segundos estático en la entrada decidió avanzar en su hogar para secarse él también.

*

-Ayer estuve con tu madre –le dijo al hombre que tenía recostada la cabeza sobre sus piernas que al escucharlo se levantó de golpe para mirarla recriminativo.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que atinó a exclamar. Mimi le apartó la mirada incapaz de sostener la profundidad azul que la atravesaba-. ¿Para qué? –exigió saber él con aspereza.

-Era necesario que alguien nos aclarara o nos aportara más información sobre tu hermana, sino no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio –respondió viendo las cambiantes escenas del televisor aunque sin prestarle atención.

-No era necesario, nosotros solos podemos con esto.

-No es cierto Yama, llevamos más de un mes y estamos donde empezamos.

-Se hubiera encontrado otro modo pero no esa mujer –rebatió algo exaltado mirándola acusativamente.

-Esa mujer es tu madre, Yama y, además me pareció muy buena persona –giró a mirarlo por primera vez intentándole hacer comprender.

-¡Una madre que vendió a su hija! –la acusó.

-¡Pero tenía sus motivos y los tendrías que comprender! –dio un golpe sordo al ocre sofá sobre el que estaban sentados.

-Me parece imposible que estés de su lado –dijo levantándose dispuesto a finalizar ahí la conversación pero una mano menor que la suya se entrelazo la de él intentando evitar el avance.

-Escúchame, por favor –pidió afectada.

Matt se detuvo porque era ella quien se lo pedía, porque a pesar de haber hecho algo que no le gustaba a sus espaldas sabía que lo que pretendía era sanar sus heridas y él quería dejarse curar.

-Entiendo que te duela, pero también entiendo el dolor de tus padres. Puede que me sea sencillo hablar porque nunca he estado ni estaré en una situación semejante pero todos cometemos errores Yamato y creo que perdonarlos nos ayuda a madurar y a empatizar con la persona disculpada.

-No es tan sencillo Mimi, he vivido toda mi vida odiando a mi madre, creyéndola culpable de todo para así intentar aliviar mi dolor y ahora viene todo esto y justifica en parte lo que hizo y, si lo justifica, me exige un perdón. Perdón que no puedo dar…no aún…- dijo mirando sus pies como su fueran las extremidades más maravillosas que tuviera el placer de ver jamás.

-Pero no la odias.

-Tú eres incapaz de concebir el odio así que no

-No la odias –lo cortó la castaña segura de sus palabras.

-Creo que no–dijo tras un breve silencio Matt. Mimi pudo notar como ejercía presión sobre la mano que tenía atada a él.

-Yo sé que no –esbozó una tierna sonrisa a pesar de que él no la pudiera ver pues estaba de espaldas, aunque eso se solucionó rápido ya que él se giro para encontrarse con su mirada.

-Cómo estaba –preguntaba tímido.

-Bien, es una mujer muy atractiva y tiene la misma sonrisa altanera que tú –medio rió.

-Ya…¿te dijo algo nuevo?

-Sí, me dio un nombre –alzó la mirada y puso su dedo en su mentón buscando en su memoria el recuerdo de aquel detalle-. Hatori Saotoe, dijo que fue él el intermediario entre ellos y la otra familia.

A Matt le sorprendió aquella información, por primera vez desde que se metiera en ese entuerto parecía que la niebla que lo rodeaba se empezaba a disipar tenuemente. Probablemente aquella información había estado allí, pero por su orgullo al negarse a hablar con sus progenitores no habían sido capaces de decodificarla. Agachó la cabeza y la apoyó en la de Mimi para posar un tierno beso en el, aún, húmedo cabello y después apoyarse en ella.

-Si no fuera por ti hace tiempo que me hubiera desesperado.

-Yo por ti, tú por mi –tatareó quitándole importancia al asunto Mimi mientras acalorada por la afectividad de Matt jugueteaba con sus dedos.

En al posición en la que se encontraban sólo alcanzaba a ver la parte que la camisa de Matt descubría de su bien formado pecho. Matt se limitó a unir sus manos con las de su novia y gracias a esto a alzarla para encararse con ella.

-Tienes fuerza –dijo una sonriente Mimi.

-Pesas poco –respondió él como si nada.

La ojimiel desunió rápida sus manos de las de él para rodear su cuello, del contrapeso ambos cayeron sobre el blanco mueble. Él sobre ella.

-He pensando en contratar a un detective, tal vez con ese nombre sea capaz de encontrar algo –propuso Mimi.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura.

-Probemos.

En cierta parte le sorprendió aquella rápida aceptación, él nunca aceptaba la ayuda de nadie y más teniendo que cuenta que ese nadie sería un completo desconocido aunque a pesar de su estupor hubiera insistido hasta haber escuchado un sí de aquellos finos y seductores labios que le ofrecían el licor del amor que tanto ansiaba probar.

-¿Y esa cara? –preguntó Matt profiriendo una sonrisa torcida y con ojos juguetones para después morderle con dulzor la mejilla haciendo que Mimi pudiera detectar los delineados dientes que acrecentaban la belleza de su sonrisa.

-Me ha sorprendido un sí tan rápido –comentó mientras se acariciaba la parte mordida.

-A mí me sorprendes tú siempre –admitió-, y consigues cambiarme.

-No pretendo eso, me enamoré de ti tal y como eras…

-¿Cuándo? –se apretó un poco más contra ella recordando que estaba sentado sobre su novia.

-¿Cuándo, qué? –preguntó nerviosa por la proximidad.

-Te enamoraste de mí, nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Nunca me lo habías preguntado –respondió perspicaz moviendo la mirada nerviosa alrededor del marfileño rostro de Matt.

-Dímelo, lo quiero saber –rogó, gruñó, mirándola a los ojos.

-N o lo sé, puede que…desde un primer momento me gustaras y me llamaras la atención…aunque después llegó Michael –Matt dibujó una mueca al escuchar hablar del norteamericano. En un principio le costó aceptar la estrecha amistad que mantenía con el extranjero hasta que "comprendió" a su manera que era sólo eso, amistad-, y me confundió un poco aunque eso coincidió con la época en la que nos dejamos de ver pero al reencontrarnos se volvió a avivar ese extraño sentimiento a pesar de tus desplantes.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, seré masoquista –bromeó.

-¿Sabes por que lo hacía? –Mimi negó-. Porque eras todo lo que quería para mí, a excepción del pijismo claro –ironizó y ella hizo un puchero provocando y risa-. Pero te tengo que confesar que entonces no entendía o no quería atender que lo que tú me ofrecías no eran atributos que quisiera poseer yo porque me faltaran sino que era algo que quería que fuera mío pero en ti. Por eso sé que todo lo anterior fue un error, porque no era amor, tú me lo robaste desde el primer instante.

-¿Insinúas que siempre has estado enamorado de mí?

-Puede… -respondió misterioso-, al igual que tú, ¿no?

-Puede –contestó ella devolviéndole el misterio.

Era sorprendente como derivaban sus conversaciones en las que siempre había espacio para el amor, como en un instante reñían por sus nimias y permisivas diferencias y al segundo siguiente sanaban sus heridas.

_Era sorprendente como su amor todavía les era permitido a pesar de que el detective que Matt se encargaría de contratar sería el que les proporcionaría la cruda clave de su separación._

**#########**

**N/a: **Sinceramente no recuerdo por qué hice este capítulo xD, creo que de relleno más que otra cosa u.u, pero lo pienso publicar ya que está hecho.

Lo único importante es lo de la contratación del detective ya que gracias a eso se descubrirá la verdad. ¡Oh! Y lo de los últimos resquicios de felicidad es bien cierto ^^. Jaja las únicas dos cosas significativas del capítulo. Por esto no creo que tarde mucho en publicar el siguiente xD.

Jop, estoy espesa para escribir las notas de autora, así que lo dejo aquí.

¡Gracias a: zulema, Eri -.-", =.=··· -con la pata enyesada-, Sakura Tachikawa, isi, Melisa, Adrit126 y MitsuChaan!

zulema: "la relación de Mimi con la madre de Matt es como de madre e hija no querrá decir algo eso??" Buena observación ;D, pues probablemente sí, muchas gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos ^^. ¿Natsuko es rubia? Joo me parece que voy a tener que ir al oculista xD. Besos.

Eri: ¿Qué les pasa a mis súperactualizaciones de 1000000000000000000000000 palabras eh ò.ó? Jajaja pues por quejarte tanto a partir de aquí van a ir en aumento xD. Me complace anunciarle que estoy convaleciente en el hospital después de su último atentado por las escaleras y con una gran sonrisa bondadosa y sin el más mínimo rencor le digo: ¡PRÉPARESE! ¡Muajaja la venganza será terrible! ¿Qué tienes en contra de los nombres originales? Daiba Sweet es perfecto jojojo y por qué no sabes aún el nombre que le he puesto al estadio del concierto, si lo adivinas, ganas 10 puntos de simpatía –te advierto que te convienen estás a - -899 -. El caso está en que mi intención no es confundir es aclarar, pero no te preocupes el desenlace del misterio está más cerca de lo que crees *.* y a mí me encantaaaa x3. ¿Has visto que bueno que he hecho a Matt? No se ha enfadado, es que quería darle una tregua y un descanso al Matt desquiciado –cobra más que el bueno y estamos en crisis vv"-. Ahora la tan esperada sección de la abuela cebolleta –batallitas de la abuela cebolleta segunda parte- De cómo Nailea es la causante de que en su casa no haya mesas de cristal: sencillo, cuando era pequeña me subí a una, empecé a saltar y me la cargué xD –fin de las batallitas de la abuela cebolleta segunda parte- Admito que esta batallita es menos interesante pero no me apetece pensar ^.-. ¡Wow! Sin desvelar nada y desvelándolo todo te contaré algo relativo al incesto cuando vayamos por el capítulo 27 –si me acuerdo xD-. Joo ¿sabes que iban a hacer Disneyland en Barcelona y no en Paris? Pero los vecinos de la explanada donde lo iban a construir se quejaron y ale, pa' Paris, que horror, ahora podría haber tenido una infancia feliz con Mickey -.-", wow pero enseñaron una vez que los monigotes se montaban orgías xD. Espera que busco el capi exacto en el que aparece por primera vez Tk: 22 y va a ser un perculero de Matt de mucho cuidado jajaja –no, exagero vv"-. ¡Bye bye mi picolisima daaaama! –es una canciónde David Civera, que no me gusta especialemte aunque a mi madre le encanta-

isi:  ¡Me gustan tus teorías ;D! ¡Gracias por el review! Muases.

Melisa: Todo fenomenal, lleva toda la semana lloviendo y con un frío horroroso, ayer diluvió y granizó, por las mañanas estoy a punto de morir congelada de camino a la uni, pero por lo demás todo bien ^^. ¿Todo bien por ahí también? ¡Oh, a mis brazos otra persona que apoya el color indefinible de la cabeza de Natsukoo! Oh sí, sí, reitero, para las españolas un argentino es una especie de sexymbol, aunque a mí últimamente me ha dado más por los guiris muajaja y eso que creía que no me gustaban los rubios vv". En fin…dejemos a un lado los gustos personales. ¡Millones de miles de cientos de decenios de gracias! Kiss kiss.


	17. Ballet ruso

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XVI: Ballet ruso**

-Siempre supe que llegaría este momento, tiene un talento innato para todo lo artístico y era evidente que tarde o temprano el Ballet Ruso se fijaría en usted. Aún así, tendrá que superar un casting, mero trámite supongo –en las facciones de la estricta mujer se distinguía alegría a pesar de su irremediable rectitud.

Mimi temía una represalia en el momento en que la instructora la había llamado al despacho por su actitud distraída en las anteriores semanas a pesar de que en los últimos días la estaba corrigiendo pero no una felicitación y la mejor perspectiva a la que un bailarín clásico pudiera aspirar: El Ballet Ruso. Desde su más tierna infancia había soñado con ello, con ser la bella Odette en el Lago de los Cisnes, la desafortunada enamorada del Soldadito de Plomo o vivir el sutil romance del Hada de Azúcar en el Cascanueces; un sueño ideal para una princesa sin titulo nobiliario como era ella…sueño que ahora rechazaría, no se iba a presentar a ese casting, no se enrolaría en giras mundiales dejando atrás a Matt y no iba a permitir que él abandonara todo y la siguiera como un perrito faldero. Si se daba el caso y el grupo de su apuesto novio prosperaba, como todo parecía predecir, sería ella quien lo siguiera a él, no había duda en su planteamiento, un ápice.

-Lo pensaré, no sé si estoy preparada –sin saber por qué dio una evasiva, no pretendía darle el porqué de lo que hubiera supuesto la afirmación de un no rotundo.

-Créame Tachikawa, nunca ha habido nadie en el Universal Ballet Center of Japan tan preparado y con una perspectiva de futuro tan prometedora, incluso osaría decir que puede llegar a ser primera bailarina en cuanto la traten un poco.

No, era un no, ella lo sabía, no iba a abandonar a Matt, acabaría sus estudios de psicología y traducción y se dedicaría a ello.

-Lo siento pero ya le he dicho lo que pensaba, no sabe lo que me complacería darle un sí pero en estos momentos no estoy en predisposición de hacerlo sin pensarlo antes –mentira no había nada que pensar-. No miento si le digo que me he sentido alagada pero si me disculpa –se levantó con la misma sonrisa de cordialidad con la que había dicho esas palabras-. Debo marcharme –parecía que la mujer iba a decir algo en señal de protesta pero Mimi se negó a que le continuara regalando los oídos-. Nos vemos mañana –hizo una reverencia como despedida y se marchó dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

*

Salió más tarde de lo previsto de las prácticas de ballet y, en la entrada se encontró con un rizado cabello dorado con ojos azules casi transparentes.

-¿Otra regañina Meems? –preguntó Michael con su característica sonrisa.

-No, cuando te lo cuente ni tan siquiera lo creerás –dijo con expresión inocente como aquel infante que descubre que Papa Nöel no existe y se lo cuenta soberbio a sus amigos.

-I think so, explain…

Mimi suspiró mientras salín por las puertas mecánicas hacia el estival ambiente de Japón.

-El ballet ruso quiere que me presente a un casting para contratarme –expuso con la mayor de las indiferencias.

-¿Sure? ¡Oh my god, eso es maravilloso! –se giró hacia ella extrañado por su neutralidad, la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Yeah pero no me voy a presentar.

-Whatta…? Why not?

-No me apetece –volvió a encogerse de hombros-, además no pienso separarme de Matt.

-Eso no es justo para ti, no puedes estar siempre pendiente de él when you have a whole life ahead!

-Sí puedo y lo haré, a mí sí me parece justo, lo que no podría imaginar es mi vida sin él.

-But it's your life! ¿Y si las cosas no salieran bien no te arrepentirías?

-No –contesto impertérrita con acento inglés-, si me fuera sí que me arrepentiría.

Michael miró de reojo a su mejor amiga que lo miraba con decisión mientras caminaba a su lado.

- I cannot change your opinion, can I? -Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo-. Ok, I understand…si es lo que quieres te apoyaré y no insitiré más –desistió abatido mientras recordaba como de niños entrenaban animados y se prometían alcanzar Rusia juntos.

-Gracias Mike –le sonrió y se agarró con confianza a su brazo.

Michael no pudo evitar sonrojarse para no ser descubierto.

-I'll always be with you –susurró.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Miya? –le preguntó con su optimista estado de ánimo.

-Ok, well…no la veo desde la última vez que quedamos los tres.

-¿Qué! –parecía afligida- ¡No te gusta?

-Meems he perdido ya la cuenta de los meses que llevas con esa pretensión pero te vuelvo a aclarar that I only like her as a friend.

Mimi decepcionada lo escrutó con la mirada.

-Are you gay? –preguntó con la mayor simpleza del mundo.

-No! –exclamó sonrojado y levemente alterado – How can you believe that?

-Well…no sé, tienes veinte años y nunca te he conocido ninguna chica en plan serio.

-¡Ni ningún chico!

-Ya… -alzó la mirada-, es cierto, pero no me negarás que es raro…

-Di lo que quieras… -suspiró-, por cierto, ¿te apetece cenar en casa? Estoy seguro de que a papá y mamá les encantará, hace tiempo que no te ven.

-A mí también me encantará verlos pero antes quiero ir a ver a Matt y pasar por casa –aceptó inconsciente de que su amigo había desviado el tema.

***

A escasas semanas para el concierto y los ánimos empezaban a crisparse a pesar de que tenían las canciones bajo control y que las hormonas revolucionadas de las fans no notarían si erraban y, si lo hacían, no le darían importancia.

Después de más de cuatro meses de descanso querían que todo saliera perfecto, no se permitirían errar y a Ken, personalmente, no le apetecía volver a ser el mediador de una disputa entre Kyo y Matt o ser el regañado por ambos.

Se encontraban en el Tokio Stadium para hacer las pruebas de luces y sonido y demás detalles que coronarían el espectáculo.

-Satoshi, la luz verde tiene que ser más intensa –comandaba unos de los técnicos mientras los tres componentes del grupo se encontraban sentados en el escenario.

-Menudo aburrimiento –rezongó Kyo mientras el equipo se movía de un lado a otro del recinto-. Para hacer este tipo de pruebas podríamos quedarnos en casa o ensayar en el estudio –se quejó mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano.

-El técnico de sonido ha enfermado no es culpa nuestra –intentó calmar Ken.

-Sí, y aún así hemos tocado y podido ensayar algunos trucos –habló Matt esta vez.

-¡Bah, pero no hemos avanzado mucho, ya podían haber traído a un sustito!

Puede que michas veces Kyo no pensará lo que decía, pero el propósito era quejarse y mantener el ceño fruncido por norma.

El móvil de Matt sonó interrumpiendo así la conversación a tres. Se levantó al ver quien llamaba y se alejó unos pasos en el escenario para mantener su privacidad.

-Parece que últimamente está mejor –apuntó Ken mientras observaba a su rubio compañero de grupo.

-Me es indiferente.

-Mientes Kyo…

-¡Claro que no! No me importa lo que le pueda estar pasando si ni tan siquiera confía en nosotros para contárnoslo.

-Ya sabes cómo es Matt –intentó nuevamente mediar el pelinegro.

Matt se acercó a ambos interrumpiendo aquella conversación.

-Ahora vuelo –dijo sin dar opción a que los otros dos apuntaran nada y desapareció por el escenario.

*

Una castaña con rostro de niña afligida y un rubio occidental con sonrisa permanente lo esperaban en la amplia recepción del estadio salvaguardados por un enclenque guardia de seguridad.

-Meems –la llamó estando a una distancia prudente para que lo escuchara.

La castaña se giró provocado que su largo cabello ondeara a son de su movimiento y emitiera reflejos dorados al entrar en contacto con la claridad que filtraba el sol en el recinto; al verlo se dirigió veloz hacia él arrastrando a Michael consigo.

-¡Ese hombre es que no nos dejaba entrar! –le dijo enfadada apuntando al hombre con un dedo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Matt miró divertido al delgado hombre que únicamente miraba con agobio a Mimi.

-Discúlpela, son amigos míos.

Rodeó a Mimi con el brazo mientras gesticuló con los labios con sorna "está un poco ida".

-¡Lo ve, se lo dije! –sonrió victoriosa y le sacó la lengua.

El guardia de seguridad contemplaba la escena con estupor deseando no haberse levantado aquel día para ir a trabajar y con dolor de cabeza por los chillidos incesantes de lo que en un principio le pareció una angelical muchachita.

-Un lobo con piel de cordero –murmuró mientras contemplaba como el trío se alejaba. Al verlos desaparecer dio media vuelta dispuesto a continuar con su rutinario día.

*

Kyo gruño al ver entrar de nuevo a su compañero.

-Genial, ahora nos toca hacer de niñeras, se debe aburrir con la supernnany americana que siempre le va detrás y nos toca aguantarla a nosotros…

-¡Kenichi! .se abalanzó sobre él una alegre Mimi, Ken le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo hola.

-¿Kenichi? –arrugó la nariz Kyo ante aquel cursi apodo, después la castaña se giró hacia él.

-Ni se te ocurra abrazarme o ya no podré aguantar tanta ñoñería y vomitaré.

-No lo iba a hacer Míster Sonrisa Permanente –le contestó inflando los mofletes-

-¿De qué sonrisa hablas de la que te ha producido las arrugas a ambos lados de la boca? –le insinuó esta vez sí esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

A Mimi le cambió la expresión de inmediato y juraría que su labio inferior rozaba la madera del suelo del escenario por la enorme apertura que esbozó su boca.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1… -susurraron Michael y Matt al unísono.

Entonces la hermosa poseedora de la dulzura de la miel en sus orbes chilló. Haciendo que su voz retumbara en las cuatro paredes del estadio y los trabajadores giraran a mirarla.

-0… -volvieron a decir a la vez entre divertidos y resignados.

Mimi empezó a rebuscar impaciente quién sabe qué en su bolso mientras Ken la observaba atónito, Michael y Matt parecían decir en silencio: "lo sabíamos" y Ken parecía estar a punto de desbordarse en carcajadas. Por fin sacó del bolso un espejito de mano y observó ansiosa su rostro mientras se palpaba con la mano el lugar en el que deberían estar las arrugas, acto seguido giró hacia su novio con lagrimones corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas y poniendo morritos.

-¡Yama, no tengo arrugas a qué no!

Kyo no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reír, los técnicos y demás trabajadores ya hacia rato que habían abandonado sus labores más entretenidos con aquella escena que con sus quehaceres.

-Kyo pídele perdón y dile que no es cierto o me la traumarás –pidió al pelirrojo que aún reía intentando parecer serio.

-Tiene ojos en la cara ella sabrá lo que ve –rebatió entre risas.

-Pues bien que te gustaba –le propinó ella peor que si le hubiera dado una bofetada aún en los brazos de su novio que en aquel momento fingía no ser más que un amigo.

--Aba, pretérito imperfecto, pasado, hasta que me di cuenta de que eras una niñata.

Matt hubiera intervenido como hacía en un principio pero el intercambio de insultos y palabras dañinas era una común en ambos y, además si interrumpía siempre acababa siendo el que salía peor parado.

-¡Idiota! –pataleó Mimi en el escenario.

El pelirrojo iba a protestar pera la actitud bienhechora de Ken se lo impidió.

-Kyo, calma, supuestamente tú eres el maduro.

-Obvio –respondió lanzándole una última mirada a Mimi y volviendo a mirar como los trabajadores volvían a su trabajo abatidos porque aquello había acabado.

Pasaron un ameno rato conversando sobre cualquier tema, Kyo y Mimi se evitaban mutuamente pero no perdían ocasión para tirarse dardos de tanto en cuando, así como Matt y Michael –aunque estos mejor camuflados-, cosa a la que los otros tres miembros de la conversación estaban acostumbrados y considerarían extraña si no fuera así.

-¡El teclado! –dijo animada percatándose de algo que desde que habían entrad al recinto estaba ahí.

Se levantó veloz dispuesta a dar uso a las horas de conservatorio que empleo en su infancia para aprender a tocar el piano.

-Niña, ¿no te han dicho nunca que tus manos sólo son válidas para peinarte o maquillarte? Así que no toques eso –protestó Kyo propietario del teclado por lo que se ganó una fuerte colleja de Matt.

-Respeta –le dijo con mirada severa.

-Sólo me maquillo para las fiestas, listo.

-Ok, me da igual, encanto –esta última palabra la dijo con rin tintín -, pero el teclado es mío así que no lo toques.

-¿Qué te cuesta? –rogó.

Era inaudito que Mimi le rogara a Kyo y eso lo tomó por sorpresa, desarmándolo y a riesgo de que descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos. No contestó, simplemente centró su mirada en la castaña que parecía pedirle por favor y, ¿cómo le dices que no a un niño ilusionado? Ni tan si quiera él era capaz de ser tan cruel.

-Como quieras, así por lo menos no tendré que escuchar tu odiosa vocecita –aceptó abrumado.

Mimi sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a tocar, una melodía lenta, delicada…ciertamente no era como saborear la armonía de la música que un piano de cola ofrecía pero se asemejaba. Los tres chicos silenciaron en cuanto escucharon las primeras notas y los trabajadores giraron sorprendidos por la melodía, algo inusual a lo que escuchaban normalmente de aquel grupo. Era clásica y hermosa, la música y la chica de habilidosas manos que la producía.

*

-Yama, Mike me espera…

-Que espera, no eres su chica –susurró mientras enroscaba un mechón del cabello castaño en un dedo-. Además hoy no hemos estado a solas ni un segundo.

Mimi rió contra él y se separó para situarse en un sofá rojo en lo que dentro de poco sería el camerino del rubio. Matt la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-El detective dijo que me aportaría información de aquí a dos días.

-¿Nervioso? –interrogó la castaña.

Los zafiros se toparon de frente con la miel.

-No lo sé… -se alborotó el pelo-. Si supiera que me va a aportar información creo que sí.

Matt agarró el paquete de tabaco que había a su izquierda y encendió un cigarro ante la señal de protesta de Mimi.

-No fumes Yamato.

-No lo puedo evitar y menos ahora.

Mimi resopló.

-Te lo permito hoy y no más –le dijo en tono amonestador y resabiado con autosuficiencia.

-¡A sus ordenes mi general! –bromeó el cada día menos frío Ishida.

Mimi se levantó de golpe y torció hacia su novio.

-Me voy ahora señorito Ishida, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo sonriéndole.

Matt aprovechó que ella estaba de pie para agarrarla de las caderas y situarla sobre él.

-Seré permisivo con el inglés ese…

-Norteamericano –apuntilló ella.

-Sí, lo que sea, pero mañana serás mía todo el día.

-Vaya…

-¿Sí?

-Lo pensaré –afirmó feliz y se separó de él sabiendo que esta vez la dejaría marcharse, antes de cruzar la puerta viró de nuevo hacía él-. Estaré en tu bello hogar a la una y media, ¿va bien?

-Hombre… -se llevó una mano a la barbilla y la frotó fingiendo que analizaba la situación-. Si no fueras un perezoso te pediría que estuvieras a las diez pero supongo que a la una y media no me va mal –sonrió.

-No soy un perezoso, soy la bella durmiente –Matt simplemente rió-. Bueno, allí estaré, ¡adieu ma chere!

-Adieu.

Mimi abandonó el camerino y e ojiazul aprovechó para deslizarse en el asiento y tumbare a pensar. Pensar…cuando estaba con ella apenas lo hacía, no tenía por qué hacerlo, se dejaba llevar cada día más.

Dos segundos pasaron y la puerta se volvió a abrir para dar paso a una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.

-Oxigenado, je t'aime.

Y con la misma velocidad con la que se había abierto se cerró dejando un rastro de risas tras de si. Matt se levantó sonriendo entre dientes para abrir por tercera vez la puerta en menos de un minuto.

-Soy natural –añadió dando una de las últimas caladas al cigarrillo-, más oxigenado es el guiri que tienes como amigo –le rebatió a la castaña que apenas estaba a 20 centímetros de él.

-Mike también es natural, créeme lo he comprobado –le dijo en tono misterioso para después echar a correr dejándolo impertérrito en el umbral.

¿Qué quiere decir que lo ha comprobado? ¿Cómo, dónde, cuándo, por qué? –pensó en menos de un nanosegundo, tiró la colilla al suelo recuerdo de lo que había sido un cigarro.

-¡MIMI! –fue agitado detrás de ella.

***

Un alto y robusto hombre de pelo corto que también se atisbaba rizado y ojos claros los recibió en la puerta acompañado de una mujer, también rubia y menuda, unos seis centímetros más baja que Mimi.

-Es un placer volver a verla hermosa Mimi .anunció risueño el hombre, la mujer se limitó a asentir también alegre.

-Para mí también es un placer –hizo la reverencia típica de cortesía.

-Ay, hija, nosotros no entendemos de esos modales, no se cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no son necesarios.

Mimi se sonrojó y Michael la empujó hacia adentro.

-La cena está prácticamente lista, si quieren ir pasando al salón –anunció una de las sirvientas y los cuatro se dirigieron allí-

A Mimi realmente le gustaba aquella familia, además guardaba multitud de paralelismos con la suya: siempre alegre, siempre cómoda. El padre de Michael era un reputado actor, como su propia madre, y la madre de Michael era, simplemente, una mujer de familia bien estante.

Rieron con los chistes del padre y con los errores léxicos de él al esforzarse por no hablar en inglés; al acabar de cenar obligaron a Mimi a cantar para después seguirla ellos así como a que interpretara algunos ochos con Michael.

La velada pasó volando y cuando menos se lo esperaba se encontró en el porche de su propia casa despidiendo a Michael y con Albert abriéndole paso a su hogar.

Se arrulló en la cama con todas las extremidades somnolientas y con un placentero estado de sopor que le aportaba pensamientos difusos:

Si Matt fuera Michael sus padres lo aceptarían sin problemas…pero era Matt no Michael…ella lo había elegido así…el ballet riso…sueños de infancia…la hermana desconocida…el niño que la ensuciaba…sus padres…Tachikawa…Natsuko Takaishi…el propio Tk…ojos azules…profundida….dolor…salvación…una sonrisa…su sonrisa…era Matt…su abuela…su salvación…Miau a los pies de su cama rodeada de peluches…Miau y Tama…el anillo…en el anular…azul…rosa era de él…el karaoke…te quiero…sus padres…Hiroaki Ishida…K2Y…Yolei…Tai, Ken…Kyo….la zanahoria…la hermana….la hermana…el ballet…el dichoso tabaco…el Rainbow…el niño perdido…el detective…el secretismo…la música…Matt...la salvación….te amo…el niño rubio solitario de tristes y demandantes de cariño ojos azules…para ella…Matt…un beso…sólo besos…una caricia…sólo caricias…la hermana…el amor…Yamato…Morfeo, Morfeo…él…él…él…ÉL.

**#########**

**N/a:** ¡Capitulo nuevo! Jums y éste por qué, pues porque quería darle cierto protagonismo a Michael y a Kyo –que lo adoro aunque sea tan defectuoso y su modo de pensar va a ser uno de los más importantes más adelante-, y, sobretodo al concierto, al que no se lo había dado hasta ahora y tendrá cierta importancia. Concierto de vuelta después de medio año sabático, normalmente las giras de verano son mucho mejores que las de invierno ^^. El concierto, los preparativos, los técnicos, el ambiente que lo precede todo es tan mío y ha significado una parte tan importante en mi vida que debía de salir en el fic.

¡Amo a Michael! No para que sea pareja de Mimi pero sí para que esté siempre ha su lado xD.

Y, sobretodo empieza el cierre del círculo de felicidad, cerrándose casi por completo, por eso quería que con ese estado de sopor que muchas veces nos precede al sueño y en el que pensamos mil y una cosas ilógicas Mimi pensara más o menos en todo lo que ha sido hasta ahora su vida –y el fic-, un pretexto para hacer un breve resumen ^^.

¿El Ballet Ruso no es una mala perspectiva de futuro, ne?

Ale, en el siguiente ya quedara prácticamente claro –si aún no lo está- quién es la hermana y empezará el drama vv".

¡Gracias a zulema, AnDsI, isi, snoopyter, Sakura Tachikawa, Melisa, Chizuma, Adrit126, Eri y XHANEX x2!

zulema: Sí puede que el capítulo fuera bonito, al menos nos da a entender que Matt parece estar dispuesto a perdonar a su madre a largo plazo. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Besos.

isi: Jajajaja no sé qué decir…bueno sí, me repito, BUENA TEORIA xD. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias ;D!

Melisa: ¡Qué envidia tan malsana, yo quiero que sea verano y quiero playaaa! Ya queda nada de nada para que se enteren de todo. Pero no falta poco para el final, aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver, sobretodo cuando se sepa la verdad ^^. Cierto, a ver si volvemos a coincidir por msn ^^. Besiiis.

Eri: Tengo una buena noticia, Tk, aparecerá en el 21 porque he cambiado la ordenación de los capítulos y de dos he hecho uno en dos partes, porque tenía más sentido lógico. Espérate que no se acabe convirtiendo en el 20 porque aún hay uno que no tengo claro cómo clasificarlo vv". Wow! Osea ¿qué te llamas Erika? ¿A que son maravillosos los conciertos *.*? Dish, pues casi aciertas el nombre del estadio, pero ¿por qué no es Odaiba? Pues porque no se hace en Odaiba, se hará en algún lugar de Japón de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, ni quiero pensar porque no me apetece, creo que no será necesario y nadie se dará cuenta, son detallitos sin importancia….xD...ejjem….Oh! Se me ha llegado a ocurrir emparejar a Mimi con Kyo pero nah, es demasiado absurdo aunque lo haya pensado xD, está claro que Mimi no va a querer a nadie más jums. ¿Y ese ,99 de las palabras de los reviews cómo me lo tengo que comer? Jajajaja. Es cierto, ¿los malos cobran más que los buenos no? Hombre corren más riesgo ya que por la calle algún fanático loco los puede linchar porque no sabe discernir entre realidad y ficción. ¿Crees que habrá incesto con lo santa que soy? xD –batallitas de la abuela cebolleta capítulo 3- Mi primera gran bronca en el colegio: tendría 4 o 5 cinco años y tenía un novio de estos que tienes cuando eres enana y dices "¿somos novios? Sí. Vale, mañana nos casamos, ale, ale, ale menganito es mi novio y el tuyo no xD" y, juagábamos con mis amigas a molestar al pobre chiquillo –así quería yo a mis novios xD-, así que lo perseguíamos por todo el patio y cuando lo cogíamos le dábamos besos castos y puros en la mejilla y el pobre se cabreaba como un enano, pues en una persecución de éstas, nos abalanzamos, yo y dos más sobre él, con la mala suerte que detrás tenía el murito, que servía para cerrar el patio en el que estábamos, nos caímos los cuatro sobre éste y lo derrumbamos –sí nos cargamos un muro- xD. ¡Me cayó una! Y encima era nueva, y la profesora toda disgustada: "con lo buena que tú eres, ¿qué ha pasado? No me esperaba esto de ti y bla, bla, bla –fin de las batallitas de la abuela cebolleta capítulo 3- Besoooooos *empuja a traición el banquito de Eri en el que se había sentado para esperar la actualización. Y se ríe como una cosaca mientras la observa en el suelo muajajaja ya te dije que mi venganza sería terrible*


	18. ¿Qué precio tiene la verdad?

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XVII: ¿Qué precio tiene la verdad?**

Los insinuantes párpados por fin dejaron observar la magnificencia que prometían al desvelar dos claros zafiros tras de si con los primeros fulgores del sol en el pálido cielo.

Tras abrir los ojos se desperezó estirando ambos brazos para sentarse en la cama acto seguido. Miró el reloj, las diez y diez, sonrió, le quedaba todo un interesante día por delante; se aseó y se vistió, desayunó algo ligero, alimentó a Tama y, sin más que hacer, se dirigió hacia su estudio. Quizás podría componer algo o, como mínimo distraerse para no pensar en lo que podría suceder aquella tarde o se pondría nervioso y prefería evitarlo.

El día anterior con Mimi había sido maravilloso, "sólo para él" le dijo posesivo y así fue. Pasaron todo el día juntos haciendo cosas banales como ver la tele o charlar, pero a su lado eran especiales y diferentes.

Bufó sentado en su escritorio, hoy no la vería, era el cumpleaños de su tía y se pasaría todo el día en una ciudad vecina celebrándolo a regañadientes. Recordó la cara de la castaña cuando se lo confesó hacia apenas catorce horas y pudo leer lo mal que se sentía al no poder estar con él en un día tan crucial aunque lo obligó a prometer que la llamaría en cuanto tuviera noticias.

-Si tan sólo no fuera todo un maldito secreto –murmuró cogiendo la cajetilla del tabaco y sacó un cigarro que no dudó en llevarse a la boca y encender.

Rebuscó entre sus notas y encontró una canción inconclusa, esa canción.

-Tal para cual –habló nuevamente para si ensimismado.

La leyó y releyó y volvió a leer, tal vez era el momento de acabarla…se levantó de la silla de oficina negra y cogió la guitarra eléctrica que estaba cuidadosamente colocada en un rincón del estudio, dispuesto a sumergirse en el trabajo.

*

Cuatro horas después quedó convencido con el resultado de la composición, la letra era bonita, puede que no tan hermosa como otras de sus composiciones pero compaginaba a la perfección con la alegre melodía describiendo lo intrínseco de una relación todavía más intrínseca y secreta. Sonrió complacido, había conseguido dos de sus objetivos: completar la canción y no pensar en lo que pudiera suceder aquella tarde.

Se detuvo a mirar el reloj, tal vez debería comer algo, aunque sin ganas de cocinar decidió pedir algo de comida a domicilio.

Estaba engullendo el último trozo de sushi cuando el teléfono sonó, se levantó a cogerlo algo desganado.

-Moshi, moshi…

-Yama –una alegre aunque baja voz lo hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la encimera.

-Meems –dijo su nombre con una impaciencia notable en la voz.

-Sólo llamaba para ver qué tal estabas –dijo en el mismo tono bajito.

-Bien -¿mintió?

-¿De verdad? –lo conocía incluso sin verlo.

Matt suspiró y sonrió.

-Bueno, puede que no del todo -dijo contagiándose por el bajo tono de su interlocutora.

-Ya… a-punto abatida., no sabes cuanto siento no estar contigo…si tan sólo fuera capaz de…

-Meems –la interrumpió no deseando que continuara por esos derroteros-, no me van a dar la sentencia del día de mi muerte así que réstale importancia, amor –esta última palabra salió dulce e inesperada de su boca arrepintiéndose en el preciso momento en que fue dicha. Se sonrojó sintiéndose absurdo.

-¿Amor? –repitió Mimi en un tono más bajo de lo habitual en aquella conversación-. Nunca me has llamado así, pero me gusta.

Él se sonrojó hasta la nariz del pelo.

-Si a ti te gusta a mi también, amor –respondió liberándose de su vergüenza y sin poder dejar a un lado su parte seductora.

Estaba convencido de que Mimi al otro lado de la línea podría comparar su color con el de un tomate sin hacer el ridículo. Esa teoría quedó corroborada por el silencio que se interpuso entre ambos.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta por ahí? –preguntó aún divertido por lo que suponía haber provocado.

-¡Horrorosa! –gimió la ojimiel-. La tía Rumiko no deja de hacer de celestina con todo varón que se precie –suspiro-, y el primo Matsuhiro no se despega de mí ni con agua caliente. Dice que está haciéndome de guardaespaldas, ahora está en la puerta esperando a que salga del lavabo. No imaginas lo que me ha costado hacer que esperara fuera –Matt soltó una sonora carcajada-. ¡No te rías Yamato!

-¿Por eso hablamos en voz baja?

-Yo sí, tú no lo sé –ahora era ella la que rió.

-Cierto…

-¡Prima! ¿No habrá salido un alienígena mocoso del tragadero? ¡Voy a entrar! –escuchó una voz lejana que provenía del otro lado.

-No Matsu, estoy a salvo, ahora salgo así que no intentes nada extraño.

-Vaya, parece que el pequeñín desempeña muy bien su papel. Espero que también sepa hacer de insecticida.

-¿Insecticida? –preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, va bien para los moscones pero será mejor que salgas ya si no quieres que entre con pretensiones de Men in Black –dijo divertido.

-Sí, tienes razón –suspiró-. Te amo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó suspicaz.

-¡Yama! –reclamó Mimi, él sólo rió.

-Te amo…

-Te extraño hoy…

-Yo también –se resignó él.

-No sabes como siento no poder estar contigo en un día así.

-Yo también Meems.

-¿Seguro que no estás mal y el alíen te está obligando a mentir? –escuchó débilmente la tierna voz de Matsuhiro.

-No Matsu, ahora salgo…Bueno, prométeme que en cuanto sepas algo llamarás –suspiró-, esta noche ya estaré en casa.

-Lo haré.

-Adiós Yama.

-Adiós, amor.

Seguro que Mimi se habría sonrojado.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y tamborileó los dedos sobre la encimera con parte de las energías renovadas, miró el reloj, debería de empezar a maquearse si quería llegar a tiempo.

Un hormigueo creciente se apoderó de él a medida que iba avanzando en su arreglo, miles de dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, ¿obtendría el nombre de su hermana, su dirección, tal vez una foto? ¿Cómo sería, rubia como él y Tk? Seguro y ojos claros también. Y después de aquello, ¿qué? ¿Ella sabría que era adoptada, sabría de su existencia, querría conocer a su verdadera familia?

Mientras se perdía en sus propias dudas encendió el motor del coche y lo arrancó con destino a la cafetería Daiba. Fumó un cigarrillo tras otro hasta que llegó y, al adentrarse reconoció a su cita al instante: un hombre fornido de pelo rubio ondulado que le caía hasta la altura de los hombros que leía el periódico con una taza de humeante café delante. La primera vez que lo vio pensó que era una persona de lo más normal pero, ¿qué aspecto tenía realmente un detective? Era tonto pensar en una larga gabardina y un gorro ocre o unas gafas oscuras que impedían ver sus minuciosos ojos. Aún así y, como consecuencia de su desencanto inicial, dudó de su efectividad, ahora lo comprobaría.

-Siento llegar tarde –dijo sentándose enfrente del atractivo hombre, puede que incluso más que él por su madurez.

-No se preocupe –apartó la vista del diario y la dirigió al ojiazul-, he sido yo quien ha llegado temprano.

Una camarera se acercó a ellos entonces para atender a Matt que pidió un refresco de cola, necesitaba glucosa para no desmayarse ahí mismo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el cantante con voz entrecortada intentando templar sus nervios-

El detective que poseía unos escrutadores ojos verdes clavó su mirada en la azul.

-He conseguido lo que quería, le dije que sería sencillo y así fue -En menos de una semana-. Lo cierto es que he tenido más casos relacionados con Hatori Saotoe y, ahora es un hombre redimido que intenta ayudar para intentar redimirse.

-Desgraciado –murmuró Matt apretando los puños, escuchar ese nombre lo enfurecía.

La camarera llegó con el refresco y Matt no dudó en darle un rápido sorbo.

-¿Entonces me puede decir que ha…? –tartamudeó al empezar a hablar, ¿dónde estaban su seguridad y su voz siempre clara?

-¿Usted mantiene una relación con Mimi Tachikawa, cierto? –lo había interrumpido el hombre.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto –le dijo con voz dura y sorprendido por su acierto.

-¿Pero lo hace, no?

-No es de su incumbencia.

-Más de lo que cree –dijo con voz profunda-. Me gusta hilvanar todos los hilos de mis investigaciones.

-Ése no es necesario –continuó Matt con tono duro.

-No entiendo cómo con su popularidad ha conseguido esconder algo así, es sorprendente.

-No le importa, ya se lo he dicho -le molestaba que aquel perfecto desconocido hubiera indagado tanto en su vida como para saber eso.

-¿Qué opinan los padres de ella sobre usted?

-Si es tan buen investigador debería saberlo… -respondió molesto ante la insistencia de aquel hombre a pesar de sus negativas.

-No soy perfecto, así que ayúdeme, ¿qué le importa darme sólo un detallito más para hacerme feliz?

Matt lo miró, de perdidos al río.

-No lo saben –dijo dándole otro sorbo a la cola y, creyó ver un atisbo de sorpresa en el ojiverde.

-¿La quiere mucho? –pareció casi humano al formular la pregunta.

-Le he dicho que deje a un lado mi vida personal.

-Curioso cuando eso es lo que me ha pedido que investigue –sorbió café ante la mirada atónita y dolida de Matt-. ¿La quiere?

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que Matt discurría entre contestar o no.

-La amo, más que a nada.

Fue tajante y convincente dándole a entender que no aceptaría más preguntas de ese calibre. El rubio investigador lo miro compungido y alzó un sobre acartonado que había reposado en la silla de al lado.

-Ponga en orden sus prioridades y piense que hay cosas que tal vez no me recen la pena. Esto es suyo –dejó el sobre encima de la mesa-, pero piense que puede que sea mejor dejar las cosas como están, aún está a tiempo de romperlo o quemarlo o, incluso, pedir que me lo lleve y que no vuelva a hablar de ello en la vida.

Matt lo miró escéptico sin entender absolutamente nada ¿lo quería ayudar? Frunció el ceño.

-Sé que es difícil confiar en un desconocido pero le aseguro que lo que hay en el interior de este sobre no le dará la felicidad. Que deje la cosas como están es el mejor consejo que le puedo dar.

Parecía que lo intentaba convencer de que no abriera el sobre cuando hacía escasos minutos le había puesto la miel en los labios diciendo que tenía la información requerida. Prácticamente un mes de desesperación quedaba concluso en ese sobre y ¿ahora le pedía que lo olvidara todo renunciando a la verdad?, ¿acaso creía que estaba majara?

-Si no me da un por qué convincente lo siento pero no voy a ceder, ¡es la mayor estupidez que podría escuchar hoy!

El fuerte hombre lo miró compasivo.

-Darle un por qué convincente es imposible sin desvelar la verdad –suspiró.

-Entonces creo que nuestra conversación acaba aquí- agarró el sobre, dio un último tragi a su bebida y, dejándola a medias se levantó-. Sayonara y gracias por todo.

-Todos los datos recabados están perfectamente justificados y adscritos a los documentos. No me dé las gracias, no quiero algo tan amargo.

Matt le dirigió una última mirada y le dio la espalda; el detective por primera vez se arrepintió de haber escogido aquel trabajo.

*

Avanzó hacia el coche a grandes zancadas, entró y encendió la radio a un bajo volumen para tenerla como música de fondo. Los nervios iníciales habían dado paso a algo mucho peor: furia e indignación. ¿Qué había pretendido con aquellas palabras? ¿Acaso se había estado riendo de él? Golpeó el volante provocando que el claxon sonara, se recostó en el asiento y miró hacia el techo.

-Mimi…-susurró.

¿Y ella? ¿Qué tendría que ver con todo eso? Miró de reojo el sobre a su derecha, todo acabaría allí.

-Todo… -susurró de nuevo.

Alargó el brazo con el repiqueteo del corazón en su caja torácica, volvían los nervios y una ligera hiperventilación. Abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas y los ojos cerrados, estuvo papeles en mano y ojos cerrados durante más de cinco minutos e inyectándose valor decidió bajar la mirada hacia la documentación.

Empezó a leer con un hambre voraz, formalismos que definían el caso, pasó página, pasó página, el desarrollo de la primera investigación, pasó página, más sobre la investigación, paso página; una foto de un hombre con una calva prominente y pelo blanco, Hatori Saotoe, ponía a pie de foto, una mini biografía, pasó página, su confesión, leyó impaciente, en esa hoja nada, pasó página, la siguiente, nada, pasó página y…

_-Hielo_-, manos sudorosas y un frío matador, apartó la vista y miró a través del parabrisas hacia el coche plateado que tenía enfrente intentando olvidar la imagen que estaba allí y no debería de estar.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza alborotando sus hebras rubias. Imaginaciones, presunciones ilógicas, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, era eso, pero no quería bajar la vista para comprobar qué hacía esa foto ahí. Recordó las palabras del detective, ¿acaso tendría razón?

Sin saber por qué bajo la mirada y continuó leyendo bajo la hermosa mirada y la resplandeciente sonrisa de la foto que coronaba la hoja número ocho. Leyó, leyó, leyó ávido de información y con un mal augurio recorriéndole el espinazo, nombres que no debían estar allí aparecían acusativos, hirientes, humedeciéndole la vista, forzándolo a creer que todavía habría esperanza, pero a catorce líneas de finiquitar la página todo se derrumbó.

Todo se nubló, se acabó y todo murió, pequeños círculos humedecieron el papel del informe rápidamente.

El mundo lo aplastaba, todo su peso caía sobre él, fuerte, presionándolo, ahogándolo; volvió a mirar la foto y a pasar páginas con desesperación.

Con el putrefacto puño que le oprimía sin compasión el corazón incrustándole sus asquerosas uñas en él y haciendo que borbotones de sangre, de dolor brotaran de él, oprimiéndolo.

Leyó por encima, su peor elección, todo se corroboraba más, todo cobraba mayor sentido…otra mano, más mortuoria que la anterior se apoderó de su garganta, asfixiándolo, comprimiéndole la tráquea. La hiperventilación inicial aumentó, tenía, debía salir de ahí o sentía que las paredes del coche se contraerían y lo aplastarían. Abrió la puerta con manos torpes y en cuanto exhaló el aire de la ciudad éste le quemó el fuero interno. Se giró hacia el coche y, como si fuera el causante de todo, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al cristal del copiloto, consiguiendo que se agrietara y se le enrojecieran los nudillos.

Insuficiente, otro más, y otro y otro, otro, otro, más sin fin, con lágrimas que se desbordaban sin cesar, que le dificultaban respirar por su lucha por salir al exterior en primer lugar, con sangre en las manos, los brazos, con sangre en el alma y lágrimas en el corazón.

-¡Cabrones de mierda! –chilló con rabia- ¡Cabrones, cabrones! –repetía sin cesar.

La gente se empezó a arremolinar a su alrededor, no le importaba, egoístas, miserables, felices, su propia felicidad ahora….

-¿Joven, se encuentra bien?

Alcanzó a escuchar que alguien le preguntaba, puede que no fuera la primera vez. Empezó a patear la carrocería hasta que unos brazos potentes lo rodearon impidiéndole el movimiento. Torció el rostro con agresividad y creyó que era un completo desconocido.

-Cálmese, mire lo que está haciendo.

Matt miró con ojos desorbitados el automóvil, repleto de abolladuras en las puertas y el techo; la ventana del copiloto y la siguiente rotas y el parabrisas agrietado por el mismo costado; se miró las manos, rojas, los brazos, cortados, se zafó brusco y rabioso del hombre.

-¡Qué le den! –le chilló y se introdujo en el deplorable coche bajo el estupor de más de una cincuentena de personas.

Rabia, dolor, desesperación, _-oscuridad-…_la más siniestra oscuridad lo envolvía en pleno día.

La música a tope, intentando que lo ayudara a calmar su dolor, en vano. Odió al Sol, brillante, por creer que se burlaba de él.

Todo era perfecto hasta hace unas pocas horas, lo tenía que haber previsto, era demasiado bueno para él, un año y medio de felicidad ininterrumpida era demasiado, qué estúpido había sido.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista mientras conducía a toda velocidad, ¿temor a estrellarse? No, en aquel momento era lo mejor que le podía pasar, efectivamente todo había cavado desde que leyó el nombre de su hermana en aquel papel.

**##########**

**N/a: **¡Si aún hay alguien que no sepa ya quién es la hermana me suicidaré! xD

Oh! La canción que acaba de componer Matt es la que empezaron ambos en el capítulo 1, jajaja me pareció original y una manera de indicar que por fin el círculo happy, happy, yupi, yupi –tenía una profesora que decía esto vv"-, se ha cerrado.

Todo empieza bastante bien hasta que acaba en el ¡boom!, creo que si se hubiera tratado de Mimi y no de Matt, ella hubiera confiado en aquel detective desconocido pero al tratarse de Matt nuevamente encontramos un problema de confianza.

No sé qué decir, para mí es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan…xD, sobretodo en la descripción del malestar, desasosiego, angustia, ansiedad de Matt.

Ains…los tacos del final no me los tengáis en cuenta o moriré de la vergüenza, sólo quería que impactarán xD.

Tururú, ¿Ale, capaz de leerlo de nuevo? Pobre…vv".

¡Gracias a zulema, snoopyter, Sakura Tachikawa, MimI-CulLen, Eri, Glisa, Melisa y !

zulema: He aquí la continuación, espero que también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el RR.

Eri: Diría que el Antiguo Testamento es más corto xD. Puede que te las pagues…o puede que no…pero ¡ya me he cobrado mi venganza! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me amenaza? :S, eres la tercera persona en menos de 24 horas…creo que voy a necesitar guardaespaldas jojojo a lo Demi Moore –o como se escriba el nombre- _"And I will always love youuuuuuuuuu"_. Nop, no tengo la historia acabada xD, voy por el 28 desde hace dos semanas diría vv". Cierto el nombre –Lahermanadeyamato-, no es muy creíble…¬¬", pues Erina es bonito, suena a mitología y poesía trágica griega ¿ne? –es que Esquilo fue una tortura para mí vv", sólo saqué un 6-. No, lo cierto es que no acertaste el nombre del estadio y no lo cambié, era así desde el segundo 2 en que se me ocurrió. Jajaja no me tientes mucho que te hago aparecer en el fic ¬¬", pero entonces haría una autoapareción para quedarme con Kyo yo tsée. Un error, Kyo no va detrás de Mimi, simplemente le cae menos mal de lo que su orgullo le permitiría admitir xD. En cuanto a la dependencia de Mimi, yess, es en exceso dependiente de Matt pero no creo que haya hecho mal, simplemente fue una elección para mí uno de los defectos más notables que tiene es la cobardía. –cours de français- je t'aime te amo, te quiero, te adoro, ¿me compras un loro?; adieu, ma chere adiós querido. –fin de le cours-. Sólo he hecho cuatro años de francés así que tampoco es que sea una experta xD. ¡Dish! No, Mimi y cualquiera puede saber porque Mike es rubio natural, por el pelo de los brazos xD –y juro que pensé en eso en el momento de escribir- jajaja ¿ha qué ha sido un crack?xD. En fin, hoy no hay abuela cebolleta que no me apetece pensar xD. Gracias por el RR. Besoooos.

Melisa: Jajaja me encanta la relación Mimi-Kyo, pobre Ken tiene un papel tan terciario, cuaternario, quintenario qué…xD . Mmm…hay una pareja terciaria que aparecerá y estaba pensando en formar otra, pero no lo tengo del todo claro y no será ni Miyaken, ni Takari ni ninguna típica y tópica sino una que surgió sola sin premeditación ni alevosía xD. Creo que ni tan siquiera es de las que me gustan pero en el contexto en que se desarrolla todo pegan xD. ¡Gracias por el review! Muuas.


	19. Delirio

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Parte I: Delirio**

Dio la decimoctava vuelta sobre la cama, le había prometido que la llamaría y aún no había recibido noticias, lo llamó centenares de veces –al móvil, a casa-, pero ni rastró, le había enviado unos ocho mensajes, pero no había recibido respuesta a ninguno, dejó desesperados mensajes en el buzón de voz, pero sin noticias. No queriendo parecer desesperada pero sin poder evitarlo había llamado a Tk, que no sabía nada, ni Tai, ni Ken, ni Jun, ni Kyo, al que llamó en un acto de valor sólo para recibir como respuesta: "Si la sombra no sabe dónde está su cuerpo que voy a saber yo". Viró para mirar el techo amarillo pastel, se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, incapaz de dormir, sólo escuchando el tic-tac del reloj.

Pasó una treintena de minutos para que la cadena de silencio se rompiera cuando un grave y agudo sonido hizo eco en toda la habitación, brincó en el colchón y, sin darle tiempo a nada el sonido volvió a repetirse, dos, tres, cuatro veces, continuo, sin cesar, el sonido reiterativo continuaba desesperado y en su estado semi-onírico no conseguía adivinar que lo producía.

_¿Qué era aquello? Las campanas del averno…_

-El timbre .dijo tomando plena conciencia de donde estaba.

Se sentó con un solo y ágil movimiento en la cama y se dispuso a bajar al salón para ver que sucedía.

-¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía! –escuchó que decía su madre mientras bajaba el último tramo de escaleras en forma de Y que conducía al gran recibidor.

Además de su madre, a la que había escuchado, allí también se encontraban Albert y su padre.

-¿Mami qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

-¡No lo sé bomboncito! Un demente nos está fundiendo el timbre aunque Albert ya le ha dicho cuatro veces que se vaya –respondió la mujer mayor agazapada a su marido.

Mimi desvió la mirada hacia su padre que le devolvió una tan intrigada como la que suponía debía tener ella y después una rápida a Albert el cual le dirigió una cómplice; frunció el ceño y se dirigió rápida al mayordomo intentando no parecer impaciente, comprobó entonces la pantallita, unos ojos azules y un resplandeciente pelo rubio le dieron la bienvenida, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Miró de reojo a Albert, aún con la constante del timbre como bajo continuo, después hacia sus padres que la miraban extrañados y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento –murmuró en un susurro tan bajo que nadie pudo escuchar y, helada, a pesar de estar en pleno apogeo el mes de agosto, alargó el índice tembloroso y presionó el botoncito que abría la reja.

Su madre profirió un grito ahogado. Alzó la mirada para ver como Matt encaminaba con paso torpe el camino hacia la mansión. ¡Bingo! Ahora contaba con cinco magníficos minutos, antes de que llegara su novio, para dar algún tipo de explicación.

-¿Bomboncito por qué has hecho eso? –espetó su madre notablemente alterada.

-Lo cierto es que…

-Lo conozco –suspiró Mimi interrumpiendo a Albert, no dispuesta a que él se la pudiera jugar encubriéndola.

-¡Qué! –intervino por primera vez su padre-. ¿Y por que no nos lo has presentado? ¿Qué hace aquí a las tres de la madrugada?

Mimi continuó con la cabeza gacha.

-No lo sé… -respondió a las dos preguntas en uno.

-¡Le dirás que se vaya, menuda educación!

-¡Pero es que no se lo que quiere! –intentó defenderlo.

-Eso nos da igual, señorita, y no me alces la voz –dijo con cierta dureza su padre.

-Con esto demuestra que no es una buena influencia para ti, así que cuando se marche no lo veas más azucarito –continuó Satoe.

-¡Él es buena persona! –rebatió mirando por primera vez a sus progenitores a los ojos, ellos parecieron querer protestar pero el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Ve a abrir Mimi –la animó Albert-. Tal vez sea una urgencia señores, antes de juzgar es mejor conocer, ¿no creen? –les aleccionó con madurez el mayordomo mientras recordaba la primera vez que vio al cantante.

*

Llevó la mano a la perilla de la puerta que tembló bajo su contacto sintiendo las miradas de sus padres y Albert en la nuca. Más nerviosa de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca, un cuando a los seis años esperaba el favorecedor veredicto de Pequeña Miss Sunshine, creía haberse sentido así y, abrió.

Observando como al otro lado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Matt con la camisa completamente desabrochada mostrando su bien esculpido torso el cual idealizaría cualquier artista clásico.

-Ya era hora, amor –dijo arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa seductora y los ojos acuosos.

-Yama, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas' –preguntó más nerviosa, si era posible, por las palabras empleadas por él.

Matt no contestó, la miró de arriba abajo y agarrándola por la cintura la pegó a él acercando su boca al oído femenino.

-Te queda muy bien el blanco, me gustan las transparencias –sus palabras fueron torpes y trabadas aunque entendibles y más fuertes de lo normal. Pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

Mimi parecía piedra en los brazos de su novio, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, sólo queriéndolo alejar sin poder, ese no era el sitio oportuno para aquello, pero sin saber cómo Matt pasó a estar a dos metros de ella y ella en brazos de otro hombre.

-¡Pervertido, lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que te denunciemos por acoso! –escucho que una grave oz chillaba con fuerza sobre ella.

Keisuke, rojo de rabia, ahora la rodeaba con brazo férreo y le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada a su atractivo novio que, a pesar de llevarse la mano a la boca para limpiarse la sangre del labio partido no abandonaba su sonrisa. Albert también había salido y su madre lo observaba todo desde el umbral horrorizada.

Matt se tambaleó.

-¿Taaachikawwa, ¿no? K-Keisuke Taachikawa…-rió-, como su hija –entrecomilló con los dedos y Satoe emitió un chillidito.

-¡Lárgate te he dicho! –Mimi no sabía que hacer ni que decir en aquel momento.

-Matt será mejor que se marche –intervino un cordial aunque tenso Albert.

-Albert, agradezco su amabilidad pero la cosa va con los Taachikawa –parecía que no podía sacarse ese nombre de la boca ni dejar de arrastrar de manera odiosa las aes, como los bebés cuando dicen su primera palabra y la repiten sin cesar hasta gastarla.

Se acercó haciendo eses hacia Mimi y Keisuke, como acto reflejo, la quiso alejar pero ella no se movió obligándolos a quedarse en el sitio.

-Taachikawa es un buen apellido –le susurró a la castaña-, pero no estaba hecho para ti –alzó la mano para acariciarle el rostro pero Keisuke se lo impidó de un manotazo, percatándose de cierto detalle rosa en el dedo anular.

Matt rió ahogado y todos lo miraron.

-¡Cuanta mala educación! ¡Los Taachikawa siempre presumís de eso…y así tenéis a Mimi asustada porque no le permitís romper nunca un plato.

-Yama basta –rogo la aludida.

-Tú que sabrás –rogó con desprecio Keisuke.

Satoe decidió por primera vez traspasar el umbral.

-¡Fuera de esta casa desgraciado! –chilló con una insoportable voz aguda. Albert la alcanzó para impedirle el avance.

-¡Ja! –esta vez parecía una risa desquiciada-. ¡Sí que soy un desgraciado, ustedes son los que me han convertido en eso! –chilló a pleno pulmón.

Mimi pudo leer odio en su mirada y después silencio.

-Quiero estar contigo a solas Mimi –dijo refrenado obviando a los otros tres.

-¡Ni lo…!

-¡Basta! –chilló la castaña.

Temblorosa se asió del agarre paterno y se acercó a su novio para agarrarle la mano intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Mimi, qué haces –dijo su madre con un hilo de voz.

Ella abrazó a Matt, no sabía por qué lo hacía, nada de aquello tenía sentido lógico, todo se escapaba odiosamente de su capacidad de comprensión y por la expresión del resto y, a excepción de Matt, intuía que todos se encontraban en una situación similar.

-Papá, mamá, por favor, basta…entremos y hablaré yo con él…

-Alguien como él no va a entrar en mi casa y sepárate –dijo duro.

Ella negó y sus padres la miraron sorprendido con ojos saltones.

-Creo que su hija sabe lo que hace –medió Albert con voz apaciguadora.

-Me quedaré toda la noche –apuntó Matt con soberbia.

-Quiero que se quede, dejarme solucionar esto por mi misma por una vez. Confiar en mí.

Su padre no dijo nada y miró a su hija dolido intuyendo que era más que un simple conocido.

-Como quieras, pero mañana me darás todas las explicaciones que te exija y, cuando acabéis de hablar, se irá a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

-¡Keisuke! –exclamó la madre asustada.

-Satoe, vámonos a dormir, Albert, te puedes retirar.

*

-Me ha dado miedo ese chico… -susurró la mayor Satoe mientras acomodaba su fina bata de seda en una silla barroca.

-No hay de qué temer Sato… -la alentó sin convincencia Keisuke.

-Pero por como hablaba parecía que lo sabía todo Kei… -miró a su marido mientras se sentaba en la elegante cama.

-¿Eso crees? –ella sintió, él se acecó y la rodeó con un brazo-. No va a pasar nada, es imposible –intentó tranquilizarla.

-¡Kei ella es nuestra y de nadie más! Ese hombre ni tan siquiera tenía que haber entrado aquí, además parecía estar ebrio.

-Es lo que Mimi quería, ceo que era el momento de demostrar que confiamos en ella.

-¡Pero nos la va a quitar! .el temor de siempre acechaba de nuevo.

-Nadie nos la quitará nunca, es nuestra hija –le acarició el cuero cabelludo cual bebé intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras.

*

Miraba de reojo al apuesto rubio que caminaba a su lado a trompicones y con paso torpe. Estaba completamente ebrio, lo había notado desde un principio pero con toda la confusión anterior no había sido consciente de ello hasta hace escasos minutos en los que se habían quedado solos, para recorrer el último tramo hacia su habitación, lo apoyaba en su hombro para evitar que se cayera mientras que ambos mantenían un extraño silencio.

Llegaron a destino y tras traspasar el umbral y cerrar la puerta se rompió el silencio del pacto establecido. Matt en un veloz movimiento la había pegado a la puerta y oprimido su cuerpo contra el suyo. Besó la clavícula expuesta por el ligero pijama de verano.

-Yama…

-Déjame… -gruñó ahora jugueteando con su cuello para acto seguido apoderarse posesivo y rudo de sus labios mientras que presionaba más su pelvis contra la de Mimi e introducía una mano debajo de la camiseta de ella y jugaba con su ombligo con desesperación provocando que se estremeciera.

Mimi se tensó ante aquel acto, sentía, o mejor, sabía que pretendía llegar a más y, había cierta índole de violencia que la asustaba. Sacando fuerzas de su interior apoyó las manos en su pecho y consiguió apartarlo. Él le dirigió una mirada espesa y oscurecida.

-Yama esto no… -consiguió decir con la respiración agitada.

Pero Matt, ignorándola, volvió a abalanzarse hacia su boca y la tomó rudo y sin tacto, abriendo la herida del puñetazo de Keisuke y ensuciando la boca de Mimi con su propia sangre, provocando que aquel beso tuviera un macabro sabor a hierro. Estaba asustada por aquella reacción, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos avellana y, al intentar apartarlo de nuevo él apartó los brazos femeninos con los suyos propios apoyándolos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Estás…ebrio… -consiguió decir entre sus labios, notó que él reía.

-¿Y eso qué importa? –le respondió mientras cogía los dos brazos de Mimi con una mano colocándolos sobre su cabeza y subía una mano por las piernas femeninas. Rugió al toparse con el pantalón corto, dispuesto a introducir la mano a través.

Al cansarse de sus labios empezó a recorrer el lado izquierdo de su cuello con la lengua y a dejar besos húmedos en el rastro mojado.

Mimi no entendía nada, todo era nebuloso y difícil, todo aquel día era el preludio a algo que ahora mismo le provocaba un agujero negro en el estómago.

-Yamato no quiero esto, por favor –dijo jadeante aprovechando la liberación de sus labios, él parecía ausente más preocupado de ver que era lo siguiente que podía probar.

-Matt –espetó ahogada.

Entonces Matt pareció reaccionar, le libero los brazos y se irguió.

-No llores… -llevó el reverso de su mano a uno de los ojos de Mimi.

-Siéntate –rogó angustiada apartándolo levemente de sí.

Matt la ignoró y tomando de improviso a Mimi la abrazó, apretándola fuerte, estrujándola y provocando que intensificara el llanto.

-Quiero hacerte el amor… -susurró a su oído haciendo que Mimi se estremeciera al sentir su aliento, incapaz de nada susurró lo equivalente a un no-. Te deseo Mimi, desde el primer día, quiero tocarte, sentir tu cuerpo sobre mí, besar todo tu cuerpo, dejar mi rastro en ti… -dijo apretándola tanto que inconscientemente la aupó, parecía imposible que articulara ese tipo de palabras de una manera tan clara.

-Estás ebrio, no sabes lo que dices.

-Mentira –volvió a ser agresivo-, siempre he querido estar contigo.

-Bájame –ignoró sus palabras y le dio la orden con voz débil, Matt no le hizo caso-. El día en que esté contigo será cuando estés en condiciones, bájame y suéltame o chillaré para que te echen –fue seria, dura e, incluso, le dolieron sus propias palabras.

Matt la sostuvo un rato más y después le hizo caso, apeándola y alejándose de ella para sentarse en la cama.

-Me parece muy fuerte que hayas venido aquí sólo para esto y así –susurró mirando al suelo, apretando los puños-. Llevó roda la llamándote toda la tarde, he perdido la cuenta de los mensajes que te he dejado y la única respuesta que recio es ésta…no te entiendo Matt.

Él la observó absorto, tal vez si hubiera estado en plenas facultades hubiera sentido más que lástima por ella, más que el dolor y el estupor que sentía al tenerla cerca que era sazonado por el alcohol.

-¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? –le sonrió irónico.

-El detective, tu hermana… -alzó la vista un momento para percatarse de un detalle que antes le había pasado por alto. Unas vendas sobre las que asomaban unas prominentes manchas rojizas envolvían sus bonitas manos y un sinnúmero de cortes adornaban sus duros brazos.

Profirió un débil chillido -Matt pareció no inmutarse- y se llevó las manos a la boca para ocultarlo dándose nueva cuenta de que ella también estaba llena de sangre.

-No hay nada que decir de eso, se acabó, lo dejo, no ha encontrado nada.

Las palabras llegaron a la mente de la ojimiel como un murmullo lejano más preocupada del riguroso análisis a que lo estaba sometiendo. Se acercó dudando a él y a pocos centímetros agachó la cabeza para encontrarse con la desorientada mirada azul.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, olvidando el enfado, la pelea con sus padres e incluso su propia disputa.

Matt no contestó y le apartó la mirada, Mimi se agachó molesta para acariciar algunas heridas del brazo izquierdo.

-Esto es reciente…,¿qué ha pasado Yama?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no hay nada que contar –parecía herido.

-¿Y pretendes que me crea que las heridas han salido solas? –le recriminó.

Todo era tan extraño e hilarante que no entendía como aún no se había desmayado.

-Mimi… -giró a verla con una mirada incomprensible. A pesar de su estado flotante la castaña atisbó dolor-. Al recibir la mala noticia me sulfuré tanto que me desahogué con el coche.

-¡Yama! –reaccionó con un acto reflejo y agarró el rostro de su novio con las manos.

-Déjame hacerte el amor Mimi –replicó suplicante-, lo necesito, hoy, ahora.

Ella suspiró y lo miró como a un niño chico para después sentarse sobre su regazo y besarle la frente. Matt instintivamente llevó una mano hacia la delicada pierna de su novia. Mimi besó su frente, enredando sus manos en las hebras doradas.

-No, estás ebrio y necesitas dormir.

-Por favor –ella negó y acurrucó la cabeza de Yamato contra su pecho.

-Alguien como yo necesita algo espectacular y muy muy romántico para su primera vez así que me niego a que me desflores tan descontrolado como estás y en un sitio tan normal y poco decorado –intentó bromear ara destensar la situación. Matt no contestó-. Durmamos un rato y por la mañana todo parecerá más sencillo y me lo podrás explicar de una manera más clara –propuso al ver que no había recibido respuesta.

Mimi se separó de él y se tumbo en la cama, dolida, sin entender nada y asfixiada, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Matt permaneció largo rato en silencio apoyando la cabeza sobre sus propias manos.

-No sabes lo que me pides si pretendes que me acueste a tu lado y no te toque –dijo entre dientes para volverse hacia ella que fingía no haberlo escuchado.

-Túmbate, va, debes de estar rendido –ella lo estaba y suponía que no había pasado ni la mitad que él.

Matt resopló y al fin obedeció.

-Me incitas y luego pretendes que me porte bien.

-Confío plenamente en ti –se encogió de hombros y por primera vez pareció entrever una sonrisa sincera.

-Duérmete –ordeno él.

-Te amo mucho Yama, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, te amo y nunca amaré a nadie más –sintió que debía decírselo.

_Aquello dolió…_

-Cierra los ojos y la boca de una vez que voy a apagar la luz –le dijo arisco para después sumirlos en la oscuridad.

A Mimi no le molestaron aquellas palabras tanto como lo pudieron haber hecho en otra ocasión, lo justificó con su estado. Estaba rendida, así que no le costó cerrar los ojos y alargar la mano para entrelazarla con la vendada de su novio.


	20. Ruptura

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Parte II: Ruptura**

No había dormido en toda la noche, se la pasó mirando como dormía Mimi, embelesado por la magnificencia de la muñequita que tenía a su lado, sintiendo que siempre había sabido que aquello no podía durar, no para él. La oscuridad siempre demandaba luz pero era demasiado pretensioso pedir que la luz permaneciera eternamente con ella sin mancillarla.

Le acarició el rostro, había tomado una decisión irrevocable y en cuanto despertara la llevaría a cabo.

-Te amo… -susurró a sabiendas que no lo escuchaba.

La escrutó meticulosamente queriendo reforzar la imagen de Mimi que tenía grabada en lo más hondo de su memoria. Se limpió la salinidad que corría por sus mejillas, desde que había recuperado la embriaguez le había resultado imposible no llorar en silencio.

-Yamato… -dijo una torpe Mimi aún con los ojos cerrados apreciando el tacto.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre apartó la mano veloz.

Mimi abrió los ojos con pereza mostrando al mundo que aún podía ser más bella; le sonrió aletargada pero Matt no le devolvió la sonrisa y se enderezó sobre el colchón.

-¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó aún en el estado de inconsciencia que producen los primeros minutos del despertar.

-Sí –afirmo seco.

-Vaya y con ropa, lo siento, ayer no me di cuenta… -se reincorporó y se sentó junto a Matt mirándolo a los ojos, él evito su mirada- Suerte que la cama es grande para los dos, a pesar de los peluches y que Miau está con papá y mamá –al mencionar a sus padres recordó que tenía una dura conversación pendiente para con sus progenitores, Matt también frunció el ceño pero por un motivo diferente que ella desconocía-. Bueno –gateó por la cama para situarse delante de él-. ¿te quieres duchar o algo? Puede dejarte ropa de mi padre…

-No.

-Ok! Me ducharé yo y después bajamos juntos a desayunar, ¿vale?

Mimi seguía sonriendo y parecía alegre, sabía que tenían una explicación pendiente pero no se atrevía a sacar el tema a colación. Matt no contestó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza, él siguió sin hablar.

_No sonrías, duele…_

La alegre castaña se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y alzó los ojos para pensar.

-¡Ya sé lo que te pasa! –chasqueó los dedos-. Te duele la aveza y estás resacoso –rió-. Mmmm… ¿qué se usa en estos casos? ¿Ibuprofeno?

-No.

-¿Paracetamol?

-No, nada, estoy bien –por fin logró articular más de un monosílabo.

-¿De verdad? –parecía incrédula y preocupada.

-Sí.

Ella lo observó atenta: ojeroso y con una mirada profunda, cerrada y retraída, como cuando lo conoció; se estremeció. Mentía sus ojos azules se lo decían.

-¿Es…es por lo de ayer?

-Te he dicho que estoy bien.

-Pero… -alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro pero él se la apartó.

-Estoy bien –dijo cortante.

Mimi lo observó, aquel desprecio le había dolido pero fingió no tenérselo en cuenta, estaba convencida de que estaba mal por lo de su hermana, en cuanto viera que podía intervenir lo haría para convencerlo de que continuaran con la búsqueda.

Estuvieron más de cinco minutos de silencio en los que Matt jugueteó con un cordón de sus jeans para evitar encontrarse con su mirada.

-Me voy a duchar y después bajaremos a desayunar –le sonrió y sin esperar una respuesta se dispuso a levantarse.

La mano de Matt la agarró de la muñeca y la tumbó en la cama quedando bajo él, se contemplaron durante largo periodo sin decir nada, perdiéndose y encontrándose el uno en el otro como tantas veces antes.

Matt acercó su rostro al de Mimi lentamente y se detuvo a escasos centímetros entremezclando ambas respiraciones y después…la besó. Cálido, tierno, dulce pero pasional y desesperado a la vez, queriendo sentir la belleza de aquel ser que le había dado más de lo que hubiera pedido nunca. Mimi correspondió al beso, anhelándolo y, cuando pareció que él se iba a alejar, enredó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio acercándolo nuevamente a ella, queriendo prolongar aquel momento, temiendo que acabara y sintiéndose estúpida por aquel miedo infundado; a pesar de la prorroga y, como todo, esto también se acabó, sintiendo que aquel instante había sido único e irrepetible.

Matt se separó poco a poco observando a la mujer que yacía bajo él, con el pelo alborotado, los ojos cerrados y los labios sonrosados e hinchados, los suyos propios palpitaron necesitados de volver a saborear los ajenos y, jurando que aquel sería su último momento de debilidad rozó sus labios con los de la castaña en una dolorosa caricia que lo obligó a utilizar toda su fuerza para separarse.

Mimi abrió los ojos, sorprendida y extasiada por aquel último roce, rebosantes de amor y se heló al toparse con unos duros e impenetrables zafiros.

-Te a…

-He estado con otras –dijo impidiendo que ella acabara aquella dañina palabra.

Mimi lo miró extrañada sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y que su cabeza le daba un sentido a la frase que su corazón se negaba a aceptar.

-Lo sé, pero eso fue antes de que empezáramos así que no me importa… -dijo afectada aquel sinsentido.

Matt tardó en contestar pero cuando al fin habló sentenció.

-Mientras he estado contigo. ¿O esperabas que estuviera a pan y agua casi un año y medio? –fue duro, indiferente.

Mimi se reincorporó obligándolo también a sentarse. Su rosto estaba descompuesto, asimilando aquellas palabras empezó a descompasar su respiración, pugnando contra las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó en un hilo de voz mirando hacia la pared por encima del hombro del chico.

-No soy de piedra –se encogió de hombros.

Silencio…la calma que precede la tormenta…y las lágrimas vencieron.

-Creo que…duele…duele mucho…pero yo te a…

-Sólo he estado contigo para llevarte a la cama –la interrumpió impidiéndole de nuevo que acabara de decir esa palabra.

Mimi agarró las sabanas con fuerza.

-No… -susurró con dificultad, las palabras se negaban a salir por sus temblantes labios.

-Pero me he cansado de aguantar esta farsa durante más tiempo. He aguantado antes porque creo que te tengo aprecio pero ya no te soporto y no me merece la pena todo esto –tenía que ser convincente, recobrar la frialdad que ella le había arrebatado.

Mimi se atrevió a mirarlo sintiendo como sus uñas se incrustaban en su piel por la fuerza de sus puños.

-Mientes –dijo con voz aguda.

No podía asimilar aquella información, no podía o sentía que moriría.

-Mírate Ta…Mimi, sólo analízate un poco y encontrarás mil y una razones para comprobar que tengo razón –se defendió-, exuberante por fuera, insoportable y hueca por dentro.

-¡Mientes! –repitió alzando la voz y moviendo la cabeza.

-No, no miento, si estás tan sumamente mimada que eres incapaz de aceptar que hay algo que no puedas tener y te sientes mejor creyendo que miento, créelo, pero te aseguro que digo la verdad.

Los ojos de Mimi se desorbitaron.

-No es verdad…lo sé…

-¡No sabes nada! Si lo supieras sabrías que digo la verdad –se obligó a reír y se acercó al oído de la chica que tembló al verlo aproximarse-. Compáranos, no me llegas ni a la suela del zapato, sólo estás a mi nivel físicamente y si ni tan siquiera te has molestado en darme lo poco que puedes dar es mejor que no siga con esto –se alejó de ella y se puso en pie dándole la espalda.

-Yama… -alargó el brazo para agarrarle la camisa, pudiendo notar que se había dañado la palma de la mano con las uñas.

-No seas ridícula, ten dignidad y asimila que te dejo –aprovechó que no la veía para ser más mordaz con la voz a pesar de que, por primera vez, su rostro lo habría delatado.

-Mientes… ¡mientes, mientes!

Mentía, tenía que mentir, su mundo no se podía derrumbar sin previo aviso, él no podía ser tan cruel para hacer algo así durante más de un año, ella lo conocía.

-Se te ha rallado el disco –ironizó.

Mimi se levantó y se plantó delante de él dispuesta a enfrentarlo en un acto desesperado.

-Sé que mientes porque te conozco –dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-No me hagas reír.

-No has podido fingir durante todo este tiempo las caricias, las sonrisas, las lágrimas, las confesiones…

-¡Cállate! –aquello se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que había pensado y necesitaba salir cuanto antes de allí o no aguantaría mucho más.

-Te conozco desde los cinco años.

-Y nunca te soporté –parecía que había encontrado una válvula de escape.

-Cambiaste…

-Ahora la que mientes eres tú…si no te importa me incomoda estar contigo así que déjame salir antes de que te arrastres más –estaba convencido de que sus palabras eran creíbles.

Mimi se quedó estática, mientras su pecho aumentaba y disminuía a una velocidad exagerada. No la podía estar dejando, todo iba bien, todo era perfecto.

-Si me quieres dejar hazlo, pero dame un motivo menos ridículo y más verídico Ishida… -dijo aún escéptica con voz débil.

-Siempre has sido lo suficientemente tonta como para creer hasta lo que los más mentirosos te decían y ahora eres incapaz de creer una realidad tan clara y evidente.

Matt adoptó, no sin dificultad, una postura soberbia, con las manos en los bolsillos para que no lo traicionaran y la abrazaran.

Mimi observó a su, ya por escasos minutos, novio, sin saber qué decir; permanecía impertérrito, con la mirada segura e indescriptible, en la que se acumulaban un sinfín de sensaciones que hicieron que por primera vez no la supiera leer, por primera vez en su vida no pudo ver más allá del caparazón de Yamato Ishida y…entonces lo entendió, antes de aquello todo parecía ser perfecto, PERFECTO…aunque se había esforzado por demostrar que no era así muy en el fondo siempre había sabido que no había nada perfecto en este mundo. Empezó a faltarle el oxígeno y las piernas se le volvieron gelatina desbordándola al suelo, escondió la cabeza entre las manos.

-No puede ser verdad… -empezaba a morir.

-Te doy la libertad para odiarme –dijo con voz trémula, indicador de que debía abandonar aquella habitación.

-Yo no…yo no te gua…no podría…yo…no te guardaré renc...… -y prácticamente murió.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir a Matt asquerosamente repugnante.

-Sé feliz, algún día encontrarás a alguien que pueda hacer que lo seas.

Se ablandó en el último momento, escondiendo un sollozo, para después rodearla y marchar a toda prisa, oyendo como el llanto de Mimi aumentaba tras él. Tenía que salir de allí y volver a su coche para que este le hiciera de saco de boxeo; aquella mansión se había convertido en el más arduo de los infiernos.

En cuanto atravesó el umbral de la habitación de su, ahora, ex novia, la verdadera farsa se desmoronó y empezó a llorar sintiendo como le ardía el pecho, sintiéndose el ser más miserable y con menos derecho en la faz de la tierra, deseando que alguien le pegara un tiro para así, por lo menos, pagar por el dolor que le había causado a su amor.

Salió a la velocidad del rayo, le pareció ver a alguien poco antes de atravesar la entrada pero no distinguió quién aunque al llegar a la reja intuyó que esa persona conocía su propósito porque no tardo nada en abrirle el paso hacia el exterior que nuevamente se burlaba de él bajo la brillante luz del ocaso.

Se introdujo en su deplorable vehículo, sintiendo que si interior estaba en un estado mucho más precario y devastado que el coche.

**#########**

**N/a: **Un capítulo dividido en dos partes y ¿por qué? Pues porque originariamente eran dos capis, pero al leerlos me di cuenta que era absurda esa división y que lo justo es que estuviera así. Por eso lo he hecho en dos partes porque a pesar de formar parte de un mismo todo, son dos momentos muy diferenciados que me gustaría remarcar (una es el querer estar con ella la otra es el no querer estarlo –o el querer y no poder-) y a parte así queda más bonito *.* –aún así los publico a la vez porque en teoría ve todo junto-, ¡daaa! Qué soy pésima dando explicaciones xD.

En la primera parte, creo que con el título ya queda todo claro: "delirio", básicamente ezo é lo que é xD. Sólo añadir que para Matt esa es su última oportunidad para estar con Mimi y se la permite porque está borracho.

La segunda parte, he excluido muy muy mucho los pensamientos de Matt y todo lo que realmente siente para que diera mayor impresión de frialdad y para que, en definitiva pareciera más creíble. Creo que es un gran esfuerzo por su parte tratar de esa manera tan fría a Mimi y, en mi opinión, demuestra aún más la solidez de sus sentimientos: la ama y cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de todo, pero como sabe que no puede estar con ella, la trata así aunque se destroce por dentro porque sabe que es la única manera de que lo deje.

¿Se esperaba que Matt le contará la verdad a Mimi?

¡Gracias a zulema, Chizuma, Sakura Tachikawa, MimI-CulLen, Ashaki, AnDsI, snoopyter, Adrit126, Melisa, Mavi-neko, MitsuChaan, , Eri, Eri-sshi (¡qué coincidencia, nombres parecidos!xD) y Lolalove!

zulema: Jajajaja no, no qué no te dé un infarto que sino no me puedes dejar review xD. Lo cierto es que sí que da penita Matt y sobretodo porque de momento parece que lo sufre en silencio –como las almorranas xD-. ¡Gracias por el RR! Besoos.

Melisa: ¡Ohh al detective yo me lo imaginé de lo más sexy del mundo, aunque no sé si lo supe transmitir! –es que no sé porque siempre he tenido la percepción de que los detectives son feillos xD-. Jajaja en cuanto a la pareja, ya aviso que no creo que guste vv". Besooos ^^ y gracias muchísimaas.

Lolalove: ¡Hellooo! Alguien nuevo que ilusión –passi, passi, que veurà el piset (pase, pase, que verá el pisito)-. Mmm…no sé cuentos capítulos tendrá aún porque no lo tengo acabado pero calculo que algo más de treinta pero menos de cuarenta. Normalmente actualizo semanalmente –todos los sábados-. ¡Gracias por el review ^^! Muases.


	21. Reacciones

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XIX: Reacciones**

-Mentiroso… -susurró con rabia e impotencia aporreando el suelo- y cobarde…

Lo sabía, había mentido, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, como para saber que Yamato Ishida era incapaz de mentir, de fingir ante alguien a quien no soportaba; lo conocía como para saber que todos sus secretos y que todos sus –te amo- eran tan ciertos como el agudo y punzante dolor que sentía en ese momento en el pecho. Hoy lloraría, mañana lucharía. ¿La quería dejar? Que fuera buscando un motivo convincente para que su mundo se derrumbara, pera no volverse loca intentando averiguar un por qué a su agonía. Sabía que todo se había acabado, que el mundo había dejado de brillar ya que Matt pretendía dejar de compartir su vida con ella pero como mínimo exigía un motivo que fuera real.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir los sollozos y se aovilló en la alfombra blanca.

-Todo era perfecto… -susurró.

Y la angustia aumentó hasta límites insospechados obligándola a meterse el puño en la boca para refrenar el ruido de su llanto y que nadie allí la escuchara. Tenía hasta mediodía para calmarse, el desayuno no era problema, no tenía porqué ser en familia, pero la comida sí.

Sentía que a pesar de estar completamente muerta no podía morir, que su alma a pesar de querer salir de su cuerpo no lo podía hacer formando un nudo en su garganta y dificultándole la respiración, todo era una lenta agonía que sólo tenía las lágrimas como ridículo modo de expresión, como una manera ínfima de expresar el gran dolor interno y físico que sentía en aquel momento. Se convulsionó y sintió algo agrio que avanzaba por su aparato bucal, se levantó con paso torpe y se dirigió lo más apresurada posible al W.C., en el que derramó parte del desagradable malestar que se había formado en ella sin sentir alivio alguno.

Y, sin saber por qué, allí, en ese preciso instante, se empezó a odiar; por no haber sido capaz de mantener a su lado a la primera y única persona que amó sin serle impuesto el hacerlo fuera cuales fuesen los motivos de su separación. Tal vez lo mejor era aceptar el porqué banal que le había dado y no averiguar que el real probablemente la destrozaría aún más, tembló, sintiéndose helada y volvió a expulsar la pálida bilis de su fuero interno que se retorcía con su horror.

Había fallado, no había otra explicación, todo era culpa de su egocentrismo, que le impidió ver que algo iba mal, su superficialidad, sus cursilerías, su cobardía, su…su todo. Dando tumbos consiguió volver a la habitación bajo la debilidad de sus trémulas piernas y se tiró en la cama cual cuerpo inerte, volviendo a maldecir su existencia y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada en un nuevo intento de calmar su incesante e irrefrenable llanto.

*

-La comida estará servida en cinco minutos señorita –una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta le dio la buena noticia.

No tenía hambre, es más, estaba convencida de que si comía algo vomitaría de nuevo. Se sentó en el colchón y probó de serenarse, se enderezó y se dirigió al baño dispuesta a asearse, vestirse y mejorar el patético aspecto que suponía debía de tener. Tardó más de una hora en estar medianamente lista y asegurarse de que cuando bajara con sus padres aguantara con ellos sin llorar el tiempo suficiente, se había maquilado en demasía, aunque por suerte al no hacerlo nunca, éste le hizo quedar resultona, haciendo que la rojez de sus ojos quedara en un segundo plano y ocultando las bolsas, pintándose los labios en un tono oscuro para disimular su hinchazón aunque necesitando gran cantidad de base y colorete para que su rostro adquiriera un tono aceptable. Cuando se miró nuevamente al espejo se volvió a odiar, su cara, su cuerpo, todo su ser…encendió el grifo y arrojó agua con rabia en el cristal, desdibujando su reflejo.

-Horrorosa.

Era horrible si no tenía a Matt al lado para que la hiciera brillar.

Se merecía las ojeras, se merecía la hinchazón de ojos y todo lo que acarreara aquella ruptura.

Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar al burlesco espejo para luego armarse de valor y decidir ir a enfrentar a sus padres.

Avanzó arrastrando los pies hacia el comedor en el que los señores Tachikawa, extremadamente rígidos, la esperaban puesto que no había indicios de que hubieran comido.

La ansiedad que creía controlada amenazó con volver a apoderarse de ella.

-Siento el retraso –dijo en un tono más flojo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Está bien, siéntate –habló Keisuke.

Mimi obedeció y se sentó justo enfrente de ambos que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. La regordeta encargada de la cocina les sirvió inmediatamente el primer plato lanzándole una mirada asesina a la castaña en cuanto la tuvo al lado, obligándola a que se volviera a disculpara.

A los sensibles ojos de Mimi les molestaba la claridad, provocando que los entrecerrara y algunas lagrimillas se desbordaran sobre su rostro, dejando en evidencia al maquillaje.

-Te has maquillado –afirmó Satoe escrutándola con la mirada.

-Un poco… -dirigió la vista a los espaguetis y empezó a enrollarlos y desenrollarlos con los palillos.

Sentía la mirada de sus progenitores incrustada en el cogote haciendo que su ansiedad aumentara. No iba a comer, sentía como e nudo de su estómago había avanzado hasta su tráquea, taponándola y, en cuanto intentara introducir algo sólido lo rechazaría de inmediato. Escuchó resoplar a su padre.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar Mimi.

Mimi tembló dejando lo que estaba haciendo aunque continuó con la vista gacha.

-Lo hemos pensado mucho esta noche y creo que nos debes una explicación, intentaremos no recriminarte nada pero te daremos nuestra opinión.

No, hoy no quería comprensión, quería que e echaran todo en cara para enfadarse con ellos y así descargar su impotencia.

-No sé qué queréis que os diga.

-¿Quién es el chico de ayer?

-Matt Ishida -descubrió por primera vez que pronunciar dolía, que el corazón se oprimía.

-Me suena su nombre…

-Y él en general también –apuntó Satoe.

-Es cantante –empezó a pellizcarse la pierna-. K2Y, son muy conocidos.

-Ah –exclamó su madre. La pierna le empezó a temblar y continuó pellizcándosela.- ¿Y qué relación guardas con él?

Una piedra le cayó seca en el estómago y las manos se le helaron aún más. No contestó, alzó la mirada con ojos suplicantes, como un gato al verse acorralado ya sin fuerzas para mostrar su sólida altivez.

-Mimi… -la presiono Keisuke.

La castaña miró a su madre.

-Kei me parece que… -pero llegó tarde.

Una cristalina lágrima ya caía por el rostro de su hija.

Mimi creía que lo tenía todo bajo control y de repente, lágrimas, sin aviso empezaron su huída no soportando su atormentado interior.

-Disculpadme –dijo con un hilo de voz y se levantó de la silla para dejar a sus padres anonadados.

Satoe miró a su marido compungida y él se quitó las gafas para sobarse los ojos.

-No lo entiendo Sato.

-Iré a hablar con ella –le dijo a su marido aparentemente clama, le besó la mano y después se fue tras su hija.

*

-Terroncito, ¿puedo pasar?

Mimi se encogió de hombros sintiéndose estúpida ya que su madre no la podía ver.

-Me da igual –qué más daba ya todo cuando tu corazón amenazaba con dejarte de latir. Le pesaba hasta e respirar.

Se enjugó rápida las lágrimas al escuchar que su madre manejaba la puerta y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, Satoe se situó en uno de los pufs de al lado.

-¿Mimi qué pasa? –preguntó acariciándole la cabeza, ella la agitó bajo el contacto- Tu padre y yo estamos preocupados.

-No es nada –mintió, ladeó la cabeza para morderse la rodilla. Se podía morder, pellizcar o incluso darse cabezazos contra la pared, todo daño físico que se pudiera causar era nada comparado con el que sentía ahora, se sentía inmune ante el dolor externo.

-Hija… -luchó por acunar el rostro de su hija entre sus manos, consiguiéndolo gracias a su trémulo cuerpo.

-No me riñas –consiguió decir sin llorar aún con la opresión en el corazón.

Su madre miró los ojos miel que tanto admiraba apesadumbrada, ya no brillaban ni reían, al contrario, estaban opacados por un velo de indefinible tristeza, agarró el estrecho cuerpo de su hija y lo arrulló entre sus brazos deseando que al separarse volviera a recobrar la luz de antes.

-Desde cuándo nos escondes cosas, Mimi… -no fue una pregunta, tampoco una acusación, ellos eran los menos indicados para hablar de secretos, pero sí una afirmación.

Mimi apretó el cuero de su madre sintiendo que entre su aroma a lavanda era algo menos difícil respirar.

-Él era el niño que me trataba mal y me hacía llorar en el parque cuando éramos pequeños…no lo queríais y…y…apenas tenía dinero y…después se hizo cantante…tienen éxito pero yo…yo no sabía si lo aceptaríais y tenía tanto miedo a que lo rechazarais, a que me impidierais verlo o que se arruinara su carrera…que…que…fui cobarde… -hablaba entrecortada a pesar de no llorar.

-Mimi, cariño…

-Pero ya da igual…me ha…él me ha… -volvieron las lágrimas negándose a perderse aquel momento- dejado –se revolvió bajo el cuerpo de su madre.

Satoe se estremeció al comprender esas palabras, había sido evidente la relación de ambos aquella noche y como mecanismo de autodefensa se había intentado convencer de que aquello no podía ser y, ahora, a pesar de no sorprenderla, le molestaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó abandonando el tono dulce de manera inconsciente.

-Un año y medio.

-Tenías que habérnoslo dicho.

Mimi negó con la cabeza bajo la protección materna.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo hubierais aceptado.

-Azucarito… -suspiró y le besó la cabeza.

-Di la verdad mamá –se separó de ella para encararla por primera vez con mirada decidida. Satoe pareció meditarlo un momento y habló de nuevo.

-No.

A pesar de toda su pesadumbre Mimi sintió alivio al comprobar que al menos en ese punto no se había equivocado en su relación con Matt.

-Pero porque tu padre querría a alguien de nuestro círculo social y de nuestra posición, no a alguien de la farándula –miró a su hija buscando comprensión, comprensión que no encontró.

-Da igual mami… -se limpió las lágrimas arrepentida de haber mostrado ése tipo de debilidad ante ella-, ahora ya todo da igual…

Tras un momento de silencio en que Satoe clavó su mirada en la triste imagen de su hija habló.

-¿Qué puedo hacer= -preguntó empezando a empatizar con ella.

-Nada, dejarme sola –respondió agria y dirigiendo al vista al suelo-. Por favor –susurró al ver que su madre no reaccionaba.

Satoe se quedó observando a la que hace menos de un día había sido la viva imagen de la alegría que ahora representaba todo lo contrario. En su día había prometido luchar por aquella sonrisa que le había dado brillo a su familia pero, tal vez, debería empezar a entender que necesitaba independencia para madurar y, tal vez, sobrepasar ese problema en el que los había excluido desde un principio precisamente por esa costumbre de controlar todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. Se levantó en silencio y abandonó la habitación como si no hubiera nadie allí.

Mimi en cuanto vio desaparecer a su madre volvió a adquirir la posición fetal sobre la alfombra, asfixiada al poder respirar, moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás intentando calmarse pero todo está perdido cuando la razón de tu existir desaparece de un segundo a otro.

***

Conducía a ciento cincuenta por la autopista, ya lo multarían o lo pagaría después, suficiente había pagado ya por estar en el mundo. Ojalá no hubiera nacido, entonces nada de lo que estaban pasando ahora hubiera sucedido porque sus padres hubieran tenido dinero suficiente para mantener a su primera hija y nadie se hubiera enamorado de la persona equivocada…apretó el acelerador con rabia alcanzando los ciento sesenta y cinco y haciendo que le chirriaran los dientes. Él no se habría enamorado de Mimi y ahora nadie sufriría por ello. Si alguna vez había pensado en perdonar a sus padres ahora estaban…

-Muertos –dijo con rabia y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a nublar su campo de visión.

Llevaba tres horas conduciendo sin rumbo alguno, convencido de que se había alejado mínimo cuatrocientos quilómetros, cuatrocientos quilómetros que lo separaban de su dulce pecado; tenía dos opciones: volver o seguir conduciendo. Apostó por la segunda importándole poco su temeridad e inconsciencia.

*

Las once y media marcaron en aquel lúgubre motel de carretera en el que llevaba encerrado desde hace apenas cuatro horas, cuando había descubierto que conducir como un desquiciado ya no le ayudaba a expulsar ni un mínimo de rabia. El dolor que se había instalado en su corazón continuaba presente pero ya había llegado al punto de embriaguez que en vez de agudizarlo lo opacaba al apenas ser consciente de sus actos.

Desde fuera ofrecía una imagen patética, Yamato Ishida, cantante de gran reputación y condenadamente atractivo en la barra de un motel de escasa reputación con ropa de hace tres días, con el pelo revuelto y sudoroso pegándose a su desorientada tez, de ojos azules acuosos y labios seductores que sólo abría para introducir un trago de quemazón en su interior como si fuera agua.

Notó como un dedo golpeteo su espalda, giró enfadado para ver que era lo que incomodaba sus pastosos pensamientos sólo viendo una mancha blanca y amarilla tras él.

Luchó por enfocar la imagen achicando los ojos. Consiguió ver a una chica alta, delgada, de pelo largo y rubio intenso con ojos azules.

-¿Qué! –gruñó mirándola de arriba abajo –pechos operados, pensó, demasiado grandes para su largo cuerpo-.

-¿Eres Matt Ishida, verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa torcida y una voz horriblemente torpe o eso le pareció a Matt.

-Qué más te da… -le respondió ignorándola por completo y girándose hacia la jugosidad del olvido que le proporcionaba la barra.

-Eres más atractivo en persona –notó como el aliento de aquella desconocida le rozaba la oreja, alzó la mano para alejarla de él, pero por su actual falta de organización la pasó a treinta centímetros de ella, escuchó como reía, una risa odiosa.

-No quiero cualquieras, ya he tenido a muchas –_quiero a Mimi_, la poca conciencia que tenía aún luchaba por aflorar.

-Harás que me ofenda, guapo –volvió a susurrarle al oído con voz empalagosa.

-¡Te he dicho que quiero…! –se giró hacia ella dispuesto a rebatirla pero calló, mareado por el brusco giro, se tambaleó sobre el taburete y se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando refrenar el vahído-

-¿Qué quieres bombón? –llevó una mano a su desnudo torso que Matt apartó rápido y volvió a reír.

_Quiero a Mimi _–pensó de nuevo- _sólo a ella…pero…_

-No puedo…algo que no puedo tener… -susurró casi de manera inconsciente.

-No me creo que haya algo que alguien tan guapo como tú no pueda tener –la rubia volvió a posar una mano en el pecho de Matt y descendió seductora por el tórax, él extrañamente no la alejó-. Yo te lo puedo dar… -acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Matt que tardó en reaccionar por sus precarios reflejos y, al hacerlo, probablemente se equivocó, pero a ella ya no la podía tener…ya no más…estaba prohibida para él, la ensuciaría cada vez que la volviera a tocar, igual de sucio que estaba él, aunque a él no le importaba.

Matt cogió la mano de la rubia y la bajó unos centímetros más.

-Inténtalo –la retó con voz seductora , ella sonrió complacida.

-Te sorprenderás –ronroneó devorándolo con la mirada. Matt la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a él.

-¿Entonces a qué esperas? –la retó de nuevo y tiró de ella para sentarla sobre él notando que se agitaba. Sonrió victorioso.

Una imagen patética, en un lugar patético que mostraba toda la decadencia del cantante.

-Me gustan tus provocaciones, veamos… -Matt cerró los ojos embriagado por el contacto aunque ni tan siquiera lo llenara.

-No sabes lo sucio que estoy… -gruñó.

Agarró la cabeza de aquella rubia que probablemente tenía más semejanzas con él que su propia hermana y respondió a sus insinuaciones de gata en celo, la besó con rudeza y agresividad, no acostumbrado ya a ése tipo de besos, más propios de salvajes, habituado a la delicadeza con la que besaba a Mimi, con la que sentía sus carnosos e inocentes labios contra los suyos, respondiendo coqueta y tímida a sus insinuaciones, todo el amor que derrochaban en ello, lo poco de su cuerpo que le era permitido tocar deliberadamente o las partes en que se conectaban por su cercanía y que le quemaban y le erizaban el bello.

-¿Quieres saber lo que quiero? –preguntó cuando se separaron.

La rubia asintió creyendo que le daría una respuesta zafia que aumentaría su deseo.

-Quiero a mi hermana… -susurró volviéndola a besar y acallando toda respuesta que ella pretendiera dar.

Y así, probablemente pensando en otra persona, se dispuso a pasar la noche con aquella desconocida de la que no sabía ni el nombre.

_**##########**_

**N/a:** ¡Hello! ¿Qué tal va todo?

Buee…dos caminos, Mimi el del dolor, Matt por el del error. ¡Qué bien me ha quedado! Creo que cuando estás tan acostumbrado a estar con una persona como lo estaban ellos dos, cuando te separas de ella estás completa y absolutamente perdido, sin norte y es normal que se cometan errores.

Los padres de Mimi están siendo bastante comprensivos –aunque recordemos que la malcrían porque tienen miedo a que ella los pueda llegar a rechazar algún día-.

Mmm…Matt y su family por lo visto no tienen muchos proyectos de unión a la vista…xD

Me ha gustado la segunda parte de capítulo –referente a Matt-, el equívoco, los dobles sentidos, etc. Creo que ver a un artista así debe de ser lacrimógeno, aunque al fin y al cabo son personas y cabe la posibilidad… (me voy por los cerros de Úbeda tiroríii) He hecho que la chica, físicamente sea mucho más parecida a Matt de lo que es Mimi –tanto psicológica como físicamente- para hacerlo más traumático e irónico xD.

¡Gracias a Eri-sshi ¿y por qué ese nombre?, anisol, zulema, Chizuma, Saku, AnDsI, Adrit126, Melisa, --- xD, !

anisol: Hi! No lo dudes, se volverán a reunir ;), pero de momento les toca estar separados un tiempín, tampoco les va mal un cambio de aires xD. ¡Gracias muchísimas por el review! Besitooos ^^.

zulema: Yeah, la ha dejado, yo no sé que hubiera hecho en su situación but Yamato la ha dejado –pobre vv"-. No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya encantado este capítulo, se, creo que la parte del "mientes" es durilla… ¡Gracias enormes por tu review me ha gustado mucho, no sé me ha dado energía renovada!^^

Melisa: ¿Por qué? Porque ese era su destino xD –que poco pega el misticismo en este caso xD-. Mimi iba a sufrir igualmente supiera la verdad o no, así que Yamato ha escogido la opción menos traumática y que considera que menos daño le podría llegar a hacer. Thanks! Kiss ^^

---: Me gusta tu name, jajaja me parece súperoriginal y hablo plenamente en serio xD. ¡Gracias muchísimas por tus halagos y por el review!;)


	22. Infiel

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XX: Infiel**

Matt tardó varios segundos en situarse tras despertarse, no había extremidad en su entumecido cuerpo que no le doliera, se apartó de la desnudez femenina que lo abrazaba por la espalda y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se tapó con la sabana y se presionó las sienes, cerrando los ojos, tenía un dolor de cabeza brutal que le provocaba la sensación de flotar en otra dimensión y no le permitía centralizar sus pensamientos. Observó la minúscula y mugrienta habitación del motel, que ni siquiera tenía baño propio, apenas contaba con una vieja cama de muelles chirriantes –la noche anterior lo había comprobado y probablemente la habían devastado…-, se giró para mirar a la mujer que estaba su espalda. Ni tan siquiera le parecía guapa, no le gustaban las rubias ni la artificialidad, además era demasiado alta y demasiado delgada para su gusto…Mimi hubiera sido perfecta, belleza natural, metro sesenta y siete, menuda pero exquisitamente formada y, lo mejor, hecha expresamente para adaptarse a su cuerpo.

Desvió la vista de la rubia sintiéndose asqueroso, más deplorable de lo que se había sentido nunca al haber intentado buscar en aquella pobre infeliz algo que deseaba fervientemente pero que no había podido tener ni tendría nunca porque ella no era la que despertaba su deseo.

Se levantó buscando su ropa, esparcida por la habitación, y se colocó los bóxers para después salir y dirigirse a una de las vomitivas duchas comunes. Encendió el grifo que pasaba del agua helada a la ardiendo sin previo aviso. De nuevo volvió a llorar, sintiendo su suciedad en su máximo exponente, suciedad creciente por la infidelidad de la madrugada anterior. Dejó que el agua calara por su cuerpo aún a sabiendas de que no iba a poder limpiarse nunca y se sobó con las manos con fuerza cual leproso desesperado, aunque todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Estuvo más de media hora bajo aquel repugnante grifo, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, pero sintiendo que no tenía más prerrogativa abandonó el lugar sin apenas secarse, las toallas no ofrecían la mejor invitación para hacerlo.

Al adentrarse en la habitación descubrió que su acompañante estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama, semidestapada. La ignoró y se dirigió hacia los pantalones.

-Estas excelentemente bien formado…

-Muy bien… -la continuó ignorando mientras buscaba algo en los jeans.

-El agua te da un toque sexy…

-Ya –giró un momento a mirarla, ahora estaba en la orilla, a los pies de la cama, observándolo atenta-. ¿Tienes un cigarro? –preguntó seco.

Ella se levantó desinhibida y tras buscar en su bolso se acercó a él tabaco en mano.

-Ayer estabas mucho más receptivo –se le insinuó mientras le encendía el cigarrillo para después intentar tocarlo.

Matt no contestó y empezó a ponerse los jeans. La rubia volvió a sentarse en la cama, cruzada de piernas y lo observó poco conforme.

-¿Quién es Mimi? –un brillo de malicia se pudo leer en su mirada.

-Nadie que te importe –le respondió mientras se abrochaba las zapatillas. Intuía el por qué de la pregunta.

-Ayer no dejabas de repetirlo y llamarme así, puedes entender que esté molesta –hizo un aspaviento fingiendo enojo.

Matt dejó de intentar anudarse los cordones para encararla.

-Me da igual –empleó su frialdad tan conocida.

-A mí no, comprenderás que cuando estoy con alguien me gusta que digan mi nombre o, como mínimo, que no digan el de otra.

-He estado contigo, qué más te da, te he dado lo que querías, sé feliz –dio un toque al cigarro tirando ceniza al suelo.

-Cierto, pero, ¿no serás de esos que se acuesta con una y se imagina que está con otra, no? –abrió los ojos de manera burlona.

-Te aseguro que si hice eso sales perdiendo –esta vez fue él el que rió irónico.

La rubia, de la que no sabía ni el nombre, se tensó ante aquello.

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso. Pero por algo estarías conmigo y no con ella…

Matt apretó mandíbula y puños y, con la cabeza gacha volvió a los cordones, había perdido aquella mini batalla dialectal.

-Diría que ha sido un placer pero sería mentirte –la miró severo mientras se ponía la camisa y descubría que no quedaba ni un botón en ella con que abrocharla.

-Ayer no parecías querer decir eso…

-Estaba demasiado bebido… -la rubia rió y Matt pudo comprobar que su risa le parecía mucho peor que la noche anterior.

-¿Qué diría la tal Mimi si se enterara de que te has retozado conmigo, lo importaría? –volvió a emplear la malicia cuando él estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación.

Matt se paró en seco se volvió, repugnado cada vez más por haber tenido contacto con ella.

-Mira -pensó en como denominarla-, siliconada, abre la boca para decir que has estado conmigo y tendrás que pedir en el metro para pagar la querella por calumnias que te cae y, como se te ocurra acercarte lo suficiente a Mimi como para ver de qué color tiene los ojos, te juro que con sólo una denuncia o me va a bastar.

Observó como ella abría los ojos por la sorpresa y se marchó esperando que con eso bastara para amedentrarla.

Una vez en el coche empezó a maldecirse de nuevo; se arrepentía como nunca antes de haber estado con alguien, de haberle sido infiel a Mimi con aquella cualquiera, aunque él se había encargado de que no estuvieran juntos nada en él había cambiado, sus sentimientos seguían igual de vivos que el primer día, aunque los tuviera que reprimir y se le clavaban como astillas en el corazón por ser algo que nunca tenía que haber pasado. Apoyó la cabeza en el volante y se miró las manos con las andrajosas vendas, Mimi se había preocupado tanto al verlas y subir por sus brazos que había olvidado por completo que segundos atrás la había intentado forzar. ¿Cómo no iba a amar a alguien así? Una niña con apariencia de frágil mujer…

-Mi… -susurró sin poder acabar la frase con al respiración agitada y golpeó el asiento repetidas veces hasta acabar con un chillido y lágrimas en los ojos.

Era injusto, tanta gente pidiendo a gritos amor y él, que no lo buscaba, lo encontró de repente a los siete años y, ahora…no podía vivirlo, tenía que alejarse de la persona amada fingiendo que no sentía nada, dolía tanto que le parecía insoportable…

Arrancó el coche intentando sosegarse, tenía por delante más de seis horas de viajes en las que sólo una imagen rondaría su mente: la de su hermana.

Había sido infiel a su cabeza, a su cuerpo, a sus sentimientos, a su corazón, a su…Mimi…

***

Eran más de las siete de la tarde cuando entraba en su apartamento desganado y una visita inesperada lo recibió tumbado en el sofá que giró a mirarlo en cuanto lo escuchó.

-¿Qué haces aquí Takeru? –preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras, llevo aquí desde ayer por la tarde –cambió de postura para sentarse.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó apático-

-Bueno, puede que porque Mimi me llamó preocupada preguntándome si te había pasado algo malo…

-¿Sólo por eso? –se adelantó y no dejó que su hermano respondiera- Debe de estar preocupada porque no le cojo el teléfono. No deberías seguirle la corriente, y menos cuando no entiende que cuando alguien deja a otro lo último que quiere es soportarlo –intentó adoptar una pose petulante.

-¡Qué has dicho? –Tk se levantó de repente y avanzó hacia su hermanos hasta estar a medio metro de él- ¡Por qué has hecho eso? –lo acusó.

-¿El qué? –intentó fingir inocencia mientras su interior se revolvía temiendo un enfrentamiento.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –lo miró serio, borrando todo rastro de su rostro bonachón.

-Es lo que se hace cuando estás con alguien a quien no quieres…¿no= -lo miró intentando fingir indiferencia y credibilidad.

Tk pareció no acabar de creerse que había escuchado aquellas palabras mientras analizaba el rostro de su hermano con la boca abierta.

-Te tiras un día o quién sabe cuanto fuera de casa, llegas con un aspecto deplorable, lleno de heridas y diciendo que has dejado a Mimi porque no la quieres y, ¿pretendes que crea que todo va bien?

-Es que todo va bien, ahora me gustaría irme a duchar. Tú mismo los has dicho: "aspecto deplorable" –entrecomilló con los dedos y sonrió, matándose por dentro cada vez que tenía que continuar con esa mentira.

Su hermano pequeño lo miró con dureza.

-¿Qué va mal, hermano? –si algo tenía Takeru Takaishi era una gran intuición.

-Nada –rió sin éxito- ¿Por qué no me crees? -¿tan mal actor era? Hasta Mimi lo había creído a duras penas dos días atrás.

-Porque nada de esto me parece normal y menos el cuento de que no quieres a Mimi cuando cada vez que escuchas su nombre tus ojos no pueden ocultar tu dolor.

Matt le alborotó el cabello a su hermano, que sería unos siete centímetros más alto que él.

-Ves cosas donde no las hay hermanito –volvió a reír desenado que dejara el tema aunque su Tk no le correspondió igual.

-Matt… -y continuó poniéndolo nervioso.

-¡Déjame ya Takeru! –lo interrumpió- No quiero a Mimi y punto, ¡no hay más explicación! ¡Si tan imposible te parece que la haya dejado vete tú con ella! –su respiración se agitó por la rabia.

-¡Tal vez lo haga! –no supo por qué dijo aquello, pero fue un resorte a las palabras de Matt.

Matt tardó varios segundos en reaccionar pero en cuando lo hizo actuó instintivamente.

-¡No! Eso ni se te pase por mente –no, para Tk también era fruto prohibido.

El menor fue el que sonrió esta vez.

-Ves como al quieres –apuntilló sabiéndose vencedor.

Matt se separó de su hermano y se sentó en las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, sabiéndose perdedor.

-Tú no lo entiendes –dijo más para sí que para su hermano y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Explícamelo –se situó un renglón por debajo de Matt.

-No puedo hacerte eso…

-Pero tú a ti mismo sí, ¿no? –Matt negó.

-Yo no sabía que las cosas serían así… -dijo en voz baja mirándose los pies.

-Guardártelo para ti es egoísta…ya no soy un crío hermano, sabré aceptar la realidad y puede que hasta consiga ayudar.

Matt miró a su hermano no muy convencido y destapó el dolor de su rostro, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber? –Tk asintió y él suspiró-. Hace un mes hablando con papá descubrí que teníamos una hermana…

Takeru lo miró con ojos como platos y agarró uno de los escalones con ambas manos.

-¿Qu-qué dices Matt? Y-yo no…

-Ya…lo supusimos, Mimi y yo –aclaró.

-P-pero q-que…qu-quiero decir…¿ella d-dónde está o…qu-qué ha pasado con ella?

-Ella nació un año y medio después que yo. Papá me dijo que la vendieron porque no nos hubieran podido mantener a los dos y no sé que excusas más, al año y medio siguiente te tuvieron a ti, pero no pudieron soportar lo que habían hecho y por eso se separaron –hablaba rápido, creyendo que así sería menos doloroso contar esa historia, Tk era incapaz de hablar en aquel momento en el que le desbordaba toda esa información-. Será mejor que lo deje aquí Takeru…

-N-no, sigue.

-Será mejor para ti que no continúe te lo aseguro… -miró apenado a su hermano rogándole que no lo obligara a seguir, Tk desvió la ojiazul mirada.

-Estoy en mi derecho… -dijo bajito.

Matt volvió a resoplar, él también creyó estar en su derecho antes de saber toda la verdad.

-Decidí buscarla y Mimi decidió ayudarme, obvio… -aguardó unos minutos en silencio- Ella estuvo siempre a mi lado, aguantando mis insoportables cambios de humor, hubo una etapa en la que quise tirar la toalla y ella fue la que me levantó, como siempre –se le quebró al voz empezando un llanto silencioso-. Si hubiera sabido que todo acabaría así… -volvió a callar y apoyó la cabeza en otro piso de escaleras- Al final contratamos a un detective y lo ha descubierto todo –le tendió un arrugado sobre amarillento a su hermano que lo cogió extrañado-. Léelo, yo no soy capaz de contar el resto –cerró los ojos-. Es tan verídico como el aire que respiras.

Tk examinó el contenido del sobre todavía anonadado por aquella situación. Tenía una hermana…

Empezó a leer con presteza hasta que llegó al punto en que sintió que la sangre dejaba de fluir y todo se opacaba, los oídos empezaron a pitarle y giró nervioso a mirar a su hermano que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Matt, ¿esta foto?

-Sigue y no me lo hagas más difícil, por favor –era la primera vez que le rogaba algo.

Continuó leyendo: _Hatori Saotoe asegura que el bebe de Natsuko Ishida, una niña nacida el dieciocho de diciembre de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve, fue entregado a la adinerada familia Tachikawa [anexo 2] _–primer golpe bajo-. _Tras la investigación se llega a la certera y evidente conclusión, después de comprobar análisis de ADN extraídos de manera ilegal de los centros de salud correspondientes [anexo 4], de que Mimi Tachikawa [anexo 3] _–directo al estómago- _es la hija vendida de Natsuko Takaishi y Hiroaki Ishida [anexo 1], y, por defecto, hermana de Takeru Takaishi y Yamato Ishida [a.1]._

No supo cuando su respiración se aceleró y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro. Volvió a mirar a su hermano, con miedo, horror y lástima, que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Vio como él también lloraba y tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Mimi es…

-No lo digas o creo que no responderé de mis actos, suficiente me está costando ya controlarme…no creas que los cortes y las vendas son gratuitos… -imploró con voz grave.

-Pero ella no…quiero decir…no se parece en nada a nosotros…

Matt esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Si la analizas bien es un intermedio entre papá y mamá. La expresividad, los ojos claros, la redondez de la cara, la nariz chata y la belleza particular de mamá pero el tono marrón, pelo imposible y labios carnosos de papá –medio rió enfatizando su tormento-. Los farsantes a los que llama padres no es que se le parezcan mucho tampoco.

-¿La conoces a la perfección, verdad?

-Te sorprendería.

-Y la amas…

-Cuatro palabras no pueden cambiar mis sentimientos.

-Pero sí tu manera de actuar –Matt no contestó y decidió variar algo el monotema-. Ella no sabe que es adoptada… -Matt negó agradecido al poder contestar sin hablar-. Entonces no le has dado el verdadero porqué de por qué la dejas… -Matt volvió a negar con la cabeza y se tapó la cara con ambas manos- Hermano yo…

Lo cierto era que Mimi siempre había sido como una hermana para él y que, probablemente, en otras circunstancias muy diferentes se hubiera podido llegar a alegrar por aquella noticia pero ahora todo le parecía una payasada del destino.

-No podía decirle que la dejaba porque todo su mundo era una mentira, que las dos personas a las que adora y llama papá y mamá son unos estafadores que la compraron, que el rollo de la búsqueda de mi hermana con la que tanto la he martirizado se solucionaba con ella que…. –apretó las manos con más fuerza sobre su rostro-, y que su novio realmente es su… -suspiró, no era capaz de acabar la frase- Sería peor que morir…decirle que cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia han estado manchadas, que cada vez que siento el más mínimo deseo por ella la estoy ensuciando a pesar de ser lo más grande y puro que he sentido nunca. Y sé que ella sería incapaz de superarlo, no la quiero ver como estoy yo ahora….

Tk se alzó y se acercó a su hermano para rodearlo con un brazo, incapaz de mostrarle su apoyo con palabras, notó como Matt se derrumbaba todavía más. Era la primera vez que se exponía tanto ante él.

-Siendo egoísta no me importaría seguir con ella aunque eso me convirtiera en un monstruo pero…no tengo derecho a hacerle eso…

-¿No crees que debería saber la verdad?

-¡No! –se apartó alterado de Tk- ¡Eso nunca! Mimi no podría…las cosas están bien como están…

-Pero tal vez ella también querría estar contigo a pesar de todo…

-No Takeru. Mimi…ella no…es mejor para ella que siga con su vida tal y como está.

-Pero tú no eres quién para elegir por ella, yo creo…

-No Takeru –se levantó y lo amonestó con el índice-. Soy yo quien ha estado con ella y elegiré como acaba todo.

-Pero ella debería saberlo –se incorporó también.

-¡He dicho que no!

-¡Yo digo que sí! ¡Además no sólo soy su amigo, también soy su hermano!

-¡CALLA! –alzó agresivamente el tono junto con la mano pretendiendo darle una bofetada que no culminó- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca! ¡NUNCA! ¡Me has oído? ¡Pobre de ti que abras la boca si no quieres que te la rompa! –parecía un miura desbocado y fuera de si. Tras una pausa sólo se escuchaba su respiración agitada ante un impertérrito y congelado Tk- Nunca Takeru…nunca…a nadie… -añadió con voz más sosegada mirando al menor con dolor.

Tk se sentía ofendido ante aquellas palabras y aquel modo de hablar. Su hermano no era nadie para escoger sobre algo de semejantes magnitudes, era su hermana, de ambos, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona hubiera actuado de manera diferente estaba seguro y ahora…le tocaba compartir un engaño. No, no iba a colaborar por más amenazas que recibiera de su hermano, quisiera Matt o no, estaban equiparados en lazos sanguíneos, así que teniendo en cuenta esta ecumeneidad actuaría con voluntad propia.

Decidió abandonar el tema para no delatarse y volvió hacia el sofá ante un estático Matt que hubiera podido confundirse a la perfección con un maniquí, con una inexpresividad tal en el rostro que lo asustó, ya ni tan siquiera lloraba. Alargó el brazo sobre el cuero negro y cogió una revista que tendió a su hermano cuando estuvo a su altura.

-Éste es el otro motivo por el que he venido.

Matt cogió la revista, que ya estaba abierta, sin mirar tan siquiera a su hermano. Había cuatro preciosas fotos suyas de hace tres días moliendo su coche en un artículo encabezado por el titular nada original. _"El lado más agresivo de Yamato Ishida, ¿reacción natural o intensificada?" _Resopló y apretó el magazine con fuerza sin leer nada más, arrugándolo bajo sus manos.

-¿De dónde ha salido esto?

-¿No lo sabías? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No.

-Ha sido la comidilla de toda la prensa los últimos días, incluso hay imágenes que algún video aficionado grabó…

Matt lo miró extrañado buscando en los ojos azules de su hermano los misterios de la vida.

-A la mierda… -susurró arrogante, ya no quedaba nada que le importara realmente.

-Pero hermano, han estado insinuando que te drogabas. Incluso Kyo y Ken han tenido que intervenir disculpándose por ti y diciendo que nunca has tomado ningún tipo de sustancia estupefaciente y que, no comparten tu reacción pero que te apoyan.

El mayor tardó varios minutos en contestar, a su despedazado interior no le apetecía entender y preocuparse por un nuevo conflicto.

-He dicho que a la mierda… -volvió a susurrar con la misma arrogancia.

Ahora fue Tk el que miró a su hermano probando de analizarlo.

-¿Dónde has estado estos días Matt? –hizo la única pregunta que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-No te importa –contestó tajante.

Al menor volvió a molestarle aquella sequedad, tal vez se había acostumbrado al tono agradable que había adquirido gracias a Mimi. Compartía su dolor, para él también era un jarro de agua fría enterarse de todo aquello. Su Mimi, a la que llamaba hermana porque así sentía que era su relación…si hubiera sabido la verdad podía jurar que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Incluso él había llegado a…movió la cabeza enérgicamente olvidando aquel loco pensamiento. Cuando volvió a percatarse de que tocaba con los pies en el suelo, Matt ya no estaba allí, tuvo que enjugarse unas inesperadas lágrimas y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a prepararse algo para cenar con los justos conocimientos de concina que tenía para poder pasar allí la noche.

*

Avanzó por el pasillo de las habitaciones dispuesto a entrar en la suya pero viró hacia una más avanzada a la izquierda, abrió la puerta inconscientemente y la cerró tras de sí. Cerró los ojos y respiró el empalagoso aroma dulzón que desprendía el lugar. Se dirigió con paso lento y silencioso al armario y lo abrió confirmando sus peores temores. Su ropa, no demasiada, pero la suficiente como para que fuera doloroso el contemplarla, estática e inerte, sin vida, cuando alguna vez la vio repleta por el perfecto cuerpo de ella…rozó algunas prendas con la yema de los dedos para después cerrar la corredera. La enviaría por correspondencia, la manera ideal de acabar con una relación que le había dado todo y que nunca debió empezar. Sonrió dolido y recorrió las fotos de los estantes, cientos de momentos de felicidad artificial que nunca había merecido; sin pensarlo barrió con rabia todos aquellos recuerdos, abriendo las heridas de su mano izquierda y volviendo a manchar de carmín las vendas. Apretó uno de los cristales restantes con la mano, hundiéndolo en ella, ni tan siquiera grito al sentir el frío cristal atravesar victorioso su piel, contempló absorto como el transparente metal se teñía de rojo…su sangre…la misma que la de Mimi…se sacó el cristal y observó el estropicio a sus pies. Daba igual y la sangre todavía más.

Se dirigió al interruptor y apagó la luz de manera literal, metafóricamente se había apagado hace tres días. Se desnudó por completo y se tumbó en la cama embriagándose con el aroma de las sábanas y queriendo sentir y retener al máximo el olor que desprendían por cada poro de su piel. Siempre se había sentido imponente y ahora se sentía pequeño ante todo aquello. Cerró los ojos y le vino a la mente la imagen de niña desconsolada que lo miraba sin entender nada y se estremeció, hubiera pagado lo que hiciera falta por no ver nunca aquello…

De repente apareció otra silueta femenina, esta vez rubia y de ojos pícaros que lo acabó de devastar.

-Infiel… -susurró…

_**##########**_

**N/a: **Antes que nada, no suelo dedicar capítulos a nadie, básicamente porque la gente que deja reviews de manera asidua, la conozca o no la conozca ya tienen un rinconcito en mi corazón y siempre una pequeña porción proporcional de cada capi va para ellos, pero en esta ocasión lo tengo que hacer –sorry-, y dedicárselo en especial a dos personas: **CHIZUMA y MIMI-CULLEN**, va por vosotras ^^ -espero que os guste sino muero xD-. ¡GRACIAS muchísimas por vuestros reviews, realmente me llegaron hondo!

Ahora decir queestoy muy hasta arriba con un trabajo y tengo que ir de compras y perderé casi todo el día, así que ni tan siquiera he repasado el capítulo y le voy a dedicar poquísimo, seré brevísima –también con las respuestas a los RR, sorry vv"-:

Tk = esperanza. Lógico que sea él pues el que aliente a su hermano para que cuente la verdad con la fe de que puede que Mimi a pesar de todo continúe con él. También es importante la determinación con la que cree que Mimi merece saber la verdad…¿por qué será??

Aún así, me sigue gustando la parte del motel de Matt, puede que porque sea una escena en la que no está emparejado con Mimi y es algo nuevo en este fic ^^.

¡Gracias a zulema, ANISOL, Eri-sshi, snoopyter, Adrit126, Denisse, Chizuma, Melisa, Saku (sé que aún no te he contestado, pero lo haré I promise, pero, ya sabes, la confi da asco xD) y Mimi-Cullen!

zulema: Concuerdo contigo, la parte en la que Matt admite lo que quiere que es, en definitiva, lo que lo está llevando a estar como está y, aún así, no se arrepiente es bastante durilla. A mí me gusta xD. ¡Gracias muchísimas por el RR y las alabanzas! Besos.

ANISOL: ¡Gracias por el review! Soy repetitiva pero siempre me hace especial ilusión que comente alguien nuevo. Ya te agregué, a ver si cohicidimos y hablamos ;).

Denisse: ¡También agregada ;)! Y comentar lo mismo, gracie mile por tu review, ilusiona saber que hay más gente que me lee. Besotes ^^.

Melisa: Mmm…yo no veo a los padres de Mimi contándole la verdad así porque sí después de 19 años sin abrir la boca, tendrá que pasar algo primero, o ser otra persona, la que se decida a hacerlo para que ellos confiesen ^^. Cierto, da más lástima Matt que Mimi en ese capi–al menos a mí-, pero Meems también tiene lo suyo la pobre…¡GRACIAS muchísimas! Besitos ^^.


	23. Adaptándome a vivir sin ti

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XXI: Adaptándome a vivir sin ti**

-Apuesto a que éste te quedará perfecto –alargó un vestido negro de cuero que más bien semejaba una camiseta larga y lo colocó por encima de su cuerpo, palpando, para intentar adherirlo e intuir de un mejor modo como quedaría en ella- Bueno, en realidad no hay nada que te quede mal, pero el negro resaltara el color claro de tu pelo y los ojos –dijo emocionada, probablemente imaginando como quedaría.

-Ya…pero es muy corto, ¿no crees? –Mimi hizo una mueca.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiar de estilo y cambiar esos aires de puritana o no? Es un desperdicio que unas piernas como las tuyas no sean mostradas hasta lo indecente. ¡Así que entra ahí y pruébatelo Tachikawa! –la empujó hacie el probador y cerró la cortina antes de que pudiera protestar.

Escuchó como Michael resoplaba a su izquierda.

-No te quejes que vas a tener la oportunidad de verla espectacular –le dijo Yolei mientras se sentaba en un banquito a esperar.

-Llevo viendo a Mimi escasa de ropa desde los ocho años

-¡Qué! -chilló la pelimorada poniéndose de pie completamente roja.

-Somos bailarines, vamos a clase juntos, it's normal… -dijo sin darle mayor importancia, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo-. Aunque rara vez la he visto completamente desnuda…cuando éramos críos diría que sí… -continuó absorto mientras Yolei se abanicaba con la mano; sonrió-. Diría que ella me ha visto muchísimas más veces a mí que yo a ella, aunque tampoco es algo a lo que le preste mucha atención… -Yolei se sentó pasando del rojo al blanco- In our world it's something not strange, don't worry, there's nothin' pervert… -le volvió a sonreír.

*

Se desvistió y se miró al espejo; una sola y rápida palabra le vino a la mente: horrible. Lo que antes le habían parecido unas piernas medianamente largas y bien torneadas ahora le parecían odiosamente cóncavas, cortas y con exceso de musculación; sus pechos, antes perfectos y medianos, tal vez algo voluminosos, ahora le parecían una malformación que esconder a toda costa; su vientre, plano y sin un ápice de grasa, también con musculatura aunque sólo un indicio que siempre le había parecido atractivo ahora le parecía demasiado masculino, al igual que los brazos. Giró para completar su tortura, el trasero, antes turgente, ahora respingón y algo vergonzosamente sobresaliente, volvió a girar, y, por último, el rostro, siempre que se lo miraba le entraban unas ganas atroces de clavarle las uñas y hacer que sangrara a borbotones como si fueran lágrimas. Le parecía que tenía un rostro odioso y cínico: ojos grandes de estúpido bebé, opacos y sin brillo, muertos en vida, nariz tan pequeña que no entendía como podía respirar por ella, labios carnosos que desearía poder desinflar con una aguja y hacerlos desaparecer, ya no le servían si él no los tocaba y, el pelo…puede que fuera lo único de lo que no se podía quejar y por eso ayer, había intentado cortárselo con rabia, pero nuevamente Michael había estado allí para impedírselo así que sólo había conseguido un trasquilón en uno de sus mechones delanteros que, ahora, en vez de llegarle casi a la cintura, había pasado a llegarle a la altura de la clavícula; podía haber equiparado el corte haciendo lo mismo con el derecho, pero pensó que con aquella desigualdad su espantosa visión quedaba claramente remarcada.

A pesar de todo era consciente de que no se había producido ningún cambio físico en ella como para que su mente pasara de una adoración absoluta a un odio sin concesión, pero su interior era una cosa muy distinta. ¿Destrozado? Sin duda, y devastado, inerte. Se odiaba por no haber sido capaz de aferrarse a su vida, dejándola ir de una manera tan absurda como un: "mientes" y cuatro lágrimas, era lo único que sabia hacer bien, llorar. Aún así, había aprendido a hacerlo en silencio y a solas, aunque eran escasos esos momentos ya que Michael se había convertido en su sombra, soportando paciente sus silencios, sus idas y venidas de mente, y los ataques de rabia que era incapaz de controlar a pesar de haber decidido que no lloraría ni se lamentaría, sería fuerte e intentaría recuperar lo que había perdido. Pero tras la primera semana, en que descubrió que Matt claramente la evitaba, incluso sus amigos y Tk lo hacían, la poca luz de optimismo se había ido fundiendo en ella hasta no ser más que una pequeñísima mota que era lo que la animaba a seguir adelante.

Por suerte dentro de dos días él ya no podría seguir huyendo y se decidiría y volvía a vivir o acababa de morir.

Miró a la derecha y vio el vestido, si realmente Matt buscaba en ella lo que había dicho que buscaba se lo iba a dar. Lo que cuando fue dicho le parecía una clara mentira, con el tiempo empezó a crear en ella un atisbo de duda, aunque se aferrara con uñas y dientes a la poca seguridad que le quedaba en ella misma para pensar que lo conocía y que no había vivido todo lo que había vivido con ella sólo por sexo. Se tocó el anillo, había sido incapaz de quitárselo, se preguntaba si él lo había hecho…

-¿Mimi estás bien? –escuchó la voz preocupada de Yolei. Dio un brinco por la impresión y asomó la cabeza tras la cortina.

-Sí, lo siente, ahora me cambio –había perdido la noción del tiempo en el probador.

Yolei frunció el ceño mientras Michael le mandaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque probablemente también estuviera preocupado. Cada vez que se encerraba en un sitio y tardaba más de lo normal en salir podía escuchar la voz de alguno de sus amigos preocupado por si había intentado hacerse no sabía qué; esa desconfianza la incomodaba, su actitud tampoco era para llegar a ese tipo de exageraciones.

Cerró al cortina y se embuchó el vestido por los pies, que subía a duras penas a pesar de ser su talla, luchó sin mucho esfuerzo y consiguió abrocharse la cremallera, no sin antes quitarse el sujetador, el vestido estaba adaptado para aquello.

¿Le quedaba bien? No, o tal vez era incapaz de darse cuenta. El negro no le gustaba y el vestido era tan corto que si se agachaba enseñaría más de lo que estaba dispuesta a enseñar. Yolei y sus locuras. Entreabrió con cierta timidez la cortina.

-¿Ya? –se levantó emocionada su amiga.

-Sí, pero… -Yolei no la dejó acabar y abrió del todo- no que queda bien.

La pelimorada la miró de arriba abajo.

-¡Qué memez más grande! –la cogió de los hombros y le dio una vuelta-. Si fuera un hombre no dudaría en acosarte. ¡Qué envidia me das, yo con algo así parecería un botijo!

-Eres más alta que yo.

-Sí, y más ancha.

-Eso no quiere decir nada, Miya –Yolei hizo un aspaviento.

-Deja las comparaciones que me deprimo. Mejor que te examinen ojos expertos –torció la cabeza hacia el americano y se hizo a un lado- ¿Qué te parece Michael?

Él se quedó algo perplejo en el asiento mientras Mimi lo miraba con cierta vergüenza notando como él la escaneaba de arriba abajo y sintiendo ganas de taparse, Michael nunca la miraba así.

-No me gusta –dijo al fin su mejor amigo, un jarro de agua fría cayó en Mimi, aunque, ¿por qué demonios debería esperar nada más de él?

-¡Eso es imposible! –dijo Yolei cruzándose de brazos, agarró a Mimi de la mano y la empujó fuera del probador, plantándola delante de él-. Mírala.

-Miya, no a todo el mundo le va a gustar –dijo Mimi en defensa de su amigo.

-¡Pero a ÉL sí! Lo que pasa es que es un cobarde mentiroso –le dijo enfadada.

Michael se levantó.

-No me gusta porque es demasiado corto para ella.

-Ya no es una niña, entérate, la gente de nuestra edad los lleva, ¿por qué ella no se puede lucir?

-Con eso no se luce se siente incómoda.

-¡Pero le queda bien!

-That is not important.

-¡Pues para mí lo es y para Matt seguro que también! –Mimi tembló al escuchar aquel nombre salir de los labios de su amiga.

-I don't want to discuss Yolei. It's just my opinion, she can decide what she wants –miró a Mimi que le dirigió una mirada turbada.

-Creo que…me lo voy a quedar –Michael pareció abatido- Un vestido más no hara ningún mal en mi armario, ya veré si me lo pongo o no.

-¡Claro que te lo pondrás! –se precipitó a añadir Yolei sonriéndole victoriosa a Michael.

Él y Mimi suspiraron haciendo que coincidieran sus miradas y él nuevamente le sonrío. Michael siempre estaba ahí para ella con delicadeza y dedicación.

*

-¿Tan poco te gusta el vestido –preguntó Mimi sentada en un banco blanco de madera mientras observaba como Yolei se alejaba. Se había ofrecido voluntaria para ir a comprar creps en uno de los puestos del centro comercial en el que la cola era importante.

-No para ti –le contesto él si perder la sonrisa.

La castaña lo observó pensativa y después miró el vestido perfectamente doblado en la bolsa de cartón azul rey. Creía que a ella tampoco le gustaba, aunque la idea de pensar que le gustaría a él fue la que le animó a comprarlo.

-¿Crees que me queda mal? –preguntó abochornada.

Michael lo miró sorprendido, aquella no era una pregunta propia de Mimi Tachikawa, siempre segura de su atracción magnética. No quería responderle así que respondió con otra pregunta en defensa propia.

-What do you think?

-I asked you… -le dijo sin apartar la vista de la bolsa.

La observó extrañado, algo en su frágil estado de ánimo se le escapaba de las manos, le acarició de forma regleja el mechón cortado y ella viró para toparse con aquella clara mirada azul que semejaba una gota de tinta por tres de agua.

-¿Por qué te haces esto? –le susurró su amigo, Mimi le apartó la mano aunque entrelazó la suya con la de él.

-Lo necesito saber Mike, pero no como mejor amigo, por favor –rebatió, retorizando la anterior pregunta de su amigo. ¿Iba a llorar? No, pero lo parecía.

Él no contestó, se limitó a mirarla, hasta que decidió hablar tras varios segundos de silencio.

-Only as a man? –suspiró más que pregunto.

-Only…

Michael volvió a tardar en contestar y centró su mirada en sus zapatillas.

-I like it me so much. You're so beautiful Meems… -lo dijo rápido, bajo y en inglés esperando que a ella le costara comprenderlo. Había dicho: beautiful no pretty…podía notar como le ardían las mejillas por el sonrojo. Mimi apretó más su agarre.

-Gracias Mike… -él se encogió de hombros tras lo que se sumergieron en un penoso silencio.

-Estos días me he estado preguntando si en aquella época que te guste sólo fue por mi físico… -con la mano que tenía libre apretó su jean, había cierto toque perceptible de angustia en su voz.

Michael sintió que la bomba de Hiroshima era restaurada sólo para explotar en su interior; la soltó.

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas –respondió extrañamente serio, Mimi volvió la vista hacia él como un resorte-. A veces pienso que eres idiota o que ni tan siquiera te paras a mirar a tu alrededor –se levantó y la castaña lo miró atónita-. Que él te dijera que sólo te quiere para una cosa –Michael era el único conocedor de aquella parte-, no quiere decir que los demás te veamos así también, que no tengas miles de virtudes. Un físico no lo es todo y mucho menos suficiente –ahora sí que volvió a sonreír-. No lo hagas Mimi… -alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla-. Te ayudaré a salir de ésta y cuando lo hayas hecho verás que lo que has perdido no es para tanto –siempre era tan amable.

-No puedo –bajó la mirada-. Le amo y estaré con él tal como quiera.

-Eso no es amor –ella movió la cabeza.

-Lo es, al menos por mi parte. Lo único que me piden la cabeza y el cuerpo es estar con él, al precio que sea.

-No serás feliz –cada mínima señal de afecto que Mimi mostraba hacia era una fina aguja que se le clavaba en el pecho.

-No soy feliz ahora Mike.

-Sabes que no te merece, don't you? –Mimi alzó la vista con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y se encogió de hombros.

-No –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Michael apartó la mano de su mejilla dispuesto a abrazar aquella fragilidad, desenado en vano fortalecerla sólo con eso, aunque era imposible, él no era Matt. Pero alguien los interrumpió interponiéndose entre ambos.

-¡Miss y Mister Mundo aquí tenéis vuestras crepes! –dijo Yolei llegando con tres paperinas.

Mimi se giró un momento para enjugarse las lágrimas.

-Mimi fue pequeña Miss Sunshine when she was five -dijo obligándo a Yolei a centrar su atención en él para darle unos segundos más de descanso a su mejor amiga.

-¡Sí! –le preguntó a Michael con un brillo especial en los ojos, él asintió sonriendo.

-Estaba muy mona con la corona –le contestó.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? –se giró hacia Mimi que parecía haberse recompuesto.

-Lo…¿olvide? –respondió divertida.

Yolei se aferró a su brazo.

-¡Vamos a tu casa, quiero ver las pruebas del delito! –dijo tan emocionada que no cabía en sí del gozo- ¡La presidenta de tu club de fans debería saber estas cosas!

-Y único miembro…

-Te sorprenderías –dijo Michael poniéndose al otro lado de ella-. Yo soy el vicepresidente –sonrió.

Mimi no entendía nada.

-Algún día os mataré a los dos –susurró.

-Eso es imposible –dijeron ambos al unísono y los tres amigos rieron, aunque puede que hubiera sonrisas más sinceras que otras.

-Ves como me tendrías que hacer caso cuando te digo que te presentes a un concurso de belleza…

Yolei continuó hablando mientras la arrastraba por el centro comercial hacia la salida pero ya no la escuchaba. Miró hacia Michael, con su sonrisa permanente y, sin pensarlo, le agarró la mano, notando que él se sorprendía.

"Thank you" articuló con los labios cuando él al miró y, nuevamente, la resplandeciente sonrisa de su amigo volvió a dibujarse sólo para ella.

Sabía que no estaba sola, que tenía a sus amigos, a sus padres, a Albert, incluso a Miau pero siendo egoísta, el vacío que sentía en su interior no podía llenarse con eso, sólo se llenaría con un simple "te quiero" de la persona a la que pertenecía sobre nada ni nadie en este mundo.

***

Una camiseta de color negro y con gorro incorporado, que le venía a la perfección para ocultarse, junto a unos tejanos del mismo color se podían destacar de su discreto atuendo.

En cuanto atravesó la recepción de su bloque de apartamentos cientos de luces lo cegaron. Bien, debía de haber comprendido que tras los últimos escándalos y a dos días de un concierto lo más racional no era ir andando a ningún sitio. Se quitó las gafas que llevaba colgando de la apertura en V de los tres únicos botones que tenía la camiseta y se las colocó murmurando algo inentendible entre dientes.

-Ishida, ¿son ciertos los rumores que apuntan a que está saliendo con la popular cantante Aino? –preguntó una chica rubia de pelo rizado y curvilínea apuntándole con al grabadora. Él se paró.

-Según vosotros hace cinco días estaba con una morena y hace una semana con una pelirroja, ahora con una rubia…no lo entiendo, ¿es que pensáis que las relaciones de pareja me duran poco o no sabéis distinguir entre una relación estable y una esporádica? –rió arrogante.

-¿Entonces estás queriendo decir que no has estado con ninguna? –se añadió otro periodista mientras decenas de cámaras fotográficas y de televisión lo retrataban.

-¿Eso he dicho? –alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos de modo burlón, el periodista calló sorprendido.

-¿Sí has estado con ellas? –preguntó la misma rubia de antes.

-¿Era eso lo que he dicho? Tu compañero ha entendido justo lo contrario –continúo con su socarronería, la periodista también se calló-. Mira, lo siento, pero no hablo de mi vida privada. Ahora, si me lo permitís me gustaría ir a coger el metro –avanzó entre el tumulto respondiendo sólo preguntas sueltas.

Los periodistas lo siguieron hasta la boca de metro, donde ya no les era permitido grabar. Sintió alivio cuando dejó de ver los flashes a su espalda así que se quitó las gafas. Se dirigía a casa de Ken para…supuestamente para ultimar detalles del concierto aunque era absurdo e innecesario.

Pensó en la pregunta de la periodista mientras introducía el billete en la máquina. Aino, lo cierto es que había estado con todas las que le habían achacado desde hace tres semanas atrás y había hecho lo imposible porque lo pillaran, sintiendo repugnancia de sí mismo cada vez que jugaba con esas mujeres, cada vez que lo acusaban de haber utilizado el nombre de Mimi, las pobres infelices...pero ella tenía que verlo, Mimi debía ver esas noticias en la prensa para olvidarse de él y, si era posible, descubrir que era el rencor con él.

Exteriormente se había convertido en fría y dura piedra, nunca nadie sabría ni imaginaría su infierno interior. Aunque la primera semana fue mucho peor, con Mimi llamándolo continuamente y preocupada por lo que había visto en las noticias. Cambió de número, a pesar de que en ocasiones seguía escuchando y leyendo los mensajes del viejo móvil. Sabiendo que eso estaba mal, pero nutriéndose con su voz preocupada, alimentando algo que no quería que muriera nunca, sintiendo la calidez del amor en su pecho por muy incestuoso que éste fuera.

**#########**

**N/a: **Ahora que acabo de leer el capítulo, creo que hay muchas partes del trozo de Mimi que cambiaría, sobretodo de los primeros párrafos…¡qué depresivo y dependiente todo! Estaría yo depresiva también cuando lo escribí supongo…vv", pero bueno, lo conservo porque básicamente si lo escribí así en su día es por algo, sino encuentro que perdería cierta esencia. Al menos el final es algo más ligero.

¡Hay está el súper-man MICHAEL! Me lo comía enterooo 3, que encanto ¡OMG!

Gran diferencia entre la actitud de Matt y la de Mimi ¿ne? He intentado que fuera algo acorde con ellos…

¡Adoro Pequeña MissSunshine! ¡Lo tenía que poner como mensaje subliminal sorry! –bueno muy subliminal que digamos no es…xD- Pero es que ¡es una peliculaza! El trasfondo y la personalidad de todos sus personajes, peculiares e incluso estrafalarios, la moralidad que nos deja toda la película, los toques de humor, la inocencia infantil, la ilusión…¡TODO!

El siguiente capítulo será algo desespesador ^^.

¡Gracias a zulema, AnDsI, , Eri, Mimi-Cullen, snoopyter, Saku _–ooo Saku cuando leas el nuevo capo de VK querrás matar a x3, ¡ya verás ya! Es una mujer cruel a la que le gusta hacernos sufrir x3. Necesito un chute Zero-Yuki ¡YA!-, _Chizuma, aerismimi _–al leer tu nickname siempre me pregunto ¿por qué Aeris y no Tifa x3?- _y Melisa!

zulema: es verdad, teóricamente no le está siendo infiel porque cortaron, pero él siente que a sus sentimientos y a su modo de pensar sí que le he sido infiel, porque a pesar de todo, la deja por una fuerza mayor, no porque no la ame. Jajaja yo también quiero un Matt x3, aunque también tiene sus defectillos…pero me he dado cuenta de que soy demasiado idealizadora con los personajes, aunque trate de hacerlos imperfectos vv". ¡Gracias por el review! Besoos.

Melisa: ¡InternetE ese gran invento que tanto bien le hace a la humanidad pero que tan mal funciona! Y después decimos que avanzamos a grandes pasos hacia el futuro –vaya avances tan extraordinariamente perfectos-. He aquí Michael, y a partir de aquí ¡Michael hasta en la sopa! Lo adoro demasiado como para relegarlo durante mucho tiempo xD. Si Tk no se lo cuenta a Mimi no sé yo quién se lo va a contar…¡Gracias por el RR! Muaaas ^.-


	24. ¿Mentir o no mentir?

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XXII: ¿Mentir o no mentir?**

-¡Pásala! ¡Aquí! ¡Estoy libre!

Un rubio de casi metro noventa recibía un balón naranja que con un ágil movimiento volvía a llevar al suelo y a hacer botar. Esquivó a un moreno notablemente más bajo que él para después driblar a un peliazul que le salió a la zaga con gracilidad, dio dos pasos más y se impulsó sobre los talones en un salto. El brillo del sol refulgía en sus hebras dorado oscuro, que se pegaban a su sudoroso rotro ,y en menos de un parpadeo, esquivando un posible tapón, encestó. Gritos de desaprobación y de jubilo se entremezclaron, antes de volver a pisar el suelo, el bocinazo que marcaba el final de partido sonó y el resto de sus compañeros salieron disparados hacia él vitoreándolo.

*

-¡Ha sido fantástico Tk! –lo felicitó una coqueta castaña de pelo corto, cara redonda y sonrisa alegre.

-Gracias –le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y Davis y mi hermano?

Kari resopló.

-Davis tiene partido también y ya iba tarde, así que Matt se ha ofrecido a acompañarlo en coche.

-Nunca cambia, pero deberías haber sido tú la que iba con él…

-No te preocupes, qué habría sido de la estrella del partido si al salir no se encuentra con ninguna de las personas que lo han ido a ver. Iremos en la segunda parte.

-No exageres, diría que la estrella hoy ha sido Matt… -dijo con su usual timidez.

-Bueno, eso sólo para las que van a ver niños monos no a jugadores de básquet.

-Me siento halagado: me esperas al final, me felicitas con una bella sonrisa, me acompañas a casa y después vamos juntos a ver a Davis –enumeró.

La chica de ojos almendrados asintió. Ambos empezaron a caminar entremezclándose con la gente, era un partido regional, así que se encontraban a diez minutos andando. Tk sintió la bolsa de deporte chocando en su cadera.

-Mira –alargó el brazo y le enseñó una foto de su novio dormido, en calzoncillos y calcetines, abrazado a un peluche mientras babeaba. Tk soltó una sonora carcajada-. El otro día fui a buscarlo a su casa y me lo encontré asó.

-Creo que si se entera de que me enseñas estas cosas se enfadará –dijo riendo.

-Que no se entere pues –ella le guiñó un ojo y él levantó e pulgar.

No hablaron más durante todo el camino a casa, dicen que os buenos amigos son aquellos que se pueden pasar horas en silencio porque ya se lo han dicho todo y no sentirse incómodos. Tk sentía que con Kari las cosas eran así y estaba casi seguro de que ella pensaba lo mismo. La quería, mucho, romper con ella fue la mejor opción que pudieron tomar, saliendo así reforzada una relación mucho más mágica y especial: la amistad.

Subieron las escaleras metálicas que conducían al apartamento del bloque de pisos en el que vivía con su madre y rebuscó las llaves en el bolsillo delantero. Abrió y de inmediato escuchó la madura voz de Natsuko.

-¿Tk, eres tú?

-Sí, vengo con Kari a dejar las cosas y después nos marcharemos a ver a Davis, tiene partido de fútbol.

-De oca a oca –dijo Natsuko saliendo a recibirlos cruzada de brazos- ¿Qué tal Hikari?

-Muy bien –le respondió educada.

-¿Y Taichi?

-Bien –dijo en tono condescendiente-. Si se puede catalogar como bien su manera de ser.

-Dejémoslo en igual que siempre –dijo a madre sincronizando con ella.

-Voy a dejar esto –dijo señalando al bolsa- os dejo solas despellejando hombres –avanzó hacia el pasillo y desapareció a la izquierda.

*

Tras un breve silencio y tras servirle un té a Kari, una extraña idea revoloteó por la mente de Natsuko.

-¿Conoces a Mimi Tachikawa? –la castaña la miró extrañada.

-Sí, una buena chica.

-Eso me pareció –Kari asintió.

-No es que sea mi mejor amiga pero te garantizo que a pesar de ser superficial y parecer una cabeza hueca tiene un buen fondo y nada de maldad, es demasiado inocente.

-Algo así me contó Tk, pero me sorprendió que tuviera una relación tan estrecha con ella y no me hubiera hablado de ella hasta hace poco.

La menor de la familia Yagami le sonrió pícara.

-Es que creo que le gusta y, a Matt también –cuchicheó. Natsuko se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

-Vaya, pues podía habérmelo contado…hubiera intentado aconsejarle en el triángulo. ¿Y crees que a ella le guste alguno= -preguntó siguiéndole la corriente a pesar de saber que Matt era el que mantenía una relación con ella.

-Bueno, a los dos los trata de manera especial, aunque puede que a Tk lo trate más como a un hermano y a Matt como a un posible amor…

Natsuko no pudo rebatir nada porque su hijo apareció en el marco oscuro de la puerta carraspeando para que ambas se percataran de su presencia; se había cambiado de ropa.

-¿De que habláis tan emocionadas? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos de manera suspicaz.

-Le narraba el prólogo del triángulo Tk-Mimi-Matt –respondió Kari sonriendo.

-No existe ningún triángulo Kari, déjalo ya –se tensó pero intentó conservar el tono desenfadado.

-No pasa nada porque éste tu madre delante.

-Claro que no, tienes todo mi apoyo –le sonrió.

-No hay nada mamá -¿podía ser más irónico? Si aquella situación se le hubiera presentado a Matt probablemente ya estaría chillando y destrozando todo lo que hubiera delante- Además, hace semanas que no nos vemos. Matt se enfadó con ella –su madre quiso intervenir pero la interrumpió-. Mamá, no sigas. No me gusta ni me gustará, eso es algo impensable –y doloroso, pensó al recordar a su hermano.

Él quería contarle la verdad a sus padres, a Mimi, a todo el mundo, era justo, y tal vez habría un resquicio de esperanza para ella y para Matt cuando todo estuviera acarado y él, sería feliz tratándola como lo debería sentir que la tenía que tratar, una hermana- Será mejor que nos vayamos Kari.

-De acuerdo –se levantó pasando la taza de té de sus manos a la mesa y se puso a la par con Tk- Ha sido un placer señora Takaishi –dijo desde el umbral.

Natsuko asintió y cuando pareció que los iba a dejar ir sin más salió a la zaga justo cuando Tk ponía la mano en el pomo.

-Me gustaría hablar cinco minutos contigo Takeru. El aludido volteó de mala gana.

-Mamá ahora tenemos prisa.

-Sólo serán cinco minutos, lo primero.

-Yo podría esperar fuera –ayudó Kari, Tk la miró y al fin asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Kari salió del apartamento en silencio dejándole una sonrisa de ánimo.

En cuanto Tk fijó su mirada semialegre en su madre sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, estaba inusitadamente seria.

-¿Matt y Mimi han roto?

Siempre tan intuitiva. Tardó en contestar pero creyó que era una tontería no decir la verdad, además, no le gustaba mentir.

-Sí.

Natsuko dejó entrever algo de malestar en su bonito rostro.

-¿Ha sido por mi culpa? ¿Por haberme visto con ella? –parecía preocupada.

-No, aquello se solucionó. Matt es más transigente de lo que parece con ella –no le gustaba aquella conversación y menos hacia dónde podía derivar, la lógica le decía que la siguiente pregunta sería…

-Entonces, ¿por qué? –exacto- Esa chiquilla me gustaba… -Tk no contestó, prefería no hacerlo a mentirle, se encogió de hombros-. Takeru… -se preocupaba por Matt, al igual que se preocupaba por él, por sus hijos y, sin saberlo, por su hija. No había osado mencionar aquel tema con ella aún.

-A veces las cosas no son como nos gustarían… -le respondió al fin.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella… -dijo abatida.

-¡No! –soltó disparatado y se arrepintió al instante al mostrar aquella impaciencia- Quiero decir que no puedes porque yo tampoco habló ya con ella, resultaría incómodo que lo hiciera y más si lo hicieses tú –media verdad era igual a media mentira.

-¿Por eso has estado tan extraño los últimos días? –le preguntó acercándose a él y acariciándole el hombro.

Tk se sorprendió, él no recordaba haber actuado de manera diferente pero probablemente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no le había prestado suficiente atención a ésa t es evidente que las madres tienen un sexto sentido en estos casos. ¿Kari y los demás también lo habrían notado?

-Puede ser…

-¿Te gusta Tk? Sé que es difícil contarle este tipo de cosas a una madre pero puedes confiar en mí… -siempre se lo había demostrado, pero el problema es que si realmente decía la verdad estaría traicionando a su hermano.

-No mamá, eso es impensable para mí.

-Escucha…

-Mamá, Kari está esperando fuera, será mejor que me marche ya. Tampoco hay mucho más que pueda contar –la interrumpió-. Luego nos vemos –se dobló para besar a su madre en la frente, y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, se marchó, sintiendo que la cabeza le estaba a punto de estallar y que el nudo en el estómago se le apretaba más.

No sabía cuanto podía aguantar Matt con aquella farsa pero tenía claro que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

***

Se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando los pues y la abrió provocando que el timbre, que hasta el momento había sonado ininterrumpidamente, parara.

-Si tu propósito es romper el timbre lo has conseguido –dijo sarcástico, pero la persona al otro lado se le abalanzó como un rayo impidiéndole ver quién era, sólo que era rubio.

-Motherfucker! –inglés.

Aquel "rayo" le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que, a pesar de ser dado sin destreza alguna, le hizo daño. Intentó focalizar y centrar la vista en quién era el agresor pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, este embistió contra él arrojándolos a ambos hacia el interior del apartamento. Le fue propinado otro golpe en la barriga que prácticamente lo dejó sin respiración y, haciendo uso de su instinto de supervivencia, hincó su rodilla en las costillas de su agresor provocando que se separara de él con la respiración agitada.

Matt lo observó respirando entrecortadamente y no pudo evitar ironizar.

-Te invitaría a pasar pero me da vergüenza. Entiendo que un lugar como éste no esta a la altura de alguien como tú. Aunque no entiendo semejante dosis de alegría al verme.

El otro muchacho lo observaba con odio, y con poca presteza pero sí agilidad se volvió a abalanzar hacia Matt que consiguió esquivarlo por centímetros, agarrarle un brazo y bloqueárselo tras la espalda.

-Encantado de volver a verte, Micky…

-¡Suéltame! –forcejeó el aludido sin mucho éxito.

-Dime que haces aquí tan amable.

-Suéltame –repitió con rabia.

-Bailar te ha hecho tener fuerza pero te ha afeminado lo suficiente como para que no sepas pelear, así que si te suelto no te vuelvas a abalanzar sobre mí o te la devolveré, y te aseguro que el rodillazo de antes te parecerán cosquillas.

-I just want to talk to you… -escupió sintiéndose impotente y vilipendiado.

-Espero que solo sea eso, Weeratunge –dijo soltándolo por fin.

El americano se alejó de él como si se tratara de la misma muerte, cuando se giró lo miró con rabia, claramente contenida en sus puños apretados.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Matt alargando el brazo para cerrar la puerta de la calle.

-Why?

-¿Por qué, qué? –rebatió altivo. Así debía ser, ese chico pertenecía a una parte de él que tenía que alejar, al menos físicamente.

-Why did you break up with Mimi? –alzó levemente el tono de voz.

Un jarro de agua fría cayó sin piedad sobre Matt, ¿por qué le preguntaba ahora eso? Sintió que se tambaleaba el suelo a sus pies mientras un inesperado tic se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo.

-Traducción –ordenó para ganar tiempo y recuperarse del golpe atestado.

-¿Por qué dejaste a Mimi, Ishida? –respondió al borde de la impaciencia.

-¿Ha mandado a algún lacayo porque aún es incapaz de entender el porqué?

-He venido porque he querido.

-Interesante…¿así que esperas que con esta gran hazaña la princesa vaya corriendo a tus brazos?

Michael frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Además de depilarte las cejas te convendría limpiarte los oídos. He visto que anuncian un limpiador en espray que dicen que funciona mejor que los arcaicos bastoncillos, te los recomiendo.

Michael lo miró escéptico.

-Eres imposible…

-Vaya gracias, teniendo en cuenta que has sido tú el que ha entrado en mi casa en son de paz.

-De verdad creí que ella te importaba –dijo haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-Tremendo error –volvió a adoptar una posición de total indiferencia que hizo aumentar la rabia de Michael.

-¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Que Mimi también lo creyó –sonrió amargamente-. Había venido a restregarte esto, pero al verte no he podido evitar hacer lo que he hecho –le encasquetó un sobre en el pecho con furia contenida-. Estos eran los sueños de Mimi antes de conocerte y a los que renunció por ti. Me gustaría que sintieras algún tipo de dolor o remordimiento al verlo pero no correré esa suerte.

Matt agarró el sobre que resbalaba sobre su pecho mientras Michael abría la puerta.

-¿Sabes lo que más me duele de todo esto? Que a pesar de hacer mil y una cosas por levantarla soy incapaz de hacerlo, pero sólo sería necesaria una simple mirada de afecto tuya para conseguirlo, sin importar las veces que la rompas.

Y, en contraposición con el alboroto que había formado al llegar, se marchó en el más absoluto silencio, dejando tras de sí al Matt más sombrío que hubiera imaginado nunca.

_**#########**_

¡Gracias a zulema, taioralove, Adrit126, Saku, Lyls y Melisa!


	25. No te amo

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XXIII: No te amo**

Las luces del estadio se apagaron, dejando como únicos y pequeños resquicios luminosos provenientes de las cámaras de los asistentes y las luces de seguridad, provocando los inminentes e insoportables chillidos de aquellos que estaban en el lugar. La música fue tras el clamor produciendo vibraciones incómodas pero bien recibidas entre los oyentes, todo se empezó a llenar de humo, los gritos se enfatizaron y de repente, estalló un único fogonazo de luz que apareció tan rápido como desapareció, dejando entrever tres incorpóreas siluetas sobre el escenario colocadas de manera casi artística. La mezcla de sonidos se hizo casi insoportable, hasta que el humo fue desapareciendo para dar paso a tres atractivos muchachos que antes no estaban allí.

La perfecta visión del grupo aumentó los ánimos, las primeras lágrimas se desbordaron entre las más hipersensibles, la música se detuvo y el sonido heterogéneo, metálico y percutivo de una batería rítmicamente tocada inundó el lugar; los focos se centraron en un pelinegro de mirada oscura que sonreía gustoso dejando en semi-penumbra a los otros dos.

-¡K! –dijo una voz potente, típica y acostumbrada a este tipo de espectáculos haciendo que el griterío que tenía como base chillidos histéricos, creció notablemente.

La batería se detuvo para dar paso a los rápidos y melódicos acordes de una guitarra eléctrica sostenida por un pelirrojo de pelo largo que mostraba una soberbia seguridad.

-¡2! –presentó la misma voz.

Los histerismos crecieron y crecieron mientras la guitarra se detenía.

La oscuridad se volvió a apoderar del lugar, los asistentes esperaban ansiosos la conclusión de la presentación.

Una voz rota y a capella empezó a pronunciar los primeros versos de la canción introductoria en la más completa oscuridad, las primeras obscenidades fueron dichas –maltratando al pobre técnico de sonido que las escuchaba con resonancia e ignorando que la posibilidad de que el artista las escuchara eran de una entre cien-. Los focos volvieron únicamente para centrarse en el rubio de ojos azules dueño de aquella voz.

-¡Y! –anunció aquel hablador desconocido.

El retumbar de los gritos inundó hasta el más mínimo resquicio del Tokio Stadium haciendo magnifica la resistencia del ser humano.

-¡K…2…Y…! –concluyó la voz de manera singular arrastrando una por una cada letra en un pefecto inglés.

Las luces y los focos se encargaron esta vez de enfocar a los tres componentes y estos, por fin, acabaron de entonar el primer tema de la noche.

*

No supo lo que sintió al verlo aparecer entre toda la pompa de aquel show, sólo que el corazón le había dado un insólito vuelco para después acelerársele de repente. No podía apartar la vista de él aunque le doliera el verlo, escuchaba el griterío de los allí presentes como si fueran venidos de otra dimensión , su mundo sólo se centraba en él, en aquel cantante que en aquel momento también era presentado como un trozo de carne. Su reconocida voz le erizó el vello, evocándola a tiempos mejores en que sólo era para ella, ¿por qué había sucedido todo aquello?, ¿qué había hecho mal?, ¿acaso todo había sido una mentira como se resistía a creer?

Sintió como una mano se asía fuertemente a la suya y por un instante se imaginó que era la de él, hasta que un aire nuevo y doloroso e hizo perder la conexión unilateral que ella misma había creado ; giró a su derecha para ver a otro rubio de ojos azules, aunque en conjunto más descolorido que el que ella había estado admirando.

-¿Mimi? Oh my god! No! –chilló Michael cuanto pudo intentando acapararla en un abrazo entre el tumulto.

Entonces la castaña se percató, estaba llorando aunque ni tan siquiera había sido consciente de cuando había empezado a hacerlo.

Michael y Yolei estaban con ella, le debía a la última tener una posición más o menos decente en el concierto: acampó el día anterior en el estadio y pasó la noche allí, haciendo vida social con aquellas que ocupaban el lugar precio y posterior en la cola.

Era curiosa la percepción distorsionada e idealizada de las fans sobre el grupo del que creían saber todo, había tenido que repasarse los puntos de la boca tres o cuatro veces para no hablar más de la cuenta.

-Calma…calma… -continuaba en vano Michael.

Sintió también como Yolei le agarraba la mano para apaciguarla pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El dolor reprimido se liberaba ahora al presenciar a su artífice, y de repente, el pánico se apoderó de ella. Miedo ahora que la realidad era un hecho y no algo futurible.

***

El tumulto extasiado se dirigía hacia la salida dejando tras de sí resquicios de la enorme descarga de adrenalina liberada hasta segundos antes e innumerables restos de consumiciones. Más de una veintena de fans habían tenido que ser socorridas por mareo pero por lo demás todo había resultado sin incidentes.

Las alocadas de turno se peleaban por ser las primeras en salir para gozar de buena posición a la salida en el supuesto que el grupo decidiera salir a firmar, las más listillas alardeaban de contactos y presumían de estúpidas tácticas para poder acercarse a ellos, otras intentaban arrimarse a algún trabajador para tener suerte…

Pero para Mimi todo había sido un infierno, no gozar de zona VIP le había supuesto un dolor de pies inconcebible, un aglomeramiento indecorosos y asfixiante y una ansiedad irrefrenable; a todo esto había que sumarle el magnetismo que le producía Matt, no quería mirarlo pero lo hacía, se perdía en sus ojos, su voz, sus manos al rozar el micro, la tensión de sus músculos bajo la camisa, aquel desconocido tan perfectamente conocido…y al percatarse de esto, durante breves momentos de lucidez, se daba cuenta de lo doloroso que era quello y apartaba la mirada que volvía inconsciente a los pocos segundos.

Dolía eso y dolía fingir el ser uno más entre la muchedumbre, era hiriente escuchar ciertos comentarios e incluso gracioso escuchar ciertas tonterías. Hubo un tiempo en que se creyó superior a toda esa masa, ahora era consciente de su error: aquellas se conformaban siquiera con tocarlo, con un nimio gesto de él ya eran felices, ella necesitaba mucho más para empezar a esbozar una sonrisa en aquel momento. La humildad frente a la soberbia, estaba claro que era mil veces mejor la primera y, en este caso, ésta era inconcebible para ella.

Ahora necesitaba hacer lo que había venido a hacer, si la seguridad era la de siempre la dejarían pasar, seguro, si esto fallaba recurriría a los técnicos, y si esto no resultaba, en última instancia buscaría a Tk, también estaba prácticamente convencida de que estaría por allí.

Esperó junto a Yolei y Michael a que el aforo se redujera y corroboró que su pésima suerte le daba una tregua: conocía a los gorilas que, impávidos, resguardaban la salida de gente a ambos lados de las amplias puertas. Se acercó irracional hacia ellos, sin plantearse siquiera aquella acción, con sus dos amigos a la zafa, pudiendo notar como ambos guardas se sorprendían al verla, y se dirigió hacia el africano de cabello al cero que era cabeza y media más alto que ella.

-Hola Keita –intentó reproducir lo que era una sonrisa sincera.

El aludido parpadeó y la recorrió de arriba abajo intentando cerciorarse de que realmente era Mimi y no alguien que se le pareciera, al estar convencido, la agarró con cuidado del brazo, le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su compañero y la alejó a una distancia relativa. Algunas rezagadas empezaron a cuchichear al ver la escena.

-Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar dentro –susurró el hombre, doblándose un poco para estar a su altura.

-L-lo sé, pero he venido con unos amigos y ellos no tenían acceso al VIP así que me he quedado con ellos. Yam-Matt me dijo que al acabar lo pasara a ver. ¿No os lo ha dicho? –le sudaban las manos por el nerviosismo, ni tan siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Keita a los ojos. Estaba mintiendo como una bellaca, aquello no era común en ella, pero su impoluto expediente la respaldaba.

-Ah, de acuerdo, espérate a que hayamos desalojado. Intentemos que las habladurías sean las mínimas. Ya sabes, toda chica que se les acerca es tachada de novia y despellejada al instante –el hombre le guiñó el ojo desde la ignorancia.

Mimi asintió le dio las gracias y volvió con sus dos amigos.

-Esas de la derecha ya te han hecho la radiografía –le dijo una indignada Yolei apretando los dientes-. Michael ha tenido que decir, con mucho esfuerzo por su parte –ironizó-, que era tu novio.

Mimi los observó a ambos con la inocencia propia del que no entiende la ironía, Michael estaba sonrojado, no lo dudó y se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la cintura.

-¿Hacemos buena pareja, Miya? –bromeó ante lo que Michael se tenso por el inesperado comentario.

-La mejor.

-J-jus-just as friendos –se apresuró a añadir el americano, su careta, su papel, nadie podía tener quejas sobre él.

-Ves como es él el que no me quiere –la castaña hizo un puchero ignorando la realidad.

-¡Mimi! –Keita interrumpió la conversación, focalizando la atención e los tres-. Esto ya se ha vaciado, puedes pasar cuando quieras.

Mimi se dirigió hacia Michael y Yolei.

-¡Suerte Mimi, recuerda que eres una súperchica y que puedes con todo! –la animó la pelimorada-. Y piensa que si no funciona es porque no merece la pena. Matt puede ser muy guapo, muy misterioso y muy seductor pero eso no es suficiente para ti –concluyó haciendo aspavientos.

Ya, la supuesta teoría se la había repetido miles de veces, pero nunca la convencía.

Michael permaneció cabizbajo, aquello no le gustaba, Matt no le gustaba y si dependiera de él Mimi ni tan siquiera pretendería hacer lo que quiera que fuera a hacer.

-Si esto sale mal dejaré que me riñas –le dijo la ojimiel aún abrazada a él.

El americano la miró, débil y pretendiendo ser alguien que no era. Parecía que nada quedaba a de la Mimi que un día fue a pesar de su inútil esfuerzo, pero sabía que si volvía con Matt, él sabría revivirla. La desasió de él con cariño y le besó la frente.

-I dislike all of this but I trust in you, always…

-And ever –remató Mimi-. Thanks, Mike –volvió hacia Yolei-. Deséame suerte Miya.

***

Atravesó la puerta y al verse al otro lado y sola se sintió desamparada. Movió instintivamente la mano para buscar la de Michael, en los últimos días había estado siempre, pero ahora estaba sola, había elegido.

Era extraño, no había nadie por los pasillos pero se escuchaba revuelo en el interior de los camerinos. Miró a derecha e izquierda sintiéndose estúpida, con los tacones oprimiéndole los pues el vestido encogiéndose a medida que pensaba en los corto que era y el frío nervioso helándole cuerpo y manos.

El temor que a duras penas consiguió combatir en el concierto se adueñó de ella, agudizándose a medida que pasaban los segundos.

El ruido de cristal al romperse la hizo proferir un grito ahogado y empezó a correr asustada por miedo a ser descubierta, sabía cuál era su camerino había estado en él durante los ensayos y a Ken y Kyo…los echaría si no la echaban a pedradas a ella primero. Llegó a la puerta y pretendió picar pero se le ocurrió que, tras la poca formalidad que iba a mostrar en unos segundos picar sería estúpido.

El corazón se le aceleró por lo que se llevó la mano al pecho, era el todo por el todo: su juicio final. Si todo iba bien, perfecto, sino, ¿qué? No habría nada después. Se miró las manos, aquellas manos habían sido incapaces de retenerlo la primera vez, ¿quién le decía que los harían una segunda? Las lágrimas volvieron a opacarle la vista, pero no se permitiría llorar, aún estaba a tiempo de salir de ahí, cerró las manos y los ojos y…

La puerta estaba abierta y no había sido ella, alguien se la llevó por delante.

-Sal de en medio –una voz perfectamente le llenó los oídos y, a pesar de la mala educación, la había agarrado por los hombros.

Mimi tembló y sintió como algo se desgarraba en su interior; se alejó de él recordando su último encuentro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Matt con voz neutra percatándose de quién era la persona con la que había chocado.

La analizó minuciosamente: hermosa, como siempre, un ángel sin alas aunque sin su habitual brillo. El vestido le quedaba de infarto, sus piernas podían ser la perdición de cualquiera, evitó las ganas de pedirle que se tapara para que nadie más la pudiera admirar así, pero él ya no tenía ese derecho. Su cabello, en un escueto recogido caía en cascada hasta la cintura, pero, qué le había pasado. Un trasquilón en la parte delantera intentaba inútilmente opacar su belleza. Se centró en el rostro, aparentemente todo seguía igual, sus insinuantes labios que lo incitaban errar, su coqueta nariz..pero los ojos eran diferentes, muy diferentes, mates y horribles. Los ojos más oscuros que había visto nunca, pero aún así sentía que se podía perder en ellos, en ella. Dios, era ella después de tanto tiempo de tormento, era…era…la persona que amaba. Tragó saliva sin ser capaz de hacer nada más.

Mimi no le había contestado, parecía que le tenía miedo. Apretó los puños para no correr a abrazarla y tensó la mandíbula para no esbozar una sonrisa.

Mimi era para él en aquel momento como una aparición mariana para un creyente.

-Vete –le ordenó con un hilo de voz desviándole la mirada.

En cuanto lo vio tan de improvisto todo lo que había pensado hacer se le olvidó, todo era negro y difuso. Él estaba allí, después de tanto lo volvía a tener delante y lo quería, lo quería como nunca había querido a nadie. Sólo para ella. Esta vez no lo iba a dejar ir, malgastaría toda la energía que le restaba para retenerlo.

-No –habló Mimi por fin-. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿hay alguien más en el camerino? –intentó parecer indiferente.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, vete por favor.

Bien, los buenos modos no iban a funcionar así que, en su ofuscación no barajó otra opción. Pero ojalá hubiera sido menos insulsa antes de eso, ojalá supiera como hacían algunas para provocar con sólo una mirada o una sonrisa. A pesar de todo era atractiva, o sabía aunque en aquel momento no lo creyera, ojalá hubiera sabido algo de seducción. Se empezó a acercar a él sintiéndose estúpida, con la sangre martilleándole en la cabeza y el ruido de sus propios tacones retumbando sobremanera en los oídos. Matt no se movió, así que aprovechó el momento para acortar la distancia entre ellos y besarlo.

Matt no se lo esperaba, Mimi nunca tomaba la iniciativa de aquel modo ero en cuanto entró en contacto con ella una calidez anhelante lo invadió, aturdiéndole los sentidos. Era ella a la que estaba besando, ella y no otra cualquiera. La poca razón que se resistía a marchar le decía que tenía que alejarla, que aquello tendría que serle asqueroso, pero el corazón lo obligaba a contradecirse, lo deseaba, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo podía llegar a necesitar, de cuánto la necesitaba. Todo en él se reactivo, incluso mucho más que en otras ocasiones con Mimi y, a pesar del ápice de reticencia inicial se entregó al beso completamente desarmado.

_Parecía que nada malo hubiera pasado entre aquellos amantes al verlos besarse, era evidente el amor que se profesaban aquellos dos hermanos._

Mimi enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Matt, extasiándose con la sedosidad de su cabello, pero un beso no era suficiente, necesitaba más, más para poder retenerlo. Bajó una mano temblorosa hacia la camisa de Matt y torpemente le desabrochó los primeros botones. Él había perdido toda conciencia de sus actos, ni tan siquiera había opuesto resistencia, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella como para resistírsele, en cuanto la camisa estuvo desabrochada por completo, Mimi cambió los labios de Matt, agradecida por poder tomar aire, por su duro pecho, no sabía si aquello iba bien, si aquello le gustaba pero en las películas funcionaba, un gruñido disipo el atisbo de toda duda.

Matt se quitó la camisa sintiendo que sólo era un estorbo más en su contacto con Mimi, la agarró entonces por la cintura, alzándola así, para introducirla en el camerino, volviendo a tomar posesión de sus labios, negándose a pasar mucho tiempo alejado de ellos, cerró la puerta con el pie en un sonoro portazo y la acorraló veloz contra la pared, ahora tenía él el control. Le besó la barbilla, más con deseo que con dulzura, bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, perdiéndose en lo que el vestido dejaba libre, era perfecta, perfecta para él, levó una mano al otro peco, presionándolo de manera ruda, se amoldaba a su mano y no llevaba sujetador, al percatarse de aquello enloqueció. Nunca la había tenido y la quería, la deseaba, la amaba. Llevó su otra mano debajo del vestido.

Mimi empezó a asustarse, demasiadas partes íntimas siendo tocadas de manera brusca, Matt no era Matt, su mirada era…extraña, sus reacciones y ruidos indecentes, aquello no le estaba gustando, no era como ella imaginaba lleno de te quieros, perdóname y rosas. Empezó a temblar en cuanto notó que él intentaba tocar algo nunca había tocado, quería Matt pero no lo quería así. Michael tenía razón, no así, no así, no así.

-Matt –rogó, ya no podía llamarlo Yamato.

-Mimi –la aludió al sentirse aludido.

Y, al percatarse de cómo había sido pronunciado ese Matt y al pronunciar el nombre de Mimi empezó a repetírsele en la cabeza desconcertándolo. Mimi, Mimi, Mimi, se detuvo respirando entrecortadamente, Mimi era…ella era su…su…su…, se alejó rápido de ella, como un gato que repele al agua sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos y con expresión atormentada.

-Vete –volvió a decirle con la única palabra que parecía ser capaz de articular delante de ella.

Otra vez lo estaba a punto de perder, otra vez le iba a decir adiós sin haber podido sacar nada de aquel encuentro. ¿Acaso era tan inútil que no podía haber nada por esa relación? Había creído tanto en ella mientras duraba que no podía soportar otro rechazo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Aprovechó que él no la miraba para analizarlo: con la cercanía había descubierto que no estaba tan perfecto como parecía, probablemente había adelgazado, estaba ojeroso y e maquillaje, prácticamente nulo después del concierto, no conseguía tapar esas imperfecciones ni tampoco un leve hinchazón en el labio. Si no fuera porque era él el que la rechazaba hubiera osado decir que también lo estaba pasando mal.

-No.

-¿Qué? –alzó la mirada interrogante y dura para encontrarse por primera vez con la de Mimi.

-Que no me voy a ir –dijo segura.

Lo quería, no así pero lo quería y si ése era el único modo, así sería. No podría sobrellevar nuevamente otro desprecio. Se acercó ágil a Matt aprovechando que parecía atónito y volvió a darle caza a sus labios. Parecía que él le volvía a seguir el juego cuando recordando al espada de Damocles que prendía sobre su cabeza, la alejó de él sujetándola fuertemente por las muñecas.

-No hagas eso –le exigió.

Mimi forcejeó sintiéndose ridícula, nuevamente un rechazo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No es lo que querías= -lo retó.

No quería llorar pero las lágrimas amenazaban con presenciar aquella escena. Matt la miró profundamente y le pareció que, por un momento, volvía a ser el Matt enamorado de siempre, suspiró y le desasió las muñecas.

-Tú no eres así Mimi, no cambies por alguien como yo –su coraza se había roto, ya no soportaba continuar con aquella actitud arrogante con ella, estaba cansado y harto de todo aquella y, tras todo aquel dolor oculto, tuvo que escuchar las palabras que le torturaban la existencia.

-Te amo Yamato.

Se sintió el ser más repugnante en la faz de la tierra al sentir que algo cálido se reactivaba en su interior y se extendía por todas y cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo y, ahora, cuando había estado a punto de destapar la mitad de su verdadero yo, tenía que volver a mentir.

-Yo no te amo, Mimi.

La castaña dio un paso atrás, como si aquella dura estocada hubiera sido dada físicamente y la hubiera obligado a retroceder. Silencio…sólo silencio.

-Me…me siento tan ridícula –susurró-. Venía convencida de volver contigo costara lo que me costara, enfadada porque me dijiste que sólo me querías para una cosa y victimizándome por ello, pero dispuesta a dártelo porque te amo y…al amarte me creía con el derecho de atarte a mí aunque fuera forzosamente, de exigirte un honroso por qué al porqué me dejabas pero…ahora me he dado cuenta, sólo con esa negación lo he visto –lo miró y sonrió amarga-. Si no me amas yo no puedo hacer nada. Siempre ha sido es, ¿verdad? Dan igual los motivos, da igual lo que yo sienta si tu no sientes lo mismo. No puedo forzar nada, quería recuperar a felicidad perdida sin importar si eso te haría feliz a ti y aún así alardeaba de quererte. He estado tan ofuscada y he sido tan egoísta…es tan…vergonzoso –dijo abrazándose a sí misma, había conseguido refrenar las ganas de llorar, pero ya no lo podría aguantar mucho más.

Se esforzó por recobrar una de sus mejores sonrisas, pensando que, auqneu fuera la última vez, por lo menos ahora lo tenía delante y podía contemplarlo. Su rostro, sus ojos, su perfección, hasta que añadió:

-Adiós, Yamato.

No esperó a que le contestara, salió prácticamente corriendo de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y volviendo al agobio sepulcral de los pasillos del backstage. No avanzó, no tuvo fuerzas, al cerrar la puerta se deslizó por ella hasta posarse en el frío suelo.

Si hubiera sido más hábil hubiera podido notar como al otro lado de la puerta sucedía lo mismo pero con él. Restando así su contrario paralelismo: _los dos lamentándose espalda con espalda, sólo distanciados por un trozo de madera que aglomeraba en su estrechez el dolor, la desolación , la verdad y el amor._

_**#########**_

**N/a: **A veces sólo una palabra, el modo en que es dicha o el trasfondo de ésta es necesario para darnos cuenta de algo que nos negábamos a creer por más explicaciones que nos dieran…

A pesar de todo Mimi es la mayor debilidad de Matt.

"_pero en las películas funcionaba"_ Que se me pasara esta frase por la cabeza en una escena como esa fue lo más xD, lo que me pude llegar a reír yo sola. Poor Meems…pero creo que al menos todas sus reacciones en general en este ámbito sirves para desengrasar un poco.

Descontrol, descontrol, demasiado descontrol pasional y no amoroso para mi gusto si no fuera por el sentimentalismo del principio y del final que es bastante matador, pero creo que en una situación así es lo mínimo que se puede pedir teniendo en cuenta el amor, la rabia, la impotencia y todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que reprimen los dos.

El monólogo final de Mimi creo que es significativo, ese tipo de aceptación también precisa de madurez.

Este capítulo es uno de mis preferidos, en la primera parte –la del concierto-, me siento tan súperidentificada que me imagino que es uno de los momentos de un pasado reciente y en cuanto a la segunda…I don't know…creo que ya lo he dicho todo arriba ^^.

¡Gracias a zulema, Lyls, AnDsI, Melisa, Osiris*, Adrit126, snoopyter, Mimi-Cullen, Eri, Saku y Chizuma!

zulema: Me gusta que te guste la relación Tk-Kari ^^, me preocupaba porque sé que hay muchos seguidores de la pareja y no los presentaba como tal. ¡Gracias muchísimaaas! Besooos.

Melisa: Jajaja pues estaba por poner a Izzy en vez de a Davis como pareja de Kari, son los dos únicos que me gustan para ella xD. Aún así es un alivio que te guste la relación Tk-Kari ^^. En nada, se sabe la verdad. ¡Gracias! ^*^.

Osiris*: No sé como hablarle a una de las divinidades egipcias que tanto admiro. Es un honor para mí que haya empleado parte de su importante e infinito tiempo en leer mi historia, pero, la gran duda que me acecha y, disculpe mi osadía es saber dónde están Isis y Horus, la tríada está incompleta sin ellos. Jajaja en fin, tonterías aparte, bonito nickname ^^. Y gracias muchísimas, pero muchísimas muchísimas de verdad por el review, me hace especial ilu, no sé si por la novedad, por el nombre, por el contenido o por lo que sea xD. Besos su gran excelencia verde.


	26. La verdad

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XXIV: La verdad**

Estando allí sentada descubrió por primera vez el dolor que producía el dolor, creía haberlo sabido antes, cuando Matt la había dejado semanas atrás, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que sentía ahora: un desgarro fluctuante del corazón, un hueco en el pecho, la falta de sentido en la vida, culpabilidad y un aumento de su oído hacia ella misma, había fracasado, era una fracasada.

Él no la amaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso, había sido necesario que se lo dijera de manera tan explícita para darse cuenta de lo ciega que había estado. Ya no importaban los porqués, el amor era el motor, y si éste no funcionaba qué mas daba el por qué. El resultado seguía siendo el mismo: nada.

El suelo era cálido en comparación con su interior: helado, amenazándola con quedar inerte en cuanto dejara de llorar. Escondió el rostro entre las rodillas, estaba viviendo una pesadilla que no tenía fin y progresivamente se hacía más oscura, el rosa era opacado por el negro. Quería tanto a Matt que le era imposible aceptar que él no la quería a ella. Dejó ir una mano de su rostro para llevarla hacia el pecho apretando fuertemente para intentar refrenar parte del dolor; dicen que cuando el dolor es tan agudo que no puedes soportarlo pierdes la conciencia y dejas de sentirlo pero en su caso no era cierto, el dolor parecía haberse apoderado de sus entrañas y pedir más y más a cada segundo. Le costaba respirar, demasiado, deseaba dejar de hacerlo.

Le pareció escuchar el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, tal vez había salido alguien de algún sitio pero, ¿qué más daba? No le apetecía moverse, acababa de hacer el ridículo, era ridícula, no le importaba quedar nuevamente en evidencia, su antigua yo hubiera deseado que se la tragara la tierra, pero su antigua yo le pertenecía a Matt, ahora ya todo le daba igual.

Pudo entrever a través de su mano como dos deportivas negras se posaban frente a ella aunque con al propia ofuscación de su llanto no hubiera escuchado que nadie se le acercara.

-¿Mimi? –conocía aquella voz, no lo quería cerca, pero volvió a hablar- ¿Qué haces un no nos moverán? –preguntó con su típico sarcasmo.

Estúpido, eso era lo que le apetecía chillarle, pero no se inmutó, se limitó a malgastar sus fuerzas en seguir llorando.

Hubo un prolongado silencio tras el que las zapatillas fueron sustituidas por unos profundos ojos negros.

-¿Oye, estás bien? –hombre, estaba llorando- Mimi…

El chico intentó apartarle la mano de la cara pero ella no lo dejó, él resopló, le agarró´ con fuerza la muñeca y tiró de ella para alzarla con él pero Mimi luchó por volver al suelo y no mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí, así?

-Déjame, Kyo –le imploró aún mantenida en pie a duras penas por el pelirrojo.

Él se limitó a dirigirle una mirada especulativa.

-Ven conmigo –ordenó, era más fuerte que ella y, además, en su estado había perdido más de la mitad de la fuerza.

La arrastró sin tacto alguno hacia uno de los camerinos que estaban vacíos y se internó en él con ella. Kyo era de aquellas personas con las que Mimi detestaba estar a solas, no sólo porque aparentemente se llevaran mal sino porque nunca sabía lo que pensaba.

La condujo hacia el sofá, sin mediar palabra ni importarle que diera traspiés y la obligó a sentarse para después ponerse a su lado y liberarla, en cuanto lo hubo hecho, Mimi escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, a pesar de saber que lo mejor era marcharse de allí, inexplicablemente no lo hizo.

Kyo la volvió a murar en silencio, aquella no parecía Mimi, Matt les había contado que lo habían dejado, pero sólo, única y exclusivamente eso: "lo hemos dejado", seco y tajante, así que no preguntó nada más porque sabía que no le iba a responder. Era extraño, ¿tal vez ella no soportaba que la dejaran y había estado acosando a Matt? Pero entonces lo tenía que haber dejado él y no ella como había supuesto. Se recostó en el sofá y miró hacia el techo, blanco o algo parecido.

Desde que conocía a Mimi la expresión de emociones había estado siempre presente en ella, pero, riera o llorara por tonterías, pasara de la suma felicidad a la completa tristeza en dos segundos, siempre había tenido un brillo especial, ahora aunque estaba llorando como nunca no veía nada en ella, ni luz, ni expresión, sólo dolor envuelto en la nada. No sabía qué decir ni como actuar, la había llevado allí por impulso pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, aunque aquella situación le estaba provocando una inmensa ansiedad.

La miró de reojo, nada, sólo lloraba. La nada era él, no Mimi. Carraspeó.

-Si esto es por Matt te aseguro que no merece la pena –volvió a mirarla de reojo pero no encontró cambio alguno en ella.

Si hubiera sido Ken seguro que sabría como actuar, pero él lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era zarandearla para ver si así reaccionaba, se puso a juguetear con una cadena que llevaba en el cuello en forma de cruz para tratar de refrenarse.

-Mira, no entiendo bien qué pasa pero siempre he pensado que te centrabas demasiado en Matt y que sería un desperdicio que gastaras toda tu juventud en él, en un solo hombre quiero decir. Es cierto que también he llegado a pensar que vería lo de: y vivieron felices y comieron perdices con vosotros dos pero Mimi, si se ha acabado piensa que puede ser porque te espera algo mejor, vuestro destino no está unido más allá de aquí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí con Kyo, qué sabía él? Nada, lo acababa de demostrar y sólo estaba diciendo tonterías, Matt era lo poco de su vida que merecía la pena.

-T-t—t-ttú… -Intentó hablar para protestar pero el llanto se lo impedía, quedándose atrapada en la primera palabra.

Entonces sucedió algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar que pasaría entre ellos dos, la mano de Kyo se posó tierna sobre su cabeza intentando mostrarle apoyo.

-Calma pequeña…

Y por primera vez pudo sentir cierta delicadez proveniente del teclista, alzó la vista para mirarlo, parecía que realmente estaba angustiado, y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, para permitirle que la consolara, lo tenía asido tan fuerte de los brazos que creyó clavarle las uñas aunque él no se quejó y la dejó llorar, durante rato, muchísimo rato.

*

Puede que hubiera pasado más de una hora, Kyo permanecía a su lado en silencio devolviéndole aquel abrazo que no había esperado.

-P-ppor q-qué K-k-kyo? Todo iba bien, no había indicios de que me quisiera dejar, de que no me amara, de que me estuviera siendo infiel. Cuando me dijo que me dejaba no me lo creí, creía que lo conocía que me amaba de verdad, que no me podía pasar a mí, todo era perfecto… -hizo una breve pausa para coger aire- Pero ha sido necesario que me rechazara de nuevo para que me diera cuenta de que no podría ni debía estar más a su lado si quería que él fuera feliz, que lo único que podía hacer era agradecerle el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Lo peor de todo es que si el no me hubiera dicho que no me amaba con la seguridad con la que lo ha hecho no me hubiera dado cuenta de que nada más importaba ya, que todo se había derrumbado…Le he dicho adiós, para siempre… - concluyó mientras se separaba de él. Había conseguido serenarse un poco para sincerarse con Kyo.

No sabía por qué él con el que siempre peleaba y que siempre la había criticado, sólo que era la única válvula de escape que tenía cerca para relajar el dolor.

Kyo no contestó, no sabía cómo hacerlo, esas situaciones no estaban hechas para él, sólo podía abrazarla y sentirse impotente mientras lo hacía.

-Siento molestarte con mis problemas, ni tan siquiera me soportas… -echó un vistazo rápido al camerino, prácticamente idéntico al de Matt-. Creo que sería mejor que me fuera, Michael y Miyako están fuera y seguro que ya se están empezando a preocupar –se puso de pie cabizbaja-. Gracias Kyo, me hubiera gustado que nos lleváramos mejor, aunque ha sido divertido –se recolocó el vestido dispuesta a marcharse mientras el pelirrojo al miraba atónito.

-Parece que también te estés despidiendo de mí –Mimi se detuvo y se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo normal, ¿no? Ya no estoy con Él, tú eres su amigo, nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien… -volvía a llorar y no deseaba dejar de hacerlo.

Kyo gruño.

-Oye, oye, que Matty no te quiera en su vida no quiere decir que tengas que desaparecer de la de su entorno como si nada. Este tiempo sin vernos ha sido demasiado aburrido sin ti, ¿con quién me voy a meter si no es contigo si no quiero salir escaldado? –bromeó.

El sarcasmo era algo innato en él y lo empleaba como mecanismo de autodefensa cuando no sabía qué hacer, le pareció escuchar que Mimi reía aunque no la podía ver porque se encontraba de espaldas a él.

-Eres muy buena persona, aunque trates de ocultarlo.

Kyo resopló ofuscado.

-Tonterías –murmuró entre dientes.

Iba a decir que la acompañaba hasta que se encontrara con el rubito amanerado y la rara cuatro ojos cuando la puerta del camerino se abrió para dar paso a un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules que se puso serio en cuanto vio al escena. Se acercó rápido a Mimi, que intentó retroceder en vano, y le alzó el rostro.

-Dios… -fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrazarla, y ella se dejó abrazar-, mi hermano es tan estúpido.

No entendía que hacía Mimi allí, pero presuponía que nada bueno había pasado. Estaba destrozada, mucho más de lo que imaginaba, sino hubiera hablado con ella antes. Había entrado al camerino en busca de Kyo, pero ahora sólo tenía en mente una idea: explicar la verdad, al ver el estado de la castaña lo tuvo todo claro, aquella absurda representación teatral había llegado a su fin. Ya no había cobardía que se lo impidiera ni el temor a promesas que iba a romper. No entendía como Matt la había dejado llegar hasta ese punto ¿o puede que no la hubiera visto, o que el mismo le hubiera contado la verdad? No, lo último lo dudaba sobremanera.

-Kyo, me gustaría habar con ella a solas –remarcó duramente las dos últimas palabras.

Kyo para sorpresa de Tk obedeció aunque no sin rechistar y se marchó añadiendo un "nos volveremos a ver pequeña".

Sentir a Tk era un alivio, Kyo había sido un buen punto de apoyo, mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, aunque apenas hubiera hablado, tampoco lo necesitaba, nada de lo que pudiera decirle la ayudaría, y ahora Tk era una brisa de aire fresco, una pizca de esperanza y alguien a quien quería muchísimo y había echado de menos en este tiempo.

-T-te he extrañado –susurró Mimi.

Había estado estar enfadad con él puesto que poco después de que Matt la dejara había roto el contacto con ella, pero ahora todo le daba igual.

-Perdóname… -pidió él.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Has visto a mi hermano? –Mimi asintió, era obvió por su estado, no?- ¿Y?

-Nada –al recordarlo el llanto aumentó, aunque agradeció que no le preguntara que hacía ahí o por qué había venido, ahora que lo pensaba, Kyo tampoco lo había hecho. Tk la abrazó más fuerte apretándola contra si, era mucho más alto que ella y su pecho quedaba a la altura de su cabeza.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

Volvió el silencio, no sabía como empezar a explicarlo ni si él era la persona adecuada para contarlo pero si no lo hacía é nadie más se lo iba a contar, y todo el mundo tiene derecho a saber su verdad, a conocer sus orígenes. Suspiró, Mimi notó como el corazón del rubio se aceleraba.

-Somos hermanos –Takeru Takaishi, la delicadeza en este caso no ha sido tu fuerte. Pero era lo mejor, aunque hubiera dado un rodeo lo que iba a decir, al fin y al cabo, hubiera sido lo mismo.

El corazón de Mimi se detuvo unas milésimas de segundo para después darle una fuerte batida, las palabras no tenían decodificación posible en su cabeza. Se alejó de Tk brusca.

-¿Qu-qué? –el llanto se detuvo.

-Mimi… -miró al suelo-, sé que es duro, sé que es difícil, pero…hay pruebas… -dolía más decírselo a ella que el día en que se enteró él.

Mimi sintió como progresivamente se creaba un globo de dióxido de carbono a su alrededor y como Tk empezaba a hablar un idioma que no entendía, quería volver a llorar ero no sabía por qué no podía.

-Mimi, lo siento tanto –ella dio un paso atrás-. Pero te aseguro que Matt te ama, por eso te dejó –las lágrimas sí que acudieron a él, que se tapó los ojos con el brazo-, porque no quería que tú lo supieras, no quería hacerte sufrir, pero yo creo que es peor que sigas viviendo una mentira que, que sepas la verdad, no puedes seguir así. No importa lo que seáis, podéis estar juntos.

Otro paso hacia atrás y se apoyó en una silla se asfixiaba.

-No te entiendo –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-La hermana que buscaba Matt, eres tú, eres adoptada.

-¡No! –chilló, la silla no le sirvió de punto de apoyo y cayó- ¡Eso no es verdad! Eso no… -se ahogaba, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones por más que lo buscaba mientras empezaba a temblar sobremanera hasta que de repente se derrumbó, no podía más-. Me ahogo Takeru… -fue lo último que dijo con voz asfixiada.

_Una pesadilla sin fin…_

_**#########**_

**N/a: **Bueno, bueno, bueno hoy sí que hay varios aspectos a comentar referente al capítulo, ne?

-Primero y más importante, ¿a quién le sigue cayendo mal Kyo ahora? OwO ¡Es encantador y su forma de ver la vida es de lo mejorcito! –más adelante aún se podrá comprobar mejor-.

-Creo que todos aquellos que han vivido un desamor se pueden llegar a sentir identificados con Mimi, yeah, todos sabemos que porque nos deje una persona no se acaba el mundo, pero en ese momento nos encontramos con una que no somos capaces de llevar hacia delante sin dicha persona.

-Creo que la frase: _"entonces lo tenía que haber dejado él y no ella como había supuesto."_ Referente a lo que piensa Kyo sobre lo poco que sabe sobre la ruptura es muy esclarecedora y nos puede desvelar parte del estado de ánimo de Matt durante ese tiempo ¿por qué puede pensar Kyo que era Mimi la que había dejado a Matt?

-Se ha hablado mucho de la relación Mimi-Tk, sobre los sentimientos de Tk hacia ella, pero a pesar de todo, ésta es la primera escena en la que interactúan ambos de manera directa, para mí ha sido una de las partes que más me ha costado escribir pero me parece que al final ha quedado bastante bien. Je! No sé si la interacción escasa –aunque importante- que hay ayuda o no a esclarecer aún más si a Tk le gusta Meems o no, quién lo sepa que me lo diga porque yo tampoco tengo ni idea xD.

-En el próximo capítulo:

_El silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar, lo considerado normal en un hospital, pero para Matt aquel silencio se convirtió en el mayor alboroto de su vida, creyendo poder escuchar los pensamientos de todos los ahí presentes._

_-A nadie le interesa pero Mimi y yo nunca nos hemos acostado -¿por qué lo decía? Porque él era capaz de decirlo, Mimi no, porque él era capaz de hacer creer que no le importaba, Mimi no, porque Mimi necesitaría decirlo aunque él no._

_Tras esto, y sin prestar atención a las posibles reacciones, se marchó de allí, buscando un lugar en el que fumar._

¿Por qué Matt se ve en la obligación de decir esto? ¿A quién se lo dice? ¿Están en el hospital, no? Tsée en el próximo capítulo las respuestas –creo que a partir de ahora voy a hacer esto siempre que me mola xD-

¡Gracias a Lyls, zulema, Chizuma, Saku, snoopyter, Adrit126, Osiris*, Melisa y Eri -.- !

zulema: La verdad es que cuando escribí el capítulo, puede que porque ya supiera lo que iba a pasar, nunca pensé en ese equívoco que podía causar el que Matt cediera y que todo el mundo llegara a pensar que iban a volver por fin. Pero al releerlo para hacer las notas de autora creo que vi un poco esa esencia de: ¡uix, casi! Que todo el mundo está comentando. Me gusta, me gusta ^^. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review y besooos!;)

Osiris*: ¿Así que tu nombre está inspirado en una vedette argentina? Hay que ver, válgame Cristo mi ignorancia xD. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo Mimi es más ignorante que yo al obviar al perfecto de Michael de esa manera y eso que al principio iba a ser un personajillo más pero al ir escribiendo se fue desarrollando de una manera tan maravillosa que ahora es mi amor platónico y no puedo evitar que sea casi perfecto xD. ¡Gracias nuevamente por su review divinidad del Olimpo (?), de los escenarios (?) o del submundo xD ! Me reitero es un placer que alguien así descienda al nivel de un simple mortal como yo ^^.

Melisa: Mira Tk por donde anda, haciendo de las suyas el chiquitín xD. ¡Gracias Takeru Takaishi por aportar luz a la historia! Seguro que la asaltacunas de Eri está laureándolo en su mini-altar vv". ¡Gracias muchísimas por el reviewww y muases ;).

Eri: ¿Qué laureando a Tk en el altar personal que le tienes montado en casa? ¡VIVAN LOS CONCIERTOS! Fui tan pero tan feliz escribiendo esa parte *.* que me alegra que te guste, es lo mejor de todo el fic (¿) xD. Eri, Eri, Eri –Eridu, creo que a partir de ahora te llamaré así xD, lo siento la uni es lo que tiene-, los celos son muy malos y si hay gente que tiene el privilegio de poder acercarse a un artista ¡no la despellejes -.-, que puede que la pobre también lo pase mal en el fondo a ver todas las miradas clavadas en ella-. Obviando tus acertados comentarios, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Yama hubiera caído sí o sí y en la dureza de la situación. Tengo un nuevo cactus que me gustaría enseñarte…es muy mono, con florecitas en la parte de arriba y todo muajajaja. ¿Perdón pero a que universidad vas que practica el canibalismo y está viva? Que miedito…y después la loca soy yo :S. Y para finalizar te cantare una canción –total aquí lleva lloviendo toda la santa semana-: "Mi mamá me mima, reina de mi reino esa es mi mamá, flores, mariposas, arcoíris, plastilina" Era del anuncio de Dodot –pañales-.


	27. Abismo

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XXV: Abismo**

_Sentencia: el averno._

_Las pobres almas corrompidas encuentran la horma de su zapato en ese lugar, pero ¿qué hace un alma pura allí? Consumirse por la oscuridad y trastornarse en un mundo que no comprende._

Todo abismo tiene su fondo, en el que al llegar sólo queda la agonía por el golpe atestado, pero ella había caído y creído que había tocado fondo para que después se hubiera abierto un nuevo agujero en el foso para hacerla caer una vez más y tras la segunda, una tercera. Cada caída más dura que la anterior y sin tiempo para reponerse.

Hacía rato que se había despertado pero no le apetecía abrir los ojos, le costó situarse por los vagos recuerdos que distorsionaban su mente, pero presuponía que estaba en el hospital, porque al intentar taparse la cabeza con la almohada notó la punzada de un catéter en el brazo izquierdo. Tenía un punzante y agudo dolor de cabeza que se le extendía a ojos y oídos.

A pesar de su estado de obnubilación las palabras de Tk remembraban en su cabeza desde que estaba consciente.

"_Somos hermanos, somos hermanos, somos…."_

Apretó los ojos para no llorara, ojalá no recordara aquello.

"_La hermana que buscaba Matt, eres tú, eres adoptada", "te aseguro que Matt te ama, por eso te dejó", "o importa lo que seáis, podéis estar juntos…"_

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, no podía más, se iba a volver loca. Su fantástica vida había dado un macabro y cruel vuelco, tan rápido como observar las dos caras del jóker.

-¿Qué hacía Mimi con todos esos yanquis? Si no llego a ver a Michael, a la muchacha de las gafas y al rubio jovencito hubiera creído que esto es culpa de ellos –escuchó la voz de su madre en la habitación.

-También está el borracho que dijiste que la había dejado –habló ahora su padre.

-Ése y el de pelo largo son los que menos me gustan, ¿has visto cómo nos miraban? –dijo la siempre teatral Satoe.

Ya empezaban sus padres con las críticas a todos aquellos que consideraban inferiores o diferentes a ellos, no le apetecía escucharlos. Gimió inconscientemente.

-¿Azucarito, estás despierta? –escuchó como su madre le hablaba muy cerca.

-Déjame… -susurró con voz ronca y débil y le dio un manotazo topándose con su cara.

-Mimi –esta vez fue la voz de su padre la que sonó cerca.

Padre y madre…¿eran realmente ellos? O eran los de…

-Yamato… -susurró inconsciente.

-¿Qué has dicho cariño?

Le entraron nauseas al recordar aquella opción: aquella buena mujer, Natsuko, destrozada por lo que había sucedido con su hija, Hiroaki, que mostraba evidencias externas de su tortura interior, aquella triste historia que presumía haber comprendido ya que no se sabía protagonista, la extraña reacción de sus padres hace un tiempo al preguntarles si conocían a alguien que fuera adoptado cuando apenas era algo extraño entre gente rica. Tk ¿cómo y cuándo se había enterado? Y por último, Matt…si creía esa histriónica verdad había un porqué a porque Matt la dejaba y a sus reacciones pero esa justificación suponía que…que…

Abrió los ojos de repente, dañándolos al encontrarse con la claridad de los focos de luz del hospital y ya sensibles e hinchados por la llorera incesante anterior.

-Voy a… -se llevó las manos a la boca intentando refrenar una arcada y analizó rápida con la mirada la habitación encontrándose con los difusos rostros de sus padres para salir corriendo, ignorando y desmontando la vía, dejando la aguja en su brazo y un estruendo metálico tras de si.

Abrió veloz la puerta del lavaba y apenas llego al W.C ara expulsar lo que la corroía, asqueada. Se quedó allí doblada sin ganas de nada y rompió a llorar mientras el brazo izquierdo le sangraba levemente por el tirón.

-Hermanos… -de la misma sangre, de la misma unión, una parte de las dos mismas personas, otra parte de ella con vida autónoma.

Satoe entró al lavabo compungida y extrañada por la extraña reacción de su hija; Michael sólo le había dicho que se había desmayado y el médico que había sido un fuerte ataque de ansiedad. Sabía que su hija no se había repuesto del todo tras la ruptura con aquel indeseable pero no hasta qué punto.

Se agachó con ella y le frotó amable la espalda, pero lo que vendría a continuación jamás lo hubiera esperado.

-No me toques –le ordenó la siempre cálida Mimi con voz rasposa a su madre. Siempre los había adorado, tomado como ejemplo de amor y pareja feliz pero ahora….Satoe dio un respingo al escuchar aquellas palabras pero no se alejó.

-¡Que te alejes de mí! –alzó el tono de voz y la miró dura y algo desquiciada. Su madre la miró escéptica y retrocedió, no sin antes dudarlo-. Mentirosa –la acusó, la mujer pudo sentir como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda al escuchar aquellas palabras venidas de su hija-. Mentirosos…¡los dos! ¡Me habéis estado engañando toda mi vida!

No preguntaba, acusaba, ¿por qué? Quién sabe, puede que porque ya no sabía como salir de esa vorágine.

-D-de qu-que hablas azuca…

-¡No te hagas la inocente, lo sabes perfectamente! –se sentía vilipendiada y cegada por el daño inflingido.

Keisuke entró extrañado al cuarto de baño, por los gritos de su hija.

-¿Mimi, qué sucede hja?

-¡No me llames así! –Kaisuke la miró asustado-. Al fin y al cabo no lo soy, ¿no?

Satoe abrió los ojos sobremanera ante aquellas palabras y empezó a temblar.

-No sé de que me estás hablando… -habló Keisuke que parecía estar más entero, a pesar de tartamudear.

-¡Mentira, lo sé todo! –Keisuke también pasó a mirarla horrorizado-. ¿Nunca pensabais decírmelo, verdad? –los miró acusadora.

-Hija, cálmate… -pidió Satoe al borde del llanto.

-¡He dicho que no me llaméis hija! –empezaba a hiperventilar de nuevo.

-Mimi serénate o te va a dar un ataque… -intentó ser comprensivo el hombre, acercándose a ella, pero Mimi retrocedió topándose con la pared.

-No os quiero cerca –no, a ellos no, los principales culpables de que hubiera cometido semejante aberración-. Vosotros…por vuestra culpa….¡todo esto es por vuestra culpa! –movió el brazo de manera brusca y la aguja se le clavó más profundamente.

Satoe y Keisuke se quedaron en silencio y, entonces, la mujer rompió a llorar. Nadie había mencionado el tema explícitamente pero todos sabían de que estaban hablando, cosa que para Mimi fue el inicio del remate final. Inconscientemente había esperado que la desmintieran, que fuera evidente que no sabían nada, pero no había sucedido. Todo era oscuro.

-Perdónanos…nosotros…nosotros teníamos tanto…tanto miedo…pe-pero somos tus padres, te hemos criado…

-Los que te concibieron no te querían.

-Los que me concibieron no me podían mantener y me vendieron, vosotros me comprasteis –volvió a acusar, no iba a volver a desmayarse aunque sentía que el corazón le estallaría de un momento a otro y que el cerebro le reventaría el cráneo, el llorar era algo inconsciente.

Satoe y Keisuke volvieron a permanecer en silencio, con la única diferencia de que el hombre había abrazado a la mujer para probar de consolarla.

-Sé más de lo que os pensáis… -fue lo primero que dijo sin gritar-. Por ejemplo, ¿sabíais que tengo dos hermanos? –estaba decidido, lo iba a pagar con ellos. Al fin y al cabo tenían parte de culpa, Satao chilló negó con la cabeza-. Uno es mayor que yo y el otro menor, los conozco y a mis verdaderos padres también…

-Mimi es suficiente –la cortó Keisuke sorprendido por todo aquello y preocupado por su hija y su mujer- Ahora no estás bien y tenemos que avisar al médico de que te has despertado.

-No, ahora venía lo mejor –dijo de un modo casi vil-. Cuando los conocí no sabía que éramos familia, a pesar de saber su historia ¿cómo me lo iba a imaginar? Me he enterado hoy, o ayer, no lo sé, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar aquí…

-Hija –hipó Satoe disgustada.

-¡No me llames así! –volvió a alzar el tono de voz, parecía que esa palabra era su punto de inflexión-. Y ahora viene el clímax de la historia, Yamato Ishida es mi –el llanto inconsciente se agudizó, no podía decirlo, no podía o sería real y palpable-. La persona que amo, la persona con la que he estado saliendo es mi…mi…mi…

Satoe parecía absorta por u estado pero Keisuke la miró asustado, temiendo lo que podría decir.

-Mimi… -y al encontrarse con la mirada de l que creyó su padre lo escupió para intentar, por lo menos, que sintieran una mínima parte del dolor que ella sentía, para que fueran conscientes de lo que habían permitido.

-Mi hermano –sonrió lacónica-. Me he enamorado de mi hermano por no saber quién soy –reiteró resumiendo su principal problema mirando a la nada.

Satoe gritó y tuvo que ser sostenida por Hiroaki para no caer.

-Ése es el rubio que se presentó en casa –la miró con expresión de horror-. ¿Qué te hemos hecho Mimi? –dijo apenada.

-Lo que creías correcto… -dijo con un deje de dulzor y comprensión para después levantarse torpemente sin mirarlos-. Salid de la habitación e iros por favor, no os quiero ver –rogó siniestra.

Keisuke parecía querer protestar pero Satoe lo detuvo, no había nada que pudieran hacer si ella se cerraba a ellos. Le dirigieron una mirada lastimera deseando no tener que dejarla allí, y en silencio abandonaron el lavabo para después dejar la habitación. En cuanto Mimi los escuchó abandonar la habitación se derrumbó en el lavamanos.

*

Mimi lo había pagado con ellos y ellos lo pagarían con…

Satoe miró a los muchachos que se agolpaban frente a la puerta de la habitación y en cuanto vio a su objetivo se abalanzó sobre él, que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y le arañó la cara, hubiera hecho más si Keisuke no la hubiera detenido. Todos los presentes se acercaron a la pareja y Michael ayudó a Keisuke a sostener a su mujer

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito desgraciado, zarrapastroso! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Todo! ¡Asqueroso cerdo!

-Satoe, quiet…

Kaisuke a pesar de retenerla para que no lo volviera a dañar no tenía intención de marcharse de allí, también culparía a Matt.

Matt, para sorpresa de todos no reaccionó, se limitó a clavar sus profundos e hirientes zafiros en la mujer que pareció amedrentarse sólo por un momento.

-A vosotros los cantantes os van todo tipo de vicios, ¿no? Pero deberías estar cansado de siempre lo mismo te pareció interesante acostarte con tu propia hermana.

Todos los presentes al escuchar aquellas palabras se quedaron atónitos, incluso para la gente que estaba alrededor no pasó desapercibida la conversación. Yolei volvió a la silla del impacto, Michael dejó el agarre de Satoe, Kyo parecía escéptico y Tk decidió intervenir al ver que su hermano no lo hacía.

-Él no sabía que eran hermanos, en cuanto se enteró la dejó.

Satoe se dirigió hacia el nuevo interlocutor, lo conocía, es más, le parecía buen chico, pero no le interesó prestarle atención.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Sabía que nos la ibas a quitar, desgraciado! ¿Con unos padres como los tuyos que se puede esperar de ti?

-¡Mis padres se merecen respeto! –volvió a hablar Tk.

La pareja dirigió una mirada violenta al pequeño.

-¿Tú eres el otro hermano? –habló Keisuke.

-Cállate Takeru –ordenó por primera vez Matt a un exaltado Tk aunque sin apartar la mirada de Satoe-. Lo único que intenta esta mujer es eximir su parte de culpa, sin entender que armando este espectáculo sólo está perjudicando más a Mimi –dijo con voz fría y neutra.

Keisuke lo observó con la mandíbula y puños apretados, parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento y que su nivel de rabia aumentaba por segundos, pensando en decir quién sabe qué, pero al hablar sorprendió a todos.

-Alejémonos de aquí, Satoe, no merece la pena.

La histérica mujer se dirigió a Matt y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la misma mejilla en la que lo había arañado, fue su manera de despejar su rabia de manera rápida para después alejarse del lugar triste y apesadumbrada, abrazada a su marido.

El silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar, lo considerado normal en un hospital, pero para Matt aquel silencio se convirtió en el mayor alboroto de su vida, creyendo poder escuchar los pensamientos de todos los ahí presentes.

-A nadie le interesa pero Mimi y yo nunca nos hemos acostado -¿por qué lo decía? Porque él era capaz de decirlo, Mimi no, porque él era capaz de hacer creer que no le importaba, Mimi no, porque Mimi necesitaría decirlo aunque él no.

Tras esto, y sin prestar atención a las posibles reacciones, se marchó de allí, buscando un lugar en el que fumar.

Yolei que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera estado encantada de estar rodeada de tanto chico guapo y poder intentar estrechar la relación con ellos, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

-¿Matt y Mimi son hermanos? –preguntó sin darse cuenta.

-Sí –dijo Tk sentándose a su lado abatido, aunque sin mirarla.

-Oh, Dios… -se llevó las manos a la boca-. No es justo… -dijo mirando a Michael.

El americano simulaba estar más pendiente de quién salía y entraba por los pasillos que de su radio de conversación. ¿Hermanos? ¿Y Mimi lo sabía? Empezó a mover la pierna en un tic nervioso, no podía entrar sin autorización médica, sintiendo como le ardían los ojos.

-Si el afeminado ése no deja de mover la pierna se la corto –gruñó Kyo, hasta el momento había permanecido impertérrito sin mostrar impacto alguno.

-So stupid… -susurró por lo bajo el aludido.

-Si tienes algo que decir, ten agallas y dilo en voz alta.

-Fuck you! –volvió a decir en un susurro.

-¿Qué! –dijo en un tono amenazante.

Michael le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-Kyo, basta –intentó apaciguarlo Tk.

-Y tú deja de hacer de Madre Teresa de Calcuta –espetó contra el hermano de su amigo que estaba a su derecha-. Estoy harto de toda esta porquería que ni me va ni me viene –y estaba más cansado aún de preocuparse por ella.

-Si estas tan harto, lárgate. A Mimi no la va a ayudar alguien como tú, así que no sé que haces aquí.

-Vaya, la doncella de la princesa actuando casi como un hombre –lo provocó adoptando una posición chulesca.

-Estás pidiendo a gritos que alguien te apalee pero no te voy a dar el gusto.

-Eres demasiado cobarde, ¿no?

-No, simplemente no soy tu doncellas, soy la de Mimi, tu mismo lo has dicho, así que no tengo porque cumplir tus deseos.

La conversación, por incoherencias en las relaciones sociales quedó acallada sin ser finalizada, simplemente no había más que decir, era absurdo. Michael volvió a su evidente estado de nerviosismo y Kyo a asesinar a todo aquel que osara mirarlo o dirigirle la palabra, hasta que a los cinco minutos, y al ver que el médico entraba a comprobar cómo estaba Mimi, se marchó de allí en silencio.

Los Tachikawa, que habían permanecido alejados del grupo, se acercaron al ver aparecer al médico, con la cabeza alta y evidentes ínfulas de superioridad para avisarle de que su hija ya estaba despierta, después, para sorpresa de todos, se volvieron a alejar sin seguir al médico hacia el interior de la habitación.

*

Había vuelto a vomitar y ahora se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en la cama, con la mano izquierda alzada observando el anillo de brillante piedra azul que ella misma había hecho. Lo hizo pensando, ya por aquel entonces, que no podría vivir sin Matt y ahora llevaba tres semanas haciéndolo, corroborando que, al menos, su corazón no había dejado de latir.

Hermanos…una solitaria lágrima cayo horizontal por su rostro, había dejado de llorar y eso la horrorizaba. El catéter y la mariposa seguían en su brazo aunque ya no recibía el suero, permanecía en el suelo tal cual se había quedado al tirarlo en su repentino despertar. A su bajada a la realidad se había superpuesto una nueva subida a lo irreal, intentando fingir escepticismo ante todo, ante su vida, intentando seguir siendo la idiota que había sido.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le pasó inadvertido u sólo se percató de que había alguien en la habitación cuando ese alguien se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado señorita? –preguntó el médico, un atractivo hombre con gafas de poco más de treinta años de porte elegante.

Mimmi volvió la cabeza de un modo catatónico. El hombre estaba alzando la barra del suelo y, una vez hecho esto, la miró amable.

-A ver, déjeme ver ese brazo –Mimi no obedeció, pero el doctor le cogió el brazo con tacto y puso mala cara al analizar lo sucedido-. Ha penetrado en demasía en la carne, prepárese porque dolerá un poco –agarró la mariposa y tiró de ella.

Mimi ni tan siquiera se quejó, le daba igual, nada se comparaba con su otro tipo de dolor.

El médico continuó examinándola, tomándole el pulso, la presión y la fuerza.

-Ha sido un ataque de ansiedad, su familia y amigos no nos han sabido decir el porqué supongo que a veces es difícil contar ciertas cosas –hizo una breve pausa-. Soy médico, mi oficio es sanarla físicamente y en cuanto a cualidades físicas no podría estar mejor pero…mi recomendación es que hable con un especialista, en el centro hay varios muy buenos, pero de momento, y al ser la primera vez y un caso leve no vamos a imponerle nada, aunque si es algo grave los ataques se podrían repetir si no le pone solución.

¿Le estaba proponiendo que fuera a un psicólogo o aun psiquiatra? No se le había pasado por la cabeza pero seria demasiado vergonzoso para ella.

-No, no quiero nada de eso, estoy bien –fue la primera vez que le habló.

-Sólo piénselo pequeña –suspiró-. Puede cambiarse cuando quiera, le daremos el alta en unos momentos.

El hombre le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

-Perdone, ¿le podría pedir a Michael Weeratunge que entre? –apretó nerviosa el colchón

-No se preocupe.

Los médicos privados eran tan odiosamente educados.

*

Matt se encontraba sentado en las escaleras que conducían al interior del hospital, cigarrillo en mano, el tercero que se fumaba. Había tenido miedo al escuchar a un asustado Tk pidiendo auxilio pero el miedo se acrecentó cuando vio a Mimi en sus brazos y la cara desencajada de su hermano, por suerte la ambulancia no tardó en llegar y había sido un ataque de ansiedad.

Aún podía recordar el choque de sus labios horas antes, sus cuerpos casi acoplados, aquel te amo que había tenido que rebatir destrozándose por dentro…No perdonaría a Tk, Mimi nunca se tenía que haber enterado. Cuando, ya en el hospital, su hermano le había contado el porqué, había tenido que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no azotarlo. Niñato inmaduro, ni él tendría que haberlo sabido.

Estaba rendido, el concierto siempre lo dejaba laxo y las precias también eran cansadas, pero, además, ya llevaba más de un día sin dormir y un fuerte desgaste psicológico continuo. Cerró los ojos aletargado y molesto por los primerizos rayos de sol matutinos, ojalá todo hubiera sido diferente. Deseaba que al abrir los ojos existieran los milagros y todo hubiera sido una maldita pesadilla.

La primera imagen que recordaba de Mimi se dibujó en la oscuridad: una niñita preciosa con tirabuzones, un lazo enorme en la cabeza, un vestido de can-can blanco y aparentemente incómodo, acompañado de unos zapatitos de charol del mismo color, un peluche horrendo de n perrito rosa y grandes y expresivos ojos mirándolo interrógate y preocupada. Una palabra vino a su cabeza al recordarla –pura-, y él se había encargado de ensuciarla.

Tal vez el problema siempre había residido en él, alguna malformación psicológica interna que lo llevaba a actuar de un modo que acababa destrozando a los demás, y prueba de esta malformación era que no había dejado de amar ni un ápice a Mimi a pesar de saber lo que eran.

Una mano quitándole el cigarro lo forzó a abrir los ojos, Kyo, de pie, a su lado, con una mano en el bolsillo y fumando lo que le había quitado. Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo para después volver a cerrar los ojos.

Hubo una breve pausa que el pelirrojo rompió.

-No pienso que tú y Mimi seáis hermanos.

-Bien, nota del examen, cero –ironizó.

Kyo lo miró de soslayo.

-Quiero decir que es evidente que os habéis enterado hace poco de esto y que vuestra relación nunca ha sido afianzada ni impuesta fraternalmente, así que habéis desarrollado otro tipo de querer, diferente, pero no por eso peor. La sociedad es una mierda que con sus preceptos morales lo único que pretende es buscar la más mínima diferencia entre los demás para sentirse superior. Yo no me sentiría culpable por amar e iría corriendo a hablar con la princesita antes de que le estalle la cabeza, para después ultrajarla aunque fuera en el hospital. Pero como yo soy yo y tú eres tú –lanzó la colilla al suelo-, haz lo que te dé la gana, comerte la cabeza es tu especialidad.

Matt abrió los ojos sólo para ver como Kyo descendía por las escaleras.

-¿Te vas?

-Parece ser que no soy bienvenido aquí y, además, tampoco pinto nada, así que en mi casa durmiendo, estaré más cómodo.

Matt observó con cierta admiración como el pelirrojo se marchaba, se parecían mucho, pero la diferencia residía en que él fingía ser, Kyo era, y cuando quería, era un gran amigo. Estaba convencido de que marcharse de allí le molestaba sobremanera.

*

En cuanto Mimi vio que Michael entró a la habitación se abalanzó sobre él, su paño de lágrimas perpetuo volvía a estar allí para ella. Él le devolvió el abrazo acongojado.

-I so sorry… -la apretó contra sí de tal manera que parecía que la quería absorber.

-Mike, sácame de aquí, por favor –empezó a llorar sin lágrimas-. No-no quiero volver a casa ni, ni ver a nadie más, quiero alejarme de todo esto, de todo, o siento que la cabeza me va a estallar –lo dijo en retahíla y alterada, trabándose con las palabras, pero a pesar de no haberle dado una explicación de por qué le pedía aquello y creer que él ignoraba todo por completo sabía que lo haría, porque Michael Weeratunge siempre hacia lo que le pedía.

-Meems…

-Toda mi vida es una farsa…

La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndoles a ambos. Michael viró a comprobar de quién se trataba y Mimi, que esta de frente, se escondió tras él nada más ver quién era.

Matt endureció su expresión al presenciar la escena, el americano ya aprovechaba para ganar terreno, como siempre a la espera y a la zaga de que él cometiera algún error para aprovecharse.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Desde que Kyo se había marchado sus palabras habían empezado a cobrar sentido en su cabeza, podía intentarlo, ya nada podía ir peor.

Le tenía miedo, a Matt y a ella misma, no quería quedarse a solas con él, ni verlo, ni que el estómago le diera un vuelco al sentirlo, ni recordar quienes eran.

-No quiero –murmuró agarrando el suéter de Michael-. No te vayas.

-Mimi –dio un paso adentrándose en la habitación-. Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas.

-Explica –pidió desde su escondite.

Matt le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Michael.

-A solas.

Mimi reforzó el agarre de la camisa de su amigo sólo para cerciorarse de que no se marcharía.

-No –susurró. No entendía bien el porque no, pero era no.

Enfrentarse a él, hablar con él de ese tema sería enfrentarse a la realidad, tener que afrontar definitivamente quienes eran.

Matt dio otro paso más acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-Por favor…

Matt no rogaba, nunca lo hacía, dolía, escuchar su voz dolía, verle medio cuerpo a través de la espalda de Michael dolía, amarlo dolía, saber que era su hermano, mataba.

-No te acerques más –retrocedió obligando a Michael a retroceder torpe con ella.

-Mimi…

-¡No digas mi nombre! ¡No lo digas, nunca! ¡Largo, fuera! –apretaba a Michael con furia-. No quiero verte, ni que me hables ni que me toques. ¡No quiero nada de ti! Hace un mes que vivo un infierno por tu culpa y ahora todo es mucho peor. Desearía…¡desearía no haberte conocido nunca!

Matt se quedó sin aire tras aquellas palabras, no pensó, reaccionó y actuó. Acortó distancias y, a pesar del absurdo intento de Michael, le dio zaga a Mimi que lo observó asustada. Su mirada había cambiado, en apenas seis horas la poca luz que conservaba se había desvanecido, siendo opacada por el vacio. El vacio más inmenso estaba en sus ojos arrojándolo a una tortura sin fin. Michael intentó alejarlo de ella pero la dureza con la que lo enfrentó lo hizo retractarse.

-Esperaré fuera –musito.

Mimi que flotaba en un continúo estado de obnubilación no fue capaz de reaccionar ante aquello y sólo contempló como su amigo se marchaba, para sentir de inmediato como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban posesivos. Olía a nicotina entremezclada con colonia, el olor de esa colonia en la piel de Matt siempre le había encantado.

-Dime ahora que te arrepientes de haberme conocido.

Estaba jugando, retando a su debilidad ante el abrazo, había dicho que deseaba no haberlo conocido sin ser consciente de lo que pensaba. Pero, ¿por qué no lo iba a desear? Si conocerlo era lo que la había arrojado hasta algo tan inmoral e impensable para ella.

-Matt –intentó alejarse pero él no se lo permitió.

-Yamato –susurró-

-Quiero salir de aquí, suéltame.

-No.

Era sorprendente el cambio de papeles producido en menos de medido día. Antes era ella la que rogaba por permanecer a su lado, ahora era él el que suplicaba.

-Por favor –lo que la hacía sentir peor era el hecho de estar a gusto en sus brazos a pesar de todo.

-Déjame explicártelo.

-Déjame marcharme o gritaré.

-Meems.

No, que no le mostrara cariño.

-¡Suéltame! –esta vez sí que forcejeó-. ¡No te entiendo! Cuando supiste lo que éramos te alejaste, ¿qué pretendes ahora? Si no fuera por Tk yo aún –se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. Quiero olvidarte, ¡desearía no haberte conocido! –se reiteró.

Matt la desasió entonces, había aguantado el primer choque estoicamente pero el segundo fue demasiado duro.

-Todo esto va a volverme loca –murmuró-. Mi cabeza no es capaz de asimilarlo.

Su primer instinto fue volver a abrazarla pero el intento se quedó flotando en el aire.

-Te amo –fue lo único que osó decir.

-No es…suficiente…es…es…demasiado –sonrió y lo miró a los ojos-. Es demasiado para nosotros. Lo mejor es olvidarlo todo, olvidar todo este ilógico y que dejemos las cosas así.

-Mi…

-¡Michael –empezó a gritar desquiciada mirando hacia la puerta, aquello se acababa allí-. ¡Michael!

El americano apareció tras la puerta en nada, sólo para observar como Matt pasaba por su lado con la cara más desencajada que nunca . Después observó como Mimi se desmoronaba de nuevo.

Toda una vida de relación firmaba su finiquito repleta de interrogantes, medias verdades y dolor, sobretodo dolor por un amor prohibido cuya prohibición se negaban a aceptar.


	28. Te I love you

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XXVI: Te I love you**

Mirando como la lluvia empapaba y entristecía las calles de Japón, mimetizándose con ella, a través de la ventanilla de coche de Michael, no lograba recordar como había salido del hospital, sólo imágenes borrosas de Yolei, Tk y sus padres que habían intentado hablar con ella, pero se había negado alejándose de ellos como si fueran el mismo diablo, ni tan siquiera le había prestado atención a la pobre Yolei.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Por qué o por quién iba a vivir? Miró a su izquierda para ver el perfil de Michael fijo en la carretera. Se habían detenido aunque hasta el momento no se había percatado de ellos.

-Mike… -susurró su nombre.

Era el único del que toleraba la presencia en ese momento.

-My padre no está en casa pero mi madre va a querer explicaciones a todo esto, además estoy convencido de que tus…de que ellos llamarán –no se atrevió a decir "tus padres" refiriéndose a los Tachikawa.

-Explícaselo tú.

Hablaba bajo, puede que porque no le quedaran energías o puede que porque si lo hacía más alto se le quebraría la voz y rompería a llorar.

El norteamericano apoyó la cabeza en el volante, aquello podía con él, ver a Mimi de aquella manera era peor que el infierno, pero si el no podía, ¿quién podría por ella?

-Ok –aceptó tras una breve reflexión.

-Thank you so much…

Viró a mirarla con los ojos humedecidos.

-You're welcome.

- o -

Sola, bajo el grifo de la ducha, fue cuando finalmente todo había tomado el macabro sentido al que se había estado resistiendo; cuando intentó en vano que el agua la limpiara y purificara y seguía viendo su cuerpo lleno de suciedad.

Era todo tan inaceptable e inmoral: enamorada de su propio hermano. Se frotó con mayor fuerza al comprobar que se estremecía al recordar las caricias de Matt. Era anormal, biológicamente anormal y aberrativo, aunque no supiera que era su hermano algo en su interior debería de haber reaccionado en contra de ese amor, pero le había sucedido todo lo contrario, haciendo que en el mayor de sus pecados encontrara la virtud. Ella era culpable, lo aceptaba y Matt también, pero sus padres, los reales y los adoptivos también, por eso no quería saber nada de ellos, suficiente logro era acarrear con su parte de culpa para soportar la de terceros.

Toda su vida había sido una mentira, todas sus bases y fundamentos una farsa que se alimentaba de constantes traiciones: traición ser vendida, traición al desconocer que era adoptada, traición de Matt al no contarle la verdad en cuanto la supo, traición a sí misma al enamorarse de su hermano… -traición y más traición-. No iba a quejarse de su sufrimiento porque al fin y al cabo se lo merecía pero eso no excluía un agudo y penetrante dolor.

Hermanos…era desquiciante, una locura, algo que no podía borrar de su mente y que iba unido a la palabra amor, pero no el amor lógico que debería profesarle sino uno incestuoso.

¿Desde cuando había dejado de entender a Matt? ¿De saber lo que pensaba o lo que pretendía?

Había descubierto tan de repente lo cruel que era la vida que no era capaz de aceptarlo, abismo tras abismo, en aquel momento, no encontraba luz ni salida. El vacío en su interior era ya un hecho presente e incluso, palpable ¿pero si estaba vacía por dentro por qué sentía dolor? No lo sabía pero lo quería seguir sintiendo ya que eso le demostraría que lo amaba, que era culpable.

Apagó el grifo con mano temblorosa, hacía rato que el agua había dejado de calentarla y estaba helada, aunque poco le importó, cuando el dolor emocional supera al físico el cuerpo sólo es una barrera para atar todo ese sufrimiento, haciendo que lo sientas hasta en la raíz del pelo. Se enrolló en un elegante albornoz azul oscuro que le había prestado Michael, al que le tuvo que dar dos o tres vueltas porque le iba largo de mangas, para así salir del cuarto de baño.

¿Qué sentido tenía su vida ahora que Matt ya no podía pertenecer a ella? La puerta se había cerrado con un sonoro portazo para no abrirse jamás, portazo que remembraba constantemente en su mente. ¿Por qué si eran felices? ¿Por qué si todo iba bien? ¿Por qué la vida no podía ser rosa y oles a Coco Chanel? ¿Por qué otros podía ser felices y ella no? ¿Por qué…?

Michael apareció entonces sorprendiéndola mínimamente y sorprendiéndose más él.

-Oh sorry –susurró evidentemente sonrojado.

Mimi le dirigió una mirada vacía, era tan difícil no llorar, pero al ver a Michael sonrojarse por su causa se percató de algo que antes había ignorado, como si fuera la primera vez que lo mirara y lo descubriera. Qué hubiera pasado si ella…

Se dirigió a él sin entender bien lo que hacía, dejándose guiar por sus piernas y por un irreflexivo e inusitado instinto. Puedo notar que el americano daba un paso atrás pero antes de que retrocediera más hubo rodeado su cuello con sus brazos, Michael se tensó, y sin previo aviso lo besó…

Entonces los pensamientos anteriores a dicha acción se clarificaron: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cuando pudo escoger hubiera escogido a Michael? Sencillo, que ahora no sufriría. Él siempre estaba ahí, la guiaba, la apoyaba, la iluminaba…él podía ser el sustituto de su dolor, podría ayudarla a olvidar, a llenar ese vacío, a ser su nuevo motor, al fin y al cabo hacía mucho que estaba juntos, da igual que ahora no estuvieran enamorados.

Pudo sentir como el rubio la correspondía, sí, podría ser un parche para ella pero…pero…NO…era Michael,, no era Matt, aquel beso estaba siendo más incestuosos que cualquiera de los que se hubiera dado con Yamato. Era su amigo, no su parche, aquello era horriblemente cruel, ¿pero que más podía hacer? Sino vivir sería morir, enfatizó el beso pero entonces algo la sorprendió.

-Don't do this to me… -susurró grave, nunca lo había oído hablar así.

Mimi intentó acercarse nuevamente a él pero Michael se lo impidió, haciendo que se sintiera ridícula.

-Please… -rogó.

-Ayúdame Mike, por favor.

-Meems, no así o te arrepentirás –dijo con voz dolida.

Mimi alzó extrañada la mirada para contemplar la expresión atormentada de su amigo y una nueva punzada de dolor la recorrió. ¿Qué era lo que había pretendido hacer?

-Soy una persona horrible.

Michael la observó durante largo rato para después mostrarle una de sus típicas sonrisas y abrazarla.

-It's all right…

Iba a ser duro, si tal vez se hubiera dejado llevar ahora tendría a Mimi para él, aunque, ¿a qué precio? No recordaba cuanto tiempo hacia que la deseaba pero aquel beso no había sido dado para él sino para Matt y para el olvido.

-¿Por qué me han hecho esto Mike? –dijo con voz trémula.

No lo entendía, ahora que estaba al otro lado de la moneda no lograba comprender nada.

-'Cause they love you…

-¡No! Si me quisieran me hubieran dicho toda la verdad.

-No siempre es tan fácil Meems, pero estoy seguro de que tus padres te quieren muchísimo. Siempre te han adorado.

-Los señores Tachikawa no son mis padres –dijo apretando los dientes.

-Meems…

-¡No! –se alejó de él-. ¡No intentes convencerme de lo que no es y venirme con sentimentalismos absurdos porque ya no funcionan!

Era la primera vez en sus diecinueve años de vida que le alzaba la voz así.

-I'm only trying to make you understand…

-¡No intents nada porque no sabes nada, la única que sabe lo que estoy sintiendo y pasando soy yo! –parecía que Michael iba a intervenir pero se lo impidió- ¡YO! –exclamó con ira desbordada.

Y por primera vez, también, la expresión amable de Michael se borró para ella.

-You, I know…. –susurró-, only you…only you and Matt I know too…But what about the rest! What about me, Meems?! Do you think all of that don't affects me?! Really?! So sad…Te pareces tanto a él con ese egocentrismo y esa hipersensibilidad que es evidente que sois hermanos…

Él también estaba dolido, pero aquello había sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo, realmente bajo, así que en el estado de confusión en el que se encontraba Mimi no lo pensó y le dio una sonora bofetada que le provocó cierto picor en la mano. El norteamericano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Well…síguete amargando tu sola hasta que ya no encuentres ni un motivo para caminar, no me importa lo que sea que te pase, tú te lo habrás buscado.

Acto seguido buscó la perilla de la puerta con mano temblorosa y abandonó la habitación profundamente dolido.

Mimi se lo quedó mirando escéptica y sin saber como actuar, incluso Michael le daba la espalda. Cuando vio, nuevamente que una puerta se cerraba agarró con rabia un vaso de cristal que había permanecido impertérrito ante la escena y lo lanzó hacia la puerta haciendo que sólo quedaran trizas de aquel objeto.

-Idiot! –gritó con renovadas lágrimas-. I don't need you! Liar!

¿Iba a perder incluso a Michael? ¿Incluso a esa luz a la que apenas le echaba cuentas pero que siempre había brillado para ella?

- O -

Lo sabía, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de soportar el rechazo de Mimi, por eso había preferido no contarle la verdad: por cobardía. Porque la conocía y sabía que Mimi no la iba a aceptar.

Se acabó, ahora sí que se había acabado Mimi y lo peor, acabándola con él.

Apagó un cigarrillo en el atestado cenicero y encendió otro, sentado sobre su escritorio, con puertas y ventanas cerradas, con la oscuridad como compañera y atormentándose por todo.

"_Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca"_

¿Y entonces qué, todo hubiera sido mucho mejor? No, no para él, con Mimi había descubierto otra manera de ver la vida, le había enseñado a ver el vaso material medio vacío y el emocional medio lleno, y no cambiaría nada de lo vivido con ella por muy mal que estuviera ahora. Kyo estaba en lo cierto, ¿qué más daba lo que fueran si no se habían criado como tal, si habían desarrollado otro tipo de afecto? ¿Acaso no eran humanos, acaso no eran un hombre y una mujer? ¿Por qué, pues, no podía amar? ¿Por qué tenía que existir un amor prohibido si era correspondido? Que bonita era la teoría pero que difícil era llevarla a la práctica.

Ahora su propia existencia era la causa del dolor de la persona amada. Había sido relativamente fácil vivir sin ella mientras ella ignoraba la verdad, él la había dejado, pero ahora era ella la que lo dejaba a él, la que lo repudiaba hasta el punto de desear no haberlo conocido.

Inhaló nuevamente el tóxico humo del tabaco, sintiendo que sus pulmones se aclaraban con aquel venenoso invasor.

Había creído tenerlo todo bajo control dentro de su propio descontrol pero ahora todo se le escapaba de las manos desesperadamente.

La felicidad, un invento de aquellos que eran lo suficientemente débiles como para aceptar que la vida es infeliz, no existe.

Ya no volvería…volvía a doler tanto o más que el primer día en que se sintió sucio y traicionado. ¿Debía arrepentirse de haber amado cuando era lo único grande que había conseguido hacer?

- O –

Alguien llamando a la puerta la sacó de su estado de letargo.

-¿Puedo pasar? –una delicada voz se escuchó al otro lado.

-Está en su casa.

La puerta se abrió descubriendo así a la persona poseedora de aquella voz: una menuda mujer rubia, de ojos extremadamente claros y ese deje de no sé qué que producen las mujeres finas y delicadas.

Mimi miró a la mujer desde la cama en la que estaba sentada y ésta le dirigió una mirada dolida. Al intentar avanzar hacia la castaña el sonido de cristales al romperse la obligaron a dirigir la mirada hacia sus pies.

-Lo siento, lo he hecho sin pensar –se excusó.

La mujer dibujo una mueca de disgusto pero no le dijo nada.

-¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado? –preguntó educada.

Siempre había admirado a la madre de Michael aunque debía admitir que le caía mejor el padre porque era más extrovertido y divertido. Ella apenas se dedicaba a sonreír y a hacer alguna que otra acotación.

No le contestó pero se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para dar a entender que ahí se podía sentar.

-Michael me ha contado lo que ha pasado –al ver que Mimi no contestaba continuó-. Quería decirte que no me importa que te quedes aquí cuanto quieras.

Se sentía incómoda hablando con ella.

-Gracias.

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos y puedo comprender que te sientas así. Necesitas tiempo para asumir todo esto, pero cuando lo hagas, seguro que perdonarás a tus padres.

-No los llame así, no son mis padres –le respondió dolida, con la vista clavada en la alfombra de tercal.

Se empezaba a cansar de repetir aquella mecánica oración y, además, no necesitaba a nadie que le recordara que lo que le había sucedido. Ambas guardaron silencio por largo rato, sin atreverse a mirarse la una a la otra, escuchando el "tic, tac" del reloj como pasatiempo.

-No era mi intención, pero he escuchado tu pelea con mi hijo.

Ese era el motivo principal por el que había subido pero no había atrevido a decirlo hasta el momento.

Mimi viró a mirar a la mujer con ojos tristes, mientras el nudo en su garganta crecía, sólo para darse cuenta de que ella la miraba decidida.

-Discúlpame por mi insolencia pero creo que deberías pedirle perdón.

Hubo otro prolongado silencio en el que Mimi cambió su mirada a una interrogativa. ¿Así que había escuchado mucho más de lo que había admitido? Si no con lo prudente que acostumbraba a ser no se decantaría nunca por nadie.

-No era mi intención hacerle daño a él.

-Sé que si no le pides perdón lo hará él. No creo que pueda soportar la idea de estar mucho tiempo enfadado contigo pero comprende que él también lo está pasando mal y no te aproveches de lo que siente por ti, por favor.

Sintió como si le arrojaran un cubo de agua helada en plena Antártida. ¿Lo que sentía Michael por ella? ¿Qué quería decir? Eran amigos, punto.

-Yo nunca me aprovecharía de la amistad de Mike…

La mujer cambió su mirada a una especulativa y confundida.

-Simplemente quiérelo.

- o -

Una cabaña construida años atrás en un robusto roble en la que ya no cabía de pie continuaba siendo su refugio en los momentos en que necesitaba estar a solas sin que nadie lo molestara. Puede que fuera algo infantil pero se había convertido en su lugar especial.

Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt, simpe Matt y ella…y ¿dónde quedaba él? Él que siempre había estado ahí para ella y ni tan siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta, ni se percataba de nada cuando era algo evidente para todas y aún así…la quería y necesitaba estar a su lado.

Escuchó el sonido de alguien trepando por las escaleras del árbol y desvió la mirada hacia el hueco que servía de puerta para encontrarse a los pocos segundos con la persona en la que estaba pensado que intentó sonreírle tímidamente, pero su mirada estaba tan vacía…

-Sabía que estarías aquí –dijo con su ya habitual tono de voz débil.

Michael no le contestó y se limitó a desviar una mirada que era incapaz de sostener, Mimi lo estuvo mirando unos segundos más para después acabar adentrándose, en cuclillas, en la casita y sentarse a su lado mirando a través de la ventana. Se perdieron en el silencio cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos y tormentos.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que subimos aquí? –pregunto ella.

-Teníamos ocho años…

-Sí, nos escondimos aquí cuando rompí el jarrón chino de tu padre, y cuando nos pillaron dijiste que habías sido tú –sonrió amarga.

-Yeah –dijo él pendiente de un gorrión que pululaba por ahí-. Pero tú después me lo recompensaste con una enorme bolsa de chucherías.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Siempre he sabido que estando a tu lado podía hacer cualquier cosa porque tú estabas ahí para ayudarme a no caer –le tembló la voz ligeramente.

-Meems –volteó a mirarla, no necesitaba nada más, ya no estaba enfadado.

-No, déjame seguir –tartamudeó-. Siempre he sabido que tú estarías ahí hiciera lo que hiciera, pero no me daba cuenta de que aunque tú me ayudaras y parecieras mucho más fuerte había cosas que también me dolían. Que tú sufrías también y yo lo único que fui haciendo fue reducir una a una las chucherías de aquella bolsa, aprovechándome de tu buena fe.

-Ey, it's not necessary –pero ella lo calló posando dos dedos dulcemente en sus labios y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yeah, it's necesary –una breve pausa-. I'm really sorry Mike… -dijo mientras empezaban a brotar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos-. Siento haber sido tan odiosamente egoísta, siento haber pensado sólo en mí todo este tiempo. Todo esto me duele pero sé que a ti también, 'cause we are friends…friends…siento no haber sido capaz de cumplir con el significado de esa palabra contigo. Siento no haber sido consciente del daño que te hacía. Mike…yo…yo…te quiero mucho…

Michael la miró durante largo rato. No le eran necesarias aquellas palabras aunque ella se hubiera empeñado en decirlas. Era Mimi Tachikawa, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando el gustaba o le desagradaba algo, cuando estaba enfadada o alegre, cuando quería pedir perdón o prefería mantener su orgullo, para él, ella era como el más simple de los libros abiertos.

Puede que Mimi no se hubiera dado cuenta pero con cada pequeño detalle que le demostraba, como una sonrisa o un guió eran suficientes como para que él deseara estar a su lado, Mimi era de las típicas personas que tienen ángel o duende y él permanecía ahí para alimentarse de él. No era tan masoquista como para soportar una relación que no fuera recíproca y no le aportara nada.

Y, aprovechando aquella sinceridad actuó impulsivamente, alejó las manos femeninas de sus labios para poder hablar.

-I love you –dijo enfrentándose directamente con su mirada.

-M-me too –le respondió temiendo aquellas palabras.

-No, you don't understand –la miró con una sonrisa dulce-. Te amo Mimi.

Se había acabado el fingir, llevar esa odiosa máscara que ya pesaba. No podía culpar a los Tachikawa por obligarla a vivir en una farsa si él era el primero que la interpretaba.

¿Qué, Michael la…? Cientos de evidencias de que aquello era posible retomaron de nuevo sentido, pero no podía ser, aquello era tremendamente difícil cuando apenas tenía espacio para nadie que no fuera Matt…ahora…ahora…no estaba a la altura para aquello, Mike era su amigo no, no…

-Oh god! –dijo llevándose las manos a la boca.

Michael la abrazó con la confianza que le proporcionaba su amistad.

-Don't worry, I know where is my place.

-He sido tan estúpida, no merezco que sientas algo así. Tú siempre has sido tan bueno y yo…yo sólo te he causado dolor…

-Me dolería más que te alejaras de mí por esto. Sé lo que sientes, siempre lo he sabido y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado.

-Mike…

-I'll always be with you…

_Siempre hay alguien que está a tu lado cuando menos lo esperas, que te observa y admira en secreto, que conoce a la perfección todos tus movimientos, que sabe porque ríes, porque lloras, que quiere decir que pestañees en exceso o muevas sin parar el pie. Ese alguien que te recoge cuando caes, que te enseña la luz en la oscuridad, que te hace reír cuando quieres llorar y no espera nada a cambio como recompensa, sólo verte feliz y realizada. Ese alguien siempre está ahí aunque a veces no lo sepamos reconocer, aunque a veces no nos detengamos a admirarlo y prestarle atención. Todos tenemos un ángel de la guarda…_

-Gracias…

**#########**

**N/a:** Antes que nada pedir disculpas la semana pasada por no responder a los reviews ni dejar notas de autora –con la de cosas interesantes que podría decir del capítulo anterior, ains…-. Pero hay una culpable de nombre: Sakura Tachikawa ¡yeah ¬¬"! Me "obligó" a hablar con ella toda la tarde por msn y apenas tuve tiempo de publicar –qué buena persona soy xD-.

Creo que este capítulo sirve para la consolidación de Michael como personaje –o lo que es lo mismo, para su consolidación como pagafantas aunque con algo de carácter xD-. Pero era necesarísimo porque para Mimi Michael será indispensable.

Creo que los cimientos de lo que piensan los personajes de aquí al final del fic se asientan en este momento y muchos de ellos derivarán en las reacciones y acciones posteriores.

¡Diooooos! ¡Hace tanto que adoro como huele Coco Chanel que no me he podido resistir x3, sobretodo ahora que viene el verano!

En la escena del beso, simplemente añadir, que voilá ahí Mimi se da cuenta de que lo que prevalecen son los sentimientos y no unos lazos de unión que, en su caso, no tienen fundamento alguno. ¿Alguien realmente se esperaba que Mimi abordará a Michael de esa manera? xD Yo por lo menos no, hasta que escribí la escena y pensé: ¡dale, que ahora tiene que actuar así! Y ¡Toma! Michael también tiene derecho a catarla aunque sea un poquitín.

Me encanta tanto el spanglish de Mike xD. Tenía una amiga que era igual y que cuando se enfadaba y empezaba a gritar no podía evitar pasarse al inglés xD.

En cuanto a la breve escena de Matt, la primera vez que escribí el capítulo no estaba incluida but…I dunno…creo que necesitaba aunque fuera un poquitín de su reacción después del rechazo, even so, no sé si tendrá mucho sentido y mucha lógica ya que la escribí completamente en retahíla sin plantearme mucho como se iba a desarrollar ni lo que estaba escribiendo, intentando ponerme en su piel y en lo que podría sentir en ese momento, nada más. Así que si esta flojilla he aquí el porqué xD.

-En el próximo capítulo:

_Deus, Rex, Papa, Imperator, Princeps, Spiritus Sancti, Angelus o cualquier ser superior al que se encomendaba, aunque no creyera en ninguno, por favor que lo escuchara y lo ayudara a que su anhelo no se convirtiera en brusquedad y quedara reducido a instinto animal. Abrió los ojos para volver a recibir a la noche pero la cambió de inmediato por el rostro de Mimi._

_-Necesito sentir que eres real…_

Tralarí, tralará ¿a que ente superior os encomendáis vosotras? xD

**¡A special thanks to….my dear friend ALE! **¡Yeah! Te dedico la declaración de Mike por…por…¡TODO! Te I love you xD.

¡Gracias también a Pinneapple-wish, Mavi-neko, zulema, Chizuma, Lyls, snoopyter, Osiris*, Neerak, Andsi y Ale!

zulema: ¡Gracias por el revieew ^^! Los padres de Mimi tampoco son santo de mi devoción pero creo que, en cierto modo, podríamos tratar de comprenderlos, aunque sea sólo un poquitín xD. Besiiis

Osiris*: Un placer encontrarlo por aquí señor del silencio but tengo que decir que también…¡Adoro Grecia y Roma! *.* -más Roma que Grecia pero tanto monta tanto-. La única civilización de la Historia Antigua que no me gusta es Mesopotamia –sumerios, akadios, gutis, Enlil, Enki, Samash, Ennana…¡dios! Siento que me volveré loca y encima este semestre tengo una asignatura de ampliación mesopotámica xD-. En cuanto al fic, mejor no plantearse ser Mimi o acabaríamos todos en el psiquiatra jajajaja but…por Mike cualquier cosa. La pobre chica está ciega y no lo sabe admirar bien, que le vamos a hacer vv". ¡Gracias muchísimas por el review! Muaseeeeeeeeeees


	29. Amor consumado

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo XXVII: Amor consumado**

Abrió la puerta con la torpeza que produce la rabia, sin poder olvidar lo que le había dicho el médico. Dejó la chaqueta en el perchero y tras acariciar a Miau, que se había abalanzado sobre ella nada más verla entrar, se dirigió automática al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente para despejar la mente.

Abrió la puerta completamente pendiente de ella misma, sino puede que hubiera sido capaz de prever lo que no debería entrar aún.

-¡Lo-lo siento! –espetó tremendamente sonrojada.

Un rubio de espaldas a ella, sin atuendo alguno, viró para mostrar unos bonitos ojos azul cielo y un moldeado torso, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

-No sabía qu-que estarías en ca-casa –dijo Mimi al otro lado.

Michael se limitó a reír mientras se colocaba unos bóxers.

-You have seen me many times before –dijo mientras abría la puerta para encontrarse con su amiga en el pasillo.

-Pero eso es profesional, esto no –le rebatió con la sangre hirviéndole en la cabeza.

Él le besó la frente.

-You're like a little girl –susurró aún contra ella incomodándola.

Michael se alejó, después, para adentrarse en una habitación que había justo en frente, dejando la puerta abierta. Mimi se colocó en el umbral observando como se vestía; era cierto, se había cambiado miles de veces junto a Michael pero nunca lo había visto como a un…como a un…-suspiró-, como a un hombre.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico, Meems?

Ella no contestó, perdida, otra vez, en algún otro momento anterior. Michael pasó por su lado y volvió hacia el baño para recoger la toalla mientras Mimi lo seguía autómata.

-Ey, you! –frunció el ceño y le tiró la toalla a la cara para probar de llamar su atención.

-¡Mike! –reprochó molesta.

Él suspiró acostumbrado, ya, a sus idas y venidas.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? –repitió la pregunta.

Tenía paciencia, mucha paciencia y, por lo menos conseguía que de vez en cuando pareciera contenta.

-¡Oh! Que estoy bien –rio nerviosa-. Bueno –se introdujo en el baño y lo empujó hacia afuera-, me voy a duchar, así que hablamos luego, ok?

No había previsto que Michael estuviera allí, debería de haber estado ensayando, por eso no había preparado una buena mentira.

Mimi ya no reía, ni sonreía, y eso fue lo que alertó a Michael, además, nunca se le había dado bien mentir.

-Don't lie me –dijo trabándole la puerta y mirándola a los ojos, ella apartó la mirada cual niña cazada que teme afrontar la verdad-. Meems –la presionó.

Mimi dejó de ejercer presión sobre la puerta y se sentó sobre la tapadera del retrete dejando a Michael pasar.

-Se me ha retirado el periodo –apretó las mangas de su jersey-, soy estéril Mike –agachó la cabeza, ya no podía llorar, hacía mucho que había dejado de hacerlo.

Michael la miró compungido, aquella Mimi no representaba ni la sombra de lo que fue, pero aún así seguía enamorado de ella, su actitud había cambiado, pero era Mimi, hubiera sido egoísta no estar en los malos momentos, además ella se mostraba mucho más receptiva para con él últimamente. Se sentó tras ella y la abrazó.

-Me ha dicho que es algo idiopático, las pruebas médicas no dan resultado alguno de que algo este mal en mí así que cree que la causa puede ser un fuerte impacto o shock…

-Sorry.

Mimi se encogió de hombros para después echarse hacia atrás apoyándose en él.

-No te preocupes, tampoco creo que quisiera tener hijos con nadie –sólo había deseado que un hombre la hiciera madre y él era el único con quien no debía mantener relaciones.

Michael le besó la frente tras lo que se quedaron un rato sin mediar palabra. Era sencillo para ella convivir con él, siempre la comprendía, la escuchaba y, vivía más para ella que para él, era egoísta, lo sabía, pero era su única opción, alguien que se adueñara de parte de una vida que ella no podía vivir sola para ayudarla a seguir adelante.

Hacia un mes desde que se había enterado de que Matt era su hermano y desde que había salido del hospital había convivido con Michael, la primera semana con los señores Weeratunge, y desde hacía tres semanas se habían independizado en un barrio medio de Tokio. Un enorme cambio para ellos del que ahora se empezaban a acostumbrar, a pesar de tener a una mujer del servicio de Michael que les limpiaba, cocinaba y hacía la colada, habían descubierto que vivir solos no era tan sencillo.

Mimi no había vuelto a ver a los señores Tachikawa desde aquella última vez en el hospital, cuando fue a recoger a Miau y sus pertenencia se aseguró, gracias a Albert, de que no ellos no estuvieran. Albert era uno de los dos de su antigua vida con el que mantenía contacto e incluso los ayudaba de vez en cuando haciendo de chófer y el segundo era…Kyo…sí, para sorpresa de Michael y para la suya propia, el pelirrojo la había llamado dos días después del incidente del hospital y, además de llamadas continuas habían quedado alguna que otra vez, debía admitir que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos en aquel momento en el que estaba prácticamente sola y alejada del mundo. Kyo y Albert, nadie más, ni tan siquiera Tk, no aún, no estaba preparada para ello, pero sabía que cuando se fortaleciera lo suficiente querría volver a ver al rubio menor.

En cuanto a la economía del hogar, a Michael lo seguían manteniendo sus padres pero ella había dejado de utilizar las antiguas cuentas y tarjetas de los Tachikawa, aunque estaba convencida de que seguían ingresándole una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero cada mes, comprándola, lo único que sabían hacer. Había conseguido prácticamente sin esfuerzo un puesto como profesora de clásico para juniors en el International, el Ballet Ruso y las Primas Donas eran un tren que de momento se le había escapado.

Sintió como Michael empezaba a masajearle los hombros, Michael era bueno en estos casos. Cerró los ojos intentándose relajar, pero de repente recordó algo; giró sobre sí para encararse con él.

-Deberías estar ensayando –lo amonestó enfadada.

-Quería saber lo que te decía el médico –respondió de lo más natural.

Siempre hacía que todo pareciera sencillo y fuera difícil enfadarse con él. Mimi resopló.

-¿Y tu sueño?

-Mi sueño está donde estés tú –siguió con su naturalidad provocando que ella se sonrojara, era cierto, sí que había habido un pequeño cambio en Michael y era que, frases como esas las repetía con total libertad desde su confesión-. Si tú lo dejaste pasar ¿por qué yo no?

-Mike…

Esas palabras reavivaron heridas, heridas que nunca cicatrizarían pero que de vez en cuando le empezaban a dar una tregua. Su mirada, hace tiempo inerte, se opacó de manera indescriptible y empezó a temblar, se abrazó a sí misma, no había lágrimas que se dignaran a hacer aquello más pasable.

-Perdón –murmuró acribillándose a sí mismo.

Mimi negó con la cabeza y entrelazó un meñique tembloroso con el de él.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos pequeños?

-Meems…

-Yo la rompí, pero…prométeme que ahora haremos lo posible por que se haga realidad.

Michael la miró atónito y no pudo hacer nada más que asentir,

-Pero a la vez, yo no aceptaré sin ti y tú no lo harás sin mí –lo miró y emitió una sonrisa, horrenda si se recordaba lo que fue.

-O-ok –aceptó nervioso, aquellas pinceladas de carió lo ponían nervioso, no podía olvidar que la amaba.

Juntos, siempre juntos, sabía que su cabeza pensaba en Matt pero su cuerpo estaba con él y le pedía seguir estándolo, aquello lo esperanzaba inútilmente y le hacía creer que tal vez, con el tiempo, tendría una posibilidad.

-I promise you –dijo besándole la mano.

- O -

Un año y medio. Justo hoy cumplirían un año y medio si todo hubiera salido bien. Se miró el anillo de piedra rosa que había sido incapaz de quitarse, ¿qué estaría haciendo ella hora? Esa pregunta remembraba en su cabeza constantemente pero nunca encontraba respuesta posible alguna, sólo deseaba que estuviera bien, que hubiera conseguido volver a sonreír. Descubrió a través de los cristales tintados de la furgoneta como el otoño empezaba a hacerse presente volviendo ocres las hojas de los árboles. No había conseguido olvidar el rostro de Mimi tras su último encuentro un mes atrás mientras ella le decía que esperaba no haberlo conocido. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse.

-¿Qué tal fue ayer con Aiko? –la voz divertida de Kyo llamó su atención.

-No creo que difiera mucho de como te fue a ti cuando estuviste con ella.

Kyo rió de manera socarrona.

¿Por qué continuaba haciendo eso? Suponía que para buscar un motivo más para odiarse.

-¿Está bien, verdad?

-No me apetece hablar de eso… -ni de nada en realidad.

Aparentemente nadie diría que algo estaba mal en él; para su sorpresa, tras el incidente en el hospital nadie había vuelto a hablar de ello, no, al menos, delante de él, aunque estaba convencido de que lo habrían hecho a sus espaldas. Estaba tan perfectamente acostumbrado a convivir con el dolor que había conseguido desarrollar una radiante capa de impermeabilidad que le hacía parecer mínimamente normal, aunque no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que la existencia del impermeable evidenciara la existencia de dolor.

Hoy…hoy hacían un año y medio…hoy…todo era mucho más difícil…

-¿Pero estuvo bien o no? –insistió.

-No me apetece hablar K.

-¿Gatillazo? –preguntó divertido.

-¡He dicho que no me apetece hablar, joder! ¿Por qué no incordias a Ken? –dijo alzando la voz.

-Porqué Ken ayer durmió solo, ¿verdad Ken?

-Ya sabéis que no me gusta hablar de esas cosas –añadió el interpelado.

Acababan de salir de una entrevista de radio y el road manager los llevaba a comer a un restaurante cualquiera.

-Con todos mis respetos, un aburrido.

-Para alguien que cree que estar con todo lo que se mueve y es del sexo contrario, supongo que sí.

-Ahora te pareces a Mi… -pero Ken le dio un codazo impidiendo que continuara.

-A mí… -tartamudeó.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? -interrogó Matt, pero el siempre atrevido Kyo se cortó ante el comentario-. Continúa, continúa…¿a Mimi? –dijo alzando el tono voz- ¿O tal vez a mí…? –se detuvo en seco-. Déjalo, es lo mismo, es obvio a quién te referías.

Ninguno de los dos miembros del grupo supo qué contestar.

-¿Sabes qué? Que me da igual, ¿me puedes bajar, Shinichi? –se dirigió al road.

El conductor no atreviéndose a dar una negativa se detuvo en medio de la calle en la que se encontraba.

-¿Sabes? Si te hubieras molestado en conocerla no te atreverías a burlarte así de ella –espetó mientras abría la puerta y abandonaba la furgoneta de un portazo.

-Esto no va a quedar así –dijo Kyo saliendo detrás de él.

Ken observó sin decir palabra como los dos miembros del grupo abandonaban el lugar.

-Creo que será mejor que me lleves a casa –le indicó todavía escéptico al conductor.

- o -

Kyo avanzaba con paso firme en dirección a Matt. Imbécil, no había sido su intención burlarse de Mimi, había sido algo inconsciente, últimamente se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a hablar con ella y de ella y, simplemente había sido un error tonto, aunque no quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionaría Matt si le explicara que él aún seguía manteniendo contacto con ella.

-No es culpa mía que seas incapaz de aceptarlo o que seas un cobarde incapaz de hacerle frente y seguir con ella a pesar de todo –dijo aún algunos pasos detrás de él.

Matt se paró en seco y viró hacia el pelirrojo al escuchar aquella osadía.

-¿Qué pasa, qué acabas de descubrir que tu familia no tiene arreglo y pretendes joder más la mía también?

Knock out. Sabía que la familia de Kyo no era el mejor ejemplo de estructuración y perfección y ése había sido un golpe bajo que no tenía justificación alguna.

El pelirrojo retrocedió un paso hacia atrás y sonrió soberbio.

-Tú familia es una mierda intervenga yo o no.

-Lo siento –intentando reconducir su error.

-¡Oh, está bien, está bien, no te preocupes! Esto me recuerda porque paso de ayudar a la gente.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse con el orgullo herido aunque aparentemente inmune a aquellas palabras.

Eran amigos…

-Hoy hubiéramos cumplido un año y medio –dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero Kyo se giró para observarlo atónito.

-¿Por eso hoy es el día oficial de Matt contra el mundo?

-No pretendas que te pida perdón, otra vez.

-¿Comemos juntos? –preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa irónica gravada en el rostro.

- o -

Comer en casa de Kyo era sinónimo de hacer una llamada para pedir una pizza que engullir repantingado en el sofá.

-¿Piensas desembuchar o has venido aquí sólo para comer gratis? –preguntó el pelirrojo tirando una corteza de pizza al cajón.

Matt viró a mirarlo con expresión dura.

-No hay nada más que explicar.

-Claro, olvidaba lo de: mi porquería es sólo mía así que no la olfatees ¡rata! Si no quieres salir mal parado –dijo de manera sobreactuada.

-Tú haces lo mismo.

-Con la diferencia de que a mí no me afecta nada y a ti todo te consume por dentro.

-Mentira…

-¿Alguna vez me has visto con la cara de amargado que tienes tú últimamente? –dijo simple apoyando los pies en la mesa.

Matt lo observó durante largo rato, llegando a la sencilla conclusión de que Kyo, simplemente, era mejor actor que él. Rió resignado.

-Mimi te afecta, sino yo no estaría aquí ahora mismo –el pelirrojo se irguió al instante, sorprendido ante el comentario, parecía a punto de espetar cualquier comentario sarcástico, cuando Matt se lo impidió-. No te preocupes, esta bien –sonrió amargo-. Te entiendo.

-No es como tú crees –murmuró sonrojado y sorprendentemente cortado.

Kyo nunca hubiera legado a imaginar que se diera cuenta de aquello, aunque realmente no era como él creía, él y Mimi ahora podrían denominarse amigos y ese modo de actuar es el que emplearía casi con cualquiera al que pudiera denominar de aquella manera.

-¿Quién te podría entender mejor que yo?

El silencio los rodeó mientras los trozos de pizza iban desapareciendo para morir en sus estómagos.

-No entiendo por qué no has luchado por ella –rompió Kyo.

-Porque Mimi no soportaría la lucha –y además le había confesado que deseaba no haberlo conocido nunca, se veía incapaz de luchar contra aquello.

-Mimi es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Ya… -la voz le tembló ligeramente-. Pero puede que el débil sea yo… -añadió tras una breve pausa.

Siempre lo había sabido, desde el segundo uno en que la vio tan odiosamente frágil que se avergonzaba de desear tener a alguien como ella a su lado; desde que se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas; desde que se abrió a ella y ella supo reconfortarlo.

-Si volviera a intentarlo me volvería a rechazar, la educación que ha recibido es demasiado contraría a algo así –se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se alboroto el pelo.

-Mimi ha rechazado por completo a los señores Tachikawa, no creo que los cimientos de su educación, en estos momentos se muevan en terreno sólido.

Pudo comprobar como las pupilas de Matt se dilataban, a la par que sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Kyo se encogió de hombro, vale, tal vez había sido una mala idea dejar ir ese comentario.

-También es mi amiga –se encogió de hombros-. No tengo por qué no tener contacto con ella, ¿no? –intentó parecer lo más indiferente posible aunque no sabía si lo había conseguido.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –seco, era la única palabra posible para definir aquel comentario.

-¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?

-¡Porqué se trata de Mimi, tal vez? –apretó con fuerza el mullido cojín del sofá para reprimir el impulso de hacer algo más peligroso.

-¡Sólo te hubiera hecho más daño! –pateó la caja de pizza sobre la mesa, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se desparramaran los raquíticos trozos sobrantes que guardaba en su interior.

-¡Pero tenía derecho!

-¡Tú derecho lo perdiste en cuanto decidiste dejarla y darte por vencido sólo por una tonta relación consanguínea sin fundamento! ¡Lo perdiste desde el momento en que decidiste enrollarte con cualquiera que se te pasaba por delante! ¡Si hubiera sido yo la habría intentado conseguir hasta que no hubiera tenido fuerzas para ello! –se levantó para encararse con Matt que también se había alzado.

-¡Me dijo que deseaba no haberme conocido nunca, que yo era la causa de todo su dolor! –exclamó completamente ofuscado-. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?

Kyo no respondió, intentando asimilar aquellas últimas palabras: "me dijo que deseaba no haberme conocido nunca", si la conversación hubiera ido por otros derroteros probablemente ya le hubiera atestado un puñetazo, pero no con aquella respuesta. Intentó que su respiración volviera a acompasarse antes de hablar.

-Eso no lo pensaba en realidad, la conozco poco, pero la conozco, es tan simple que no es necesario tener un máster para saber como piensa y eso es mentira…la he visto en más de una ocasión durante este último bien y ella no está bien…ni tan siquiera es capaz de sonreír sinceramente, por más que se esfuerza en fingir lo contrario te necesita y tú la necesitas a ella, así que creo que ya va llegando el momento en que dejéis de haceros los mártires y os enfrentéis a vuestra propia realidad.

-Eso es absurdo ya te he dicho que…

-Te ayudaré –sonrió malicioso-. Ya has perdido, ahora intenta atreverte a ganar, grítale si es necesario, hazla entrar en razón y, si aún así quiere seguir alejada de ti, por lo menos tu conciencia estará en paz porque sabrá que lo has intentado hasta el final.

- O -

Hacía siglos que no pisaba ese parque, desde que murió su abuela para ser más exactos, y había cambiado por completo, al igual que ella. El tiempo no pasaba en vano…cuando jugaba en el cajón de tierra que ahora había sido sustituido por hierba artificial y columpios era una niñita inconsciente e inocente que emulaba ser una perfecta princesa necesitada de un príncipe azul salvador.

Atravesó a paso lento el parque, mirando aquí y allá, para deleitarse con cada detalle que remembraba lo vivido en su infancia; el atardecer le confería un toque nostálgico al paisaje que le confería un toque nostálgico, aumentando así su angustia. Avanzó hacia un árbol en el que se recostó cerrando los ojos, mientras hacia girar el anillo del índice, en las últimas semanas se había convertido en un tic.

No entendía por qué Kyo se había empeñado tanto en escoger precisamente ese lugar para quedar, además se estaba retrasando, algo raro en él.

Y lo había conseguido, había encontrado a su príncipe, justo en ese árbol que la había instado a apoyarse en él. Su príncipe siempre observaba jugar a los niños en silencio y con la mirada triste desde ese lugar, estuvo observándolo durante días antes de decidir acercarse a él, supo desde el primer día que su destino se tendría que unir y no pudo evitar el forzar la rueda cuando se cercioró de que siempre estaba solo. "Alguien tan guapo como él no tiene por que estar solo", se decía sin cesar, además se moría por ver que tan hermosa podía llegar a ser su sonrisa. Y lo comprobó, aunque le costó años, había comprobado que la sonrisa de su príncipe era la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, encontrando en ella su mayor pecado…

Pecado que ahora, anhelaba cada día más, olvidando toda lógica; incluso en ocasiones se había llegado a arrepentir de lo sucedido en el hospital, de no dejar que él le diera ningún tipo de explicaciones. Por más que intentaba negárselo, sabía que o seguía amando, tanto que dolía largar el brazo y saber que no estaba allí pero…eran hermanos, no podía, no debía, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto, no? Su conciencia podía respirar tranquila aunque la carcomiera por dentro.

Hoy cumplían un año y medio. Año y medio de relación aunque no de amor, éste había nacido mucho antes que ellos.

Su delirio, consecuencia de su necesidad provocaron que creyera que lo tenía justo en frente, hasta podría decir que estaba oliendo su característico perfume…alargó el brazo en un impulso irrefrenable e irracional, pero se topó con algo corpóreo en el camino que no esperaba, que retuvo su mano con delicadeza. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el cálido contacto.

-¡No! –exclamó intentando alejar la mano pero él la detuvo entrelazando sendos dedos-. ¿Dónde está Kyo?

Se le aceleró el ritmo cardíaco al verlo frente a ella, algo más demacrado, delgado y triste de lo que recordaba pero era él…su…

-Matt… -su hermano.

-Esta vez no te dejaré ir hasta que me escuches, así que grita, patalea, llora, pégame…haz lo que quieras, pero hagas lo que hagas me vas a escuchar –la miró serio, hablándole con firmeza y decisión, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no otra vez.

Y Mimi lo supo, no la iba a soltar, lo conocía y muy a su pesar no podía evitar saber que había deseado con fervor aquel encuentro, aunque pretendía alejarse no había dejado de buscar entre la multitud su cabello rubio revuelto, sus brillantes ojos que destacarían entre los simples de la gente. Desde muy en el fondo de su corazón no había dejado de pedirle a Dios que se cruzaran sus caminos aunque después se limitara a ignorarlo porque eran…eran hermanos.

-Suéltame –así es como debía de ser aunque deseara todo lo contrario.

-¿No me has oído?

Matt estaba sereno aunque por dentro se reprimiera constantemente, sino lo primero que hubiera hecho al verla, recostada en ese árbol con los ojos cerrados, hubiera sido besarla de improvisto. Pero ahora no tocaba eso, ahora tocaba hablar, y hablar de sentimiento, cosa que no había hecho nunca de una manera tan expuesta como estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en ese momento.

Se dio por vencida apenas había luchado pero era absurdo, quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir desde el segundo uno. Dejó que su mano reposara entre la de él.

-Habla… -murmuró con la cabeza gacha, recriminándose su debilidad.

Matt le agarró la barbilla para alzarle el rostro y, por primera vez, sonrió, una sonrisa mucho más humilde y tierna de lo que recordaba.

-Me gustaría que me miraras a los ojos.

Mimi intentó volver a hablar la cabeza.

-Déjame así, por favor –susurró.

¿Iba a llorar después de tanto tiempo de insensibilidad? Matt era el único que conseguía llevar a sus sentimientos al extremo, a pesar de todo.

La mano de Matt le acarició el rostro, si lo hubiera estado mirando, hubiera podido ver la extrema devoción con la que lo hacía.

-No hagas eso…

Él suspiro para después dejar caer la mano.

-Lo sé –respondió con voz rota para después poder colocarse a su lado, aún sostenido de su mano.

Un temporal e incómodo silencio se impuso, en lo que Mimi jugueteaba con la arena a sus pies y Matt la observaba de reojo. ¿Qué había sentido al volverla a ver? Para resumirlo, que la vida tenía color y ella era las acuarelas de su lienzo.

Estaban agarrados de la mano, en contacto, volvían a sentirse después de tanto tiempo. Mimi apretó de manera inconsciente el agarre, los hermanos también se agarraban de la mano y no pasaba nada, ¿no? Y ese refuerzo en la unión fue el impulso de Matt para empezar a hablar.

-El detective fue quien lo descubrió todo, te mentó al decirte que no había descubierto nada y lo siento pero…no podía permitir que tú supieras la verdad y te atormentaras por ello, creí…en aquel momento creí que actuar como actuaba era lo mejor, puede que me equivocara, no lo sé, pero estoy convencido de que volvería a actuar de la misma manera, tú no te merecías pasar por todo esto…yo sólo quería… -protegerte, pero no fue capaz de decirlo, hizo una breve pausa para intentar controlar los nervios-. Kyo me ha hecho ver las cosas de otro modo y ahora lo sé, todo este tiempo sin ti me ha servido para darme cuenta de que da igual la sangra que corre por nuestras venas y de dónde provengamos Mimi, hay cosas mucho más importantes, y lo que importa es lo que sintamos, que encontremos la manera de ser felices a nuestra manera, el que dicta es el corazón no la moral –viró a mirarla por completo-. Y lo que dicta mi corazón es que si no estoy junto a ti es como si estuviera muerto. Te necesito como nunca antes he necesitado nada y quiero… -volvió a callar-. Te quiero Mimi.

Lo sabía, sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Matt pero ya se lo había dicho anteriormente el verbo amar, para ellos, era un sobre exceso que no se podían permitir y debían refrenar, por más que doliera y por más bonitas y medianamente lógicas que parecieran sus palabras. Lo amaba, pero eran hermanos, no lo podía negar, aunque tampoco pudiera negar su amor.

Se desasió del agarre de Matt, debía salir de allí antes de empezar a llorar.

-¿Mimi? –preguntó levemente esperanzado.

-Es imposible… -susurró con la cabeza gacha.

Empezó a caminar sin decir nada más, aumentando el paso al percatarse de que él la seguía.

-¡Sé que tu me amas Mimi! –exclamó sin importarle el lugar en el que estaba.

-¡Ya te dije que eso es demasiado! –luchó por secarse las lágrimas en vano mientras continuaba caminando.

-¿Entonces por qué no te quitas mi anillo?

Esa inesperada pregunta la obligó a pararse en seco, ¿en tan poco rato había sido capaz de percatarse de un detalle como ése? ¿Qué le iba a responder? No tenía que decirle sin contradecirse a sí misma.

-¡Estoy cansado de dejarme llevar por un destino que nos ha sido impuesto de manera absurda, quiero ser yo el que tome las riendas de mi vida y…!

-¡Cállate! –la voz se le quebró, evidenciando esta vez para él que estaba llorando-. ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! –pateaba el suelo, pero no se marchaba, deseaba que él la retuviera aún en contra de su voluntad, eso era lo que realmente deseaba, que él la obligara a quedarse, la obligara a reaccionar y a admitir sus sentimientos.

Matt la agarró por la muñeca entonces, como si hubiera sido capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¡Tú y yo somos hermanos! –exclamó injustamente al sentir de nuevo el contacto, estaba de espaldas a él pero lo prefería así, no quería volver a ver el rostro desencajado de Matt-. No hay nada que podamos hacer contra eso, Yama… -murmuró.

Sus palabras habían sido bonitas, tanto que le apetecía creer y dejarse convencer por ellas aunque supiera que era ingenuo y amoral, dos palabras por las que ya había pagado crudo anteriormente. Pero ya había perdido, al verlo frente a ella y maravillarse con su agarre ya había firmado su sentencia de perdición.

Una de las manos de Matt le apartó el cabello de la espalda para dejarle parte del cuello al descubierto y, después de tanto tiempo, sintió sus labios sobre su hombro en un beso delicado y cariñoso, pasional y anhelante, siguieron, recorriendo parte de su clavícula, el cuello…dejando miles de besos cortos en el camino hasta llegar a su oído, en el que se detuvo para hablar, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola contra él, sintiendo como temblaba ante el contacto.

-Tú y yo somos amantes –dijo con voz ronca.

Y…¡cloc, cloc, cloc! En ese preciso momento pudo sentir como la coraza de se débil armadura se había desarmado y desmoronado por completo, dejándola débil y expuesta al no poder apartarlo, pero al fin y al cabo era Matt, Yamato Ishida, su verdadero y único amor.

¿Luchar contra el amor o contra la moral? ¿Qué pesaba más? La moralidad inculcada por sus falsos padres siempre había estado fuertemente arraigada a ella, debía ser una mujer ejemplar pero…¿a qué precio? ¿a costa de su felicidad? Ella ya no era feliz, sólo conseguiría volver a serlo con él, aunque fuera su hermano.

"¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por amor? Todo" Esa había sido siempre su respuesta ante aquella pregunta y ahora la iba a llevar a la práctica. Le agradecía infinitamente a Michael todos sus esfuerzos pero no podía más. Sacrificaría parte de sus ideales por él y por ella misma.

-T-te amo –tartamudeó.

Matt no sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que no escuchaba esas palabras salidas de sus labios, le parecía que era la primera vez. Dos palabras que resolvían todo el misterio de su existencia. Sonrió como un niño chico y la giró hacia él para volver a probar la luz después de la desesperación.

Su amor era puro, nada más importaba ya…

- o -

Llevaban toda la noche hablando y no podía ser más perfecto, para Mimi no existía nadie más perfecto que él. En el balcón de su apartamento, mientras el estrellado cielo nocturno lo contemplaba celoso de su belleza, mientras el aire mecía sus hebras doradas con osadía y el cigarro que estaba fumando se consumía en sus labios calada tras calada, le daba igual ya que fumara, lo único que admitía su cabeza era que había vuelto a besar esos labios al atardecer, después de lo que le parecía más de un siglo. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, envidia de cualquiera, la miraban con tanto amor que se sintió la mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra al recordar que lo había rechazado una vez. Él era el mayor de sus sueños, nunca tan perfecto como ahora y, lo mejor: para ella. Sólo para ella sin importar lo que fueran.

Apoyó el rostro sobre sus brazos, en la barandilla, sin apartar la vista de él. Llevaban largo rato en silencio pero nunca se cansaría de aquella situación. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y…

Y por primera vez en toda su vida sintió que quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, sentir de manera palpable que realmente era sólo para ella, que estaba ahí y era real, no una fantasía de su imaginación mientras la cordura empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente…

Llevó la diestra trémula hacia el rostro de Matt, acariciándole la sien con las yemas de los dedos, para después delinear su níveo perfil, descendiendo por los pómulos, la nariz…empezando a experimentar sensaciones desconocidas por el simple hecho de tocar a alguien, los labios…Matt cerró los ojos empezando a palpar lo que era un prematuro éxtasis, sintiendo como su respiración se tornaba irregular y apretando los puños ende redor de la barandilla para refrenar el instinto que el simple tacto de la mano de Mimi, que continuaba el descenso, producía en él.

Bajó por su barbilla, su cuello, pudiendo notar la abultada y masculina nuez junto a una especie de ronroneo, redondeó el intermedio de su clavícula, notando que la respiración del rubio se volvía más pesada, la suya propia también se volvió difícil, experimentando reacciones que creía imposibles en ella siguió bajando por lo poco que la camisa dejaba al descubierto de masculino torso, le desabrochó un botón, dos, tres…todos…extendió la palma para deleitarse con el esculpido pecho dándose cuenta de que no se cansaría nunca de tocarlo ¿quién le estaba ordenando que hiciera todo eso? No lo sabía, sólo sentía que le gustaba, que necesitaba más.

-No sigas –gruño Matt-. Si lo haces no creo que pueda controlarme.

¡Dios! Ni tan siquiera sabia como había podido hacerlo tantas otras veces, no se atrevía ni a mirarla o sabía que caería; la cordura huía de él por segundos y su cuerpo sólo demandaba una única demostración posible para su amor. Todo él estaba tenso, todas y cada una de sus extremidades demandaban, anhelaban, le hervía la sangre y el vello no podía erizársele más.

-Quiero continuar –respondió Mimi en voz baja, desconociendo su propio modo de hablar y sabiendo claramente lo que significaban aquellas palabras, aquella declaración de intenciones.

Deus, Rex, Papa, Imperator, Princeps, Spiritus Sancti, Angelus o cualquier ser superior al que se encomendaba, aunque no creyera en ninguno, por favor que lo escuchara y lo ayudara a que su anhelo no se convirtiera en brusquedad y quedara reducido a instinto animal. Abrió los ojos para volver a recibir a la noche pero la cambió de inmediato por el rostro de Mimi.

-Necesito sentir que eres real…

Era tan arrebatadoramente entrañable. Avanzó un paso para acortar distancias y le besó la frente. El preludio del Edén…

-¿De verdad…quieres? –con otra persona se hubiera sentido ridículo al formular esa pregunta, pero era Mimi, no tenía nada de ridícula.

-T-te q-quiero a t-ti –nadie sabía lo que le costaba formular esas palabras pero eran tan ciertas como su nerviosismo y sonrojo actuales.

Ahora fue Matt el que delineaba su perfil, pero no con las manos, sino con los labios, quedando prisioneros en el recorrido con los suyos, nunca había probado nada así. Él la alzó, pasando una mano por su cintura con delicadeza y la otra por la parte adversa de sus rodillas.

Su sueño de princesa se empezaba a hacer realidad con el príncipe azul más perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Avanzó con ella a pulso hacia el interior de su apartamento sin dejar de besarla, mientras echaba un vistazo rápido al sofá de cuero, podría ser buena opción, pero no, esta vez no.

Hacía apenas unas horas estaba amargándose por no poder estar con ella y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, besándola, acariciándola…

-Te amo –sonrió contra sus labios, a partir de hoy se lo repetiría cuantas veces hicieran falta.

Mimi se dejaba llevar por él y por ella misma, si pensaba en algo en aquel momento se detendría, por más que empezaba a desearlo con ansias inauditas.

La cargó hacia su habitación, abriendo la puerta de manera torpe cuando consiguió encontrar el pomo, pero al echarle un vistazo rápido a la cama recordó que las sábanas eran las mismas de la noche anterior. Se maldijo una y mil veces interiormente, ¿por qué tenía que hacer todas esas asquerosidades?

-¿Qu-qué? –Mimi lo observaba nerviosa.

Su única opción, la habitación de Tk, hacía siglos que nadie ponía un pie en ella. Retrocedió para poder cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la habitación de su querido hermano. Hermanos, pensar en eso ahora era un fastidio.

Entró en la habitación sin más y recostó a Mimi sobre la cama, haciendo que la visión, de la que para él era su mujer, bajo él, con las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios hinchados moviéndose al ritmo de su agitada respiración y su mirada entornada entre el amor y el deseo, la devoción y la pasión y la completa inocencia de lo que estaba a punto de venir lo desquiciaran por completo. Nunca se había sentido tan realizado antes de empezar a hacer nada.

Mimi…¿quién era ella ahora mismo? No lo sabía, sólo sabía quien era él y lo que su cuerpo le demandaba por aquel hombre que amaba.

_Dos amantes, no dos hermanos…_

Besos cálidos, tiernos, anhelantes, recorriendo y explorando cada resquicio de sus cuerpos, todo lo que la molesta ropa les permitía, morían y nacían a cada instante; partes que podían parecer insignificantes pero que para ellos era un nuevo mundo que explorar reaccionaban maravilladas: el lucero del alba de sus pupilas, la punta de la nariz, los dedos, la manzana de Adán…vivían, revivían, reaccionando anhelando. Nada podía ser más irreal en la realidad que ellos dos habían creado en aquel momento. La ropa caía, se desvanecía y perdía, siendo sustituida por caricias, besos, amor…delirio, sonrisas, suspiros amor.

_Recorriendo el camino de Las Maravillas…_

Sólo tres piezas los separaban de la entrada al Edén, de su estancia sin preceptos ni prejuicios cual Adán y Eva, sin las falsas tonterías que aporta la desnudez, pero una de las dos almas aún conservaba esa timidez a pesar de que no existía nada más puro que ellos en aquel momento. Una, dos, tres…la ropa ya no era un absurdo impedimento.

-No te tapes, quiero verte… -susurró con su azul mirada brillando de manera especial.

La belleza escondida sinsentido, tapando un cuerpo que era pecado esconder.

-Mírame…

Era hermoso, el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, sus ojos eran los seres más afortunados sobre la faz de la Tierra. Dichosa, osada, así se sentía con él sobre ella y él…maravillado, inexperto, corrigiendo todo lo anterior, cerciorándose de que era su primera vez a pesar de todo el camino recorrido, deleitándose con ella, con el cuerpo que tantas veces había imaginado en sueños, sueños que, ahora, al observarla, debía admitir que no le habían hecho justicia. Toda ella, quería recorrerla entera, el magnetismo de sus ojos había perdido parte de su imán, su cuerpo era el que reclamaba ahora toda su atención.

Sus manos eran trémulas, delicadas, ansiosas, cálidas y estimulantes, explorando y recordando sentimientos y sensaciones que siempre habían permanecido en reposo en su interior y que ahora, ante la verdad, su verdad, se exponían, reconocían, expresaban, sólo al entrar en contacto con la persona amada se era capaz de llegar al éxtasis, a la reacción al amor mudo.

_Sólo el fuego del amor era capaz de incendiar esos corazones dolidos por el maltrato del destino, por a tortura de unos lazos indeseados._

Unión, esos lazos, ese fuego sólo reclamaba unión, entrelazándose entre la pasión, el afecto, el tacto, las miradas, los besos…la unión literal, corporal, para ser ese único yo que vivía independiente en dos cuerpos que siempre habían ansiado y que sólo ahora era reclamado, unidad, perfecta, entrada, vaivén...palabras acalladas, muertas por labios…inexperiencia convertida en la mejor experiencia a pesar de ser la primera, había demasiado retenido como para no maravillarse con su entrega.

Eran almas gemelas, opuestas, complementas y dependientes, ansiosamente dependientes…un alma en dos cuerpos fundiéndose entre sí.

_Vaivén, dolor…dolor físico y mental…_

Eran amantes, eran amigos, eran cómplices, eran víctimas, eran él y ella, eran Yamato y Mimi, eran…eran…eran hermanos.

_Dolor, éxtasis, delirio, deseo, lágrimas…_

-No me llores…

Lágrimas, lágrimas inevitables, amargas, ella no podía evitar recordar lo que eran. Que la manzana prohibida del Edén la habían probado antes de entrar y aún así habían entrado. Principio de toda creación, acto de todo inicio, sin barreras, sin temor…con amor a pesar de las lágrimas, encontrando así su particular acceso al Edén al que ahora le daban la bienvenida y saludaban.

_Dos cuerpos abandonados, entregados, inconscientes, sólo conscientes el uno del otro, haciendo el amor…_

_**#########**_

**N/a: **Primero de todo pedir perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada but…el año universitario se acaba y tengo 4 trabajos por entregar a finales de este mes y los exámenes finales a principios-mediados de junio así que…¡a hincar codos me toca! Por eso seré algo irregular en las siguientes actualizaciones hasta que no se acabe esta locura.

Mmm…no sé si se esperaba esto, lo cierto es que ni yo lo esperaba en el momento de escribir xD. Me esperaba una reconciliación algo más tardía y en otras circunstancias algo más dramáticas pero…creo que es mejor así jujuju.

¡Adoro a Mike y a Kyo! Son el peso de los dos protagonistas así que era inevitable que ellos llevaran parte del peso del capítulo ;P. En un principio iba a estar dividido en dos partes pero decidí que tampoco pasaba nada si lo dejaba así.

Creo que hoy no comentaré nada, me interesa saber opiniones, opiniones…, siempre dije que no iba a escribir lemmon ni lime ni cosas de esas así que no sé como habrá quedado, desde el principio tenía claro que ese momento llegaría y llegaría a pesar de saber que son hermanos.…xD.

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Estás más guapo con el pelo suelto._

_Un comentario inocente, dicho por una niña inocente, del que era absurdo buscar un doble sentido, pero él borró su sonrisa del rostro y se quitó la goma decidido, devolviéndole la libertad a sus hebras anaranjadas._

_-¿Así?_

_-¡No quería decir qué…!_

_Kyo le sacó la lengua y se alejó de ella para dirigirse hacia una de las trabajadoras que rondaban por ahí sin ocupación alguna. Con pocas palaras volvía a estar sentado y con una chica de prominente escote arreglándole el pelo._

Es una escena tonta, sin importancia y que dice poco o nada de lo que será el capítulo siguiente, pero a mí me parece encantadora *.*.

**A special thanks to…**, ¡gracias por servirme de "inspiración" -¿el plagio es inspiración xD?- para escoger el título de este capítulo ^^!

¡Gracias a zulema, Melisa, Lyls, lolalove, Adrit126, Saku, Taishou, Osiris* y XHANEX x2 (thanks my dear!)

zulema: Jajaja Matt se ha buscado a muchas otras chicas en ausencia de Mimi xD. Simplemente es su modo de afrontar el dolor, intentar olvidar, culparse más…IDK lo que pasa en la cabeza de ese hombre. ¡Espero que el capi sea de tu agrado! ^^

Melisa: Don't worry! Hay vida más allá de FF y es entendible que no podamos ser constantes en esto ^^. El beso entre Mike-Mimi es la recompensa por la patience que tiene el norteamericano con ella y además algo que…no sé…surgió…creo que venía bien xD. ¡Gracias miles por el review! Besooos

lolalove: ¡Una nueva incorporación! ¡Gracias muchíiiiismas! Espero que te siga gustando lo que sigue ^.-, besis.

Osiris*: Cuando el clon de Michael sea creado y enviado a la realidad ya sabes dónde lo tienes que mandar ¬¬". Cof!Cof! ¡España! Cof, cof, cof! xD. Tú serías el ejemplo perfecto de lo que mi profesor mesopotámico odia, los fanáticos de Egipto, bueno eso y los arqueólogos, xD, yo soy de las dos cosas pero me lo callo, prefiero intentar caerle bien al buen hombre –el pobre se deja comprar con un simple y barato sello sumerio xD-. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias muchíiiiiismas por los halagos!


End file.
